


United At Spark

by TriforceDragons



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 92,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceDragons/pseuds/TriforceDragons
Summary: (AU) Abelia Witwicky wishes for friends and family. Then came alien robots from another planet called the Autobots, but she's not complaining. She helps the Autobots, fights alongside them against Decepticons. Abelia's inference changes the Autobot's future, in ways they never thought of. She's also one person you don't want to anger. Don't mess with her family, she's protective.
Relationships: Sarah Lennox/William Lennox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Paths And Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, only my OC's.

**Me: This is a transformer story that popped in my mind one day. I hope that you like it!**

***Note: I redid the first chapter since I did not like it and now, I like it better.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own Abelia.**

**Besides anything else, enjoy it!**

* * *

Cybertronian speaking - "talking" _  
_ Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - _'talking'_

* * *

Cybertron, home to the Cybertronians.

It was a peaceful planet and much like Earth, where it's people lived their days working, playing, and thriving. From the Cybertronians in the cities to the Cybertronians in the arena for Gladiators. Every day they went through their lives, some of them not caring for every day in and day out.

Those in the high ranks cared only for themselves and their own entertainment. They did not care for the weak, to them, it was those who had the most credits, their currency, and the High-Grade Energon. They would laugh at the homeless of their kind who did not of the pleasure of Energon in their system when they needed it. They would look at those with homes, normal folk, and see them as beneath them, as they were not like them at all.

Nothing was done to protect the beings who needed it, all because their lives were controlled by those in the higher rank. In the past, those in the high rank protected those lower in rank than themselves, but now, they have forgotten and those mechs and femmes in the lower rank suffered.

The High Council controlled Cybertron ever since the last Prime died.

The High Council, a group who cared only for their own beliefs, believing the needs of the many outways the needs of the few. They believed that this was a good thing, that this was the life for all as well. No one dared fight and question the beliefs of the High Council. Those who did ended up dead before the day ended. Some even went missing, never to be seen again.

Cybertron was a peaceful planet, but at the cost of its own people, who had no choice but to live every day. Peaceful, but at the cost of the blood of their own and the forced servitude in the lower rank.

But remember the needs of the few? Those few rose up and challenge the High Council. The High Council tried to stuff them out, but the few grew and grew in numbers soon becoming an army that challenged the High Council and those of High Rank.

Some of the High Ranks joined the few, believing that the never-ending suffering would spell their own doom. That others if the High Rank had forgotten what it meant to be at such a rank, that they had to protect their own. the few wanted the System of Ranks destroyed, so everyone could live without being under someone else control.

The High Council refused and refused, not caring in the slightest.

Then, two Cybertronians who saw each other as brothers, a Gladiator named Megatron and a Data Clerk, a Liberian under the wing of Alpha Trion, named Orion Pax came forward, with many behind them to make their point known.

Megatron wanted to used force, telling the High Council that if they didn't remove the System of Ranks, then he force them to, with the army backing up. Threaten to be beaten into submission, the High Council gave their own threat of removing Megatron himself with the new Prime chosen by the High Council, Sentinel, backing them up. Angered, Megatron threatened war if he wasn't made Prime so he could remove the System of Ranks, angering the High Council and Sentinel even more.

However, Orion only saw more violence and more never-ending pain. Stepping forward, Orion reminded everyone about the early stages of Cybertron, where violence was the only thing and no one saw eye to eye. That a few from different sides came together to stop the fighting. He told the High Council that they were heading down the same path and that they needed to stop. Orion believed that using violence to end violence would only create more, that words can be used instead of actions in this situation.

Alpha Trion was proud of his student from the way he stood up to the High Council from where he stood at his side.

But nothing prepared any of them of the sight of a white light appearing in front of Orion. Everyone saw a white light, but Orion saw an image of Primus, the Vessel of Cybertron and the who chooses the Primes. Alpha Trion had loudly declared at Orion was chosen to succeed Sentinal as Prime once he died.

The few were delighted. Finally, their time of suffering was at an end. No more fighting for their lives every day. They could finally live!

But Megatron was angered. He felt betrayed. Swearing vengeance and that the so-called Golden Age of Cybertron would end, he left his former brother. Those who chose to follow Megatron followed him, but others chose to stay with Orion.

Days passed and Megatron and his followers didn't show their faces. Then one day, Megatron appeared, claiming to be the leader of his own fraction, the Decepticons with symbols of their own.

The Decepticons attacked and waged war, killing members of the High Council before some managed to escape along with Sentinal.

Decepticons overpowered and outnumbered Orion and all who followed him, but after the first day, Orion went alone to speak to Megatron, hoping to stop him. But Megatron wouldn't be swayed and Orion saw that there was nothing that he could say that would get him to stop. Orion escaped Megatron but was ignored. While he was being patched up, Orion realized that they had to fight back.

So, he created his own fraction, the Autobots and their own symbol. Taught how to fight from Sentinal, but only because it was a tradition passed from the old Primes of the past. Sentinal refused to follow Orion because of who he is and when he was done training him, left with surviving members of the Elite Guard that chose to follow him.

Later, during a battle on the battlefield, Orion was overcome with sudden light. With a scream, he changed, becoming someone else, who was stronger and bigger. When the light died down, there stood an unfamiliar mech in Orion's place.

It was clear what happened. Sentinal had died and Orion had become Prime. When the mech opened his eyes, he said the name that was whispered to him by Primus, given to him.

Optimus Prime.

Led by the new Prime, the Autobots never lost hope, even when their planet started dying from the war. The Autobots battled against the Decepticons in a war repeating their history.

But wars can take different routes, different twists, and different turns that could help either side. No one could have imagined the war having a path that would benefit it. But sometimes, those paths had things in its way, blocking the crossing as you continue going down. And that was gonna happen in the war against the Decepticons and Autobots.

The war between the Autobots and Decepticons was going to have a path that would change everything.

* * *

**Earth**  
**Location: Tranquility**

Sighing, a teenage girl walked down the sidewalk home, wishing that she had a car.

The girl was wearing a purple tank-top and a lavender skirt with a black rim and trim that reached her waist. Lavender leggings and black boots that reached just above her knees. She had long pull-on lavender fingerless gloves on each arm with an black trim at the top. Light brown hair that was split in half and was covering the front of her tank-tops strips. Her bangs covering her right eye. Her visible eye was a light sky blue.

The girl sighed.

"Another day with Trent talking about how good and rich he is. That he can win a contest that tested the balance of someone with his 'great balance'. Well, sorry, but muscles don't apply to balance as well. Staying still while in a sitting position on one foot for ten whole minutes took some time for me to learn. But, it got me first place. I need that money if I want to get a car since my parents 'borrowed' money from me again."

Bending down, the girl placed the money in her boots, pushing in down so she could fit the rest of the money.

"Hey, Abelia!"

Abelia paused and stood up, turning around. A muscled jock came running up to her. He gave a grin that could win over girls, but Abelia wasn't going to be won over with a smile.

"You think you're so good. Heh, do the move. I bet you can't do it again for a full minute after all that," Trent said.

Girls came up behind the Trent, latching onto his arms. Abelia watched this happen with discontent. Trent and Abelia would never get along, mostly because Abelia was one of the only girls that Trent couldn't win over. Abelia couldn't stand him because he was a jerk who wanted women to fall over him.

Abelia shrugged, "Okay, Trent. I'll do it."

Abelia put one foot behind the other and slowly moved in a sitting way, but reminded balanced on one foot. After a minute passed, she stood up again and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at Trent.

"Listen up, Abelia," Trent said, taking a step closer to Abelia with no-nonsense in his voice.

Abelia took two steps closer to Trent. Another thing about Abelia was that she didn't stand down to anything, even if it was bigger then her. She even matched the stare Trent sent at her, raising her eyebrow higher.

"I'll listening," Abelia said.

"Don't think your better than everyone just because you won first place and I won second place, cause your not," Trent told her, not liking how she was acting at all.

Abelia barely stopped her urge to laugh, but some chuckles managed to crack through.

"Wow, that's shocking to hear something like that from you cause that's what you think," Abelia stated, smirking.

Trent gasped, the girls with him gasped as well. Abelia just smiled and walked away, leaving Trent and his wanna-be-like-girl friends behind.

Abelia Witwicky was an eighteen-year-old 12th grader. She was able to skip two grades cause of how smart she was but that got her picked on a lot, especially by Trent and his girlfriend at the time. Abelia was the richest kid in school, right beside Trent, so that drove them to have fights. Abelia always won and got little detention cause every time Trent started a fight, it was in front of a camera and he always threw the first punch, so he got longer detention, even though it was for a day and 30 minutes because he was the star quarterback. Everyone in school wanted to be Trent's girlfriend or his friend.

All Abelia wanted was some friends, cause she had none. But she wanted a true friend, not someone who just wanted to be her friend because of her money or because of who she _was_. She wanted friends who wanted to be friends with her because of who she _is_.

Little did she know, that there was going to be a big turn in the path she was going down in her life, one that she would never have seen coming.

* * *

Barricade drove around in his vehicle mode.

Have only gotten here only a couple days ago and he and the other Decepticons already thought that this planet was a waste. But Megatron was somewhere on this planet and they had to find him. They learned Earth's way through their web and they're most used language, English, to blend in better. Frenzy then started to speak fast.

"Frenzy! Frenzy, slow the frag down! I can't understand you! Frenzy!"

"Energy reading! Energy reading! Two Earth miles away!"

"An energy reading of what kind," Barricade asked, thinking that Frenzy's system was going crazy again.

"Energon! Energon! Energon!"

Then again, maybe not.

_'Barricade to Starscream.'_

A couple of seconds went by and then, contact.

_'This is Starscream. What is it Barricade?'_

_'Frenzy picked up an Energon reading two Earth miles away from our position. Should we check it out.'_

_'Yes. Check out this Energon reading and report back to me. Starscream out.'_

Barricade then turned on his sirens and drove off to the source of the reading.

* * *

Bumblebee sat in an alley in his vehicle form, a 1976 Chevrolet Camaro, stopping to search the web about humans. He was so fascinated with humans. They were so much like his own race. He had been on this planet for a while, a month or two. They have gotten wind that the Deceitpcons were heading to that planet, but Bumblebee was closer so he ended up getting there first.

He sends the information he has to the others, about the human race and when the Decepticons landed with help from the human's Internet.

Then an energy reading popped up. It was going to walk right past him.

 _Wait, walk_ Bumblebee thought.

A girl dressed in lavender and black clothing with brown hair walked past him. The energy followed her. Bumblebee had to admit, she was pretty. _Better comm the others_ was what Bumblebee thought.

_'Bumblebee to Autobots.'_

_'We hear you, Bumblebee. What is the matter?'_ (Optimus)

_'Well, first, let me send you a data pack of what else I found out before it becomes forgotten.'_

Bumblebee waited for a couple of seconds, then he got the replies he got from the last couple times he did.

 _'Strange planet.'_ (Ratchet)

 _'Yet, so alike our race. I like one of their tongue of one of their languages.'_ (Jazz)

 _'Bumblebee, what did you have to say to us?'_ (Optimus)

_'A human girl walked past me-'_

_'Is that why you commed us youngling?'_ (Ironhide)

_'You didn't let me finish. She had an Energon reading.'_

_'But that's impossible. No human should have Energon in their system. At least, that we know of. Yet, humans could not be harmed by it or it can be acid and hurt them.'_ (Ratchet)

 _'Yet, it could be possible.'_ (Jazz)

 _'Jazz, not helping.'_ (Ironhide)

 _'Bumblebee, I want you to follow the girl. It will only be a matter of time before the Decepticons go after her if find out about her. They meant be planning it already. Don't let her be harmed.'_ (Optimus)

_'Got it, Optimus. Bumblebee out.'_

Bumblebee started his engine and started to follow the girl, making sure she wouldn't notice him.

* * *

Abelia sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Please, anyone who is listening to me, please, I want a friend or at least a few who care for me. I want a family who will love me, not some parents who want to show me off to other people and be gone all the time. Please, let me have my wish."

Abelia looked back down. She wasn't able to see the two cars following her, or the place in the sky she was looking at shine a bit brighter than the rest just for a second.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's the first chapter. How did you like it?**

**What Abelia looks like is on Deviantart. The title is 'Abelia Witwicky'. Abelia is part of a name of a lavender flower that's either called an Abelia x Grandiflora 'Edward Goucher or a Glossy Abelia.**

**Next chapter might be up soon, but I got other stories to work on.**

**Til next time for the next chapter.**


	2. Voice In My Head

**Me: The first couple chapters are probably gonna be a bit similar to the movie. Mikaela Banes and Miles don't exist.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**

**Ok, now that's done with, onward to the story.**

* * *

Thoughts - _Talking  
_ Vision or Dream - * _Talking*_

* * *

Space. Nothing to be seen. Endless black. Then...

_*Before time began, there was the Cube.*_

The voice was barbarian and strong. A huge cube floats past.

* _We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them... with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube... was lost to the far reaches of space.*_

A couple of asteroids are seen moving toward the cube. * _We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it, and rebuild our home.*_

A small asteroid hits the cube, making it stop in its place. * _Searching every star, every_ _world_.*

A bigger asteroid hits it... _*And just when all hope seemed lost-*_

sending it down towards a planet down below it. _*Message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth_.*

Everything fades into nothingness. A white light appeared. Before everything turned white, the voice spoke once more.

_*But we were already too late.*_

* * *

Abelia shot right up in her bed, breathing heavily. She brushed back her hair with her hands. "What was that?"

She lifts her hand to move the bangs out of her eyes. "It was a dream, but yet, it felt so..."

Abelia looked out her window. "Real."

Abelia shakes her head and gets out of bed. After getting ready for school, she walks down towards to kitchen and grabs an apple. She heads for the door and was just about to open it when she stopped. She turned and looked around, hoping to spot her parents. They weren't there.

She sighed. "Again, they are not there."

Abelia turns her head to the door and opens it. Walking out the door, she leans against it, tilting her head back to touch the door.

"Figures much," Abelia said, shaking her head, feeling the wood door against her head. Abelia hugs herself, "See you later empty-house-with-no-parents-to-go-home-to. Much later."

Abelia moves away from the door and starts walking down the path of her big house and to the sidewalk.

"Got something planned," she said in a knowing tone, "I finally got enough money from my parents to buy a car from all my birthdays and allowances that I saved up. You would figure people, as rich as they are, wouldn't _'borrow'_ money from their own kid when they don't need to. And by ' _borrow'_ , I mean steal."

She paused, sighing again and tilting her head back to the sky with her eyes closed. "Wish I had someone to talk to besides myself. Give me a curfew, would care if I'm a couple of minutes late, want an explanation."

For an eighteen-year-old girl, she is pretty smart and has a lot of energy. But nothing to do in an empty house besides wish for something to do. Her parents fired her nanny once she turned eighteen and there was no one working at her house.

Shaking her head, Abelia pulls her backpack over her shoulder and continues her way to school on Friday and then, a week-long break from school, counting Sunday and Saturday, so two plus seven is nine days in total for freedom. She now just needed to find out something to do.

* * *

A student sits down in his chair after giving his family genealogy report. Abelia was the only one who didn't go yet. Students were chatting over each other which end as soon as it started.

Mr. Hosney, their teacher, stood up. "Alright everyone, quiet up. We still have one more person."

The chatting quieted down. Mr. Hosney looked at Abelia. "Okay, miss Witwicky, you're up."

Tilting her head to the side, Abelia got up with her bag and went to the front of the class. Looking back at the teacher for permission to begin. He nods.

"Watch this," Abelia hears.

Abelia's senses were a lot sharper than others, as she found she can hear almost every convention in the calf or hallway. She would notice things others wouldn't with her eyes. But one thing she did like was that it was hard for her to forget things. Even if she didn't understand it at all.

Abelia looks at the class. "Okay. For my family genea-"

Just like she wouldn't forget the rubber band that hit her on the neck. Students laughed as she looked at where it came from. She cast a glare at Trent with his girlfriend of the week, Malibu maybe?

_Of course, of all the classes for 'Mr. Watch This' to be in, it just had to be this one,_ Abelia thinks.

The teacher called out. "Who did- who did that? People! Responsibility."

_Responsibility? Trent has no responsibility what-so-ever. He's an overgrown child at times_ she thought with a smirk. Mr. Hosney raised his hands for her to continue when he sat down.

"Okay," Abelia started, ignoring the chortling the students were doing.

Abelia's eyes twitched, but plastered a smile on her face, knowing that she would win them over.

"For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great-grandfather, who was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky, a very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first... to explore... the Arctic Circle, which is a big deal."

The last sentence got their attention. Abelia smirked. Got them.

"In 1897, he took forty-one brave sailors straight into the Arctic Shelf. So that's the story, right? After I did the research, I wondered how they have gone around on boats and ships so I did a little digging in my attic and found some of the basic instruments and tools used by nineteenth-century seamen. Like-"

Pausing to pick up two basic instruments from inside her backpack, "The quadrant and sextant."

Abelia smirked when she got laughter.

Glancing at Mr. Hosney for a second before she continued.

"The quadrant was an instrument used for taking angular measurements of altitude in astronomy and navigation, typically consisting of a graduated quarter circle and a sighting mechanism while the sextant was an instrument with a graduated arc of 60° and a sighting mechanism, used for measuring the angular distances between objects and especially for taking altitudes in navigation."

Putting the instruments down, she continued.

"Anyway, back to the story. Unfortunately, my great-great-grandfather, the genius that he was, wound up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing these strange symbols and babbling on about some giant iceman that he thought he'd discovered, but I never knew what he found."

Abelia shakes her head. "Even though he died crazy, he made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

Students looked at her, wanting to know what it was.

"Unfortunately, like all of you, what he found was made a secret. I don't even know about it and it drove me crazy for the past week trying to find what he found."

Abelia groaned just like the students in agony. Abelia looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, great-great-grandfather, please help your great-great-granddaughter and tell her what you found that was made secret."

The students laughed. Abelia putting the instruments in her back backpack before pulling out one last thing. A glasses case.

Opening it, she took out her great-great-grandfathers glasses.

"These are pretty cool. These are my grandfather's glasses. I haven't quite gotten them appraised yet, but they've seen many cool things. I'm not sure if I want to get them appraised yet. From being worn by him back then, then yeah."

Laughter from the students. Abelia put the glasses back in her backpack. She glanced up at Trent, the only one who didn't laugh, to see him glaring at her. Putting her bag on the table she opened a spare glasses case that was blue and put her grandfather's glasses in there, leaving the black one empty with a little note inside.

Not even glancing at the clock, Abelia said, "15 seconds till the bell rings."

Years of school sometimes helps with timing. That and Abelia saw the time on the clock when she went up. But as the students got ready to leave, Abelia felt sudden dizziness that caused her sway and hold her head.

"Are you ok, Abelia," she heard her teacher ask her, getting some of the student's attention on her.

"Yeah, I think so," Abelia said, rubbing her head.

Opening her eyes a bit, when did she close them again, all she saw was white.

She then added, "Nope."

Then her back met the floor as her legs gave out. She could hear some students shouting her name, some students gasping, and the teacher hands touching her shoulders, yelling for someone to get the nurse.

Everything faded out and the white turned to black.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Qatar**

Abelia opened her eyes and saw that she was a military suit. Looking at the windows, she saw that she was in a bald man's body. She felt that part of her mind was closed off. Before she could ponder, a voice called out.

"Colonel Sharp, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator, 10 miles out."

The man she was in walked over to him. Lending down he could get a better look. Sharp spoke into the mic on his head, "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted US military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area."

No response and the aircraft kept coming to the base.

Sharp grabbed a radio that was on a desk a few feet and spoke into it, "Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept. Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking."

He then spoke to the aircraft, "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force."

* _Why do I feel something's bad about to happen,*_ Abelia thought.

The F22 pilot spoke to them through his mic, "Copy the bogie. Tail forty-five hundred X-ray."

An officer typed it into a computer and got the results, "Sir, says here 4500 X was shot down three months ago. Afghanistan," the officer said, handing him the paper.

* _What,*_ Abelia thought.

"That's got to be a mistake. Check again, then recheck," Sharp said.

* _This feels weird. I'm in someone's body, yet when he speaks it feels like I'm speaking. Hmm, I think this is a vision. Yeah. This is a vision,*_ Abelia thought.

"I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper," the officer said.

_*Ouch. That must suck for you.*_

Sharp walked away, looking down at the paper.

* _Somethings not right here.*_

The officer then spoke to the aircraft, "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT airbase." It felt like an hour went by, but it was only a couple minutes. The sun was halfway done setting. The F22's landed on the runway.

"Radar, where's the inbound," Sharp asked.

"Bogie's five miles out, sir," the Radar officer said. Couple minutes later, Sharp had a pair of binoculars and was looking through them at the aircraft which was landing.

"Forty-five hundred X. Something's not right," Sharp said to himself.

* _That's what I said, or thought, a thirdly minutes ago,*_ Abelia said.

Soldiers started to pull in where the aircraft was landing.

"Bogie's on the deck," an officer spoke into a mic that echoed to the place the Soldiers whereat.

Sharp walks up to the Radar officer only to hear. "Whoa. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Radar's jammed." The computer glitched, flickering.

"It's coming from the chopper," he said, making a grab for the phone only for the lights to shut off for a second. The rest of the computers glitched.

* _Something bad is about to happen,*_ Abelia thought, not liking this.

Sharp walks over to the window where Soldiers are pointing their guns at the aircraft and says, "MH-53 pilot, power down now."

The aircraft powered down and then Sharp spoke again, "Have your crew step out or we will kill you."

* _Dude! Wrong thing to say,*_ Abelia exclaims.

Then something happened. Something that shocked Sharp and Abelia to the core of their hearts. The aircraft, transformed, into a giant robot. As it was, the soldiers fired their guns at it.

"My God," Sharp said breathlessly as the thing stood up on its _legs_.

The robot fired back at the Soldiers, killing them with ease. Then, it fired a missile at the ground, killing everything in range. Sharp ducked as glass went flying.

* _What is that thing,*_ Abelia screamed.

After a couple firing, the robot tore off part of the ceiling. It grabbed a generator and made a screeching/rumbling type sound. Sharp got up and run down to the place.

"Go! Move! Move," Sharp yelled, shoving shoulders and people out of the way.

Sharp froze in place when he saw the robot. He then made his way to a computer. Multiple files were coming up.

* _It's going after the files, but why is it,*_ Abelia thought.

"It's going after the files! Cut the hard lines," he ordered to Solider trying to open the hard-line mainframe.

"I need a key! It's locked," the officer shouted back at him. Sharp got up, grabbed an axe that was on the wall and ran to the locked mainframe. He pushed the officer back.

"Move! Move! Uh," Sharp ordered

The officer stayed behind Sharp, ready to help if needed. Sharp chopped at the hard lines. While Sharp saw the hard lines, Abelia saw nothing but white. She closed her eyes.

* * *

William Lennox sat in the chopper, looking at his team. They were being transported to the base in Qatar and was a couple of minutes away. He has his eyes closed, resting his head. Then he felt it. Opening his eyes, he realized that he felt different. Feelings that were not his seeped into him. He felt dread but this slowly faded away. He felt something in his mind like something was in there. He didn't know why, but he felt something was up with his head suddenly.

He didn't have long to ponder about it when Figueroa, one of his friends, spoke.

"Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home," Figs said, "A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm."

Figs made a face like he was remembering the taste. Will turn his head to look at Figs. He felt a smirk, but it wasn't his and it was mentally. Then his best friend who was listing to music on his I-pod with earplugs in his ears, Epps, spoke.

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks," Epps said, pointing to Fig, "I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-," Fig said.

"I'm never going to your mama's house," Epps commented.

Will heard a chuckle. He glanced around and saw that the others couldn't have made it. Besides, it sounded female and sounded like it was in his head and sounded young. What was going on? Had he cracked?

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat," Fig says, trying to sway Epps.

"I understand," Epps said, looking like he doesn't care. Figs started talking in Spanish.

_*Spoke to fast for me to understand.*_

Will glanced left and right. No one spoke and again, it was in his head. It was a thought, yet it wasn't his thought at all. He felt a mental eyebrow raise. Was something in his head?

Epps glanced up and mimicked Figs.

"English, please. English," he said after he was done mimicking.

_*Do they always act like this?*_

Will let out a silent shakily breath. The idea of something in his head was coming more clear. Figs continued to talk in Spanish at a fast pace.

_*Still can't understand.*_

Will decided to add his own two cents in the argument to see if the voice was his imagined playing tricks on him.

"English. I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that," Will said, looking at Figs.

Figs started with him, "Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage." Figs went off into Spanish.

_*Still to fast to understand.*_

Okay...not his imagination.

"Fine. Go with the Spanish. Whatever," Will said, lifting his hand to end the argument. Everything was quiet for a while, a tension that no one spoke up about.

_*Will someone end the tension!*_ The female voice begged.

Will blinked, the voice sounded young.

Donnelly then decided to end the tension, "Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

_*Really? That's is what you guys do on weekends?*_

Will fought a smirk. "Perfect day," Epps said.

"What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day," Figs asked him.

_*Captain? I'm inside the Captain of this teams mind? Talk about high rank.*_ The voice joked.

Ignoring the voice, Will answered, "Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." His team started to tease him. 'Awes' went around by the Soldiers.

"He's adorable," Donnelly said.

_*A Daddy Captain who wants to go home to hold his baby girl. How sweet of you.*_ The voice teased him.

Oh great, now the voice was teasing him.

"That's too-" Epps didn't get to finished what he said cause Will interrupted.

"Shut up," he ordered with a smile.

The voice laughed. Will found that he couldn't deny that there was a presence in his mind. There was a happy silence for a couple of minutes. Will could fell boredom start to spill into him. Not his boredom. Not wanting to deal with that in his head and wanting some answers, he let his head fall back into the metal behead his head and closed his eyes.

_*Who are you and why are you in my mind?*_ He asked, seeing if he could make contact. Will felt the shock that the voice made. The silence in his head lasted only a half a minute. Then...

_*You can hear me?_ * The voice tested.

_*Yes. I can._ * He said back to confirm it.

_*Well, I don't know why I'm in your mind. One minute I'm in class, the next my back meets the floor and everything goes white, then black. Then open my eyes and find that I'm in a guy's body.*_ The voice explained to him.

So, she, whoever she is, doesn't know why she was in his mind. She doesn't sound like she is lying and he could tell.

_*Me?*_ Will guessed.

_*No, not you. Another guy before you. But being inside him felt like a vision.*_ The voice said to him.

_*What do you mean?*_ Will asked.

_*In him, it felt like part of my mind was closed off. In you, it feels like part off my mind that was closed is now open, like the present.*_ The voice explained it to him.

_*So, you have no idea why or how you're in my mind?*_ He had to ask.

_*Yes. Sorry if I freaked you out a bit. I thought you wouldn't be able to hear me like the other guy.*_ The voice apologized.

Will smirked. * _It's alright.*_

Before this, if someone told him he was going to have a chat with a female voice like it was normal in his head that had no idea how she got there, he would have thought them to be crazy and out of their minds.

_*What's your name?*_ The voice asked him.

_*My name is William Lennox. You can call me Will, but I prefer Lennox. And your name is what, 'Ms. Voice'?*_ He added the last part as a joke.

Chuckling filled his head.

_*Abelia. My name is_ _Abelia Witwicky_ _. Nice to meet you, Lennox.*_

_*Doesn't Abelia mean lavender in a way?*_ He noted, having on hearing it before. Yeah, when his wife and him were going over baby names.

_*Yes, it does.*_ The voice chuckled.

_*Well, it's nice to meet you,_ _Abelia Witwicky_ _.*_ Will mentally formed a hand wanting a handshake, seeing if that will work.

Abelia mentally formed a hand and shook his mentally formed hand. _*Nice to meet you too, Will Lennox.*_

* * *

Opening her eyes once more, the first thing she realized was that she was wearing an army suit again. The second thing was that she was surrounded by other people in army suits. The third thing was she was on a chopper. The fourth thing was that that part of her mind that was closed earlier was opened now.

She felt dreadful. What had happen? Was Sharp okay? Did that even happen or was this some part of weird dream. She didn't know, but the dread started to fade as she looked around the chopper. The man next to her, Figueroa, how did she know his name, spoke.

"Oh, God, five months of this. I can't wait to get a little taste of home," he said.

"A plate of mama's alligators étouffée... Mmm."

The man she was in now turned his head to look at him. She saw him make a face of remembrance. She smirked, but didn't feel her mouth make one physically, but did it mentally. Another man with earplugs in his ears and I-pod in his left hand, Epps, spoke.

"You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby-"

"I'm never going to your mama's house."

Abelia chuckled at the child-like behavior the both of them were throwing at each other.

"Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat."

"I understand," Epps said with an I-don't-care expression on his face. Figs started talking in Spanish. Now, Abelia understands Spanish, but Figs said it to fast for her to understand, what happened before also being a factor.

_*Spoke to fast for me to understand.*_ Abelia thought, raising an eyebrow.

Glancing up, Epps mimicked Figs, "English, please. English," he said after he was done mimicking.

_*Do they always act like this?*_ Abelia questioned.

Figs continued speaking Spanish at a fast pace.

_*Still can't_ _understand.*_

The man she was in added his own two cents, "English. I don't- I mean, how many times have we- we don't speak Spanish. I told you that."

Then Figs started him, "Why you got to ruin it for me, man? That's my heritage." Then he spills of into Spanish.

_*Still to fast to understand.*_ Abelia thought.

"Fine. Go with the Spanish. Whatever," the man said, lifting his hand to end the argument. Abelia couldn't stand the tension. It was too silent!

_*Will someone end the tension!*_ Abelia begged.

A man with glasses, Donnelly, spoke to end the tension, "Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer."

_*Really? That's is what you guys do on weekends?*_ Abelia asked herself.

"Perfect day," Epps said.

"What about you, Captain? You got a perfect day," Figs asked the guy she was in.

_*Captain? I'm inside the Captain of this teams mind? Talk about high-rank.*_ Abelia joked.

The man answered, "Nah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." His team started to tease him. 'Awes' went around by the Soldiers.

"He's adorable," Donnelly said.

_*A Daddy Captain who wants to go home to hold his baby girl. How sweet of you.*_ Abelia teased him.

"That's too-" Epps didn't get to finished what he said to cause the man interrupted.

"Shut up," he ordered with a smile.

There was a happy silence for a couple of minutes. Abelia started to feel boredom start to make its appearance in her, not knowing what to do. The man she was in leaned his back and closed his eyes. It was silent for a second before...

* _Who are you and why are you in my mind?*_

Abelia was shocked. He heard her thoughts or was it just her imagination? Did he really hear her speaking inside his head? She was silent for about half a minute. She had to know if he heard her.

_*You can hear me?*_ She tested.

_*Yes. I can.*_ He said back, confirming it.

_*Well, I don't know why I'm in your mind. One minute I'm in class, the next my back meets the floor and everything goes white, then black. Then open my eyes and find that I'm in a guy's body.*_ She explained to him.

It was true, she didn't know why she was in his mind. She wasn't lying when she said that.

_*Me?*_ He guessed.

_*No, not you. Another guy before you. But being inside him felt like a vision.*_ Abelia said to him.

_*What do you mean?*_ he asked.

_*In him, it felt like part of my mind was closed off. In you, it feels like part off my mind that was closed is now open, like the present.*_ Abelia explained to him. And honestly, it felt like that too.

_*So, you have no idea why or how you're in my mind?*_ He asked her.

_*_ _Yes. Sorry if I freaked you out a bit. I thought you wouldn't be able to hear me like the other guy.*_ Abelia apologized.

She felt him smirk as he said, * _It's alright.*_

_*What's your name?*_ She asked.

_*My name is William Lennox. You can call me Will, but I prefer Lennox. And your name is what, '_ _Ms. Voice'?*_ He added the last part as a joke.

Abelia couldn't help but chuckle at the nickname he gave her and the little joke.

_*Abelia. My name is Abelia Witwicky. Nice to meet you, Lennox.*_

_*Doesn't Abelia mean lavender in a way?*_ Will noted.

_*Yes, it does.*_ Abelia chuckled, surprised that he knew that.

_*Well, it's nice to meet you,_ _Abelia Witwicky_ _.*_ Will mentally formed a hand wanting a handshake.

Abelia mentally formed a hand and shook his mentally formed hand. * _Nice to meet you too, Will Lennox.*_

* * *

**Me: How did you like it?**

**Let me know in the reviews.** **Let me know your favorite part too.** **As I said, it will follow the movie for the first couple of chapters, well maybe.**

**Until next time.**


	3. The Promise And The Car

**Me: So, the next chapter is finally here.**

**Thanks for waiting so long for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own Abelia.**

* * *

Thoughts - _Talking  
_Vision or Dream - * _Talking*_ _  
_

* * *

After a while of just talking to each other, Will opened his eyes when he was jerked. Will recognized the signs of a military plane landing, however, Abelia did not know so she was instantly worried.

 _*What is it? Is something wrong?*_ Abelia was concerned, the thing that attacked that base instantly coming to mind.

 _*No, nothing is wrong. We are just landing.*_ Will assured her, feeling signs of panic coming from Abelia and not wanting her to panic, tried calming her down.

 _*Oh.*_ Abelia said, watching as Will made sure his gear was in order.

Will paused, taking in the feeling of concern and the dread coming from Abelia. Something was affecting her and he didn't know why, but he wanted to make sure she was alright. After all, who knows how long she was gonna stay stuck in his mind.

_*Abelia, is something wrong?*_

Will got the sense that Abelia was biting her lip, which was weird because he couldn't see her and she was in his mind.

_*I don't know. Um, have any bases been destroyed lately, like, been completely wiped out and no survivers?*_

Will had to make sure he kept his head down to prevent his comrades and friends to the shock and alarm on his face at the question.

_*What! No! Why?!*_

_*Because I just came from seeing a base get completely blown up by something. I don't know what it is. All I know is that it caused a lot of destruction and it was after something on a computer, some files. I don't know what.*_

Will was unnerved at this. Something attacked a base and destroyed it, and no one even knew what it was. Just as he was gonna ask another question, Epps spoke up.

"Hey, we're about to land," Epps said, looking at his friend, wondering if something was wrong.

Clearing his face, Will lifted his head and smiled, "Got it. Everyone, get your things together. I don't want to have to call the pilot back because someone forgot their clothes and undergarments."

Donnelly groaned as everyone laughed. He was never gonna live that down! Abelia laughed, her unease fading until it wasn't there. Will smiled at his success in calming her down.

The military plane landed, everyone grabbing their packs and walking off the plane. Will was leading them off with Epps at his side. Will didn't notice Epps looking at him worriedly.

"Hey man," Epps said.

Will looked at Epps, noticing how worried he looked.

"Your not sick, right? You were acting kinda strange for a couple of minutes back there," Epps pointed out.

Will groaned, ignoring Abelia's chuckling. Epps and Will have been friends for so long that they could tell what was wrong with the other. Will should have known he couldn't have hidden his actions from Epps for long.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not sick. As for my actions-," Will paused in his explanation, wondering if Epps would believe him if he told him that there was a girl inside his head. If Epps did believe him, he would wonder what was gonna happen and not let him out of his sight, but if he didn't then Will could get questioned to see if he was fit for duty. Also, who knows what could have happened to Abelia.

In the end, Will made his choice.

"My actions are my actions," Will said, casting Epps a smile as he threw his pack over his shoulder. Epps watched him for a second before smiling as well.

They boarded a truck and while sitting in the back of it, Will sighed mentally, forgetting that Abelia was in his mind for a second.

 _*Will, you alright?*_ Abelia asked, worried for the Captain.

Will blinked, wondering how he could have forgotten about Abelia when she was in his head and that she could hear him.

_*I'm fine. I just don't know if I can tell Epps about you, or if he would believe me if I did.*_

_*If he's close to you, then he'll believe you. Friendship is like that. Or is it brotherhood? I don't know. I don't anything about bonds between people since well, all my life I guess.*_

Will frowned, but before he could ask, they hit a check-in point. After a couple of minutes, Abelia respectfully being silent, they reached their final stop and got off.

"Hey, I'm ready to do this. Hey, any of y'all grow some balls, come see me on the court, man," Epps called out, throwing his stuff down at the tables and taking off his military shirt, revealing a black tank top underneath.

"Hey, hey," a soldier yelled out looked at Epps, clearly wanting a go.

Will went over to some table's as he watched Epps play basketball with the soldier.

"Watch this crossover, baby. Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line," Epps spoke as he bounced the ball and ran passed the other shoulder to the net.

Will shook his head and sat down, grabbing a notebook and pen. A couple of yards away, Figs had taken off his shirt and was hitting the outdoor showers.

"Step aside, ladies," Figs said, pushing the three soldiers away from the water pipe so he could hog in, provoking some complaints from the soldiers.

"Oh, man."

"What? Oh-"

"Man-"

Will smirked, shaking his head, and turned back to the notebook he was holding.

* * *

Abelia sighed, closing her eyes.

Will seemed to have a bond with his men, something she wished that she could have. But instead, she has a school with students who only see a rich kid, parents who are never home, and zero friendships. The closest thing she has for a friend at the moment was Lennox, and she only knew him for a few short minutes.

_*Abelia.*_

Abelia opened her eyes at her name. Looking through Will's eyes she saw a notebook and pen and wondered what Will was using it for. Then she saw her name 'Abelia Witwicky' on the paper. He actually got her last name right!

 _*What are you doing, Will?*_ Abelia asked.

 _*Gonna write down things about you. If your somewhere else then maybe I can find you when I get home. That is unless you are something my imagination came up with and aren't real or if you have some friends you don't want me to see.*_ Will teased.

Abelia laughed, but it had a bitter tone in it.

_*Trust me, Will. I'm real and not something of your imagination. As for my friends, I have none.*_

Abelia felt Will blink.

_*None?*_

_*Not a single one. I'm one of the richest girls in Tranquility, but it's like a curse to me._ _All they see are the dollars signs if they become my 'friend'. My parents only see as something to show off and are never home and they fired my nanny at my last birthday and no one works at the house, so it's enemy. I finally saved up enough money to buy a car so I can get around. Maybe get away from everything once I graduate. I've been alone all my life. As sad as it sounds, you're the only person I feel close to and I haven't known you for a day yet.*_

Abelia heard a sharp breath. Abelia looked out, but Will was still looking at the notebook, the word 'Tranquility' joining her name on the notebook, as well as the word, 'alone'. Will was silent and Abelia could practically feel his shock and his...anger?

_*Abelia, how old are you?*_

Abelia was silent for a second before she spoke again, quieter than last time.

_*Eighteen. I'm a 12th grader at Tranquility High School and I'm graduating soon.*_

She hears Will growl and she jumps, his reaction not what she was expecting and scaring her a little.

_*Will?*_

Nothing. He didn't answer her.

_*Will?*_

Abelia tried again, worried by the lack of an answer she was getting. So, she tried something else.

_*Lennox?*_

Will blinked, looking around to see if anyone noticed what was going on with him before looking back down at the notebook.

_*I want you to call me Will. You don't need to call me Lennox. And when you get your car, you can head to my house whenever you'll like. Just tell Sarah, my wife, that your family of a former friend that needs a place to stay if I'm not there. I ran into you one day and offered you a place to stay. You may be alone, but you don't have to be anymore.*_

Abelia gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Will was offering her a place to stay. All because she was alone? He didn't even know her and he was offering this to her out of what? Kindness?

_*Why? Why are you doing this for me? I don't even know what you look like and you don't know what I look like.*_

_*Because you seem like a nice girl and you don't deserve to be alone. And one day, we will see reach other face-to-face. I promise.*_

_*I...I...thank you.*_

"Lennox!"

Abelia blinked as Will turned his to a young boy, Mahfouz. How did she know the boy's name? Was it because of Will and his memories? She didn't put much thought into it as Will stood up.

"Mahfouz, hey, how you doing," Will said, getting up and putting the notebook and pen in his pocket.

"Water," Mahfouz asked, holding out a bad filled with water to the Captain. Will smiled and took the water pouch from the boy.

"Oh, thank you. Are you gonna help me with the gear?"

Abelia laughed at the eager smile at the young kid's face, closing her eyes. However, when she opened them, all she saw was white. Instantly, she knew what was gonna happen and wanted to let Will know and fought to stay for a little longer.

_*Will! I see white! I'm leaving! Don't know if this will happen again but know that I will hold onto your promise!*_

And with that, Abelia vanished.

* * *

Will blinked at the sudden message Abelia left him and the sudden emptiness in his mind.

 _*Abelia? You there? Abelia?*_ Will tried but got no answer.

Seeing that she did leave his mind, he felt upset and worried. He wanted to know more about her and her lifestyle if she was always alone. But if she passed out in class then that means she probably returned to her body. Hopefully that and hopefully she can find him and same with him finding her.

"Lennox?"

Will looked down at a worried Mahfouz and gave him a grin to ease the boy's look.

"Don't worry about me. Just thinking about something. Now, let's get working on the gear."

* * *

**Earth**  
**Location: Tranquility**

Abelia woke with a gasp, startling the nurse who was right beside her. The nurse immediately started making sure if she was okay, checking her eyes and everything. Abelia let her because she couldn't even move her body right now. A side effect of being in someone else's mind maybe?

"Are you alright," the nurse asked.

"Uh," Abelai wasn't sure of what she could say. I mean, how could you tell someone you were in someone else's body without them thinking it was a dream? Knowing that the longer she stayed silent would make the nurse worry about her more, Abelia came up with an answer.

"I stayed up late last night working on my project. I had to do some last-minute research and it took longer then I thought to get it," Abelia said.

The nurse sighed, "Well, next time, make sure you get some rest. Next time you do this, tell your teachers so they could be prepared."

The nurse moved away to go help another student, Abelia turning her head to follow her when she saw Mr. Hosney sitting down in the chairs.

"Mr. Hosney," Abelia said.

Her teacher stood up and walked for to her. Abelia motioned for help getting up, so Mr. Hosney helped her up. Abelia waved him off when he motioned to help her stand, moving back to let her sit.

"You okay," he asked.

Abelia nodded.

"Good, but please, the next time you think about doing that, don't. The nurse called your parents and they said you have a problem with doing that to yourself when you want to get something done," Mr. Hosney said.

Abelia sighed, closing her eyes. Of course, her parents would say that. What else could they say when they didn't know their own daughter?

Mr. Hosney clapped his hands, "Okay! Glad you're alright. Might be a pop quiz when you come back after the break. Might not. Sleep in fear all week. Oh and Abelia, pretty good project."

"Pretty good," Abelia echoed with a smile.

"I'd say a solid A-plus," Mr. Hosney said, walking towards the door.

Abelia smiled, sliding off the bed she was on and grabbed her backpack. Looking inside, she saw that the black glasses case was gone, meaning someone stole it. Abelia grabbed the blue glasses case and opened it, revealing her grandfather's glasses. Guess Trent didn't like being showed up and want until he opens the black glasses case her grandfather's glasses would have been in, but instead found a note saying, _"Had a feeling you'll try this. Haha. You lose Trent!"_

"I got to get going. You, need to relax. I see the stress lines on your forehead," Abelia said, walking over to the door and stopping in front her teacher.

Mr. Hosney was going to protest when Abelia interrupted him, "Sir, just do it. What would Jesus do?"

And with that, Abelia left the room. A big smile was on her face. Unable to contain any longer, Abelia let loose a big 'whoop', throwing her hands into the air.

"Yes! Yes, yes! A-plus! I'm good! Yes!"

Abelia sighed, bring her arms back down as she left the school. Looking up, she saw the sun was down a little more then it was before. Kind of different then what she saw when she was with Will, well inside his head.

That brought her back to what happened. She didn't understand why she wasn't freaking out. It felt like she was used to this when it never happened to her. No, that wasn't it. It felt normal to her like it was part of her. She knew it wasn't a dream, she was sure of it. But then what did she see? And why?

Deciding to question it later, she left the school ground and headed to the one place where she could get a car, even if her parents thought that it was wrong that her rank of lifestyle was wrong for a 'used car'.

But then they should have gotten her one themselves then and they won't so too bad.

* * *

Abelia stood sighed, her backpack over her shoulder, remembering when she talking to her parents about getting her a car.

_"Sure hon. We'll get you a Porsche," her mother said._

_"No, I don't want a Porsche. I want to get my own car like most teens. I could have gotten one if you didn't take my money that I was gonna use to buy it thank you," Abelia said, watching as she parents packed their suitcases._

_"Leaving again," Abelia stated, knowing that they were._

_"You can come with us. You're old enough," her father said, closing his suitcase._

_Abelia scoffed, turning away, "And miss school? No thanks. Besides, I was old enough the last couple of years. I'm staying. I want my money back on your way out. You got enough so you don't need mine."_

_Her parents left her money on their bed and left, saying a goodbye. They didn't even give her a kiss goodbye like Abelia saw some families do._

Abelia snapped herself out of those thoughts. Rolling her head and taking a breath, she walked forward and into the Car Dealership and a man was dressed up like a clown. She saw a dark-skinned man appear at the doorway of his office Abelia guessed. The man took one look around and glared when he saw the man in the clown costume.

"Manny," the man shouted.

"What," Manny yelled back.

"Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit. He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring white folks," the man said, gesturing to Manny's cousin.

"I'm hot. Makeup's melting. It hurts my eyes," Clown Cousin said.

Abelia laughed, shaking her head as she watched Manny push at his counion. They started talking and Abelia didn't really care at the moment. So she turned away to look at the cars.

Damn. Some of these cars look like crap, and that's just being nice. However, she knew she parents, her father especially would say she was lucky she would even get a car that had an engine because of her 'attitude' with them. But at least now she had one. And perhaps she could find out where Will lived.

"Hello, little lady."

Abelia looked up, seeing the man that was here before with his hand held out before her. Abelia reached out and shook the man's hand.

"Bobby Bolivia, like the country, except without the runs," Bolivia laughs, "How can I help you?"

"Well, I'm here to buy my first car," Abelia told the guy and she could practically see the gears in his eyes at that.

Bolivia pulled his hand away and placed it on his chest, a serious look playing on his face, "You come to see me?"

Abelia huffed, a smile playing on her lips, "Well, your my first choice so yeah I had to."

"That practically makes us family," Bolivia said, holding his hand back out to Abelia for another handshake, which Abelia humored him and shook it again, "Uncle Bobby B, baby. Uncle Bobby B."

"Abelia."

"Abelia," Bolivia said, clapping her on the shoulder once and brought his arm around her shoulders and walking with her over some cars. Abelia eyed the cars, seeing an empty space where a car used to be next to a yellow bug.

"Abelia, let me talk to you. Abelia, your first enchilada of freedom awaits underneath one of those hoods," Bolivia said, gesturing to the cars Abelia was looking at, "Let me tell you something, kid. A driver don't pick the car," Abelia looked at Bolivia as they stopped for a second, Abelia hearing an engine close by, "The car'll pick the driver."

"Mm," Abelia tilted her head, sort of agreeing with Bolivia there.

"It's a mystical bond between man and machine," Bolivia continued," Kid, I'm a lot of things, but a liar's not one of them."

"Mm," Abelia had to glance away at that one.

"Especially not in front of my mammy," Bolivia said, turning to point at two women who were sitting in front of the house, "That's my mammy. Hey, Mammy!"

Bolivia's Mammy turned her head, wearing big black glasses on her face. She looked around for Bolivia for a bit but once she found him, she flipped him the bird causing Abelia to scoff a laugh and hold her hand to her mouth to hide her grin.

Abelia turned her head away, but then she caught sight of a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. She blinked, frowning as she dropped her hand. She just knew there was an empty space of parking there a second ago, so how was that car there so quicky? Did someone work that fast or did the car drive itself?

Before she could dive deeper into the question, Bolivia spoke again, drawing her attention.

"Ooh, don't be like that. If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch. I tell you, man, she deaf, you know," Bolivia said, turning back to Abelia and laughed a strange laugh before walking over to the cars, "Well, over here, every piece of car a man, or woman, might want or need."

Bolivia had placed his hands on the truck of the car and Abelia stood to the side of the car, looking over it. Abelia smiled at him before turning back at the mysterious appearing Camaro. It had her attention now.

"This ain't bad. This one's got racing stripes," Abelia said, placing her backpack on the ground.

"Yeah. It got racing- Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car," she heard Bolivia say. Then he doesn't know either. Interesting. Abelia placed her hands on the door and put her head inside the car, looking instead.

"Manny!"

"What?"

"What is this? This car! Check it out!"

Abelia ignored the two and instead opened the door of the Camaro. She noted a disco ball and a bumblebee hanging on the mirrors. Nonetheless, she sat in the seat and looked around.

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's loco!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

Placing her hands on the wheel, she noted how warm her arms felt. Moving her hands up and down the wheel sides, Abelia hummed, like the way the wheel felt in her hands.

"Feels good," Abelia commented, checking the wheel out, ignoring Manny as he started speaking in another language.

There was something else too. Something about this car brought a tingling feeling to her, and when she placed her hand on the gear, she felt as if something shot up her arm. Yanking her hand away in surprise, Abelia looked down at the gear but saw nothing amiss. Looking at her arm, she saw where she had her skin showing her hair was up.

Shaking her arm, Abelia filed that away for later. Turning back to the wheel, she noticed the horn was dirty so she used her thumb to get rid of it. Once she did, she saw a strange symbol of a robotic looking face.

Abelia was suddenly hit with memory, making her groan and clutch her head with the hand that wasn't on the wheel.

_"My God," Sharp said breathlessly as the thing stood up on its legs._

_The robot fired back at the Soldiers, killing them with ease. Then, it fired a missile at the ground, killing everything in range. Sharp ducked as glass went flying._

_*What is that thing,* Abelia screamed._

Abelia shakes her head. She remembered. She remembered seeing a symbol on the robot, but she couldn't be sure what it was since the robot moved too quickly.

Deciding to get her mind away from the robot, for the time being, Abelia spoke up.

"How much?"

Bolivia peaked into the other window of the car.

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded," Abelia cut in.

"Y-yeah, but it's custom," Bolivia said like he was trying to get Abelia to understand something.

"It's custom faded," Abelia said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, this is your first car. I wouldn't expect you to understand," Bolivia said, making Abelia scoff before naming his price, "Five grand."

Abelia narrowed her eyes, "No, I'm not paying over four. Sorry."

Bolivia nodded then tapped the door, "Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car."

"No, no, no. You said cars pick their drivers," Abelia insisted, wanting the Camaro.

"Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap-ass buyer. Out the car," Bolivia coughed before moving to speak again, opening the door to the yellow bug car that was next to the Camaro, "Now, this one here for four Gs is a beaut."

Abelia groaned, hitting her head against the wheel. Lifting her head, saw she a Fiesta with racing stripes a little ways off. She didn't want a Fiesta with racing stripes. Something about this car made her want it.

Deciding to be stubborn, she reached out of the car and grabbed her backpack, pulling it in and dropping it into the back seat. Reaching out, Abelia grabbed the door.

"This is a classic engine right here. I sold a car the other day-"

Whatever he was gonna say was lost because when Abelia shut the door, the other door opened and hit the yellow bug, moving it a little, scratching and denting the door, and making the horn honk.

Abelia gasped and suddenly giggled. Intentionally or not, Abelia was really bringing to love this car. Clearing her throat, Abelia ducked her head to peer out of the passenger side window at Bolivia.

"Geez. Holy cow. You all right," Abelia called out.

"No, no, no. No worries! I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out," Bolivia said, gesturing to the dents as he climbed out of the window of the car. He turned back to his shop and waved his hand, "Hey, hey, Manny! Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!"

Bolivia laughs again and Abelia shakes her head.

_"Greater than man..."_

Abelia snapped her head to the radio, seeing it move on its own. But as soon as she looked at it, it stopped. Abelia was intrigued even more and call her a fool, but she really really wanted the car. It was the only one catching her attention anyway.

"That one's my favorite drove all the way from Alabama," Bolivia said, pointing to the car as he started walking towards it.

Abelia shook her head and climbed out the passenger door, shutting it behind her. She was going to get her point across and she would it so right now. If there was any car she was gonna be driving out of here, it would be the yellow damn Camaro!

"Bolivia," Abelia said, getting the man's attention, "I understand what you're trying to do, helping me find a car. But the Camaro is the only one that caught my attention so if you don't kindly lower the prince to four thousand, then I shall take my business elsewhere. So, take it or leave it."

Bolivia looked shocked but then he smiled, "Woah! Whoa! Alright! Four thousand! Talking my kind of style, kid."

Getting the paperwork filled out didn't take long, so Abelia turned the key's on the car, the key's she found it the glove compartment. Abelia grinned when she heard the engine roar, making her let out a laugh.

"Haha! Yes! Finally," Abelia cheered.

Hearing the radio make noise, Abelia looked at it as she waited to see what it would do.

_"Go..."_

Abelia laughed, nodding at the radio, even though she knew it was crazy. Changing the gears, Abelia drove the Camaro out of the parking lot.

* * *

Bumblebee wasn't on this planet long, but the girl there was in his cabin was interesting. He let her drive, even though it was weird, but it was something humans did. The girl, Abelia, she called herself, was interesting. And intelligent.

He was following her around the past week, watching her and ready to protect her if needed. He had taken the space next to the other vehicle, thinking it would be the best spot for watching her, but it didn't turn out the way he expected.

She noticed how he appeared suddenly, which drew her attention. Bumblebee cursed himself but did nothing as she made her way over. The man she was with, Bolivia had placed his hands on the back of the car, surprising Bumblebee, but he managed not to do anything.

Wondering what was going out, he realized that he was sitting in a Car Dealership, where humans brought cars to get around. And since he was in his vehicle form, they thought he was another car. Realizing that this could get him close enough to protect her, Bumblebee stayed where he was, letting the humans talk.

Abelia had entered his cabin and placed her hands on the wheel. What shocked him was when she placed her hand on the gear, underneath it was where his spark hid, his spark seemed to jump, sending out a current that Abelia seemed to feel because she yanked her arm away. Abelia and Bumblebee both stared at her hand. After a couple of seconds, Abelia had shaken her hand and turned back to the wheel.

She cleaned some dirt off the horn and Bumblebee grew concerned when she groaned and held her head like she was in pain. Seconds later, she was shaking her head and talking to Bolivia about the cost, seeming ticked when the man refused to lower the price.

So when Abelia had pulled in her bag and shut the door, Bumblebee decided to hit the vehicle Boiliva was in next to him with his door. Abelia was shocked at first, but then she was giggling. Bumblebee was happy that he made Abelia giggle and he forgot to stay quiet."

_"Greater than man..."_

Abelia had snapped her head to the radio, eyes watching it. Bumblebee instantly stopped moving the radio, hoping Abelia would ignore it. Abelia did ignore it after a couple of seconds, turning to look at Bolivia.

Bumblebee was surprised when Abelia took control of the situation, basically telling Bolivia to take it or leave. She won and judging by the grin on her face, she knew it was too. Abelia seemed so excited when she turned the 'car' on, so Bumblebee didn't take a risk and use the radio again. She had turned to the radio and seem to wait for an answer, so Bumblebee gave her one.

_"Go..."_

Abelia had laughed and driven off to her house. She wasn't screaming or running away, no, she was in a car she knew wasn't normal. What was it about this girl that made her so interesting? Why was there Energon in her blood? How was that possible. Did his kind come across her's before?

Abelia had stopped the car outside the house, the sun had set. Abelia left her backpack in the pack as she made her way inside, and through the window, she laid down on the couch.

What it was about this girl, Bumblebee wanted to figure it out. In the meantime, he had a report to make and send.

* * *

**Me: So? How did you like it?**

**Hoped I did a good job!**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. I'm Not Normal And My Car Is Not A Car

**Me: Forth chapter! I'm really happy right now, you cannot understand. I've been waiting to work on this story for a while. I'm happy, so sue me!**

**That was just a joke.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own Abelia.**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - _'talking'_

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Qatar**

Abelia remembered falling sleep on the couch. She thought she was gonna go in another dreamless sleep like most nights she had, other than the weird dream she had about the Cube, attack on a base, and being in someone else's body.

But no, when she opened her eyes, she was looking at soldiers. Looking around, Abelia saw that night had fallen. When she realized she was moving, well, the body she was in, she tried to see who it was.

Feeling that the door was open, telling her that it was present time, Abelia knew the person she was in would hear her.

She waited as the person set their stuff down on the bed before speaking.

_*Hello?*_ Abelia tried.

The person seemed to freeze and for a second, Abelia wondered if the person thought they were hearing things when she got a reply.

_*Abelia?*_

Abelia gasped, realizing the person she was in was Will once again.

_*Will!"_ Abelia exclaimed, happy.

* * *

Will couldn't explain the sudden happiness he felt when he heard Abelia's voice. He thought he wouldn't and would have to wait to see her when he got back home, but here she was again.

_*Abelia, it's good to hear your voice. How are you?*_

Will finished putting his stuff on the bed and starting putting the stuff away. He listened as she told him about waking up in the nurse's office, getting her car which was mysterious to her to finally fall asleep on the couch.

By the time she was finished, he was walking out of the Barracks to call his wife.

_*Sound's like your today was eventful. Your new car sounds like it has a mind of its own.*_

_*I know. There's just something about it that I can't seem to grasp it. I feel like it's more then what it appears. But I just don't know what. So, what are you doing, Will?*_

Will smiled, not answering as he walked into the building, turning to look at a soldier sitting at a computer.

"My wife on," Will asked, going up to a computer.

"Yes, Captain," the soldier answered.

_*Oh. Calling your wife?*_ Will felt Abelia grin and practically felt the smile in her voice.

Will pressed a button, turning the screen on and was treated with the sight of his wife blonde-haired Sarah and baby girl, Annabelle. He burst into a grin when he saw them, throwing his up in happiness as he stared at them.

"Ahahaha! My ladies," Will laughed.

"Look," Sarah says, trying to get Annabelle to look at the camera.

_*Aww! She's so cute! Your daughter is adorable! Your wife is pretty too.*_

Annabelle coos, making baby noises that have Will and Abelia nearly bursting into joy. Babies were so freaking cute!

"Oh, my goodness. Look at her. She's getting so big. Look at those cheeks. I just wanna chew on them," Will said, pointing at his daughter, "Baby, we made a good-looking kid."

Sarah laughs, a blush on her face. Will still grins as he speaks, "I know that people say that all the time, but... Wow, we made one good-looking kid. Nice work."

Will gestures to her, a small smile on his face. Abelia was smiling so big right now, Will could feel the smile in his mind, listening to him as he speaks to his wife. He would feel personally violated if it was anyone else besides his friends, but he didn't mind that Abelia was listening in. Not her fault she could hear everything he could hear anyway.

"She has your laugh," Sarah said, grinning.

Will's smile could have exploded into a supernova and he wouldn't have cared.

"She laughed," he exclaimed. Annabelle made little coos.

"Her first one, yeah," Sarah smiles and nods.

"You li- you sure she didn't just fart," Will asked, looking at Sarah at the question when Annabelle made a little noise.

"No, she's a lady," Sarah objected.

Annabelle, who was staring at the stranger on the screen starting crying. Will watched with a smile as Sarah started comforting her. The Captian wished he was there right now, but knew that he would be after he finished his tour.

"She doesn't know you yet, but she will," Sarah said.

Will thought about telling Sarah about Abelia when the screen flickered. Both Will and Sarah frowned as their screens flickered, turning blue as the connection between the two computers got interference.

"Will," Sarah said, her voice cutting out due to the connection.

Will fiddled with the Web Cam, trying to see if that was the problem. Meanwhile, Abelia became silent, dread starting to feel her to the core as she realized something was not right.

"Sarah? Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon," after WIll said that, the connection cut out, making Will sigh and bow his head, "Damn."

* * *

Abelia breathed frantically. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. Everything was screaming at her that something was wrong. For the life of her, she was terrified and she didn't know why. She just knew something was gonna happen.

_*Abelia! Abelia! What's wrong?!*_

Right, Will could feel what she was feeling, like when she first got into his body after seeing the vision of the giant robot attacking that base and killing everyone in it.

Abelia froze, horror flowing through her.

_*Abelia! Talk to me! What's wrong!*_ Will cried out to her as he leaned against the building he just came out of to try and help her.

Will told her that there was no base that was destroyed. She told Will that what she saw felt like a vision. That happened in the future, at night time, the giant robot attacking the base, destroying it completely and killing everyone, leaving no survivors.

This base just lost connection to the outside world. It was nighttime at the moment. There was no base Will heard out that was destroyed because that base was this one.

The base was about to be attacked and that alone sent Abelia into a panic because that meant Will was in danger.

_*Will! Remember what I said about a base being under attack!*_

_*Yeah?*_

_*Will! It's this base! It's this base! This base is about to become under attack by the giant robot I saw! Will, your in danger! Your gonna die! You got to get out of there!*_ Abelia screamed.

It was at that moment, that there were gunfire and an explosion.

And everything went to chaos.

* * *

Will grunted as he moved off the wall he was on. Looking around, Will saw that the power lines were sparking and there was a ringing in the air. Will breathed heavily as he realized Abelia's vision was his base being under attack, and that he had to get out of there before he joined the dead.

In the distance, Will heard Epps yell out, warning other soldiers as he made his way another to his Captain.

"They bombed the antenna farm! We're under attack," Epps shouted out.

_*Will! Run!*_ Abelia screamed at him from within his mind.

With that, Will went into action. He joined Epps, the rest of his Unit joining them as they ran away from the direction the attack was happening. One of his men handed him his pack and his gun, which he gladly accepted.

He had a mission and it was to get his Unit and himself and whoever else out of here.

Explosions happened behind them. Will watched in horror as a wave of an explosion went in front of him, only a couple of yards anyway, killing those in its path. Will led his group down another way, away from the sudden destruction and death.

Will looked around, trying to find a place to get out here.

"LENNOX!"

Will whipped his head around, searching for the one who shouted his name. Mahfouz, the young boy, was looking around in a panic, trying to find a familiar face in all the chaos that was happening around them.

"Mahfouz," Will shouted, getting the boy's attention.

Mahfouz looked relieved as he can be as he ran towards Will and his group. Will led the group between tanks, giving them some cover for the falling debris or anything flying. His gun was ready, but Will didn't know if it would do anything against a giant robot if Abelia's vision was too precise.

Speaking of Abelia, she was trying not to panic, knowing it would hinder Will's ability to escape with anyone. Plus, she was helping with pointing out things. How he didn't know at all. The only thing going through his mind was getting out of there with anyone he could save.

* * *

Abelia didn't know what was happening. But one thing was for sure, the base was being destroyed and she needed to stay with Will, no matter much this experience frighten her.

An out-of-her-body experience. If it wasn't for what was happening right now, she would be laughing, but it was and she could not feel humor at the moment.

Looking through Will's eyes, she saw Mahfouz struggling to keep up with the soldiers. Abelia instantly got worried. If the boy couldn't keep up, he could get killed and there was no way Abelia was letting that happen.

_*Will! The boy! He can't keep up!*_ Abelia shouted.

Will turned at once, seeing how exhausted Mahfouz was and how he was trying to keep up with them. Will stopped, hunched downing and picked Mahfoux, holding him close and tight, "Here, come here! Come here!"

Mahfouz squealed at the sudden movement and the tightness, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't want to die.

**"You humans ruined my plan! Now I will kill you all!"**

Abelia froze, the sounds shouldn't have made sense to her but they did. The robot was talking and she could understand it. The whirls and clicks, she understood. She understood it, what was going on here?

Suddenly, a name appeared in her head: Blackout.

Blackout was the things name, it had a name, it talked. A giant robot who could become a chopper and back again. Whatever it was, it was not human-made. In fact, there's no way that it could be human-made.

The shouts of the soldier's pulling Abelia from her thoughts as she watched Will led his men, ducking their heads as they heard explosions.

Tanks went flying, hitting the ground with a loud sound. Soldiers made their way to the tanks, intent on taking cover or riding their way out of there. Abelia winced as she saw four soldiers get crushed by a falling tank.

Will pushed Mahfouz towards a tank, saying "Here, hide in here!"

Mahfouz did as he was told, going towards some of Will's men. Will stayed where he was, making sure all his men got to him. Only Figs and Epps have yet to reach him. Figs slide on the sand, stopping next Will.

"Oh, my god. Okay, " Figs said breathlessly, taking his grenade launcher out from behind his back and checking it to see if it has rounds in it. Will kept his eyes on his friend Epps, who was only a couple yards away.

But as Epps ran towards them, he looked up and yelled out, "No!"

Epps rolled forward to escape a large giant foot from crushing him and was forced to a stop and roll to the side to prevent him from getting crushed from the other one. This forced Epps to be laying on his back between to large metal feet and above him was the giant robot.

**"You think you run from me insects!"**

"Oh! Oh-," Epps exclaimed, becoming silent in hopes he wouldn't get seen.

Abelia watched without breathing as Epps was pinned down. The robot didn't notice him yet.

_*Please get out of there.*_ Abelia pleaded, hoping that she wouldn't have to see him get killed. Will also watched with bated breath, watching as his best friend was near death's door at the very second.

Thinking without actually thinking, Epps lifted the binoculars he had in his hand. The binoculars also had a built-in camera to it so when Epps pressed a button, he took a picture of the giant robot.

At that moment, Abelia watched as Blackout looked down. Abelia could see a small light come from Blackout's red eyes, scanning the binoculars. This seemed to anger Blackout because when spoke again, Abelia could hear the anger.

**"What? Are you taking a picture?! No! This won't get out! Not yet! I'll kill you before you could!"**

A cannon lifted up from Blackout's chest, aiming right at Epps. Seeing the danger he was in, Epps got up and ran towards the tanks, a proclaim of "What the f-", following him.

Figs saw that his comrade was in danger, so he cocked his grenade launcher and aimed. He took fire before Blackout could, hitting him on the chest. Blackout probably didn't expect to be fired upon because he let out a screech, turning away and covering his face.

Epps made it over to Will, ducking as Blackout fired at a large group of soldiers. Blackout turned back and looked at the soldiers near the tanks.

**"What the-! No!"**

Abelia saw a symbol of a robotic face on Blackout, her mind flashing back to when she saw a glimpse of it before and to her car. However, she knew that they had to run and to go. Now.

_*Will! Get out of there! Now! Blackout is going to kill you!*_

Will answered back as he lifted himself up. _*Blackout?*_

_*The giant robot, it's his name! I know his name somehow! Now GET OUT OF THERE!*_

Taking her warning, Will grabbed Epps and pulled him up, "Epps, let's go!" Will proceeded to led Figs and Epps away to the others, who have cut through the fence to escape. Rejoining the others, Will led his team and the kid in their escape from the base and from Blackout.

Abelia breathed a sigh of relief, but the relief was cut short when she heard Blackout speak once again.

**"No! Scorponok! Kill them!"**

Thinking quickly, Abelia gave Will an order, _*Will, turn around now! Look back!*_

Doing as Abelia said, Will stopped and looked back. Ignoring his men as they shouted for him, they too saw the sight of the base and of Blackout. They watched as Blackout turned his gaze from them away, walking away to continue destroying the base. Something popped out of Blackout's back, a scorpion it looked like, digging into the ground before disappearing with a screech of, **"Yes, Master!"**

Will and the others stood still, listening to dying screams of other soldiers. Gritting his teeth, Will turned away, knowing he couldn't do anything more. Abelia sighed, closing her eyes, not believing that her vision came to pass. Opening her eyes, Abelia saw white.

_*Will, I'm leaving again! Be careful! Blackout sent out Sporponok to kill you!*_

And then she was gone.

* * *

Will sighed, rubbing his head. He looked back at the base one last time before looking at his team. They looked angered at the destruction of the base and the deaths of their fellow soldiers. Right now, though, they needed to get out of there.

"Okay guy's, listen up. We need to get away from here and to someplace that has a phone. Whatever that second thing was will probably be after us so we need to get moving," Will said.

While his men got ready, Epps stopped Will when he made to move forward. Epps spoke quietly, wanting this to be between them.

"Hold on man. How do you know that the second metal whatever it is going to kill us? And you didn't seem all that panicked when that thing attacked us. It was almost like you knew," Epps stated, looking confused, glancing back at the base when there was another explosion.

Will sighed, no time like now to tell the truth.

"Would you believe me if I told you that there was a girl named Abelia Witwicky inside my head this morning and then before the base was attacked who had a vision of a base being destroyed by the...giant robot, " Will told them, deciding not to comment on the fact Abelia knew the giant robot's name.

Epps blinked before his eyes widen in realization, "That's why you were acting funny on the plane. She was there?"

Will looked at his best friend, not knowing where he was going, expecting that Epps would call him crazy.

"Yes," Will said slowly, "Why are you taking this so easily. I expected you to call me crazy."

Epps laughed, shaking his head and pointed to the base like it had all the answers.

"Will, we've been friends for years. I trust you with my life. Not only that, after seeing that thing destroy the base so easily and being right under it, I will believe every word that comes out of your mouth right now."

Will huffed a smirk, a smirk playing on his lips. Epps grinned, walking towards the men, Will coming up by his side. Epps looked at his friend as he took his place in front of his men, leading them away from the base. A question coming to mind, Epps made his way to stand by his side.

"Hey man, is she there now," Epps whispered.

Will shook his head, "No, she's gone. Whatever is happening to her, and she doesn't know, she can't quite control yet. This morning, she was in class before she got dizzy. Next thing she knew, she was in someone else's body, watching as the things destroy the base. Then she was in mine for a while before leaving. She told me she woke up in the nurse's office."

Epps took all that in before he spoke again, disbelief in his gaze, "My God, and how old is she?"

Will frowned darkly, anger flowing clear in his eyes, something that shocked Epps. Whoever this Abelia was, she meant something to his best friend for this anger this way. And as Will told him what he knew of Abelia, he to felt angered for this young girl who he didn't know. He swore that he would make sure this kid would have fun the minute they could.

After they got out of this desert alive.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Tranquility**

Abelia shot up, a shout tearing from her lips. She got up from the couch and started pacing, moving her hands through her hair.

"Oh, God! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! Will, oh gosh, what do I do? What do I do? What can I do? I can't call someone. Their gonna want to know why I know a base was destroyed before they knew it themselves. Must less than the base being destroyed by a fricking giant robot! Darn it!"

Abelia threw her arms down, aggravated that she couldn't do anything. She turned, her gaze going to the window and landing right on her car. She paused, staring right at the vehicle when she remembered.

The glimpse of a symbol on Blackout during her vision, the symbol on the horn of the steering wheel of her car, and seeing the symbol on Blackout during the base attack made something clear in Abelia's mind, add the fact Blackout transformed into a chopper.

Her car wasn't a car. It was a robot.

Her mind made up even knowing it was reckless, Abelia walked out the door, shutting it behind her. She made her way to the Camaro and opened the door. Getting in, Abelia shut the door, staring down at her lap. She sighed and turned her gaze to the radio once again, her mind flashing back to the Car Dealership when it spoke.

"So, I'm either going crazy or something is wrong with me," Abelia said, starting off awkwardly, "But your not a normal car, are you?"

* * *

Bumblebee could only stay silent, shock following through him at being addressed by Abelia. How did she know? How could she have known? He was supposed to protect her, not reveal himself.

He got worried when she woke up from a nightmare and grew concerned when she spoke of a base being destroyed by a giant robot. He was wondering if being around him was affecting her when she entered his cabin and started speaking to him.

"So, I'm either going crazy or something is wrong with me," Abelia said, starting off awkwardly, "But your not a normal car, are you?"

Bumblebee didn't do anything, he just watched Abelia stare at the radio like she was waiting for it to do something. No, she was waiting for him to do something, just like what he did at the Car Dealership. After a minute or two of silence, Abelia spoke again.

"I know your not a normal car, buddy. Something is happening to me and I don't know what, but it started yesterday. And just minutes ago, I saw a base destroyed and my friend Will and his team are the only survivors. The base was destroyed by a robot-like being named Blackout-"

Bumblebee launched forward a bit in shock, but it was enough to make Abelia shout in shock and grab at the wheel to prevent her head from hitting it. Frozen, Bumblebee watched as Abelia huffed, a small smirk playing on her lips as she leaned back into the seat.

"Well, that got ya. So that's things name is Blackout, what's yours?"

Abelia's eyes lined on bumblebee hanging from the mirror next to the disco ball. She gazed at the small bumblebee honey scent which probably ran out days ago. At once, she grinned and looked down at the radio.

"It's Bumblebee, isn't it?"

Bumblebee decided that since she already knew somehow, he would answer. He locked the door and watched Abelia's reaction.

She had looked at the now locked door with a raised eyebrow and with a sigh, she said, "Yeah, real smart, Abelia. Talk to the car that isn't a car and get an answer. Oh, what joy's you'll talk about. Never mind the fact you could get locked inside the freaking car that is not a car."

Bumblebee hasn't been on Earth long, but he was on Earth long enough to learn about sarcasm. After all, he has it in his world too. But now that this happened, Bumblebee knew he had to tell the others so he opened a comm link towards them to tell them what just happened.

_'Bumblebee to Autobots. Please answer me. I don't know what to do.'_

Bumblebee supposed that it was his tone of uneasiness and shock that made the others answer quickly.

_'Bumblebee, what is it? What happened. Is the human child aright? Are you alright?'_ (Optimus)

_'That's just it Optmius. The human, Abelia Witwicky, knows about me.'_

_'How did that happen?'_ (Ratchet)

_'Were you attacked?'_ (Ironhide)

_'Well, no. She apparently had a vision of Blackout attacking a base, which she states came true minutes ago. Not only that, I wasn't acting like a regular 'car' so that put me on her radar. When she woke up, she put it together and came out to talk to me. I didn't say anything, but when she mentioned Blackout I moved, confirming her thoughts. She also found out my name.'_

_'Slag kid.'_ (Jazz)

_'Her abilities, when did they start?'_ (Ratchet)

_'She said it started yesterday.'_

_'Where is Abelia now?'_ (Optimus)

_'She's still here. She didn't run off when I revealed myself, not that I gave her a chance. I locked my cabin doors just in case through. I didn't want her to run and possibly run into a Decepticon. She seems to be waiting for me to do something or use the radio to talk to her again.'_

_'Can you check her background?'_ (Optimus)

Or course. Why didn't he think of that?

Checking her background, Bumblebee was surprised to see that Abelia is what his kind would call High-Rank Class and her class grades showed she was intelligent. He also found that her parents were constantly on trips, but their daughter never seemed to be with them. Going back further, he found that her grandfather was locked away in a psycho ward for classified reasons. Hacking the files, Bumblebee's Energon seemed to what humans call, freeze, for this shocked him.

Abelia's grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky, had drawn symbols and babbled about discovering a giant iceman, a rough drawing of the iceman being shown. The symbols were Cybertronian and the iceman had to be Megatron, the missing Decepticon leader. A photo caught his attention, making him instantly report his findings.

_'Abelia's background: She's a High-Rank Class and is shown to be intelligent. Her parents seem to be away a lot, Abelia never with them when they do. However, what is important is her grandfather, he found one of our kind. He found Megatron, dubbing him a giant iceman, and was locked away in a psycho ward, where they house the insane, and where he eventually died. He must have accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system because Captain Archibald Witwicky's glasses have a location on them. It could be a location of the Cube.'_

It was silent and Bumblebee didn't blame them. What they just found out was a game-changer. If they could get the Allspark before the Decepticons did, then they could win the war. It could be over. No more fighting, no more war. They could repair their planet, restore it.

_'This is great! If we can get to the Cube-'_ (Ironhide)

_'We could win the war!'_ (Jazz)

_'Calm down, Ironhide and Jazz. There's a downside to this.'_ (Ratchet)

_'Downside. What downside, Ratchet.'_ (Jazz and Ironhide)

_'Abelia Witwicky is now a target. The Decepticons would surely be after her because of her background. Not only that, her abilities seem to be connected somehow to us. She needs to be protected. Bumblebee, you must protect Abelia from the Decepticons. We will be there in 24 human hours. When we arrive, take her to meet us. For now, send us a Data Pack of what you discovered about Earth that you haven't told us and what you've been up to.'_ (Optimus)

_'Yes, Optimus.'_

Bumblebee agreed with the order Optimus gave him, sending them all a Data Pack that he prepared. Abelia was in danger because of their war so they had to protect her from getting killed or worse from the Decepticons. Bumblebee would never forgive himself if she gets killed in a war she was not apart of and he was sure the other's would feel the same.

However, what happened next shocked them all because Bumblebee forgot that his comm-link was open and not silent like how it was when he first talked to the others when Abelia walked past him.

And because it was open, Abelia heard every word they said.

* * *

"You know, if you wanted to know my background, you could have just asked me. But thanks, now I know my grandfather ran into your kind and was locked up because of it and now I have a target on my back. What great joy, " Abelia commented, shaking her head.

Abelia looked at the radio.

"Now, I have no idea why I haven't run away screaming yet as a normal human person would do, but apparently, I'm not normal. So, do you happen to know what my abilities are and how they are connected to you? Or, better yet, why my new friend Will Lennox and his team, as well as a child, being the only survivors of the base Blackout attacked, but now they have to worry about Scorponok killing them as they try to get to safety and not die. So, care to explain what is going on," Abelia crossed her arms.

They were silent because they were speaking in Cybertronian. She understood them, their language. How did she know a language that she shouldn't know? Like she knew they were thinking, Abelia smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can understand your language. Understood Blackout and Scorponok too when I heard them. When I heard you talking, I decided to say quiet and listen because you didn't seem to notice and I wanted to hear what you would say, if you could be trusted. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz, you seem interesting. Thanks, Bee, for the comment about being intelligent, that was kind of you. Thank you Optimus whoever-you-are, for wanting to protect me."

Abelia seemed to grow smug as she tilted her head, knowing that she shocked at five of them into silence. She leaned close to the radio like it would bring her closer to the things she knew weren't human and were listening to her speak.

"Now, care to give me details about this war of yours? Because I hate to break it to you, but it seems I'm already a part of it. Right smack dab in the middle. And after what I've seen Blackout do, you think I'm gonna stay out of it? So, care to tell me?"

Abelia would deny that the next minutes of silence made her feel proud that she managed to silence beings she had no idea about if anyone ever asked her.

* * *

**Me: So, how did like it?**

**Different yeah?**

**Abelia has her own little personality and I believe it's great so far. I mean, who talks to beings that are a whole lot bigger than her? Abelia apparently.**

**Hoped you liked it and see ya in the next chapter.**


	5. A Seer And A Blushing Bee

**Me:** **Someone in my school committed suicide yesterday (10/23/19) and this is the reason I'm saying this. It's not worth it, don't do it. Be strong, carry on, and wall tall. Don't give up. You'll never find out about the time you can spend if you do.**

**Don't end your life, for whatever reason. Something can change or you can make a change. Your pain can only transfer to others if you end your life. Even if you don't know them, you can still hurt them. Someone in the future or a future relative can get hurt by your actions because you won't know them and they won't know you besides just stories if they get told about you. Don't end your life when you were given it. Suicide is not an option. If you have these thoughts, don't. I may not know you, but you are worth it.**

**For those of you who favorited my story because I planned on getting back to it, well good news, I did. But I also changed things up since the last time so I would reread chapters 1-4.**

**Believe me, they got better. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own Abelia.**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - _'talking'_

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Tranquility**

Everything was silent no one speaking. Abelia had to give it to them through for what they doing because she was doing the same things to herself. How reckless was she to talk to beings and tell them she understands them?! Apparently, she doesn't know.

Abelia sighed, the silence starting to get to her.

"I hate tension. Will someone please speak and tell me what's going on and what's fricking wrong with me! How am I seeing your kind?!"

Abelia's exclaim was followed by her bringing her hand down and hitting the seat, making the car, sorry Bumblebee, jolt. Abelia brings her hands to her lap and clutches her skirt. Wincing, she looks down at the radio.

"Sorry. Kinda forgot that you were not a car."

The radio turns on and Abelia listens as separate tracks make a voice.

_"How do you...understand the...lanauage?"_

She raises an eyebrow at the radio.

"How can I know what I don't even have an answer? Come on, now, Bumblebee. If I knew, do you think I would be asking?"

Then another voice comes from the radio and if it wasn't for the whirls and clicks that made words, Abelia has thought it was the radio making sounds. But no, it was a voice coming through the radio.

_**"We don't know either. However, there might be a reason." (Optimus)** _

Abelia jumped, not expecting to be addressed. However, what was said stood out to her.

"Um, Optimus right? What is the reason?"

**_"You have Energon inside you, youngling." (Ironhide)_ **

"Energon?"

**_"The blood o' our kind."_ ** **_(Jazz)_ **

Abelia shook the head, backing up into the seat and stares at the radio in shock. She blinks, trying to process what was told to her and failing. What did the mean by-?

"Wha-?"

Sensing her confusion, another voice broke in.

**_"Somehow, you have Energon inside you. We don't know how or why, but when I get there, I can perform tests and see if I can find the solution to this problem." (Ratchet)_ **

Abelia reacted at that, grabbing at the door and trying to unlock it and pushing against it. What foolish choice to come out here to talk. Freaking idiot!

"Nope! Nope! Nope! No way! I ain't becoming no freaking lab rat or experiment! Ain't no way! Let me out or I'll scream and gather a lot of attention! Let me out now!"

_"Wait!... He didn't...mean it like...that."_

Abelia paused, looking back at the radio with weary eyes. She didn't move away from the door or released her grip on the handle, but she did stop to listen to what their explanation was.

_"Ratchet...gets excited for...when things don't add up...You...are unknown."_

Abelia huffed, "No offense, but at the moment, I don't really need broken radio pieces. I'm _panicking_ right now."

**_"Please, calm down. Don't be frighten. Ratchet didn't mean it like that. He would have asked for your consent, but he failed to in his excitement. Calm down, we don't hurt other living beings. It's against the Autobot Code." (_ ** _**Optimus)** _

Abelia sighed, slowly moving back into her seat. However, something new popped up in her mind. The voice Optimus made was familiar, she just couldn't place it yet.

"Okay. I'm calm, uneasy, but calm. At the moment. Think before you speak. Humans view experimentation on other humans and sometimes animals wrong and inhuman, monstrous. You can understand my point."

_**"Course we can! But yo' have ta understand, we fear dat too. From what we gathered, yo' humans like takin' things apart ta find out what makes 'em tick."** _ **_(Jazz)_ **

Abelia nodded, taking that into consideration.

**_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that." (Ratchet)_ **

Abelia laughed, easing down. She waved her hand but realized that he couldn't see her so she answered.

"No big, just think before you speak. All of you."

**_"Sure, youngling. However, I believe we have gotten off track." (Ironhide)_ **

**_"Yes. We'll tell you the rest when we arrive, but our kind is in a war. Something we're looking for that has been in the far reaches of space can turn the tide for us. The search has brought us to your planet." (Optimus)_ **

Abelia sat up suddenly, Optmius's voice coming to her when he spoke about something lost in space. She knew then that he was the voice she heard talking about a Cube before she went to school."

"Hold on, are you talking about the Cude? The giant Cube that can create worlds?"

Silence, even Abelia was shocked into silence when she realized she saw the Cude in her dreams and hearing Optimus talk about it.

_"How-"_

"I don't know! What's happening to me," Abelia cried out, breathing heavily. Reaching out and grabbing at her head, she hunched down, resting her head against the wheel.

Abelia breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down again. Closing her eyes, she breathed through her nose and mouth. Doing it a couple of times, she opened her eyes-

-and saw white.

Gasping, she shot up and leaned back into the seat, eye wide and exclaimed, "It's happening again!"

Then her mind went elsewhere.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Arctic Circle**

Abelia opened her eyes and to her shock, found herself surrounded with snow. It was falling from the sky and it was on the ground. Looking around, she noticed that she was on an iceberg surround by water. Another thing she noticed was that she in anybody, but she herself was there in her own body.

"What the-" Abelia voiced, patting her body down.

Then she heard sounds like chopping coming from behind her, making her whirl around. She gasped at seeing men chopping at the hard ice and some men pulling it with ropes, trying to get it back into the water.

"Move faster, men! Move! Chop! Heave," a Sailor cried out.

"The ice is freezing faster than it's melting," another yelled out.

"Chop faster," the first Sailer shouted.

"Got to chop faster or we'll be stuck," the second Sailer added.

Abelia's attention was brought by the Captian, who shouted out to his men, "No sacrifice, no victory! We'll get to the Arctic Circle, lads!"

Abelia gasped, looking at the man she only saw in family photos and when she looked him up. He looked just like he did in the photo. This man before her was her great-great-Grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky.

"No sacrifice, no victory," Abelia mouthed, remembering the family motto, "Grandfather."

Then she blinked and everything was gone.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Tranquility**

Abelia gasped, looking around. Finding herself back in the Cabin of the Camaro hidden robot she was in, she raised a hand to her head. She saw her grandfather, her dead grandfather when he was trying to find the Arctic Circle, not knowing that he was already in it due to the storm.

"My Grandfather; I saw my Grandfather at the Arctic Circle. What's happening to me," Abelia asked the beings listening in, repeating the question she said a couple of times already.

_"Your eyes."_

Abelia looked up at the radio, eyebrow raised, "What about my eyes, Bumblebee."

_"They...glowed."_

"What?"

_"When you had...your vision...they...glowed...Only for a... second but...they glowed."_

Abelia looked up at the rearview mirror, reaching a hand up to her visible eye. Her eyes glowed? Then did that mean every time this happened her eyes glowed? When she thought about how no one has seen this, she remembered that in the classroom she was looking down the entire time, the others were when she was alone.

**"How did you know about the Cube?" (Ironhide)**

Abelia took a second to see that she was being spoken to, and then the question before answering.

"I dreamt it. I heard Optimus talking about, I heard his voice, and I saw the Cube heading towards Earth. This happened yesterday before school, as I said. Do you how what's going with me?"

**"I think I know what going on. You seem to have the early stages of a Seer of our kind. They could see into the future, present, and past. You seem to have the ability to harness all three, a rare ability." (Ratchet)**

"A Seer? You mean one of those future seeing people? And I can see into the past and present as well," Abelia asked.

**"Yes. Right now, your power reacts on its own, but given time, you will be able to learn how to control it. I still don't know about the Energon inside you through. When I get there, if you allow me, I can find out." (Ratchet)**

"That's good. At least I'll be able to stop fainting in front of people without a warning. The only warning I can have is opening my eyes and seeing white before my 'vision's' happen," Abelia sighed in relief.

**"Are yo' alright?"** **(Jazz)**

Abelia thought about it. With everything that happened, between the base getting attacked and dealing with her newfound-Seer abilities, she was exhausted. And the more she seemed to focus on it, the more she wanted to sleep. She laid back into the seat, giving the radio and sleepy stare.

"Honestly, I'm tired. I'm just gonna pass out here."

_"Sorry, if...we...scared...you...Not afraid?"_

Abelia chuckles, closing her eyes, "No, not anymore. I'm not gonna lie to you, I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you. All of you."

What Abelia heard before she fell asleep was Optimus saying, **"And you as well."**

When Abelia fell asleep, the Autobots told each other to be careful before turning off their Comms for the night. There was a whole day for them tomorrow and who knew what it would bring.

* * *

Morning came around, and Abelia stretched out as much as she could in the seat of the car. Not finding any comfort, she opened the door to the car and standing in front of the door, stretched her arms above her head. Blinding grabbing the rook of the Camaro being behind her, she stretched out her legs. Now content, she sat back into the seat and shut the door, only now realizing that the door was unlocked the entire time.

"Risky move, trusting me like that Bee," Abelia smirked, "But I won't run. After all, you guys are the only ones who know about this ability of mine."

_"Want you...to trust...us."_

Abelia laughed, looking out the window and at the rising sun. She wondered if Will was looking at the sun as well and that alone brought a burning sensation to her mouth. Smile falling, she looked down at the radio.

"Bee, what will happen to Will and his team? Blackout knows their alive and wants them dead."

_"Do you...trust them...Do you trust...Will?"_

Abelia froze at that, not expecting that question. It was one she found enlightening because she knew that despite knowing William Lennox for only a day, she trusted him with her life. She trusted him to keep his promise about meeting face-to-face.

"Yeah, I do."

_"Question?"_

"Hm?"

_"Why did...you call me...'Bee'?"_

Abelia couldn't help but laugh at the question. Even though the radio, Bumblebee sounded like he was confused.

"Well, I gave you a nickname. Nicknames are meant to shorten the same long names or be something about the person they see as a friend. Other times there are to annoy or anger people and some don't like it but it grows on them. So, your stuck be 'Bee' even if you don't like it because it's my nickname for you."

Bumblebee proceeded to make the engine of the Camaro turn on and the air vents blast some heat. Abelia thought about this reaction for a quick second before she started giggling, bring a hand up to her lips in a failed attempt to stop.

"Do you just **_blush_** ," Abelia asked.

The radio clicked before Bee answered, _"Yes."_

Abelia couldn't hold it anymore and laughed, holding her chest. The thought about a being like Bumblebee and his friends blushing over something like this was something she couldn't comprehend. It was something she wanted to see in Bumblbebee's real form. She wanted to see if he could blush in that form too.

She also wondered what the Government was doing about the destroyed base.

Suddenly, she felt something pulling at her. Opening her eyes, she saw everything fade to white. Instead of panicking like the first couple of times, she remained calm and let her power show her what it wanted.

Bumblebee saw all of this and recorded it for the others to see, also locking the door and darkening the windows so no one could look in and see what is happening.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Washington, D.C.**

Abelia opened her eyes. Blinking, she looked around in awe at what was around her. People were sitting in seats, looking at each other and talking. Some government people were sitting in the front while others weren't. Some people weren't that old, older than her by a couple of years. Walking towards a guy in a suit with a computer, she leaned in to check the day.

Seeing that the date was set for today, but the time wasn't right, Abelia concluded that she was an hour or two in the future.

As the assembled people chattered, Abelia's attention was drawn to the sound of a door opening. Looking behind her, she saw another man in a suit walk in, walking hands with a man who approached him.

"Steve," the suited man said.

"Hello, Mr. Secretary," Steve whispered, backing away.

Abelia blinked, looking at the 'Mr. Secretary' because there was only one she could think of for a time like this: This was the Secretary of Defense. Great.

Mr. Secretary looked at the gathered people and frowned when he noticed some of them and noted, "They're so young."

"They're the top subject matter experts, sir. NSA's recruiting right out of high school these days, " an officer replied. Seconds after this, some people started noticing who was now in the room with them.

"Guys... that's the Secretary of Defense."

"I am so underdressed."

Abelia smirked in spite of herself, "That's not the thing your gonna be worried about in a minute. In fact, if I'm right, your gonna worry about this thing only and nothing else."

Steve stepped up and with a voice of authority, spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, the Secretary of Defense."

Everyone stood up in respect. Mr. Secretary walked over to stand in front of a large screen. He nodded to the crowd and motioned for them to sit down with a simple raise of his hand, "Please be seated."

After everyone was sitting down again, Abelia walked over to stand next to the Secretary of Defense who was standing in the middle of connected desks going a wide half-circle were government officials, possible higher rank, was sitting.

"I'm John Keller," the Secretary spoke, introducing himself, "Obviously, you're wondering why you're here, so, these are the facts. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors."

People looked down at the mention of the fallen meanwhile Abelia gritted her teeth. Blackout was gonna pay for this, only he will. Meanwhile, she hoped Will and the others found some line of communication soon.

"The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have, so far, is this sound."

Keller pointed to the screen and suddenly, Blackout's screech play through the room. Everyone was shocked and spooked at the sound. Abelia only gritted her teeth, remembering when she first heard it when she was with Colonel Sharp.

Keller turned back to the gathered crowd, lips pressed together in frustration.

"That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signal analysis. We're on a hair-trigger here, people. The President has dispatched battle groups to the Persian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all.

Abelia sighed, watching as people got up to get into teams. They had no idea, they thought it was another county, but they are wrong. But how were they to know, the Decepticons don't want them to before it's too late. By then, Abelia hoped that they were ready.

Seeing enough, Abelia willed herself to go back to her body.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Tranquility**

Abelia opened her eyes and sighed. Shaking her head, she sat up. Bumblebee watched her as Abelia seemed to become silent and solemn.

_"Everything..okay?"_

Without looking, she answered.

"Honestly, no. The Secretary of Defense is having top experts try and figure out who attacked the base in Qatar. They think it's another country, but if they go to war, then they will be wrong and people will die. I hope something will get solved soon."

_"I'm sure...it will."_

And he believed that. It had to. If Abelia's planet went to war with itself blaming each other for this attack then it would be their fault. Finally looking up, Abelia thinks for a moment and grins.

"Hey Bee, I know a great place to drive around wildly. It's not legal, but it's gonna be worth it."

Bumblebee was shocked. He thought that because of her lifestyle, she wouldn't do something like this.

_"Why would you...do that if...it's not legal?"_

Abelia grinned, taking hold of the steering wheel.

"You drive, I'll tell you where to go with a turn of the wheel. And to answer your question, " Abelia looked down at the radio with a grin so mischievous that Bumblebee feared Abelia meeting the Terror Twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"I can be quite the rebel if I wanted to, people just don't normally catch me. That and-," Abelia gestured for Bumblebee to back up and he did, pulling out into the road and letting Abelia turn him the way she wanted him to do so as she grinned, "It's fun."

Abelia pressed her foot down on the gas pedal and Bumblebee took the hint.

He drove.

* * *

**Earth  
** **Location: Qatar**

Will sighed from where he stood next to the abandoned tank they came across. They rested there for the night, taking turns keeping watch, ending with him. When morning came around, Will rose and woke his men and Mahfouz. They were getting their baring as Epps fiddled with the camera binoculars that had the picture of Blackout.

So far, only Epps and Will knew about Abelia and they planned on keeping it this way for a while.

After he fiddled with camera binoculars, Epps finally spoke, "I've never seen a weapons system like. this. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field."

Epps handed Will the camera binoculars as Donnelly spoke up.

"That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right," Donnelly objected, disbelief in his face.

"Man, I don't know," Figs shakes his head from where he was hunched down on his feet and fiddling with his necklace charm.

"What is that," Will asked, looking into the camera binoculars to see the picture of Blackout.

"My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene, too, you know. And that thing that attacked us," Figs paused as he shivered, allowing Will to look up at him as Figs shook his head in denial at his Captain with fearful eyes, "I got a feeling it ain't over."

Donnelly was skeptical, "How about you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?"

"When I took that picture, I think it saw me," Epps spoke, getting everyone's attention. Epps looked at them with weary eyes as he remembered the way Blackout looked at him, "It looked right at me."

"All right, we got to get this thing back to the Pentagon right away," Will said, raising the camera binoculars and shaking it, "They got to know what we're dealing with here."

This seems to snap everyone into Soldier Mode as they recognized the seriousness of this mission that they were now on.

"My radio's fried. I got no communication with aerial," Epps said.

Thinking, Will turned to Mahfouz, the only one who had a home in this desert and knew where it was. It was their best chance of warning their people and getting out of here.

"Hey, Mahfouz. You know, how far do you live from here?"

"Not far. Just up that mountain," Mahfouz said, pointing at a mountain that wasn't that far into the distance, about an hour or two.

"Do they have a phone?"

"Yes."

Will grinned, this was good news. He turned to his men and gave the order, "All right, let's hit it."

What the Soldiers didn't know was that Scorponok was watching them, waiting for a chance to strike to kill the soldiers to kill them. It knew it couldn't let them contract their allies and knew it had to stirk soon.

But first, let these Soldiers exhaust themselves getting themselves over the mountain, it would make it easier for Sporponok to kill them without them escaping a second time.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Lennox House**

Sarah Lennox was in the kitchen, making her daughter a bottle when the T.V. caught her attention.

_"At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. At this time, we can't confirm whether there were any survivors,"_ nearly dropping the bottle at the mention of her husband base, she turned to the T.V. with wide eyes, moving to sit down in the chair in front of it.

"Oh, my God," Sarah said, thinking back to when the feed cut on the WebCam. Was that the last time she was gonna see Will's face? No! Until they ID'd a body, she would believe Will was alive. She won't believe he is dead until there is proof that he is! Will is alive, he has to be! He hasn't even gotten the chance to pick up Annabelle yet!

_"Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level."_

"Oh..."

_"We're dealing with a very effective weapons system that we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women-"_

Sarah didn't know much, but being a military wife had its perks and she knew that was not a good sign. Annabelle then started crying, her mother's distress getting to her. Sarah looked at Annabelle and tried to calm her down.

"Honey, Daddy's gonna be okay," Sarah spoke over her daughter's crying.

He had to be. Will had to come home.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: A** **bandoned Industrial Train Yard**

It has been hours now and Abelia was screaming. Screaming in pure joy and happiness that is. Bumblebee and her were driving around in the bigger places of the Train Yard, keeping clear of the trains if they were coming. While she normally didn't want to do this sort of thing, Abelia needed to take her mind off Will and the newfound knowledge of what she could do at the moment.

Laughing, Abelia looked down at the radio, "See Bee? This is fun!"

The radio clicked as Bumblebee found the right stations to use.

_"You...are right...This is...fun...Dangerous...but fun...Is this...what you...humans do...for fun?"_

"Sometimes we do. Others do this because they don't care and think they can do anything. I'm doing this because I need to get my mind off of what happened. Not good but I don't really do a lot. But at least your here so I'm not alone."

Heat flared from the air vents again and Abelia squealed as Bumblebee made a sharp turn. However, at this moment, sirens wailed. Bumblebee stopped, Abelia grasping the seat as a police car stopped in front of them. Sighing, Abelia banged her against the wheel as officers stepped out.

"Great. Forgot."

_"What?"_

"Cops, Bee. They uphold the law when their not corrupted, and bring in lawbreakers is the easy definition at the moment. And since what we did is illegal, I'm being arrested."

_"I could...drive."_

"No, they'll just follow. Besides, best face the music."

_"What?"_

"Human expression. Look it up."

At that moment, there was a knocking on her window. Abelia lifts her head, looking at the officer, who looked displeased at her. For a moment, he seemed shocked at how young Abelia looked, but that quickly vanished as he motioned her Abelia to step out of the car.

"Miss, please step out of the vehicle."

Abelia held up a finger and turned in her seat, reaching to grab her school bag which fell to the floor.

"What's...going on?"

"Police Procedure, Bee. Don't do anything. Gonna let them take me in and question me," Abelia grabbed her bag, straightening in her seat and giving the radio a look, "Don't do anything. Just act like a normal car."

Abelia opened the door, stepping out and tossing her bag over her shoulder. She gave the officer a look as he motioned her bag. Sighing, she gave it to him.

"Any reason you did something as reckless as this," the officer asked, motioning for Abelia to follow, but also grabbing her upper arm to make sure she didn't go anywhere.

Abelia scoffed, "Well, officer, I stayed clear of the trains and honestly, aren't I supposed to be in handcuffs like you guys do in 'Cops' and proper procedure? As for the reason I did this, well, have you seen the news yet?"

The officer nodded, a frown playing on his lips as he opened the door of his Police vehicle as his partner radioed it in.

"Yes, I have. You knew someone stationed there?"

Getting in, Abelia nodded, "Yeah. Let's just get this over with."

The officer shut the door. Abelia watching as the officer and his partner trade a few words before the officer who brought her to the car went into the Camaro. When he tried to start is after it mysteriously turned off, Abelia shook her head at Bumblebee. Taking the hint, Bumblebee turned on, letting the officer have control.

Minutes later, the two vehicles are heading to the police station, one to be questioned and the other to wait for their new young friend.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Where Air Force One Is On Ground**

Barricade was pulled from his research of the girl when Starscream told him of Blackout's failed attempt to hack the systems at the base. So, they decided to hack with the computer systems of Air Force One.

Fingering the girl came into contact with something that had Energon, he reported it to Starscream, who said that the human girl was worth nothing to find the Cube. What he didn't say was finding Megatron as well.

_Long live Megatron_ , Barricade thought as he watched Frenzy seek into Air Force One.

* * *

**Me: So? How was it?**

**If you didn't read already from above, the last four chapters are completely redone so it's best to read them.**

**Well, see ya in the next chapter!**

**And Happy Halloween!**


	6. I'm In Danger

**Me: So, how do you guy's like the story so far?**

**I like it a lot because I'm the one writing it and plus it's different.**

**I hope you guy's enjoyed this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own Abelia.**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - _'talking'_

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Pentagon**

Analysts were chatting, trying to find out where the source of the signal that hacked the military bade in Qatar. A bearded analyst ran up to his friends, peering up down at them from the other side of the computers.

"Hey, guys," they looked up at him, "I think the other team figured it out. Iran."

However, they disagreed.

"Come on, man. This is way too smart for Iranian scientists, eh? Think about it," another male analyst stated.

The bearded analyst lost his smile as his friend sighed, leaning back into his seat and going over the signal again. A spectacled analyst leaned towards his friend and the only female of the group.

"What do you think, kid? Chinese," he asked her.

She shook her head, "No way. This is nothing like what the Chinese are using." She paused before tossing him a look, "And my name is Maggie, not kid."

Realizing that he insulted her, he mumbled a quick 'sorry' and went back to want he was doing.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Air Force One**

In the cockpit of Air Force One, pilots worked on the controls and buttons. In the back-round of the chattering officers, the T.V. was on.

"This is Air Force One. Level of flight, level three-three-zero," an officer said.

_"We will hunt down this enemy. And when we do, we'll know just what to do with them," Keller said on the T.V., answering questioning that was asked to him._

Someplace else in the place where passengers stay, a flight attendant smiled as she served a man a drink and walked away.

"Thank you," the passenger as he took his coffee.

"You're welcome," she said.

She nodding and smiling at a man in a suit holding a newspaper who smiled at her. The man went back to looking at the newspaper and crossing his legs.

He wasn't aware that right underneath him was a CD player boom-box. Then, the boom-box started transforming. It crawled out from under the seat and stood up from behind the oblivious human's seat. It's Frenzy.

**"Stupid humans. Can't even tell I'm right here."**

Frenzy peered over at the chair at the newspaper the male human was reading, seeing that he was reading about the base attack. Before Frenzy could gloat to himself about the might of the Decepticons, he ducked to attention by another passing flight attendant. When the coast was clear, Frenzy walked off, intent on doing his task.

As Frenzy was doing this, a flight attendant was summoned to the president's room. A guard opened the door and she stepped in. She looked at the president, who was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. The T.V. spoke, _"Apparently, there are very few survivors..."_

"Yes, Mr. President," she asked.

"Yeah, can you wrangle me up some Ding Dongs, Tracy darling," he asked her, wiggling his red socked toes.

Frenzy quietly walked away from the two, talking in Cybertronian when he noticed a man sleeping, **"This is what they have for protection? How are they still living?"**

He walked away, turning the corner to the elevator to the lower level. He pressed the button and itched his audio receptor. The door opened and Frenzy walked in, but then he heard the female attendants laughing.

**"Oh, slang. Great,"** Frenzy huffed moving to lean against the wall outside their sight and quickly thought of a plan.

As a flight attendant was closing a door, Tracy walked into the small little room.

"I joined the Air Force to bring the man Ding Dongs," she said, placing a plate with a cup on it on the counter before turning to the elevator, "I'll be in storage."

Tracy pressed the button of the elevator, the ding singling as the doors opened. Tracy stepped in, a sigh leaving her. Hearing clicking, she looked down and spotted a boom-box in the corner of the elevator. Confusion and wondering who left that there, she leaned down and picked up the boom-box.

Frenzy almost threw a tantrum when the human female picked him up, but he was to pick his cover and he didn't need to alert the 'President' or leader that the one he sent to get his Ding Dongs didn't come back and send someone looking.

Tracy walked towards the fridge, placing the boom-box Decepticon on a little shelf before turning her back to get some Ding Dongs. When she did, Frenzy took his chance to get away in seconds, so when Tracy turned around again, he wasn't there.

But she didn't pay that any mind. She was too busy unwrapping a Ding Dong when it suddenly fell, making left out a, "Oh, Shoot."

The Ding Dong rolled away, stopping near some wires that just happened to be Frenzy's hiding place. Frenzy quietly hissed as the human walked over and picked up the Ding Dong. She wiped the dirt away and took a bite, but the grim from the dirty floor was still there, making her disgusted at the taste.

"Oh, gross."

She turned and walked away, taking the Ding Dong's with her to the President.

**"Time to finally get to work. Stupid humans wasted a bunch of my time."**

When she finally left, Frenzy stepped out of the wires. He looked around as he stepped in front of a screen that had buttons on it. Seeing that no one was around, he got to work to finish what Blackout couldn't. Cracking his metal knuckles, Frenzy started pushing some buttons.

He pushed some more buttons before a woman's laughter was heard as well as a ding, making him speak in English for a second before he realized what he was doing.

"What? **If I see any humans, I'll shoot!"**

Frenzy brought his gun out, aiming at where the sound was coming from. When no one came into his line of sight, he went back to what he was doing. He put away the gun and brought out a blade, sticking it into the opening of a key and turning it. He was now in and came moving satellite dishes into position.

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Pentagon**

"Do you hear that," Maggie asked, alert and adjusting her headphones.

On the computer, some graphs made way as something else moved to take its place. Maggie watched this as horror begun to fuel her when she realized this was coming from Air Force One on the map they have on the computer.

"Are you getting this? I think they're hacking the network again," Maggie said, watching the computers.

Then a small box appeared in the middle of the screen, the words **_'FOREIGN SIGNAL DETECTED'_** flashing red and beeping.

"Uh-oh," the male analyst on Maggie's right said.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Air Force One**

**"Yes! Yes! It's working! Time to finish what we started! And, to leave the humans a little surprise! A virus!"**

Frenzy pressed some more buttons. Files came up on the screen. **_'PROJECT ICEMAN'_** became one of the main titles used so Frenzy went with that one, also because it had some Cybertronian symbols on the cover.

When it began downloading, Frenzy let out a screech, matching the same one Blackout used when he hacked the files on that base.

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Pentagon**

Maggie pressed some buttons and watched as another signal came up, but to her horror, saw that it was the same one and matched the one used in Qatar. She voiced her concern and her newly found fear: the Hackers were at it again.

"Oh, my God. This is a direct match to the signal in Qatar," Maggie said, pressing some more buttons and turning her head slightly to the analyst on her right so she wouldn't have to look away from the screen, "Are you running a diagnostic?"

"Should I be," he asked, alarmed.

"Yes, you should," Maggie said through gritted teeth and she tried stopping the Hackers, but nothing she did worked and the hackers kept on coming, almost like they were part of the system themselves.

Male analyst: "So I am," he stated, getting to work.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Air Force One**

Frenzy press another button and screeched again. Files flew into the screen, the words **_'INITIATING FILE UPLOAD'_**. While Frenzy uploaded the file, the P.O.T.U.S MAINFRAME detected a virus in its system.

Frenzy was excited, **"Yes! Yes! Yes! That's it!"**

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Pentagon**

Maggie knew she needed to tell someone so she did the one thing she could think of. She stood up and shouted at the top of her lungs, getting everyone's attention and had them running over to her.

"Someone! They're hacking into Air Force One! We need a senior analyst!"

She sat down again, typing as fast as she could on the computer. The Pentagon Officer stood next to her. She felt intimated that all the bigs wigs were now near her, but forced her feeling down so she could focus on her work. But she grew even more horrified to see that there was a virus being uploaded into the system. The hackers were uploading a virus into their computers and she couldn't do a thing to stop them.

"I think they're planting a virus," Maggie spoke.

A spectacled officer asked, "A virus?"

The spectacled analyst next to Maggie nodded and gestured to the computers, "It's streaming right now."

Maggie started typing more furiously, wanting to stop the hackers in their tracks. But to her horror, nothing was happening and it seemed the hackers were just too good. Scary good because nothing was working.

"They are planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time," Maggie told them, anger building inside her as her skills seemed useless.

The Pentagon officer spoke into the mic on his headphones, "Code Red. We have a breach."

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Air Force One**

Everyone in Control stood up out of their seats as an alarm blared. A voice over the intercom told them what was going on, _"Air Force One, someone onboard has breached the military network."_

Down below, two agents were going through a swipe, guns out and clearing as he went on his way. The leading agent spoke into his ear-com, "I'm in the cargo hold. Clear. Clear."

Meanwhile, Frenzy screech again. He wasn't aware that the humans were aware of his actions until he saw something in the system try to stop the virus and his hacking. He realized that the human insects were trying to complicate his effects, but he crackled, knowing that their skills were the match of a newbie Beta Enforcer and the humans were no match for a Symbiot like him.

He can't help but gloat to the humans who couldn't hear him.

**"Try! Try! Try all you want but you can't match my skill nor my power!"**

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Pentagon**

Maggie knew that whatever these hackers wanted, they were getting it. She just knew that they were gloating over the fact that they could do this to them because if she was with them, she would too. But she's not and she also knew that if she couldn't stop them from hacking the Defense Network, then she had to take it from them.

"You got to cut the hard lines," Maggie said.

The Pentagon officer looked at her like she was nuts. "What?"

Frustrated, she tapped the screen of the computer and looked up the officer. Why couldn't they understand what was at stake? They couldn't stop them from hacking unless they did this!

"Whatever they want, they are getting it," Maggie exclaimed, eyes wide.

The Pentagon officer turned to a man behind him, someone higher rank than him, who could tell him to proceed, "Sir? Permission to take down the Defense Network."

The man took in the look Maggie gave him and the combined looks everyone else was giving. He knew that he didn't have a choice.

"Cut all server hard lines now," he ordered, people leaving to do just that.

The Pentagon officer spoke into his mic again, "Cut all server hard lines now!"

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Air Force One**

The computer uploaded the file until it hit 96% before it stopped, the words, ' ** _CONNECTION TERMINATED'_** on the screen.

**"What? No! Oh? What's this?"**

It stopped on the front page of the newspaper of an explorer named Captain Archibald Witwicky and how he found an Iceman when he fell down a hole. He was locked up in for being insane, but the symbols that were also on the paper were Cybertronian. And if memory served him right, Megatron disappeared around this time. It made since who the Iceman was. It was their missing leader.

"Eh. Witwicky," Frenzy said, slipping into English before going back into Cybertronian, **"Witwicky holds the key to finding Megatron."**

At the moment, the screen changed, making Frenzy moved his head back in shock. Before he could wonder, something popped up on the screen. It read: **_'TERMINAL IDLE'._**

Suddenly mad, Frenzy bashed his head against the screen with a cry of "Doi!" and cracking the screen of the camera. Hearing footsteps coming from the door to his right, Frenzy jumped up grabbed onto the pipes, moving a little bit away so the humans wouldn't see him when they first came in.

The first Agent walked in, walking over to the P.O.T.U.S. He gave it a look before speaking into the mic on his wrist, "Someone's tampered with the POTUS mainframe."

Just as the second Agent walked in, the first Agent heard clicking and looked up. He hesitated only for a second before a cry of "What the hell-" escaped him and he started firing, his partner following.

Most of the shots missed Frenzy, but those that hit did nothing to him. He used the pipes to get close to the humans before stopping and shooting disc-blades at them. The blades hit their targets and humans fell, grunting as they did so.

However, the shot of gunshots fueled the entire plane into action. Guns were drawn and the President's room was guarded by two men with machine guns as an Air Force officer spoke loudly over the Speaker.

_"Shots fired in the underdeck! Repeat, shots fired! Crew, prepare for emergency descent!"_

Frenzy landed on the floor and went over to the first Agent, touching the disc-blade and moving back when the human twitched. He stared down at the fallen human in glee at his easy defeat.

**"Foolish human insect! You should never try shooting-"**

He was interrupted, however, when there was more shots and he felt some hit him. Turning to see another Agent, Frenzy held his hands up in a mock surrender before firing more disc-blades, hitting the Agent. Frenzy didn't waste more time and fled to hide, knowing more humans would come.

And indeed they did. More Agents swarmed the place, trying to find the intruder that killed their fellow Agents and hacked into Ait Force One. However, the Secret Services Agents didn't notice that Frenzy watched before completely turning back into a CD player boom-box.

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Pentagon**

Keller walked down the hallway, people making way for him since he looked clearly angry and frustrated. It showed as he spoke, "I want our President in that bunker. And I don't want to discuss a damn thing other till that becomes reality. That's our first priority, that's our only priority right now!"

Someplace else in the Pentagon, and an officer turned to his commander, "Air Force One is on the ground."

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Air Force One On The Ground**

Personal of all kinds was around Air Force One. However, no one paid attention to the cop car that was different than all the rest, if only they looked. But no, and the cop car stopped not too far from the plane, the Decepticon symbol showing its side. Frenzy climbed out of the plane through its wheels and slithered down the wheel. He looked around the corner at Barricade.

Frenzy just walked out, pretending to be talking a cell phone and teasingly stopped behind some Secret Service Agents before making the final steps to Barricade, who moved the door for him, Holoform out to prevent suspicion. Frenzy then gave the Agents and all the other humans the bird, something he quickly learned on his time on Earth was offensive.

**"Stupid insects tried to shoot me,"** Frenzy growled, dropping his arm. Barricade just stayed silent, letting Frenzy speak. He learned quickly that after missions and something annoys Frenzy during them, that he should let the Symbiot speak.

**"Found a clue to the All Spark. Witwicky man - he has seen our language. Witwicky search."**

Frenzy started typing on the little computer in front of him that all police cars have, well, most of them. Barricade watched in interest as Frenzy worked, listening to what he was saying. Even when Frenzy started acting a little crazy again making little sounds.

Frenzy waited until an article came up about a rich family who was the descendants of Captain Archibald Witwicky. It was followed by a picture of everything that was his being given to them. It was the glasses that got his attention. It has Cybertronian symbols on it. He checked where the Witwicky's lived and found the parents weren't there, but from their daughter's school records, she was.

**"We must find Abelia Witwicky. Go, go, go."**

Barricade looked at the picture and cursed. It was the same girl who had the Engeron reading. Starscream was a fool to think she wasn't important and now Barricade had to waste his time in going back to get her. But Barricade will take great pleasure in chewing the Seeker out for his mistake when it was time for his report.

Sirens wailed as Barricade made his departure from Air Force One.

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Pentagon**

"Whoever did this finally managed to infiltrate our defense network, which is what they tried to do in Qatar, only this time it worked," the higher up man from before told Keller.

"What did they get," Keller asked him.

"We still don't know," the officer said, opening a glass door into a room where others were waiting for them.

"Talk to me about the virus."

"It's a Spider-bot virus. We're not sure what it's going to do, but it may cripple the system."

"Can we stop it," that is what Keller wanted to know. He wanted to know if they could stop the virus from their Network and get it back up. Plus, if they could stop the virus, they could find out who did this and give them what they deserve.

"Every time we try an antivirus, it adapts and speeds up. It's like it's not a virus anymore. It's become the system," the officer said, frustrated at the fact they couldn't stop the virus.

"Obviously the first phase of a major attack against the US. The only countries with this kind of capability are Russia, North Korea, maybe China," Brigham said, listing off countries that could have attacked us.

"I'm sorry, that's not correct," Maggie said, revealing herself.

She had been walking down the same hallway Keller was and saw him. She had given her thoughts about the hack on Air Force One and how the hacking seemed unstoppable. About the virus that seemed to be part of the system. And the Code that was left behind when the signal that hacked the Network. She wanted to tell Keller her thoughts about it because she just knew something of this magnitude wasn't something of human scale. It had to be something else. So she had slipped in while the door was still open and waited for the right chance to speak.

Everyone turned and looked at Maggie.

"Excuse me, young lady. I didn't see you standing there. You would be who," Brigham asked.

"I'm just the analyst who detected the hack," Maggie said as an officer tried to get her out of the room.

"Hold on. It was you? You did it," Keller said, looking at Maggie with a raised eyebrow.

Maggie shifted on her feet as everyone looked at her more closely now.

"Her team," the officer told them.

"Sir, I was just trying to say, they hacked your firewall in ten seconds. Okay. Even a supercomputer with a- a brute force attack would take twenty years to do that," Maggie said, starting to tell them her thoughts.

"Maybe you can explain, then, how our latest satellite imagery shows North Korea doubling its naval activity," Brigham said, gesturing to over to screen where the image was.

"Maybe it's a precaution because isn't that what we're doing," Maggie chuckled, which made Brigham smirk and shake his head before she became serious again, "The signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own. And you need to move past Fourier transfers and start considering quantum mechanics."

"There is nothing on Earth that complex," the officer said.

"What about an organism? A living organism? Maybe some kind of... DNA-based computer? And I- I know that that sounds crazy-," Maggie rambled, trying to get them to see reason, but her reasons proved to be a bit hard to chew since Keller held up his hand to get her to stop.

"That's enough. That's enough. We have six floors of analysts working on this thing. Now, if you can find proof to back up your theory, I'm gonna be happy to listen to you," Keller said, walking towards Maggie and then pointed at her, "But if you don't get a filter on that brain mouth thing, you're gonna be off the team. You understand?"

Filled with embarrassment at being told off by the Secretary of Defense, Maggie nodded and was led out of the room. She knew she had to find proof of her thoughts and reasonings or else they would never believe her and throw her words away. She had to find proof she was right before they went to war with the wrong country. And prove she wasn't crazy.

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Tranquility Police Station**

Abelia sighed, aggravation flowing through her veins. She would be out of here already if the Deputy wasn't such a prick. He apparently thought she was up to no good and wanted to charge her with something. That or he just thought because she was a rich kid she didn't understand how to keep up the law and was doing nothing but trouble.

"Look, I can't be any clearer than how crystal clear I am being," Abelia said, rubbing her head from where she sat in a chair, "I just drive my car around to lot off some steam. Yes, it was wrong, but I needed to do something."

The Deputy sat in the desk in front of her, the Officer who arrested her standing to her right, hands in his pocket with a smile that spoke pity. Abelia ignored the look he gave her and focused on the Deputy in front of her. The Deputy just scoffed.

"Needed something to do. Wow. It's really neat. Okay, chiefie. Time to tell the real story. You were looking for your friends in the wrong crowd so you could have a fix and got bored and decided to go play hot wheels with the trains," the Deputy said.

Abelia's eye's twitched and she glared at the cop, "No, I'm not on any drugs or do I do drugs."

The Deputy smirked at getting a rise out of Abelia, "Really? Then what are you doing in a place where kids go to get a fix? Escape your parents like the rebel you are?"

Abelia slapped the hands on the chair and stood up, the glare in her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Listen, I sat here for a full thirty minutes. Listening to you accuse me of things I don't do. Now, my parents don't know I'm arrested and I don't care if they do. Put it on my record, I don't care. My parents are on a joy trip without me and haven't been home in a month. I got no friends. If it's teens with drugs that you want, then check out the kids at my school. I'm sure I saw some kids their fix."

Abelia grabbed her school bag and put it over her shoulder, "Now, I'm leaving. Bye."

The Deputy moved into her path, making Abelia growl. She looked him over and saw his weapon holster before looking back up at his face. He seemed to smirk at her.

"You eyeballing my piece, Fifty Cent? You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. 'Cause I promise you. I will bust you up."

Abelia smirked, filling her anger leave her as she saw an opening. She leaned forward and whispered into his face, "Are you on drugs?

While he was shocked, she left the building. Seeing Bumblebee, she went over to the driver's side and opened the door. Bumblebee watched as Abelia shut the door, sighing heavily and throwing her school bag in the back once again.

_"Everything...okay?"_

Abelia looked down at the radio, "I'm fine, Bee. Just some people don't care that some things aren't true and go ahead and blame people anyway. The Government is blaming another country and if something isn't done, we'll go to war with another country and get people killed because they aren't thinking about an attack from aliens. That and a cop believing I'm a drugie even when I say I'm not."

_"Sorry...It's our...fault."_

Abelia looked down at the radio. Bumblebee spoke for his friends when he said that. But is it his fault? Is it his friend's fault that they are? She didn't know because she actually knew a little and was putting a lot of trust into them. But once they told her the full story, she would know who's at fault. But right now, she didn't believe Bumblebee when he said that.

"Don't say it's your fault, Bee. I don't know enough and I can't blame anyone. Besides, I don't think it's your guy's fault."

_"But you...don't know us."_

"And you don't know me. You may have read up on my life, which we humans would see as an invasion of privacy, but you don't know me. Not yet at least. For all I know, it could be my fault."

_"Not...yours."_

Bumblebee's engine rumbled, startling some people who were walking by. The light-brown haired teen laughed, lifting her hands to the wheel so paint the picture of a normal car with a normal person. Abelia looked down at the radio, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Let's go, Bee. Within the speed limit, though, alright, I don't want to be arrested again."

Bumblebee drove, rollings up the windows so Abelia could let go of the wheel and relax into the seat, letting Bumblebee drive. Abelia found herself bobbling her head to the music she was humming. She found herself going off and singing, forgetting Bumblebee was there.

_So give me reason, to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean!  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!  
Give me reason, to fill this hole, connect the space between!  
Let it fill up to reach the truth and lies across this new divide!_

Bumblebee listened to Abelia singing and couldn't help but comment, interrupting Abelia to do so.

_"You...sing...pretty."_

Abelia blushed and what Bumblebee said next made her blush even more.

_"Are you...blushing?"_

Abelia slapped the steering wheel, seeing Bumblebee got her back for making him blush and using her own words. Bumblebee made a sound over the radio that sounded like he was laughing, making Abelia shake her head. Relaxing again, Abelia watched as the outside world went by as Bumblebee drove around.

_"Miss?"_

Abelia looked down at the around, seeing Bumblebee was calling her but wasn't able to use her name.

_"What is an...alien?"_

Abelia blinks at the question, seriously wondering if her ears weren't working, then proceed to laugh hysterically. Bumblebee got worried when Abelia's face became red and liquid started coming out her eyes and did some scans, but found nothing was wrong. He did look up what she was doing and realized it was a natural response for humans when they found something funny. But he just asked her a question, what was funny about that?

When she finally settled down, Abelia looked down at the radio, giggling and whipping tears from her tears.

"Bumblebee, aliens are beings from other worlds, extraterrestrial. Some humans are freaked out by aliens even though they never saw one while others are fascinated by the idea. But anyways, you being here on my planet makes you an alien and if I was the one on your planet, I would be the alien."

Bumblebee made a little rumble, embarrassed. Now he understood. Abelia found it ironic that an alien from another world was asking what an alien was on hers. Abelia sighed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Dang, I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

_"You...haven't."_

"No, Bee. I haven't. My life isn't great. Meeting you and finding out I have abilities of a Seer is probably the most exciting thing that ever happened to me."

Abelia opened her eyes and found herself seeing white. She grabbed the seat, Bumblebee letting out a rumble when he saw what was happening, but knew he couldn't interfere. It was a crime to interfere with a Seers vision back on Cybertron before the war, during the war is was expected for their guards to carry them out of danger while they were having a vision. But he didn't know what would happen to Abelia if he interrupted her vision since she was a different species.

So, he let her have her vision. It wasn't like he could get her out of it anyway, he didn't have the power to.

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Future Pentagon**

_Abelia looks around, seeing a room filled with people sitting in front of computers. She looks down at herself, moving her fingers. Turning her gaze to her left, she saw a blonde-haired woman on the computer. Abelia walked over, looking on the screen to find out the time. The date was the same as today, but the time was around 2 PM and not 10 AM like it is now._

_*Future,* Abelia said._

_Abelia listened as the people chattered before the blonde-haired woman shakes her head with a sigh._

_"There's only one hacker in the world who can break this code," she says, her partners looking at her._

_"Maggie," one of them asks, but Maggie ignores them. Abelia and they watch as Maggie takes a chip out of the computer, putting it in her makeup blush and pretending to put makeup on before closing the lid. Maggie gets up, grabs her purse and leaves._

_Abelia follows her, running to catch up with Maggie. Maggie walks normally, but Abelia could tell she was nervous about being stopped. When they get outside, Maggie relaxes. They walked for some blocks until while crossing the street, Maggie flags down a taxi. Well, more like running in front of it and holding her hand out say, "Hey! Hey, hey, hey, wait! Stop, stop!"_

_Abelia blinks, watching Maggie get into the car. Remembering Ratchet telling her she control her powers, she tried fast-forwarding to where Maggie would end up. It didn't work after a couple tried until finally, she was inside a house where knocking was at the door. A dark-skinned man comes to the door and Maggie walks in, touching the man's hands for a second with a sorry smile._

_"I am sorry to bother you."_

_"Uh- Maggie?"_

_"Listen, I need your help."_

_"No! This is my private area, my-my place of Zen and peace."_

_"Listen to me-"_

_Abelia watches and listens as they try and talk over each other. Then, from somewhere inside the house, a woman shouts._

_"Glen! Who is it?"_

_Glen turns, annoyed and shouts, "Shaddap, Grandma," Abelia's eyes widen as Glen turns back to Maggie and asks, "What are you doing here," as his Grandma shout's his name, "Glen!"_

_Maggie looks annoyed now, "Just give me a break, will you, please?"_

_Glen ignores her and favors to shouting back at his Grandma, "Grandmama! Drink your prune juice!"_

_Maggie takes her chance and turns, walking away to somewhere in the house. Glen closes the door and goes after her. Abelia shakes her head and takes a minute to get the craziness out of her head before following. It takes her a second to find them, since another man comes out of a room saying, "Hey, man, save my game."_

_Abelia walks into the room, seeing Maggie on the bed and Glen in a chair, looking at her._

_"How classified," Glen looks like a kid given a cookie._

_Maggie looks at him, "Like I will go to jail for the rest of my life for showing you classified."_

_Glen grins, "Yes! One quick peek."_

_Scratch that, like a kid who got everything he wanted for Christmas._

_Abelia blinked but was startled when the scene around her changed. In seconds, she was back at the Pentagon, in front of Keller. An officer starts talking to him as he walks close to him._

_"Special Ops got a thermal snapshot of whatever hit the base in Qatar."_

_Abelia lifted her head up at that. Will and his team were in Qatar. Was this about them?! She imminently chased after Keller and the officer. She had to know more. Did Will make contract with the Pentagon? Was he alright? Was he alive?_

_"I want to see it," Keller said, being handed a photo._

_*See what? What is it,* Abelia said, seeing a glimpse of the photo before Keller moved it, *Is Will okay? Say that he and his team are okay! Say something,* but they didn't hear her._

_"Well, the imager was damaged, sir."_

_"The rangers are en route with the imager, but we also have a security issue."_

_"Circle logs indicate one of the analysts made a copy of the network intrusion signal," an officer told him_

_Abelia knew right then who they were talking about. *Maggie and Glen!*_

_Everything faded away until Abelia was back in Glen's room. Abelia sat next to Maggie and tried talking to her._

_*Maggie listen. The Pentagon knows what you did and their coming! Maggie, listen to me! You've got to hear me! They won't care if you're just trying to break the code, allow that you are a security problem! Maggie!"_

_But Maggie didn't hear her. Glen had put on glasses and was looking at the signal. It was easy to see he was amazed as he asks, "Whoah. The signal strength is through the roof. Where did you say you got this?"_

_"It hacked the national military air-guard frequency in less than a minute," Maggie informs him, making Glen turn to her in shock._

_"No way."_

_"Yeah."_

_Glen had turned back to the signal and typed a couple of buttons, "Looks like there's a message embedded in the signal. Let me work my magic."_

_Seeing movement out of the corner of her eyes, Abelia turned and saw a woman peek her head in the room. Realizing it was Glen's Grandmother, Abelia snorted. However, she turned back to Glen and Maggie when she heard them start talking._

_"Project Iceman," Maggie voiced._

_"What's Sector Seven," Glen said._

_"Who is Captain Witwicky," Maggie stated._

_Abelia was frozen in shock. Her Grandfathers name was in the signal and while she didn't know what is meant, Abelia knows it means nothing good. In her shock, she ignored Glen's Grandma coming into the room and shouting, but she definitely heard doors banging open and Glen's cousin shouting, "Cops! Cops!"_

_As everything turns to chaos, Abelia looks at the screen. She goes to touch it, but her hands go right through it. No! She has to know! She has to know why her name was in the signal! What is Sector Seven!? And what is Project Ice Man!?_

_Just then, everything turns to white._

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Past Arctic Circle**

_Abelia finds herself back at the Arctic Circle, expect this time of a ship crew, there were people. She saw people in black walking around. There was a mechanism, pulling something out of the ground._

_Abelia gasped, seeing something giant and metal. Another giant robot-like Blackout. Her blood-freezing, remembering Project Iceman. This was it. She turned, seeing a name on a very old plane._

_Sector Seven._

_Answers now came to her as everything went white._

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Tranquility**

Abelia gasped, shooting up. She saw that Bumblebee had stopped in an alleyway. In was daytime, only it was now 11 AM. An hour has passed, but she couldn't care any unless right now.

_"Kid...Fine?"_

Abelia looked at the radio, wild panic in her eyes.

"No, Bumblebee. The signal that Blackout used to hack has my family name in it and not only that. Project Iceman may be another of your kind and Sector Seven, whoever that is, has it."

"You...worried?"

"That's not why I'm nervous Bumblebee," Abelia said, resting her head in her hands, "Maggie and Glen, people who decoded the signal are gonna be taken in by the law in a few hours because Maggie went to Glen for help when she wasn't supposed to. The Government has my name and they will look for me, to blame me or ask me questions I can't answer. And here's the fact of your kind that's like Blackout..."

Abelia lifts her head and stares at the radio.

"They now have my name and they are gonna be after me. I'm in danger and everyone else I'm around is too."

* * *

**Me: So? Results? No? There better be because I'm working hard on this story. I'm watching the movie again with help from Youtube and not all scenes are there and they are in parts.**

**'Linkin Park - New Divide' is the song that makes a short appearance.**

**See ya all in the next one!**

**Have A Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Soldier

**Me: So far, so good.**

**Do you actually believe that Abelia knows about the Autobots but hasn't seen their true forms yet? Talk about trust.**

**Let's get into the story.**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - _'talking'_

* * *

**Earth  
Location: ** **Tranquility**

Bumblebee took this in. Abelia just admitted that she would be in danger now not only from Decepticons but from her own people. From what he gathered, humans can have no mercy to their own kind, much less other species. Which is why Optimus decided to remain hidden from the humans. Plus, involving them in their war is something none of the Autobots want. But now, several humans were involved because of the Decepticons and the human child Bumblebee needs to protect is in danger.

He had to talk to Optimus and the others. He used the radio to tell Abelia that. _"Calling base command...Standby to engage."_

Abelia nodded, waiting as Bumblebee contacted his friends.

_**'Optimus, this is Bumblebee. Important news has come up that you need to know.'**_ (Bumblebee)

Only a couple of seconds went by before Optimus answered.

_**'We are here Bumblebee. What is it?'** _(Optimus)

Abelia tapped the radio and then pointed to her ear. Bumblebee wondered if something was wrong with her hearing when she did it again, this time gesturing to both her ears. It dawned on him that Abelia was wordless telling him that she wanted to listen to the convention. He opened the link, letting Abelia listen in.

_**'Sorry, Abelia wanted to listen in.'**_ (Bumblebee)

_**'What is it youngling?'**_ (Ironhide)

Before Bumblebee could tell them, Abelia placed her hand on the wheel.

"Let me, Bee. I can do a better explanation of it," Abelia looked down at the radio and started telling them what had happened in her vision, "I saw two people named Maggie and Glen. Maggie is an analyst working on the signal Blackout used to hack the base in Qatar. Maggie said that there was only one hacker in the world who could break the code and that was Glen. Glen broke the code and three things came up: Project Iceman, Sector Seven, and Captain Witwicky. However, Maggie wasn't supposed to go to Glen and the Government knew she took the chip that had a copy of the signal. They stormed the house and took in Maggie and Glen. This will happen later today, Maggie is most likely on her way to Glen's now."

**_'Not only does the Decepticons have her name, but now her Government does. They will be after her now. She's in danger.'_ **(Bumblebee)

_**'This is alarming. Did you see anything else?'**_ (Optimus)

_**'Something you saw we might understand.'**_ (Ratchet)

"Besides Sector Seven being some Government branch and having Project Iceman, no," Abelia said.

_**'How 'bout yo' powers? Anythin' new 'bout 'em?'**_ (Jazz)

Abelia nodded but remembering that they couldn't see her, spoke up. "Yes. In fact, I have a theory. When I wanted to know why my last name was in the signal, it took me back to the Arctic Circle. I think that when I want to know something, my power will show me. Not only that, unlike my first future vision, I wasn't in anybody's body, but myself."

**_'Interesting. Your power seems to be growing rapidly. I wonder why.'_** (Ratchet)

"I'm gonna test it," Abelia said suddenly, "I'm gonna see if I could see Will again."

Abelia leans back and closes her eyes. She thinks about Will, the man whose face she never saw and yet, had a connection to. The man who promised to meet her face-to-face just because he didn't want her to be alone. She thought about wanting to see him now and what he was doing.

She was afraid to open her eyes, afraid that it wouldn't work. But she opened them, and all she saw was white.

"It's working," was all she got out before she went elsewhere.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Qatar**

Abelia blinked, seeing that she was once again in the body of someone else. She saw sand all around and soldiers with weapons were walking around. Someone walked up and who she was in moved their head. Abelia grinned when she saw it was Epps.

At once, she knew who she was in and it was only confirmed when Epps spoke.

"Hey man, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Recognizing Will's voice, Abelia couldn't contain her glee as she shouted, _*Will!*_

* * *

Will faltered when he felt something in his mind. Playing it on the heat from the sun and not Abelia, he kept walking. Course, this got Epps worried because he was behind him, covering his back. Epps came up to him, a worried look on his face.

"Hey man, you good," Epps asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Will said, lifting his hand to his head to try and dispel the feeling. Only to pull his hand away as he jumped when there was a shout from inside his head from a familiar girl.

_*Will!*_

Will gasped, eyes going wide before he smiled, looking around to see if anyone saw him react. Seeing some of his men looking at him, Will thought quickly and grabbed Epps by the shoulder, pulling him in and laughed.

Will leaned close and whispered to a confused Epps, "It's Abelia. She's back and she decided to shout my name to get my attention."

Epps smiled and nodded, understanding that Will didn't want to look crazy in front of his men. Abelia grinned from inside Will's head, seeing and hearing the little talk Will and Epps had.

_*So you finally told him, hm? And he didn't call you crazy?*_

"Nope, he believed me when I told him about you. I believe his words were, _'Will, we've been friends for years. I trust you with my life. Not only that, after seeing that thing destroy the base so easily and being right under it, I will believe every word that comes out of your mouth right now.'_ Guess you were right, Abelia," Will said, speaking low enough that only Epps could hear him.

Abelia laughed. She looked at Epps through Will's eyes.

_*Hi Epps! Will is going to have ta say what I said since you can't hear me.*_

Will laughed, looking at Epps.

"She says hi and that I'm going to have to repeat what she says so you will know what she's saying."

Epps laughed and nodded, "Nice to meet you Abelia. Can't wait to see you when we get out of this desert."

Abelia smiled, _*Same goes for me.*_ Will repeated what Abelia said to Epps, who grinned.

Epps waves his hand at Will before backing up behind Will again, "I'll leave you to it!"

Will smiled at his friend taking point, covering his back but also letting him speak to Abelia. Speaking of Abelia, Will could feel the glee coming from her. Was it from seeing him again? Abelia was glad she was able to speak with Will again and that he was alright after what she heard. That brought what went on at the Pentagon back to her mind.

_*Will, I had another vision of the future.*_

Will frowned, dread filling him. Was something bad gonna happen again? He spoke quietly so no one would think he was losing his mind. "What did you see? Is it bad?"

Abelia shrugged, _*I don't really know. All I know is that somehow you got in connect with the Pentagon because they mentioned you guy's and the image you guy's took.*_

"So we get out of the desert alive," Will asked.

_*Hopefully. See Sporponok anywhere?*_

"No, and that makes me worry. That thing could literary be anywhere under the ground and we could not know."

_*Watch your backs.*_

"We are. Find out more about your powers?"

Abelia went silent. She could tell Will about her powers, but how will he take the fact that she was with the same kind of 'robot' like the one who attacked the base, but was on their side? That her power was based on something from their kind for some odd reason and she had something called 'Energon' in her blood? But Will decided to know and she wanted to tell him. She wanted to trust him for a reason she didn't yet understand.

_*Long story, but it turns out my car is just like Blackout, no it's alright,*_ Abelia told him when she felt Will start to panic and she understood. She just told him that her car was just like the thing that killed an entire base and nearly killed his team, _*He's friendly and he won't hurt me. His name is Bumblebee and there are four others who will be here tonight: Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz. They are on our side. They have some theories about my abilities, but they need to meet me to be sure.*_

Will gulped, feeling worried for the girl whose face he'd never seen. "And you trust them?"

_*Will, I don't know you that well and I trust you.*_

Will blinked at that. Abelia trusted him? Seeing a telephone pole coming up, Will said, "Gonna have to continue later."

Abelia nodded, knowing Will could feel it. She watches as Will walked up to the telephone pole and look up at it. He had to contract the Pentagon and maybe this is how he was able to talk to them.

"Let's hope this telephone line works," Will said as Epps took some water and poured over his head. Then Will and Abelia heard something that sounded like rumbling and a clang, followed by whining and cried from the soldiers, making Will turn and move away from the telephone pole as it fell.

"Heads up!"

"Heads up! Hey!"

"Heads up! Whoa," Epps cried out.

The telephone pole lands and Donnelly, who didn't move through the entire thing, who turns and looks at Figs, who watched it fall. Donnelly glances at the fallen pole and looked at his comrade and asked, "What the heck was that?"

Figs shurgs and says, "No se carano, el letrero por poco me rompe el culo."

Donnelly looks exasperated and says, "English, dude. English," as he turns away, ignoring Figs who raised his hand.

_*I believe he said, 'I don't know, the sign almost broke my ass.'. Language man, I don't like cursing,*_ Abelia said.

"You speak Spanish," Will stated, checking his gun.

_*Yes, I do. And Will, I don't think the pole fell by itself. The rumbling sounded like it was coming-*_

"Underground," Will finished, realizing that he and his team was in danger. Will raised his hand and brought his gun up, signaling to his men to get ready. The men didn't question it and did what they were told. Epps, hearing something, turned and saw a big tail looking thing with a sharp end pointing right Will's back.

"Will," Epps shouted, aiming his gun and firing. Will turned and moved away as the tail vanished into the dirt after the soldiers began firing at it. Scorponok screeched as he went underground again.

**"Time to die insects!"**

_*Oh no, oh no, oh no! He's here,*_ Abelia shouted, looking around from where she was to see things Will might have missed.

"Everybody, quiet. Settle," Will ordered.

"Whoa, mother," Epps said, "What the hell-"

**"I'll tear you apart!"**

Following the screech, Scorponok appeared, making every soldier turn and watch in horror as Donnelly was stabbed with the sharp tail with an 'Ack!', and whirled around, promptly killing him. This made the soldiers run off with cries. While running, the young boy, Mahfouz, fell and Will turned back, helping him up with a shout of, "Get up! Get up! Come on!"

_*Will, you got to take cover,*_ Abelia shouted, hearing the exclaims of the soldiers as Sporponok came close to killing some of them. Hearing screams, Abelia looked and saw a small town, where women were rushing their children to safety and men came out with guns. Scorponok jumped out of the ground with a screech and turned to look at them and fired a missile at them.

**"I'll kill you all!"**

"Fig! Cover the rear! Cover fire! Move it! Fig, cover the rear! Epps! Cover the rear! Move it! Come on," Will shouted out orders, holding Mahfouz's hand tightly as he ran.

He took a glance at Scorponok, who was aiming weapons at them. He knew that it would try and kill them, what it did to Donnelly showed that. But he had to get his men home, he had to see Sarah again, hold his baby girl for the first time, and he made a promise to Abelia that he would see her face-to-face. He was going to get out of here alive and bring as many men as he could with him.

Abelia knew that Sporponk would try and kill them, and she was angry she couldn't do anything to help them. But what could she do? She was miles and miles away across the sea and in another state and was the only one who knew what was happening to them. She hated this, she had to help Will and she had no idea how to! This was torture not being able to do anything!

Will turned to Mahfouz and asked him, "Where's your papa? Where's your papa?"

Mahfouz's eyes widen as he looked around wildly for his papa, "Papa!"

Abelia watched as a man appeared in a door and held his arms out. Will saw him too and ran over to him, pushing Mahfouz into his father's arms and they went into the small house to the wall away from the door.

"Sir, I need a telephone. The- the- telephone," Will said to Akram, a man he met only once during his last tour in Qatar.

"Telephone," Akram said, turning and running over, Will following as he grabbed a cell phone and giving in to Will, "Cell phone!"

Will smiled as the man went back over to his son and flipped the cell phone open, "I don't know how to thank you."

_*Stopping Sporponk from killing his village and everyone he knows and his son will be a good start,*_ Abelia said, listening to the battle going on outside as Will raised the phone to his ear.

"This is an emergency Pentagon call! I need you- do you understand? It's an emergency Pentagon- Aaaah," Will shouted, dusking as a blast shattered the window and forcing Will to turn away to protect his face.

_"Do you have a credit card,"_ the operator said. Abelia's eyes widen in shock as she listened to this. Could the man not hear what was going on in the background?

"I don't have a credit card," Will shouted.

_"Sir, the attitude is not going to speed things up any bit at all. I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouthpiece very clearly,"_ the Operator said.

_*Is this guy serious,*_ Abelia asked.

Will ran out of the house as his men yelled, shouting into the phone at the same time, "I'm in the middle of a war! This is- freaking ridiculous!"

Abelia growled, knowing that Will needed to get in contact with the Pentagon and with the Operator hindering things they would end up dead longer than most. But she could help with this. After all, she knew her parent's credit card number and she was sure they wouldn't mind having money being used for something like this.

_*Will, I'm going to tell you my parent's credit card number! Use it! It's Visa!*_

"Abelia, tell me. Hold on, a friend is telling me their credit card number. It's Visa," Will shouted into the phone, taking cover next to Epps. Epps spared a glance at Will when he heard that. Abelia was watching the entire thing just the attack on the base? She was with them through all of that and she was giving Will her credit card number to help them Epps realized as he watched Will say the numbers into the phone.

He didn't know Abelia, but when all this was over, and he was sure Will and the others will agree with him. She was a soldier, just like them. She was one of them.

"Abelia is gonna get a thank you from me when I see her. She's one of us now, a solider," Epps shouted.

Will shared a looked at Epps, and gave him a quick smile. Abelia's eyes widen when she heard that. Epps saw her as one of them and Will felt the same. She was helping them and risking it a lot. She just gave them her parent's credit card number which could lead back to her, putting her in even more danger. But Epps and Will saw her as a fellow soldier? She didn't know what to think about that.

_"Also, sir, have you heard about our premium plus world service gold package,"_ the Operator said into Will's ear, breaking the moment. Will was angry again and it showed when he spoke into the phone.

"No, I don't want a premium package," he shouted and sighed in relief when it finally went through. He turned and gave Epps the phone, telling him to take over with an "Epps! Pentagon!"

**"There's no escape! It's your end!"**

Scorponok screeched as he fired another round at the soldiers. Epps took cover as he spoke into the phone, "I ain't never seen this in my life! Need gunships on station ASAP!"

**"Hey! Stop hitting my face,"** Scorponok shouted, his face guards shielding his face from the bullets.

_"Do you know who your fighting,"_ the officer on the other end asked Epps.

"Unknown, man. I don't- oh, man, if you seen this shit," Epps replied.

_*I don't think they would! But I do know Sector Seven does! They put my grandfather into an insane asylum,*_ Abelia said.

"What," Will said, not understanding this.

_"Sector Seven is a secret Government branch from what I know! I'll tell you later! Watch it!*_

Will ducked as a missile went over his head and hit the ground behind him. He got up and fired at Scorponok as he took cover.

"Hey! Make way," Figs said as a new sound entered the air.

Will looked up and he and Abelia saw a small aircraft in the air. "That's us," Will said as Epps took cover from falling rocks above him from one of Scorponok's blasts. Abelia was relived, that meant that Will and his team would get help.

"Seven man team north of orange smoke," Epps said, throwing something into the air that hit the ground, orange smoke coming out of it, "Attack direction west! You're clear and hot!"

Epps turned to Will who was running past him and told him, "Will! The heat's coming!"

"Laze the target! We got a beam-rider incoming! Laze target," Will ordered, aiming the laser on his gun on Scorponok just like his men. Abelia and Will both felt a cold feeling come over them when Scorponok turned and looked in Will's direction. Even from where Will stood, both he and Abelia could feel the cold stare of Scorponok's eyes.

**"Take this human insect!"**

Practically every soldier and Abelia's eyes widen when they saw Scorponok aim his weapons at Will. Will knew he wouldn't be able to escape from all the weapons Scorponok had, not without injury. Just before Scorponok could fire, gunfire hit him, prompting Scorponok to turn to look at Figs.

"Take cover, Captain," Figs shouted, drawing the attention to him instead.

Scorponok hissed and fired at Figs instead, making the soldier cry out as he was thrown into the air.

_*No!_ /No," Abelia and Will shouted. Growling, Will turned to the sound of more planes coming to their aid. Will grinned and turned back to his men, "Ready! Heat's coming!"

Payback time for Figs and Donnelly.

"WHAT?! BRING IT," Epps shouted.

**"What? What do you mean? What is-Ow! That hurts! Stop it!"**

Scorponok screeched as he was hit with the machine gun and missiles. Dirt and sand filled the air and when the firing ceased, everyone looked to where Scorponok was. The air cleared and everyone saw that Scorponok was still there and moving.

"No freaking way that thing's still not down," Will said as Epps lifted the phone to his ear. Will stood next to Epps and Abelia watched Scorponok and listened as Epps spoke into the phone, "Spooky Three Two, use 105 shells. Bring the rain."

Seconds later, there were loud shots in the air and Scorponok was screeching again.

**"OW! OW! OW! THAT HURTS! OW! MY TAIL!"**

This went on for about half a minute and then it stopped. This time Scorponok groaned, twitching on the ground. Falling to the ground one last time, he hissed, **"I'm out of here! I'll die if I stay!"**

Scorponok dug into the ground, part of his tail breaking off and was left behind as he fled.

_*He's gone,*_ Abelia said.

Will sighed, but pained shouting brought his attention to Fig. Turning, he shouted, "Fig! Find Fig! Plus, we got to get Donnelly's body so we can bring him home!"

"We got Donnelly, you get Figs, Captain," one of his men said before he and another ran back into the desert for their fallen comrade as the rest of them ran to their injured one.

"Get a medic! Get a medic," Will shouted as he covered Fig's wound. Men from the village ran to get clean rags and medicine. Abelia watched as they cared for their friend, the man who risked his life to save Will's. Will looked down at Figs, the man who annoyed him to death with his Spanish, but in the end, saved his life and so nearly lost his own, his comrade.

"We need a medevac. One man dead. One man down. Patient care category urgent," Epps spoke into the phone.

Abelia sighed, seeing that Will and his team were gonna be alright. She closed her eyes to breath, but when she opened them, she saw white. Abelia groaned, she was getting the hang of what she wanted to see, but staying was the hard part. But she knew she had to go back to Bumblebee and the others. It must have been about an hour, maybe more.

_*Will, I'm leaving. I'll tell you more next time we met!*_

And then she was gone. Will sighed, looking up at Epps. From the look Will gave him, Epps could tell Abelia wasn't there anymore. While they were waiting for their ride home, Will and Epps told the rest of the team about their new member.

* * *

**Earth  
Location: ** **Tranquility**

Abelia gasped, eyes blicking rapidly as she looked around. She sighed and she heard the radio burst into life.

_"Baby are you alright?"_

**"Abelia, are you alright?"** (Ratchet)

**"Yo' were out fo' a long time kid."** (Jazz)

"Bee, turn on the radio," Abelia said, "Now."

Bumblebee did and this is what flowed through the speakers, _"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over forty C-17 s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going. The government has been very quiet about what's going on but in our vision, they were headed directly towards North Korea."_

"Damn," Abelia said.

**"What happened, youngling?"** (Ironhide)

**"Abelia, what did you see when you went to see Will?"** (Optimus)

Abelia sighed and leaned back into the car seat, "Will and I talked for a bit before he and his team were attacked by Scorponok, who tried to kill them. They are the only survivors of the base attack by Blackout. They were able to fight Scorponok off and part of his tail was broken off, but one of their own was killed and another was injured."

**"Humans were able to fight off a Decepticon all on their own? Never thought it was possible because their bodies are so flimsy."** (Ironhide)

Abelia glared at the radio, "Hey! Watch it!"

_"Gonna hide...the child is the one...our enemies are gathering!"_

**"Yo' r' right, Bumblebee. We got ta hide Abelia from tha Decepticons."** (Jazz)

"Huh?"

**"We can't let her join the fight and get hurt."** (Ratchet)

"Hey!"

**"Bumblebee, find a safe place to hide Abelia. Then, meet up with us and take us back to Abelia where we will-"** (Optimus)

"HEY! SHUT UP!"

The Autobots went silent as Abelia fumed in anger. She was looking at the radio with such rage that Bumblebee shook and it showed when she spoke, she was almost growling. "What are you talking about hiding me from the fight?"

**"Abelia, Cybertronian Seers don't fight. Their power to see the past, present, or/and future makes them invaluable. They are protected by others called Protectors who will fight any threat to the Seer. It's our Law and has been for centuries. Besides, this is our war to fight, not yours. Please understand."** (Optimus)

Abelia was growling this time, "Oh, I understand what you're saying, but what you don't understand is that us humans are stronger then you give us credit for. You don't want to mess with some of us because we can really mess you up. Don't underestimate us. Blackout attacked and killed almost an entire base of people. Will and his team fought Scorponok and injured him so bad he escaped or else he would have died. William Lennox lost one of his men and another is injured because of them. Do you really think he's going to let the Decepticons get away with killing his friends? No, he will fight to avenge them. To Will and his friend Epps, I'm a soldier now because I was there in both attacks with him. So it may be your way of things, but that is not the human way! We fight for what we believe in and right now, I believe in fighting! If you can't handle that, then I'm better off without you!"

Abelia's voice rose in a shout nearing the end of her rant. When she was done, she didn't give them time to answer as she opened the car door and ran out and away from Bumblebee and his friends.

Abelia grumbled as she walked down the sidewalk, stepping away from people. She was angry that they didn't want her to fight and after seeing the damage Blackout and Scorponok did, she understood. But they had to understand that she didn't want to be shielded or hidden away. It's just not her.

She was under an abandoned bridge when she was stopped by a siren and headlights landing on her. Raising her hands to protect her eyes, she glared at the police car. She walked door near the door to yell, only to gasp in shock and horror when she saw the symbol on the side, the same one Blackout had.

They found her. Abelia backed up, staring at the symbol before looking at the window, where she knew no one was behind.

Barricade watched this in interest, not knowing why the Witwicky girl was acting this way. When he saw her looking at the Decepticon symbol, he wondered if she knew what it meant.

"Your just like Blackout," Abelia said.

Knowing she shouldn't know that name, Barricade transformed, looming over Abelia. Abelia gasped and cursed herself for leaving Bumblebee. Why did she think it was a good idea to go off on her own!?

"Abelia Witwicky! Where is the new article idem two-one-one-five-three?! Where are the glasses," Barricade roared, reaching for Abelia.

Meanwhile, Bumblebee had driven off after Abelia, silently talking to his friends about what just happened and what to do about it when he saw Barricade transform in front of Abelia. He told them Barricade was attacking Abelia and had to go. Speeding up, Bumblebee pulled in and spun, hitting Barricade in the legs and forcing him down. Abelia looked at Bumblebee in shock as the scout opened the door.

_"Baby come back! You can blame it all on me! I was wrong and I just can't live without you!"_

Abelia smiled and nodded, going over and climbing over the passenger seat into the driver's seat. Bumblebee closed the door and the wheel and gear stick moved on their own. Abelia shouted at Bee, "Go!"

Bumblebee drove off and Barricade roared, transforming and followed after the scout and his target. At least know Barricade knew how the girl knew what he was, she met an Autobot already.

Abelia looked behind them, seeing Barricade close behind them. She looked back at the radio and shouted, "Drive faster, Bee!"

Bumblebee whirled as he drove faster, making some distance, but Barricade easily caught up.

"Who's this, Bee," Abelia asked.

_"Police are putting up barricades...These sales will put people into a frenzy._ _"_

"Barricade. Frenzy. There's two," Abelia asked. She didn't get her answer because she glanced up, gasping when she saw Bumblebee driving right towards a warehouse window. Abelia turned in her seat and held on tight.

Bumblebee drove through the window and into the warehouse, Barricade not too far behind. Abelia dug her nails into the seat, creating holes in an attempt to ground herself. Bumblebee and Barricade drove around the warehouse. Bumblebee finally exited the building and drove away and into a factory yard. Managing to lose Barricade, Bumblebee hid and turned off the engine and locked the doors.

Abelia sighed, carefully removing her fingers from the seat, which now had ten new holes. "Sorry about the seat Bumblebee. And for running off."

_"Don't blame yourself...I only have myself to blame!"_

Abelia chuckled, but that was cut short when Barricade drove by. Both were silent, but Barricade still stopped. He knew they were hiding. Abelia looked down at Bumblebee as the key's turned.

"Time to start," Abelia said. Bumblebee spun his wheels and drove speedily forward, forcing Barricade to move away or get hit. Bumblebee turned sharply, opening the door and with an "Oof!", Abelia fell on her side out of Bumblebee. Abelia looks at Bumblebee just in time to see him transform and enter a battle stance with his fists out.

Abelia took in the difference between Bumblebee and the previous 'robots'. Bumblebee had color and had gentler features, his eyes were blue, and a different symbol on him. Bumblebee looked down at Abelia, moving an open hand over her in an attempt to shield her as Barricade drove towards him, transforming and jumping at Bumblebee roaring, "DIE!"

Abelia ducked as Bumblebee and Barricade rolled away. She got to her feet, grabbing her school bag which fell out as Bumblebee transformed, as Barricade brought out some spikey weapons. Abelia backed up as a car door on Barricade opened and Frenzy jumped out.

"You must be Frenzy," Abelia said.

**"Witwicky girl,"** Frenzy said.

_"Runaway!"_

Listening to Bumblebee, Abelia turned and ran, Frenzy following her. Barricade ran at Bumblebee, yelling, **"You should have stayed on Cybertron!"**

Barricade hit Bumblebee just as he got up, sending him flying. Bumblebee got up quicker, but Barricade kicked him, sending him flying into a factory power tower. Bumblebee rolled, getting up and grabbing Barricade and slamming him into the small power building. Barricade shouted as Bumblebee jumped at him.

Meanwhile, Abelia was running away from Frenzy, who jumped onto Abelia. Abelia screamed, Frenzy's sharp fingers tugging into her shoulders.

"Get off me," Abelia shouted, grabbing a handful of rocks and throwing them at Frenzy's face. The rocks distraction Frenzy long enough for Abelia to kick Frenzy away and run off.

**"Stupid human! Stay still! Just want the glasses!"**

"No," Abelia shouted, running into a tool shed and looking around. She grabbed a power saw turned it on. Hearing Frenzy get close to the shed, she turned and waited for Frenzy to et close to the door before jumping out at him, hacking at his limbs and head.

**"OW! INSECT STOP IT!"**

Abelia didn't, hitting Frenzy again and again before finally, he laid in pieces on the ground. Seeing his head still moving, Abelia glared at him.

"Not so tough without a body, are you," Abelia asked him before kicking Frenzy's head so hard he went flying right into a metal fence. Abelia sighed, dropping the power saw and running back to her schoolbag which was lucky still closed.

She dug through it, finally grabbing her grandfather's glasses. This might be what Barricade and Frenzy were talking about. She put it into her boot, pushing it down far enough so it wouldn't fall out and did the same to her wallet, putting it in the other boot. She left her school bag there as she made her way back to Bumblebee.

Abelia slowed down when she saw Bumblebee with a cannon. Bumblebee turned away to fight a heavily wounded Barricade and walked over to Abelia. Bumblebee turned his cannon back into a hand. Abelia stopped, watching as Bumblebee approached.

She didn't know if it was her, but Bumblebee seemed nervous, stopping at the top of the hill. But Bumblebee **was** nervous. Abelia had seen nothing but death and destruction because of the Decepticons through her visions. He was probably the only Autobot on Earth right now and the only one of his kind that didn't wish any harm to the humans.

Abelia took Bumblebee in, definitely seeing the nervousness in his bright blue eyes and his hands, which he hid by placing his hands on his hips. She smiled and walked forward getting closer to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee sighed, dropping down to one knee to get closer to Abelia who stopped near his knee. However, this made him see the blood trailing down her shoulders.

_"Are you okay?!"_

Bumblebee carefully pointed to Abelia's shoulders. Now feeling the sting, Abelia grumbled, "Why does it start to hurt once you realize it's there?"

Bumblebee tilted his head and Abelia laughed at how cute it made him look. "Nothing. Human thing. Are you alright?"

Bumblebee nodded. Abelia glanced at the radio speakers as they made sounds. _"Message from Starfleet, Captain...Throughout the inanimate vastness of space...Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!"_

Abelia thought about what Bumblebee said, thinking it through. When she went over it a couple of times, she finally understood.

"The others, are they coming soon," Abelia asked

Bumblebee stood up, smiling when he saw Abelia didn't back away from him. Still, Bumblebee took a step back and pointed at her with a nod, transforming back into a Camaro. Abelia gasped, seeing this in front of her eyes.

_"Any more questions you want to ask?"_

Bumblebee opened the door, inviting her in. Abelia giggled, "You bet. But I save them for later."

Abelia got in Bumblebee, closing the door. She jumped as the seat belt went over her and clicked into place. Abelia chuckled, tossing Bumblebee a look, "Safety first now?"

The flash of heat showed that Bumblebee was blushing again. Abelia laughed. The radio clicked as Bumblebee picked something to use.

_"Trust us?"_

Abelia looked at the radio. She knew what Bumblebee was talking about. He was talking about what drove her off in the place. After her outburst, she understood if Bumblebee was wary if she wouldn't trust them, much less her friends. Truth is, Abelia now understood she didn't stand a chance on her own, not after nearly being attacked by Barricade. Maybe, though, they could work things out.

Abelia smiled and said, "Fifty years from now, when I'm looking back at life, I want to be able to say I had the guts to trust alien beings."

Bumblebee turned on the engine, music playing through. Abelia grinned as she leaned back into the seat.

"Now, let's go meet the others," Abelia said.

Bumblebee drove off, past Barricade who groaned and reach for them but fall back. All Barricade could do was send a transmission to the other Decepticons to request aid and that the Autobot's had Abelia Witwicky.

For Abelia Witwicky, she patted the boot which held her Grandfather's glasses. She doesn't know why Barricade and Frenzy wanted her Grandfather's glasses, but she would find out.

But first, she had Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz to meet.

* * *

**Me: I was gonna put the Abelia meeting the rest of the Autobots here, but it would have been to long.**

**Gonna have to wait longer for it. Sorry.**

**Hope that you all liked it!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Meeting The Autobots

**Me: Finally! The chapter I've been waiting for!**

**I'm glad I got to this one.**

**I've been wanting to do this one for a while and who can blame me, this is my favorite part in the movie. That one and the one where Will helps Sam save Bumblebee.**

**What's your favorite part of the first Transformers movie?**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - _'talking'_

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Tranquility**

Abelia looked out the window as they drove through a tunnel, Bumblebee turning the wheel. She watched as Bumblebee turned the wheel to go in a different lane, remembering her of those interesting videos she watched as she prepared for her test.

"You're a pretty good driver," Abelia commented.

The radio clicked as Bumblebee looked for something to reply with.

_"Why thank you, thank you very much."_

Abelia chuckled but was caught off when there was a horn hock behind them. She turned in her seat the best she could with the seat belt to look at the driver behind them, who was waving his hand at them and seemed to be shouting.

_"Something...Is not...Wrong?"_

Abelia giggled at the mixed-up words but knew what Bumblebee was trying to say. Not his fault he couldn't talk.

"No, Bee. Just some driver who wants you to go faster when you're doing the speed limit. Any faster and we could get pulled over or cause an accident and that won't do at all."

Bumblebee's engine purrs in agreement. Abelia sat back down to relax, but only got a few seconds of it when the disgruntled driver pulled up next to them and shouted.

"Move it, you moron! Your piece of crap Camaro is to slow!"

Bumblebee's brakes screeched to a stop and Abelia shouted in alarm, thankful for the seat that stopped her head from bashing against the wheel, again. Abelia growled; the insult that was meant for her meaning much more since it involved Bumblebee and he was the one being insulted.

"Bee," Abelia said, only for Bumblebee to shoot forward, tilting to drive on two wheels and making Abelia shout, "BEE!"

Abelia held on to the seat and tried to see what Bumblebee was doing. Then, they drove past a new 2009 Camaro. A blue light shot out from Bumblebee and passed through the shiny Camaro. Abelia gasped as everything started changing inside the cabin of the car.

Abelia looked around as the old-style car changed to look like a newer version of the same thing. When everything was done and Bumblebee was once again on four wheels, Abelia found herself inside a new 2009 Camaro.

She blinked and looked down at the radio as it clicked, Bumblebee's engine purring like he was pleased.

_"Am I good...Ain't that splendid...It's as good as new!"_

Bumblebee didn't need his real voice to tell anyone that he was feeling a bit smug. And when they drove past the driver who insulted Bumblebee, which was easy because he had slowed down driving at the sight Bumblebee made, Abelia laughed and rolled down the window.

She shouted, "Ain't a piece of crap now! Watch what you say! We were doing the speed limit! Wanna get a ticket? Go faster! Don't blame us! Plus, don't insult my ride!"

Abelia laughed as Bumblebee drove off, rolling down the window to leave the bewildered man in their dust. Bumblebee's engine made a sound, one that Abelia recognized as laughing, which was aided when the radio plays a clip of people laughing. Abelia patted the dashboard of her new 'car'.

"Oh, Bumblebee, remind me to never tick you off," Abelia laughed.

Bumblebee's response was another laugh of people on the radio.

* * *

Hours later, Bumblebee drove to an abandoned building. He pushed through the chains and the metal fenced doors to keep driving. Abelia looked at the window shield in front of her when something appeared on it.

It took her a couple of seconds, but then she saw what looked like to be four comets falling to Earth. She knew that was the other arriving. Bumblebee stopped and opened the door. She got out and walked to stand in front of Bumblebee and looked up at the sky.

About a minute went by and she saw four of those 'comets' appear. The night sky flashed with light, making Abelia jump. She watched as the 'combats' came closer, one even went over their heads.

She turned her head to that one and ran after it, wanting a closer look. When she finally got close enough two minutes later, she stood at the top of the cliff with her eyes wide at the crash site, a tree that was right next to it was on fire. She stared in amazement as the large metal pod started transforming. She watched the slow process of it getting bigger before there was a being standing up.

The metal being who she didn't know the name of yet saw her and she waved. The being backed up and started running off, taking one last look at her before running off.

Abelia laughed, wondering who she startled before running back to Bumblebee.

* * *

Optimus cursed silently to himself in Cybertronian. He just landed and he hadn't expected to be caught by a human. The human female, or femme in his words, **waved** at him. Not scream, not shout, not take pictures, but waved. And laughed if he heard her right.

Hearing noise, he stopped and saw what humans used for travel. Traffic, if Bumblebee's report was correct. He stopped and got down on one knee, his form building in with the night sky.

Vehicles passed by, but none of them were good enough. Then, he when was going to move on, he turned his head when a new vehicle entered the road. It was a 1997 flaming, red and blue Peterbilt that was perfect.

He scanned it and then transformed into the truck. The engine rumbled and making sure no one was coming, drove down the hill and onto the road. He read Earth's languages from a report Bumblebee sent them so he could talk to Abelia Witwicky, a human female who surprised him with her strength even when he didn't meet her yet. He sent out a message to his friends and comrades.

_'Autobots, if you have a Vehicle Mode, head to the meeting point,'_ Optimus said, heading that way himself.

It took only his Autobots seconds to reply.

_'I'm rollin.'_ (Jazz)

_'On my way.'_ (Ratchet)

_'I'm heading there now.'_ (Ironhide)

_'Abelia and I are on our way.'_ (Bumblebee)

Abelia Witwicky, a girl who was a complete mystery, one he hoped to see solved.

* * *

"Oh, slag," Ironhide cursed, seeing that he was heading right towards a housing unit where human families lived. He changed his landing, instead of crashing into the square shape that had a liquid fluid inside. What that...acid?!

Before he could change his landing again, he landed right into it. He expected to be burned immediately, but instead, the liquid started steaming and going away. Wasn't it suppose to burn him and not the other way around?

He looked it up and found that he landed in what humans called a pool. It was filled in water and it couldn't burn him, but it could to humans at the right temperature.

Realizing he spent too long in one place and that he was right outside a housing unit, no humans called it to house, with the owners no doubt hearing his crash landing and come to investigate, Ironhide transformed.

Once he did, he got up and pulled himself out of the pool. And saw a small human child, a girl if he believed himself to be correct, and was holding a weird pink thing that kinda looked like a Cyberhorse. She was so small and fragile-looking that he would have to be careful if he was gonna pick her up, which he wasn't.

He carefully stepped over her and walked away, looking over his shoulder at the girl who watched him. She blicked up at him and asked, "Excuse me, are you the tooth fairy?"

What in the slag was a tooth fairy? Did his form at the moment resemble one?

Before he could ask, he heard movement from inside the house as lights turned on. The child's Sire and Carrier, or in human terms father and mother, were coming and he had to hide before he was spotted when they came out. He just got behind what humans called trees when the two humans, adults they called themselves, came out.

"Hey, sweetheart, what are you doing out here by yourself," the girls Sire called out to her before he noticed the state his pool was in, "Holy God! What happened to the pool?"

Ironhide watched as the Sire and Carrier looked over their young, mostly checking for injuries, before rushing back inside the house. He took the form of the black 2006 GMC TopKick just as he got a message from Optimus.

_'Autobots, if you have a Vehicle Mode, head to the meeting point.'_ (Optimus)

_'I'm heading there now,'_ Ironhide replied, driving away from the house to meet the others and this Abelia Witwicky who he already liked for her fire.

* * *

Ratchet needed to check his navigation systems when he had the chance because he was sure that the landing spot he picked wasn't in the middle of a living zone for humans. At least no one was there as he crashed into the ground and then a building. He hoped no one was in the building.

As he transformed, he heads loud noises, which after looking up were called sirens. Humans used them when there was an emergency, kinda like they did. Still, that meant humans were coming and he had to go.

To his shock, some humans were running towards the damage his caused and not away from it. He hid the best he could from the eyesight of humans, looking for a Vehicle form.

"Whoa! Sweet! Oh, dude, I hope this guy's got asteroid insurance, 'cause he is so boned," a human exclaimed.

What's 'insurance'? Was the human going to get 'boned' for the damage he caused to the building? Looking it up, he realized that it just an expression and that the human was going to be fine. He moved away, knocking something over which drew some attention to him.

"What is that? There's something in the tree, dude!"

Ratchet hid as he watched the emergency responders force other humans back.

"No, dude-"

"No, there's something in the thing by the tree! Could you guys just give me a space rock?"

Wow, humans were so confusing and so complex and he was only here for a couple of minutes. Knowing that he had to move before he gets caught, Ratchet looked over at the emergency responders. After researching again, he picked the one that resembles his position better.

He scanned the Search and Rescue 2004 Hummer H2 and transformed, driving around the building. It was then he got Optimus's message.

_'Autobots, if you have a Vehicle Mode, head to the meeting point.'_ (Optimus)

_'On my way.'_ (Ratchet)

Abelia Witwicky was someone who needed his attention, for an Energon is acid to humans he discovered, and he needed to see how she was surviving it.

* * *

Jazz hit the stadium, sending seats flying and making a crater in the center. Because he was small, he was able to transform faster and run off more quickly. He takes to the sop of buildings, moving silently and fast for someone his size.

He gets to one building, using a letter to help slow his impact to ground, and still catered a crater. He looked over her shoulder and found small cars inside the building. One car, in particular, a silver Pontiac Solstice, was on a spinning platform.

Likening it, Jazz scanned it and once he was transformed into it, drove off.

_'Autobots, if you have a Vehicle Mode, head to the meeting point.'_ (Optimus)

_'I'm rollin.'_ (Jazz)

He wanted to meet Abelia Witwicky, the human who managed to get Ironhide to like her without even meeting him and was a good singer if Bumblebee's report was right.

* * *

Abelia was a bundle of nervous energy. She was going to meet the others in a couple of minutes. The meeting point was in an alley next to abandoned buildings of a harbor. And from the look of things, they were nearly there.

She wasn't nervous before, but she wasn't now. She basically yelled at them and they were probably bigger than her, judging from Barricade, Blackout, Sporponck, and Bumblebee with Frenzy being around her height.

But something told her that she could trust them just like how she trusted Will. This is where she was going to get a full explanation of why they were on her planet and what it had to do with her.

And why wasn't she freaking out? She should be as far as she could but she wasn't. She was willingly heading towards more beings like Bumblebee and she knew not all of them wanted her to be unharmed. Plus, her visions seemed to start the day she got Bumblebee and she never did anything about it. She never sought out help for something she knew wasn't right. Why? Why was all this happening? Why was she the one thing that seemed to be the crossing of a bridge after so many roads that connect?

What was so special about a girl whose parents were never home after the age of six because they got so used to the money? A girl who didn't know what love or care felt like after so many years in an empty house with only a nanny who only wanted her pay.

_"Get out of your head, man!"_

Abelia jumped, now seeing that Bumblebee had stopped in an alley. She smiled at Bumblebee, silently thanking him and opening the door herself, getting out. She closed the door behind her. Out of the fog from the harbor, Abelia watched as a red and blue flamed semi drive towards her and Bumblebee and decided to move in front of Bumblebee.

Hearing sirens, water splashing, and vehicles driving, Abelia looked behind her to see an ambulance, a fancy car, and a black truck appear out of the fog. She looked back at the semi just as it reached her and stopped.

Optimus was shocked to find that the human who surprised him when he landed and waved at him and laughed as he left was none other then Abelia Witwicky. How did she get to him that fast? His crash site was five miles away from where Bumblebee said they were.

His shock vanished as his team got closer and he decided to transform, slowly so he wouldn't shock Abelia, who was already attacked by a Decepticon.

Abelia just watched as Optimus transformed in front of her, missing Bumblebee moved away from her. She watched as he stood on two feet first, then his arms and hands come out, his chest and head are the last to finish. When the wheels on his legs stopped turning, the other 'vehicles' started transforming.

Abelia realized she was in the middle of a circle of the five beings who stood taller than her, but she was to busy looking at each other them in awe as they transformed. Abelia stopped when she was looking at Optimus again, who moved to kneel in front of her, placing his hands on the ground to lower his face closer to Abelia's face.

The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Optimus spoke.

"Abelia Witwicky," Optimus asked.

Abelia jumped at the baritone tone, but she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's me."

Optimus hummed, leaning back a little. Abelia noticed the color of his optics; her eyes were about the same color. Optimus had something that looked like a smirk on his face as he looked down at Abelia.

"My name is Optimus Prime. You were the one who surprised me when I landed," Optimus stated.

Abelia broke out into a grin, tilting her head back and forth at Optimus with her hands behind her back like a little kid who did nothing wrong. So she startled the leader, she was pretty sure Optimus was the leader.

"All I did was smile and wave at you."

"And laugh at me when I ran off."

"I found the whole thing funny."

The banter between the two helped ease Abelia a little, but it also gave the Autobots to relax themselves around with the first human they met. Optimus smiled that time and leaned back a little more, wanting Abelia to be at ease with his height since he was the tallest of the Autobots.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Optimus told Abelia.

"Cybertron," Abelia mouthed and commented, "Alien. Not little green men like in the movies but then again this is reality and not a movie. But this is so much cooler than little green men."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," Ratchet said, watching as Abelia looked at him. He then noticed the blood on her shoulders and researched if that was normal for humans. When he found it wasn't, he quickly Comm-Linked Bumblebee.

_'Bumblebee, why is there blood on her shoulders?'_ (Ratchet)

_'Frenzy scratched her when he attacked her. The blood stopped flowing on the way here.'_ (Bumblebee)

_'Tell me the next time she is injured. I still need to see why there is Energon is her body.'_ (Ratchet)

_'Got it.'_ (Bumblebee)

Bumblebee and Ratchet disconnected from the link as Abelia repeated Ratchet, "Autobots." To be honest, she was amazed at this. These guys were so cool and she only knew them for about what, almost two days now?

Abelia looked around at everyone else before tossing a smile at Optimus, "Care to introduce me to everyone? I only know your names but not the faces that belong to."

Optimus nodded, his attention going to Jazz who walked forward. Abelia turned her gaze to the small sliver bot who spoke in his gangster-like voice.

"What's crackin', lil' glitch," Jazz asked Abelia, jumping and doing a flip slash spin in the air and landing in a kneeling position with his head on the back of his hand. He winks at Abelia before spinning on his hands and pushing himself to sit on top of an abandoned run-down car, "Dis looks like a cool place ta kick it."

"My first lieutenant. Designation: Jazz," Optimus introduced, moving to kneel on only one leg now with his arm across it.

Abelia raised an eyebrow and pointed at Jazz, "Did you always talk like that?"

Jazz grinned at her, "We learned Earthz languages through da World Wide Web. Plus, Cybertron had itz own languages. Mine was close ta what yo' humans label gangsta speak."

"That's awesome."

"Yep, n' my yellow friend ova there tells me dat yo''re a good singer?"

Abelia glanced at Bumblebee, who looked away, playing a clip of someone whistling. Shaking her head with a small blush, she looks back at Jazz.

"So I'm told. What of it?"

"I happen ta like music so maybe we could talk 'bout yo' world's music sometime."

Abelia matched Jazz's grin and nodded her head, "Bet your silver head on it."

Jazz was confused, "Huh? Why would I bet my head?"

Abelia rolled her eyes, "Human expression. I think it's best if you look those up to."

With Jazz out of the way, Abelia turned back to Optimus so he could continue with the introductions. Optimus gestured with his hand to Ironhide who Abelia turned to quickly when she heard whirring and clicking, "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide glared down at her, his cannons shining brightly and well-armed. Abelia took a small step back, reminded at Blackout's attack at the base in Qatar.

"You feeling lucky, punk," Ironhide growled down at her.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus said, disapproving at how Ironhide was making Abelia feel.

Ironhide huffed and put his cannons away, "Just kidding. I just wanted to show her my cannons."

Abelia chuckles at how Ironhide sounded like a child denied his favorite toy, which appeared Ironhide's favorite toy was his cannons. She placed her hands on her hips, raises an eyebrow at him, and in her best baby voice, she teased Ironhide.

"Aw, did someone just get scolded?"

Ironhide blinked down at Abelia, not recognizing the way she was speaking and looking it up to see why she was speaking like that, only to find that she was teasing him in a baby voice. He's not a sparkling! He's a grown mech!

He glared at her, "I ain't no human baby."

"Could have fooled me with the way your acting."

"Listen youngling, I'm a whole lot older than you."

"Does that make you wiser or dumber?"

Ironhide stuttered, making Jazz and Bumblebee laugh and force Optimus and Ratchet to turn their head away to hide their grins. Ironhide just got told off by a human, who was much smaller than him. Said human laughed and walked over to pat Ironhide on the leg.

"I'm just teasing. Just to let you know, your cannons are pretty cool," Abelia said, hoping to heal the burn Ironhide was surely feeling. It did somewhat, Ironhide casting a smile down at the girl by his feet.

"I like you, youngling. That and your fire."

Abelia only smiled at the compliment before turning back to Optimus. Seeing his cue to continue, Optimus turned to Ratchet, who straightened up when he saw it was his turn.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus introduced, and within seconds, Ratchet lived up to that name. He kneeled down and gestured for Abelia to come forward.

"Come here, kid. Let me do a full-body scan of you so I can determine why you have Energon in your blood."

Remembering what Ratchet said about doing something like that when he arrived, Abelia stayed where she was and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow as she wanted for him to say something else she wanted to hear.

Ratchet was confused by this, not understanding why Abelia was giving him such a look. A minute went by before Bumblebee finally took mercy on the medic, and he was the only one who knew what Abelia wanted at the second since he saw her reaction. That and her face was the same as it was after Ratchet said that. Being on Earth allowed Bumblebee to see that some humans spoke silently with their eyes, some humans knowing what the other is saying without saying anything.

_"She wants...give her...promise...from yesterday?"_

Ratchet decoded what Bumblebee was saying and realized what Abelia was wanting for. His air tanks let out air as he looked down at the human girl. He didn't realize he sounded like Wheeljack until Jazz teased him about it.

"And I promise I won't do anything without your permission. Sorry about what I said the other day. Didn't realize how it sounded until after, " Ratchet said, guilt in his optics.

Abelia saw how Ratchet was and smiled, seeing that he was carrying some human traits of guilt, whether he realized it or not. Abelia nodded and started walking over to Ratchet. She stopped in front of him and held her arms out wide at her sides.

"I forgive you. Just remember, humans will be freaked out if you say that around them. I would also look up what to say around us so we won't freak out."

Ratchet sighed and nodded, glad that Abelia forgives him for the scare. Remembering what he wanted her for, Ratchet did a full body scan of Abelia. Before she could step back, Ratchet held up a hand, Abelia only twitching when she saw that.

"A blood sample can also help me. The blood on your shoulders will do fine," Ratchet said, pointing to Abelia's shoulders.

Abelia looked at the dried blood on her shoulders, wondering how Ratchet could get a sample off without hurting her. Like he knew what she was thinking, Ratchet took out a small medical kit from his subspace. Abelia smiled and looked through it. She took a wipe and cleaned her shoulders. When she was done, both her shoulders were clean and the wipe was red. Abelia handed the wipe over to Ratchet as while as the medical kit.

Ratchet smiled at how Abelia was cooperating with him. Some of the touchest mechs never did that, Optimus among them sometimes.

"Thank you," Ratchet said, standing back up.

Abelia nodded, "Just tell me what you find, okay? Maybe the Energon is the reason I have Seer abilities, which we still need to talk about by the way," Abelia stated, looking over at Optimus. Optimus gave her a nod, seeing the look in Abelia's eyes that she wasn't going to let it go. He turned to the last one on his team who wasn't introduced, but suspected Abelia already knew his name.

"You already know the one who guarded you, Bumblebee."

Abelia looked at Bumblebee who was doing a little dance, _"Check out the rep, yep, second to none-"_

"Yep, I do," Abelia grins, waving at the yellow bot. Bumblebee stopped dancing and nodded down at Abelia in agreement. Optimus had stood up during this time and had backed up to allow Ratchet forward. Abelia watched Ratchet aim a red laser light at Bumblebee's throat, alarmed when she saw Bumblebee cough.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them, " Ratchet explained, seeing the alarm on Abelia's face.

Abelia sighed, seeing Bumblebee was alright. Ignoring Bumblebee glare at Ratchet, Abelia turned back to Optimus. Now that the introductions were out of the way, time to get down to business.

"Why are you here? What does it have to do with me," Abelia asked.

"We are here looking for the AllSpark. And we must find it before Megatron," Optimus explained, becoming serious when he started going into the topic of why they were on Earth.

"Mega-who," Abelia asked.

Optimus tapped the side of his head, lights coming out of optics. Abelia gasped as the ground started cracking under her feet, but a test showed that the ground was still there and that everything was a hologram. Abelia watched in awe as the alley disappeared and she saw different scenery. Once she took in the alien sights, she realized she was looking at Cybertron.

Abelia saw how golden and bright and how the people of Cybertron seemed alive. But she saw that some of the Cybertonians seemed to be scared. Abelia listened to Optimus as she watched the hologram.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire. Peaceful and just. But we of us suffered from the Systems of Ranks, which forced many to live under the rule of those Higher in Rank."

"System of Ranks," Abelia asked. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz frowned, remembering when they lived under the rule. Bumblebee only looked at the four in pity, not knowing how it felt because he was too young at the time. Abelia saw how it bothered the four of them and waved at Optimus to continue, "Tell me later, continue on."

Optimus did a small smile, thankful Abelia leaving that be at the moment, "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars."

Abelia looked at Megatron seeing him for the first time. She gasped as she saw Megatron throw a spear into a Cybertronians chest, who fell back down the chasm he climbed. She covered her mouth at the act of violence. Megatron growled as he transformed.

"Megatron disappeared from Cybertron until we found that he followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

Abelia watched as the golden color of the planet fade, becoming a darker color as the war was all around them. At the last bit, Abelia looked up at Optimus, walking towards him, shivering when she felt the hologram go through her.

"Oh- My grandfather," Abelia said, Optimus nodding.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. Your grandfather accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses," Optimus explained.

Abelia blinked, looking back at the hologram. She wanted to see what happened that day. She blinked again, gasping when she saw white. She held her head, trying to stay up, remembering when she fell during class. She heard Bumblebee whirl in alarm.

_"She's...having a...vision!"_

Abelia fell backward, feeling something metal catch her and suddenly, she wasn't there.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Arctic Circle**

_Abelia looked around, seeing the same sailors as before. She looked at her grandfather, running over to him. She looked at his glasses, which seemed to be what the Autobots and Decepticons wanted._

_Her grandfather turned to look someplace when the dogs started barkings. The dogs ran off, prompting a sailor to shout, "Come back!"_

_The sailors and her grandfather ran after the dogs, who stopped a couple of yards away to dig at the ground. The sailors gathered around to look at the dogs. Abelia watched as they turned to her grandfather._

_"I think the dogs have found something."_

_Craking filled the air and Archibald looked down, his eyes widening._

_"The ice is cracking!"_

_The ice cracked under them, making all of them fall. Abelia gasped when she felt the ground crack under her feet, holding out her arms to ground herself. She watched as her grandfather reaches for a sailor who was reaching for him, but the ice cracked under his feet before he could grab his hand. When Archibald fell, Abelia fell with him._

_Abelia shouted, hearing a dog whine as he fell in behind her. When she got to the bottom of the tunnel, Abelia stood up and shook herself off. She looked at her grandfather, who was still on the ground of snow. Abelia looked around, freezing when she saw Megatron was there and that her grandfather was in Megatron's frozen hand._

_"Captain!"_

_"Captain! Grab my rope, Captain!"_

_"Captain!"_

_"I'm all right, lads," Archibald shouted, standing up and looking around. When Archibald saw Megatron, he froze, missing the question about his men throwing a rope down to him, "Men! We've made a discovery!"_

_Abelia's eyes widen when she saw her grandfather touch Megatron's pointed finger, making in spark. Megatron started making noises. Abelia turned to Megatron, hearing what Archibald couldn't hear._

**_"The Allspark will be mine."_ **

_Megatron's optics turned red and shot a beam towards her grandfather. Abelia screamed with her grandfather when she saw her grandfather fall, "Aaaaaah!"_

_Abelia then remembered her vison from before, realizing in horror that Project Iceman was her grandfather's discovery, the one that made him famous and the same thing that got him locked up: Megatron._

_She blinked and she knew no more._

* * *

**Earth  
Location: Tranquility Alley**

Abelia shot up, breathing heavily. She looked around, panicking when she saw herself in the air. A metal hand came up to prevent her from falling off. Abelia looked up and saw Optimus looking down at her.

"I got you. I won't let you fall," Optimus said, being the one to have caught Abelia before she hit the pavement when she had her vision. Abelia calmed down, sighing and leaning back into Optimus's hand.

"I saw Megatron. I saw him imprinting the location on my grandfather's glasses. Megatron is Project Iceman," Abelia told them, making the Autobots look at each other. Abelia looked up at them, a question coming to her, "What happens it the Decepticons get the Allspark before you guys do?"

"If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army," Ratchet said.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Abelia Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival," Optimus said.

Abelia looked at them all, giggling and moving to stand on her feet in Optimus's hand. She trusted Optimus to catch her if she fell. Abelia grinned, reaching down into her boot to pull out the glasses case and held it up for them to see.

"When Barricade and Frenzy mentioned the glasses, I grabbed them out of my backpack before I went to see Bumblebee," Abelia said, opening the glasses case and pulling out her grandfather's glasses, the Autobots optics widening, "I brought the glasses with me everywhere I went since class."

Optimus looked at Abelia in shock. She was wearing a proud grin on her face as she held the glasses out. Optimus gently took the glasses from Abelia, putting them in his subspace as Abelia put the glasses case back in her boot.

"Thank you, Abelia."

"Anytime Optimus."

"We should head out, find the location," Ironhide said.

"Then letz git goin'," Jazz said.

Abelia looked at the Autobots. Suddenly, she felt scared. What if they left her? What if they left her behind to find the Allspark on their own? They were new to her planet and she could help them, they didn't have to take her home.

She then realized she didn't want to go home. She didn't want to go back to an empty house with her parents never there. She didn't want to be alone again. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz may not realize it, but they changed her life to the point where she could never go back. She wanted to stay with them.

She was afraid of being alone again.

Ratchet had been watching Abelia, seeing her become distressed as her heart rate got faster. Wondering what could cause this reaction, he opened a Comm-Link with the others.

_'Something is wrong with Abelia. Her heart rate is going faster and she looks distressed.'_ (Ratchet) The other Autobots looked at Abelia, but she busy shaking and looking at her hands.

_'What could have caused this reaction?_ (Optimus)

_'When Ironhide and Jazz mentioned going to find the Allspark.'_ (Ratchet)

_'I know. She doesn't want to go home.'_ (Bumblebee)

The Autobots paused, looking at Bumblebee now.

_'Why doesn't she want to go home? She has one doesn't she?'_ (Ironhide)

_'And a Sire n' Carria who r' probably worried 'bout her?'_ (Jazz)

Bumblebee shook his head.

_'Abelia told me her father and mother, her Sire and Carrier, are rarely home. She's always alone and has no friends. Her meeting us and finding out she has Seer abilities is the most exciting thing that has happened in her life. Her parents are on a trip without her, leaving her on her own and records show that when she turned eighteen, her parents fired her Caretaker. Abelia has been alone all her life until we came into her life days ago.'_ (Bumblebee)

_'What da slag!'_ (Jazz)

_'But that's not healthy! My research as shown that humans are social creatures! Even an expectation of a few, most of the entire species of humans need human contract other they would go insane! They need human contact to survive or they would go a downward spiral! Few have managed to make something of themselves with little contract while going up!'_ (Ratchet)

_'By Primus...'_ (Ironhide)

Optimus looked down at Abelia, who was now rubbing her shoulders. He now understood that she was afraid of them taking her home, where she alone. Seeing that it would hurt their new ally by leaving her behind, Optimus made a choice.

"Abelia, would you like to come with us," Optimus asked her. Abelia snapped her head up at the question. She turned her wide eyes onto Optimus, shocked that he asked her that.

"The Decepticons might come after you still and I want to make sure you are safe," Optimus said, telling her one of the reasons he wanted her to come. Back on his planet, unless it was an emergency, you never left and sparkling or a youngling alone.

Optimus wasn't the only one who played his card, Ratchet had played the I-would-need-to-tell-you-what-I-found card. Jazz played the Wé-still-need-to-talk-about-music card. Bumblebee played the I-like-talking-to-you card. Ironhide played the I-like-your-fire-and-that-you-like-my-cannons card.

* * *

Abelia was sitting in Optimus's cabin, watching as he drove down the road. Ratchet was behind him, Jazz was behind Ratchet, Bumblebee was behind Jazz, and Ironhide was behind Bumblebee.

Abelia had said 'ýes' to coming with them and Optimus told her to ride with him since he had a bed in his cabin. It has been about an hour now and the Autobots were planning to head out of Tranquility. The events of the day finally got to Abelia, who was yawning and blinking her eyes.

_"Abelia, you should lay down on the bed. You seem to be heading into a recharge,"_ Optimus said, his voice following through the radio. Abelia got up, heading towards the beds in the back.

"Recharge?"

"Forgive me. It's what you humans call sleep."

"Oh."

Abelia laid down, sighing. It didn't bring as much comfort as her bed, but she felt like she could sleep for hours. With someone around, it was enough for her to start to drift off. However, she didn't realize that she started singing, something she did to help her fall asleep when she was alone.

_Scars, that's all I have._   
_Pain, that's all I feel._   
_People stop and stare but they have no idea._   
_And through these tears and through this pain, I will stand once again!_

Optimus listened to Abelia sing, finding that Bumblebee was right about her singing beautifully. He decided to open his Comm-Link, letting the other Autobots listen to her.

_Cause I may be homeless but I'm not hopeless!_   
_Fatherless but fearless!_   
_I've got myself, I've got my freedom!_   
_But I'm searching for my home!_

_Cause I am hurting but I'm not helpless!_   
_Full of strength and scars!_   
_I'm out here in the darkness, looking for a light to call home!_

_Looking for a light to call home._

Ratchet could hear the pain in Abelia's voice. She was hurting and she hid it so well from others. How was it that it took beings from a different planet to see that she was in pain every day of her life? They spoke to her, they needed her, and they gave her want she wanted, someone to talk to.

_Fear, that's all I own._   
_Smiles don't come so easy._   
_I'm out here all alone._   
_You've got it good, believe me._   
_Through these tears and through this pain, I will stand once again!_

Ironhide growled, angry at the pain in Abelia's voice. She was stronger than most of the mechs and femmes he worked with because while some say differently, the worst scars were the ones on the inside.

_Cause I may be homeless but I'm not hopeless!_   
_Fatherless but fearless!_   
_I've got myself, I've got my freedom!_   
_But I'm searching for my home!_

Jazz remembered when he wanted somebot to hear him when he found out the attack on the Sparkling Shelter. He kept trying, but the only one who believed him was Optimus, but by then, it was too late. Optimus let Jazz join him because he admired Jazz's resolve to keep trying.

_Cause I am hurting but I'm not helpless!_   
_Full of strength and scars!_   
_I'm out here in the darkness, looking for a light to call home!_

_Looking for a light to call home._

Bumblebee remembered when he lost his voice. He thought that no one would listen to him but his team proved him wrong, listening to him even when he didn't have his voice.

_Strong, that's what I am._   
_Okay, that's what I will be._   
_You might not understand, but I won't let that define me._

_Cause I may be homeless but I'm not helpless!_   
_Fatherless but fearless!_   
_I've got myself, I've got my freedom!_   
_But I'm searching for my home!_

Optimus heard Abelia's pain. She was hurting and as been for a long time. But she was strong because she didn't want to give up as she kept moving forward in her life.

_Cause I am hurting but I'm not helpless!_   
_Full of strength and scars!_   
_I'm out here in the darkness, looking for a light to call home!_

_Looking for a light to call home._   
_Looking for a light to call home._   
_Looking for a light to call home._

Abelia fell asleep after she was done singing her song. The Autobots knew that Abelia was saying. They knew it because they were looking for it as well and it was something that had in common: Home.

Abelia didn't have a home. She had a house, but not a home.

She was just like them. She was one of them. And they would not let anyone tell them any differently.

* * *

**Me: So, how did you guy's like it?**

**Let me know in the comments!**

**Abelia sings 'Julia Brennan - A Light To Call Home'.**

**Have a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate at this time of year!**


	9. System Of Ranks & Funny Autobot Events

**Me:** **So, hope you guy's had a Happy Christmas and New Year. I sure did. I didn't get a lot, but I went to Dinsey and that cost money so that was a present all in one. But I have a Laptop now and boy did I laugh and cry causing my parents to laugh and cry at the same time.**

**Please note that I haven't watched Transformers The Last Knight and Transformers Bumblebee. I'm scared to watch Transformers The Last Knight, but I told myself in order to watch Transformers Bumblebee, I got to watch The Last Knight first. So, forgive me if things are wrong, but yeah, it's my story and my background so I can do what I want.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - " _talking"_

* * *

**Earth  
Location: ** **Missouri**

When she comes to, Abelia could hear the sounds of vehicles on the highway. She felt the bed she was laying against to rest on, she could feel the rumbling of Optimus's voice as he spoke to his Autobots.

_"Autobots, how are you fairing?"_ (Optimus)

_"Earth is so interesting! Watchin' how tha humans interact is so different than how we do, or how alike we r'."_ (Jazz)

Abelia smiled, opening her eyes to look at the radio, which was broadcasting the Autobots conversation to her. Ironhide's voice came through, sounding angry.

_"What's not alike is how they treat their young._ _We never left them on their own. Sparklings and Youngling's neglect was a high crime and punishable by death! Her parents sound like they don't give a care!"_ (Ironhide)

Abelia blinked. Sparkling? Youngling? Neglect a high crime on the Autobots home planet? They sound fiercely protective over their young.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah!_ _"_ Bumblebee blasted a clip through the speakers.

_"We may just met her, but Abelia is a very bright young girl and she sounds like she can hold her own."_ (Ratchet)

_"Yeah, Bumblebee said dat Abelia buzzed sawed Frenzy apart n' kicked his head. Sounds like she can take care o' a couple o' glitches on her own."_ (Jazz)

Abelia lifted herself till she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She slowly rolled her neck to get blood following as she listened as they spoke about her, liking the fact that they thought she could hold her own.

_"Ratchet, what have you found so far?"_ (Optimus)

_"Not much, but the Energon has been inside her all her life. I used her blood, which aged along with her, to see how long the Energon was inside her. I'm trying to see why that is at the moment. Her parents could have made sure she ate, though._ _"_ (Ratchet)

Abelia bit her lip. Okay, she didn't eat a lot, but she wasn't always hungry and there were those rare times when there wasn't any food in the fridge.

_"The parents are getting me very irritated. Can I take them out?"_ (Ironhide)

Optimus's response was quick. _"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans. What is with you?!"_

_"Well, I'm just saying, we could. It's an option."_ (Ironhide)

_"Even though they did something we view as wrong, we can't harm humans for it will bring distrust to us. Plus, Abelia knows more about what to do then we do. We don't know what her planet views as right and views as wrong."_ (Optimus)

Abelia decided she stay silent enough and spoke up, "Honorable words Optimus."

_"Abelia, your awake. My apologies if we woke you."_ (Optimus)

Abelia waved her hand, getting up and walking to the driver's seat. The window was rolled up and Abelia briefly wondered if anyone saw a truck driving on its own before she sat in the driver's seat.

"I was already up," Abelia stated and looked out the window, seeing that everyone's position didn't change around from last night. Recognizing nothing and the fact things were going by fast, Abelia voiced her question, "Where are we?"

_"Right naw, we're in a state called Missouri."_ (Jazz)

Abelia jumped, her eyes going wide as she stared down at the radio, wondering if her ears were damaged and she was only finding out about it now. But after a couple of seconds, she realized that it wasn't her ears and what Jazz said was true.

"I'm sorry, but did you just said Missouri. As in, we-are-three-or-four-states-away-from-Tranquility Missouri?"

_"Yep."_ (Jazz)

"How fast can you go?!"

_"Depending on the bot, but we can go up to more than a thousand miles per hour. With the humans and everything we had to tone down our speed a bit."_ (Ironhide)

Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Abelia breathed out shakily, covering her eyes and sinking into the seat, shaking her head. Apparently, the Autobots didn't look up speeding laws and speed limits when they got to Earth.

"Note to self: Autobots drive fast, they can end up states away in one night. Guy's, no disrespect, but look up speeding laws, kay?"

Abelia could tell the moment they did what she asked because they slowed down. Abelia breathed out a sigh of relief, but still reached out to grab a seat belt and buckled herself in. Another note: Always wear a seat belt in an Autobot.

_"Our apologies. We didn't think about that."_ (Ratchet)

_"So sorry...gotta go fast!"_ (Bumblebee)

Abelia dropped her hand looked at the radio with a smile. How can you stay mad at the Autobots? They were new to Earth. They didn't know how humans did things. They didn't know about the speeding law. They were alien.

"It's fine. You didn't know."

_"Perhaps research is what we all need to do. Autobots, I'll speak to you later."_ (Optimus)

The Autobots said a parting before Optimus turned off Comm-Link between them. Abelia chuckled, shaking her head and sat up straight.

"You guy's just driving or are we going somewhere," Abelia asked.

_"We are going towards a Decepticon signal. Nevada, the state is called. When we get there, we'll see why there is a Decepticon around. After that, I'll use the glasses to find the location, finding the Decepticon before it can hurt people is important."_ (Optimus)

Abelia hummed, a smile playing on her lips. Optimus really was compassionate. He wanted to make sure the Decepticon wasn't going to hurt people and find out what they are doing before going after the very thing that could save their race. Remembering the talk last night, did she really just meet them last night, Abelia remembered what Optimus mentioned.

"Optimus, what's the System of Ranks," Abelia asked.

Optimus didn't answer her right away. Abelia waited patiently, remembering when she saw how he, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz reacted to it. She would wait because it wasn't her history or cause of war.

Optimus looked at Abelia. She had asked last night and then said to tell her later when she saw how they reacted. She kindly waited. Optimus decided it was only right that their only human alley at the moment should know.

_"The System of Ranks categorized mechs and femmes based on their size and their jobs. They served under those who were Higher in the system than them. In the old times, those in the Higher Rank took care of those under them. But over time, some started to forget and treated those lower than them poorly, even those who weren't under them. Soon, very few in the High Rank remembered that they had to treat those lower in rank right. The ranks went from low to high."_

"What were the ranks," Abelia asked.

_"Gamma was the lowest rank, they were the ones who were poor and lived in horrible conditions and were weak because of little Energon. Some joined the Decepticons, but since most of them knew suffering, they joined the Autobots._ _Working-class mechs and femmes, our terms for male and female. Clerks, storage bots, factory workers, builders, and more were among this rank. This rank spilt in joining the Decepticons and joining the Decepticons._ _"_

Abelia nodded. Gamma. The lowest rank and treated poorly. Through, something in Optimus's tone in the last bit made her wonder what the rank Gamma meant to him.

_"Delta is the next rank, but still low. They lived better than the Gammas and had better jobs. This rank is for the average femme and mech. Symbiots are also in this rank._ _Frenzy and Scorponok are Symbiots. They spend much of their existence living within the exostructure of their chosen host, and that is Barricade and Blackout. Kill the host, you'll kill the Symbiot, kill the Symbiot and you'll just anger the host. Symbiot varies on which side they are on. They follow their chosen host._ _"_

Abelia tilted her head and frowned at the mention of those two Symbiots, scowling. Frenzy for attacking her and Scorponok for killing and injuring Will's teammates and nearly killing him.

_"_ _Next is the Betas._ _Seekers are a flying class. They were among the first Cybertronians who flew. Very few joined us Autobots, the Decepticons got most of them. Starscream, Megatron's second in command, is a Seeker._ _Medics and Enforcers, our version of police, and Gestalts are also part of this group. Gestalts are a group of Cybertronians sparked together, siblings, and can become one giant Cybertronian. Medica and Enforcers joined the side they wanted and the Gestalts did as well. We both have a couple of Gestalts._ _"_

Seekers, kinda made sense given what they are. Medics and Enforcers. Gestalts, siblings, and can become one large bot. If Optimus was the tallest Cybertronian she met at the moment, then imagining bigger kind left Abelia in awe and a little fear.

_"Elites are High Rank. They were nobles and royals, rich and had the lower ranks working for them. Any mech or femme who trained to fight in the Elite Academy also considered in this rank. Gladiators are part of this rank, their skill in combat making them a rich source of entertainment. Megatron was a Gladiator, the best of them all. Most Gladiators followed Megatron, but some drifted to our side. Protectors and Seers are also part of this rank. Protectors protect the Seer from harm and danger. A Seer was a powerful and girted Cybertronian who could see into the past, present, or future, very few saw all three."_

Abelia hummed. High Rank. That's what Bumblebee called her and that was because she was rich, if she wasn't, she would probably be a Delta or a Gamma. But then again, her abilities made her High Rank. But she cared for others, she knew that, so she wasn't like those cold-hearted High Ranks Optimus was telling her about.

_"Alphas are the next High Rank. This was the High Council and anyone in league with them. Alpha Trion, one of the oldest Cybertronians in our race was an Alpha. He was one of the kindest mech you could meet unless you got him angry and that was a time in a few. He stayed in the Iacon Hall of Records, where he recorded our history."_

Abelia nodded that Optimus sounded angry when he spoke about the High Council, but when he mentioned Aphla Trion, he calmed down. Curious.

_"The Last Rank is Prime and Vessel of the Allspark. And that is me. Primes were picked by Primus, in ancient times, but something happened and he stopped, only picking Thirteen Primes. Primes after that were picked by the High Council, but they weren't true Primes because Primus didn't choose them, but they still followed teachings of the Primes."_

"Did they choose you," Abelia asked Optimus, speaking up at this, "Did the High Council pick you to become Prime?"

_"No. Primus choose me."_

Abelia's eyebrow went up. A God staying silent for who knows how long and picking a Prime when he showed himself? Abelia wanted to ask about that, but another thing he said caught her attention.

"Primus? Vessel of the Allspark? Who are they," Abelia asked.

_"Primus is the Cybertronian God of Creation. He has a younger twin brother named Unicron, who is the Cybertronian God of Destruction. They both are planet-sized Cybertronians. Primus is Cybertron in his planet form. No one knows what planet form_ _Unicron_ _has. He vanished. They do have younger sister siblings. Prima is the oldest of the femmes, she was the first Vessal of the Allspark and was the Goddess of Life for us Cybertonians. The Younger sister was named Quintessa, who was the Goddess of Death. Not much is known about her though."_

"Why?"

_"History of Quintessa was destroyed during the war and records were destroyed a long time ago for some reason. Records that weren't destroyed say that Prima died somehow after she banished Quintessa for a reason that was lost. Sometime after that,_ _Unicron_ _and Primus went in different ways. With history lost, we don't know what truly happened. Anyone that did is dead or hiding."_

Abelia pitied Optimus and his Autobots. History destroyed during the war wasn't something that can be replaced easily. And planet-sized Cybertronians, now that was something Abelia knew was giant, even bigger than that. Still, Abelia cleared her throat, knowing Optimus still had another thing to tell her about.

Knowing what Abelia was wordlessly asking, Optimus continued.

_"The Vessel of the Allspark holds the power of Life. Prima was the first Vessel, and when she died, there became a line of chosen only the Cube would pick. The Cube is only a form the Allspark takes when it doesn't have a Vessel, but its power is more vulnerable. A Vessel protects the Allspark while the Allspark protects the Vessel. When the war broke out, the Vessel of the Allspark was killed, forcing the Allspark to take the form of the Cube again. When there was no choice left, I launched the Allspark into space to protect it, but dooming our race at the same time."_

Abelia reached out and patted Optimus on the dashboard. She smiled at him, knowing that the choice he made was something hard, but needed to be done. Leaders always make tough choices.

"Leaders make tough choices, Optimus. You did what you thought was best to protect the Allspark. To me, you did the right thing."

Optimus was silent, shocked by this. Here was someone who barely knew him, just learning some small things about his race, who thought that he did the right thing. Who thought he made the right choice.

_"You don't need to say that."_

But Abelia wasn't deterred, "Nope! I mean it! Only a true leader would do something like that! I may not know you that much, but I'm starting to, and I'm saying you did what you thought was best! Nothing is changing that!"

How could a being so small produce such strong words? Optimus didn't know how, but for the first time in a while, he let himself believe that he made the right choice, a warm feeling flowing through his spark.

Optimus wasn't the only one who had a warm feeling, Abelia also had a warm feeling going through her heart, something she didn't understand. What was she feeling for Optimus and better yet, the Autobots? This feeling seemed to be centered around them. She felt it before when she was young, but she forgot the name of it.

To get her mind off it, Abelia asked another question.

"What Ranks were you five before the war?"

Optimus jumped, his truck form jerking forward at the question. Now, this was something he was nervous about, but Abelia asked and she was curious. It wouldn't hurt to tell her what they were. Besides, he wanted to trust her and from the questions, she was asking, Abelia wanted him to trust her, whether she knew it or not.

_"Ratchet came from a Noble Elite family unit, what we call our families, and became a Medic, in turn becoming a Beta when Medics saved his life. Ironhide and Jazz were an Elite due to Ironhide skills in weaponry and Jazz skills in sabotage. Bumblebee is unknown since he was too young to be classified in the System of Ranks."_

Abelia raised an eyebrow, "Optimus, you forgot one. What about you?"

Optimus breathed out a sigh, _"I was a Gamma, a Clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records, like your human libraries. I was lucky to be under the wing of Alpha Trion. He treated me with kindness, just like how he did to everyone else in the lower ranks with kindness. He was their voice and no one dared harm the eldest living mech in their history and for what he did for them."_

"What did he do," Abelia asked.

_"A story for another time. Alpha Trion trained me, taught me, and was like a Sire to me when my own never cared for me, believing me the reason my Carrier offlined."_

"Why would he believe that?"

_"Like how human females can die during birth, femmes can die from the overcharge when their sparklings spark is being extracted. Mine was one of those that had that fate."_

"But I thought neglect was against your kind," Abelia asked.

_"As long as he made sure I was taken care of by the law standards, he knew he was fine. But he never treated me with kindness and barely even spoke to me. He made me get a job as a Gamma to make me feel beneath everyone else. No one, not even my fellow Autobots, knows of this. You are the first I told."_

Abelia felt the warm feeling again, but she chalked it up to honor at being the only one Optimus told. She also got the message he was silently saying even he didn't say it.

"I won't tell them. My lips are sealed," Abelia said, running her fingers over her mouth.

_"Why would you seal your mouth? You won't be able to speak then."_

Abelia sighed, shaking her head, "Optimus, if I say something that doesn't make sense, just look it up. It was an expression for not telling anyone and spilling the beans."

_"Spill the beans?"_

Abelia threw up her hands. That was gonna get annoying, Abelia can tell that right now as she crossed her arms. Optimus held back a chuckle at how frustrated Abelia seemed to be.

"Hey Optimus, tell me about the Law that stops Seers from fighting," Abelia asked.

_"Of course. Since the start, the High Council placed the Law down to protect the Seers, their power of sight gifted to only a few. Protectors protect the Seer, but during the war, some betrayed their Seers and killed them or died alongside their Seer or couldn't get to them in time."_

"How many Seers are left?"

_"Out of the thirty? Three including you if you truly are a Cybertronian Seer."_

"Another question: Why follow the Law if it gets Seers killed since they can't protect themselves?"

Optimus went silent, never thinking about that. The only reason that Law was in place was that the High Countril refused to remove it. Even during the war when Seers asked them to, they didn't. Maybe the Law was getting them killed and shouldn't be followed anymore. Besides, Abelia showed she could take care of herself.

A sound, a low and constant for a few seconds filled the Cabin, making Abelia blush and Optimus hum in confusion. Abelia quietly laughed, shaking her head. She looked at the radio.

"That was my stomach. It's telling me that I'm hungry. I need to eat food."

Optimus chuckled at that time as Abelia blushed.

_"I'll take you to the nearest place where you can get your 'food'. Then, we will stop someplace secluded for a rest. My Autobots are used to being in their modes for long periods of time, but not blending in like this. Plus, I believe you want to stretch as well."_

Abelia nods and lets Optimus drive in silence. It was when they stopped outside a fast-food restaurant so Abelia could order some food on the go when she remembered something: She never asked Optimus how he became Prime.

* * *

Abelia ate the last bite of her burger, taking a drink of soda to wash it down, still grinning over Ratchet's fit when he discovered how unhealthy fast food was. She got started on her fries, watching the Autobots as they looked around from where she sat on the roof of a rusted broken down truck.

They found an abandoned building, complete with a power box and some power lines behind it. It was the biggest spot they found, so they stopped to let Abelia stretch and eat for a little fifteen-minute break. Ironhide was checking his weapons, Ratchet was talking with Optimus, and Bumblebee was watching the clouds, finding them interesting.

Abelia just got done with her food and drink, putting in back in the bag and throwing it into a dumper near the truck, when Jazz walked up to her, his small size making it easy for Abelia to look up at him from the truck roof.

"Hey, kid. We heard yo' sing last night," Jazz said.

Abelia blushed, looking down. She didn't mean to sing, she just does it to help her sleep. She doesn't really sing in front of others for some reason. Maybe because she doesn't want them to know she sings well?

"So," Abelia said, wondering where Jazz was going with this.

"Well, I was wondering, if you would sing again. It's just you sing very well, and I happen to like music. Plus, we still need to talk about music," Jazz said.

Abelia's eyes went wide, not expecting this. She turned towards the other Autobots only to see that they were watching her, having on heard the entire thing. She ducked her head, embarrassed. Seeing this, Jazz grew alarmed, thinking that she was upset.

"Yo' don't have ta! I just wanted ta hea yo' again," Jazz stated, holding his hands up.

Abelia giggled. Yeah, you can't be embarrassed for long at the Autobots. Deciding what harm it could be, Abelia opened her mouth.

_Oohhh._

Jazz tilted his hand, dropping his hands, the Autobots turning to watch.

_I feel like I am a million miles away from myself more and more these days._   
_I have been down so many open roads but they never lead me home._   
_And now I just do not know who I really am, how it is going to be?_   
_Is there something that I can't see?_   
_I wanna understand._

Abelia lifted her head and looked up at Jazz. Slowly, Abelia stood up, turning her gaze to the other Autobots. Abelia shakes her head, placing a hand on her chest and tilts her head. Abelia shrugs in a question. She motions for Jazz in a sign she hoped was universal and it was.

_Maybe I will never be who I was before!_   
_Maybe I do not even know her anymore!_   
_Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday!_   
_Can I find a way to be every part of me?!_

Jazz used both hands so Abelia could step on them. Abelia moved slowly as she went on her knees, this allowed Abelia to look into Jazz's optics. Abelia reached out a hand and Jazz carefully took hold of her hand with two of his sharp fingers. Seeing Bumblebee, Abelia motioned to him.

_So I'll try, try to slow things down and find myself._   
_Get my feet back on the ground._   
_It'll take time but I know I will be alright cause nothing much has changed on the inside._   
_It's hard to figure out how it is gonna because I did not really know now._   
_I want to understand._

Jazz grinned and slowly walked over to Bumblebee, Abelia standing up and jumping onto Bumblebee's waiting hand. Bumblebee brought Abelia up close to his face. Abelia smiled and reached out, tapping Bumblebee on his metal nose. She turned her attention to Ironhide. Ironhide walked over and let Abelia jump onto his hand.

_Maybe I will never be who I was before!_   
_Maybe I do not even know her anymore!_   
_Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday!_   
_Can I find a way to be every part of me, yeah!_

Abelia patted Ironhide's cannon, making Ironhide grin. Ironhide went over to Ratchet, who held out his hand for Abelia. Abelia jumped onto Ratchet's hand, giving him a big wave. Ratchet gave her a small smile, turning to Optimus who held his hand out for Abelia to jump on.

_I don't wanna wait too long t_ _o find out where I'm meant to belong!_   
_I've always wanted to be where I am today!_   
_But I never thought I'd feel this way!_

Abelia jumped onto Optimus's hand and was lifted till she was level with the middle of his chest. Optimus looked down at Abelia as she held her arms out. She brought a hand to her chest while the other was raised to the sky.

_Maybe I will never be who I was before!_   
_Maybe I do not even know her anymore!_   
_Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday!_   
_Can I find a way to be every part of me?_

Abelia looked around at the Autobots, who gathered around to watch her, smiles on their faces. She shook her head, kneeling on one knee. She held her hands out wide to them. Abelia sat down fully, leaning back on her hands.

_Every part of me._

Abelia smiled at them.

Jazz and Bumblebee clapped, Ratchet and Ironhide hummed their approval, and Optimus smiled. Abelia ducked her head, her cheeks flaring up. She didn't expect this type of reaction to her singing.

"You sing great, youngling," Ironhide said.

Abelia looked at him, "Really?"

"I'll say. You have a wonderful talent," Ratchet commented.

Abelia giggled, sitting up to her knees with her hands on her knees. She grins at them, "Thanks. No one has said that about me before. But it's not like I sing in front of everyone."

_"Why?"_

Abelia looked at Bumblebee and smiled sadly, "You said it yourself. To you guys, I'm High Rank. To humans through, I'm a rich girl. And one of the many human flaws is greed for things and the willingness to lie to get it, even going to violence. Power, lust, and money are the main three. Being rich, all anyone sees when they look at me is dollar signs, the power that comes with the money, and their lust for me because I'm a woman."

"Humans are like that," Optimus asked, looking down sadly at Abelia. From the sound of things, humans were capable of doing great violence to each other. Abelia tilted her head back so she could look at Optimus.

"We can be capable of great violence. Some humans in our history have killed hundreds of people. But humans are also capable of great things. Like love, compassion, kindness, and friendship. Some humans help others, some even dedicating their lives to do the very thing. Humans are capable of great destruction, but yet, there's always those few humans who think differently and are capable of creating things."

"As our kind can be," Ironhide stated.

Abelia shrugged, "Maybe. Us humans are very complex beings to be it that way."

Before anyone could answer, there was a barking sound from down below. Looking down, they all saw a dog by Ironhide's foot, sniffing it. The Autobots looked at the small creature was fascination.

"What is dat? Looks like a Glitchound," Jazz says.

The dog lifted up his leg, making Abelia gasp because she knew what was going to happen next. Before she could warn Ironhide to move his foot through, the dog peed. Right on Ironhide's foot. Ironhide flinched back and Abelia had a laugh burst from her, but she motioned her Optimus to put her down so she could save the dog from Ironhide.

Who decided to take out his cannons and aim it at the poor dog.

So while Jazz and Bumblebee laughed with Ratchet and Optimus hiding theirs with their hands, Abelia ran over to the dog, who started barking at Ironhide, and held up her hands.

"No! Silly dog! Not on the giant black bot with cannons and temper issues," Abelia said, provoking another round of laughter from Jazz and Bumblebee. Ratchet shook his head and said something about immature bots, but Abelia was to busy to take not what he said.

"Nah, wet," Ironhide said, shaking his wet foot with disdain, glaring at the dog and at Abelia for her comment.

"Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold," Abelia explained, trying to get Ironhide to put his cannons away, "He's just a dog. Just a dog. Dogs do pee on things. Okay? That's all. Just put the guns away...put the- put them away."

"Little rodent. Shall I terminate," Ironhide stated, leveling his cannon at the poor dog, which was still barking. Abelia shook her head, waving her hands at the weapons specialist, hoping to stop him from shooting the dog.

"No, no! He's not a rodent, he's a dog. Medium size small hair brown dog that belongs to someone, judging by the studded collar."

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"Okay, yeah, he peed on you. When dogs do something that's bad we say bad dog so they get the drift about that doing it again. So, bad dog!"

"Bad dog," Ironhide growled.

"Some male dogs have a male dominance thing. That's all it is," Abelia said, shooing the dog away with her hands. The dog ran away as Ironhide called back his cannons and took a couple of steps away from where he was peed on.

"My foot's gonna rust," Ironhide complained, staring down at his foot. Abelia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Quit complaining you big baby. It's not gonna kill you. Unless you got a male dominance issue-Oh wait! You a temper and cannons, of course, you do."

This time, Ratchet joined Jazz and Bumblebee in the laughing. Optimus just pressed his lips together and found the sky very interesting. Ironhide settled for growling at Abelia, who laughed. It was just to fun to mess with Ironhide, way too fun and easy.

"What's with all the barking boy?"

Gasping at the unknown voice, the Autobots went on the alert. Scanning the area, they found that another human, male, was just around the building, talking to the dog Abelia had shooed away.

"Human," Optimus turned to his Autobots and ordered, "Quick, hide!"

The Autobots ran, quiet for beings that were giant and metal. Ratchet, Ironhide, and Optimus, due to their sizes, hide behind the building, hunching down. Bumblebee was able to climb to the roof, their small size making it possible.

Abelia, not wanting to be seen as well, ran over to where Jazz was. Jazz picked her up and put her on his shoulder before scaling the wall to join Bumblebee. Jazz just got to the roof when the person walked around the corner of the building.

The person looked around, trying to find what his dog was barking at. Shaking his head, the man finally walked away, his dog following. The Autobots stayed where they were to make sure the human was gone. Minutes later, they heard an engine turning on and a vehicle driving away. Abelia sighed, standing up from where she was on top of the roof.

"That was close. Better stay quiet until we get out of here so we don't attract any more attention," Abelia stated.

Jazz jumped down to rejoin the three larger bots on the ground while Bumblebee held his hand out to Abelia. Abelia smiled at Bumblebee and hopped on, letting Bumblebee shield her as he jumped down. Just as Bumblebee set her down, Abelia turned to a commotion. Apparently, Ratchet was looking at the screen on his arm, got in Jazz's way because the smaller bot was pushing the medic with surprisingly good strength.

"Move!"

"Get away!"

Ratchet shoved Jazz away, growling. Before they could do anything else, Optimus stepped in between them, holding up his hands, an exasperated look on his face. Abelia guessed the Autobots had too many friendly brawls.

"What's the matter with you two? Can't you be quiet? She wants us to be quiet," Optimus says, looking between the two.

Abelia giggled as Jazz crossed his arms, but she gasped when she saw Ratchet was still walking, looking back at Optimus and not paying attention to where he was going. He was going to walk right into the power box.

"Ratchet! Watch your feet!"

Ratchet turned his head quickly, moving around the power box. But he misstepped and tripped, falling right into the power lines with his chest being what hit the power lines. Ratchet shouted, spinning around and falling right on the power box.

Abelia winced and ran over, careful not to touch Ratchet because she didn't what to find out if they could transfer energy. The other Autobots joined her as Ratchet tired lifting himself up, his optics very bright.

"Wow! That was tingly! Ooh! You got to try that. It's like your on overcharge," Ratchet said, pointing at them, the action causing him to fall to the ground.

"Yeah. That looks fun," Ironhide sarcastically said.

Optimus reached down and helped Ratchet to his feet, steading the swaying mech. Ratchet held onto Optimus as he shook his head, his systems clearing his head. Getting his barrings, Ratchet released Optimus and held his head.

"You okay, old friend," Optimus asked.

Ratchet nodded, "I'm fine. My systems just had an unexpected surge from the-," Ratchet paused as he looked up what he hit, "power lines."

The Autobots nodded, but smiles were now on their faces. Abelia giggled, bringing a hand up to her mouth, "At least you're okay."

Ratchet looked around, seeing the faces of everyone here and promptly sighed like he knew where this was leading down. He looked right at them as he dropped his hand like it was a heavyweight.

"I'm not going to live this down, aren't I," Ratchet says mournfully.

"What makes you think that Ratchet," Abelia giggled, looking at the power lines. Only then did she see that the houses were out of power. Someone would be coming soon to check on how and why the power went off. So that meant they had to get out of there, now.

"We need to go. People will probably be swarming here soon. We should be long gone by then," Abelia said.

The Autobots transformed, Abelia going to Ratchet this time. She planned on riding with every Autobot at least once. Bumblebee had driven her around ever since she 'brought' him from the Dealership, Optimus had her last night and this morning, now it was Rachet's turn. She'll see about Jazz and Ironhide.

Ratchet had opened his passenger's side door, letting Abelia in. She looked around, finding that in the back, there was a Medic station that fit with what Ratchet was. Abelia jumped when the seat belt covered her as Ratchet began moving.

"Oh, thanks," Abelia said.

_"Don't mention it. It's by your law that passengers were seat belts in case of an accident. Through you might never be an accident with us, it doesn't hurt to be safe. Not only that, you could get in trouble if you are caught. And I rather not have you hurt your helm or any other body part."_

"Helm?"

_"Sorry. Our word for head."_

"What else?"

_"You want me to tell you?"_

"Yes. I'm curious, so sue me."

_"Sue you? What's that?"_

Abelia growled, glaring at the radio at Ratchet's innocent, yet knowing that asking that question was annoying her and he was doing it on purpose. Yeah, this was going to get annoying real quick, real fast.

"You're the robotic organism. Look. It. Up."

Ratchet laughed, but it was cut short when the others Comm-Linked him. Abelia settled for glaring and crossing her arms as the Autobots talked. After a couple of minutes of this, Abelia was asked a question that she didn't expect from the temperamental weapons specialist, one that made her double-check what she heard.

_"Abelia, a young human girl, a child, called me a Tooth Fairy. What is a Tooth Fairy?"_ (Ironhide)

After Abelia was done her laughing fit that went on for about a good three minutes, she finally told Ironhide what a Tooth Fairy was. This proceeded to embarrass Ironhide a whole lot, especially when all the Autobots, even Optimus, joined Abelia in her laughter after they all looked up Tooth Fairy to make sure what Abelia was telling them to be true.

Ironhide could have looked it up himself but nope, now he's got a new nickname, no thanks to Abelia calling him that soon after, all because he asked. Abelia found herself having fun. It was fun that she enjoyed. Especially when...

"Hey, Tooth Fairy, do anything magical lately for the little kids?"

_"Mute it, youngling!"_ (Ironhide)

"My nickname for you. You like it?"

" _Abelia! I'll make you regret it!"_ (Ironhide)

"Don't worry if you don't like it. I'll find another. Still won't make stop calling you it."

_"ABELIA!"_ (Ironhide)

But Abelia didn't yead his warning, only laughing her head off once again at how easy it was to tease Ironhide.

Yeah, totally having fun.

* * *

**Me: So, how was it? I had to do a bonding chapter, and there will be many more.**

**Abelia sings "Every Part of Me" by Miley Cyrus.**

**I'm also creating little Rules that will have there own little story someday. If you got any ideas, put it in a comment. I'll find a way to bring it into the story so it will have a place with the Rules.**

**Stay tuned till next time!**


	10. Promises, Plans, And Vows

**Me: Yeah, I know, it's been almost two/three months since I last updated, but I've hit a reading frenzy with Avenger stories and couldn't stop. I'm sure I have people who are reading this who understand. Not to mention with the virus going around.**

**But I'm here now and the story goes on.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - " _talking"_

* * *

**Earth  
Location: ** **Missouri**

_"Okay, ta git ta Nevada we need ta git past tha states Kansas, Colorado, n' Utah. Datz a couple o' clicks drive if we git just wit' tha speed limit, only a click or two."_ (Jazz)

"Clicks? Click," Abelia asked out loud.

_"Hours or hour."_ (Ratchet)

"Thanks, Sparkie," Abelia smirked, referencing Ratchet's power line trip.

Ratchet sighed but didn't stop Abelia. After all, he did not want to know what she would do after he denied her the right to call him 'Sparkie'. It doesn't mean he won't stop others through.

Abelia sighed, sitting in the passenger seat. She tilted her head back. She acknowledged that the Autobots were talking, but tuned them out. Relaxing against the seat as Ratchet drove down the road.

Everything seemed so surreal. Aliens coming to Earth, needing her help cause of her connection, letting her stay and help, eating breakfast during a pitstop, and is know driving to a Decepticon signal. An adventure of a lifetime and Abelia kinda wished that it didn't end if the world wasn't in danger.

But it would end at some point.

Abelia's happy mood faded, the realization that her new friends couldn't stay here on Earth after they were done what they were doing making her moon plummet to the ground. She mentally hit herself, it wasn't like her alien friends from a different planet would stay here after they were done, they had a home to revive.

But maybe she can convince them to stay, just after they find out what's up with her, right?

"Hey, Ratchet," Abelia spoke up, opening her eyes to look at the radio, "Anything about me that you found?"

Ratchet took about a minute before he spoke.

_"I was going to tell Optimus first but this might be easier. From what I gathered, you have Energon in your body since you were sparked, I mean, born. It doesn't hurt you like it would normal humans. The Energon could be why you have the Seer abilities. However, I did find something concerning."_ (Ratchet)

_"What is it Ratchet?"_ (Optimus)

_"It seems that the Energon in Abelia's body was dormant until recently. Most likely the awaking of her powers, but what awaken them is a mystery. Anyway, there is very little Energon inside her body. And it seems to be fading fast due to the lack of it. She needs-"_ (Ratchet)

_"Isn't that a good thing? The Energon is going away."_ (Ironhide)

_"No, you fool! My research has shown that Abelia needs Energon! Just like us, we need it to live and so does she! Her body is used to it, so it needs it! If Abelia doesn't get the Energon she requires, she will slip into a coma! And it has to be fresh Energon and we don't have that."_ (Ratchet)

_"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"_ (Bumblebee)

Abelia gulped. Energon, the life-blood of her Cybertronian friends, and the very thing that was inside her and she needs it, just like they do it seems.

"How long," Abelia cleared her throat when she noticed how dry it was, "How long do I have? Till I slip into a coma?"

_"You will start feeling the effects soon. Maybe the start of a cough or a coughing fit. You will get sicker and sicker, till you end up slipping into a coma. I suppose you have about a month, maybe less."_ (Ratchet)

Abelia sighed, putting her head in her hands and closed her eyes. A month. She only had a month before she went into a deep sleep coma and probably won't wake up. And she would die because of it and others would chalk it up to sad circumstances.

A month seemed long to others, but to her, it seemed too short. A month was too short.

And a Hybrid, a hybrid of what? Feeling something growing inside her, she opened her eyes, Abelia saw white and groaned, "I'm going!"

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Pentagon Interrogation Room**

_Abelia blinked, opening her eyes she was sitting on a table, staring at a wall. Yelling was heard the moment she opened her eyes._

_Gasping, and maybe yelling in shock, Abelia jumped off the table and whirled around._

_"She did it! She did it! She's the one you want! All right? I was just sitting at home watching cartoons, playing video games with my cousin, and she came in there. And then-" Glenn was yelling, Abelia blinking when she recognized the man._

_Taking in the scene, Abelia found she was in an interrogation room. Maggie and Glenn were seated, a man in a suit standing at the table and one was at the door._

_"Glenn, you freak," Maggie exclaimed, looking at him like he was nuts._

_"Hey! I am not going to jail for you or anybody else! I have done nothing bad my entire life," Glenn continued, he got up and looked at the suited man, gesturing to himself, "_ Hey, man, I'm still a virgin."

_Abelia flinched, *Ew, I didn't need to know that.*_

_The suited man pushed Glenn back down into the chair._

_"Okay, so what- I've downloaded a couple of thousand songs off the Internet. Who hasn't? Who hasn't? I promise," Glenn continued._

_Maggie seemed to have enough, rubbing her head before bringing her hands out beside her head and yelled, "Glen, shut up!"_

_"No, you shut up! Don't talk to me! Don't talk to me, criminal," Glenn shouted at Maggie, who put her hands on the table in front of her with a face of annoyance. Glenn groaned and tucked his head in his arms, "Oh, sugar rush."_

_Abelia then noticed the plate that only had a bite of a doughnut left. Abelia winced, wondering how many doughnuts were on the plate._

_"This is- this is not his fault," Maggie said, hands gesturing to Glenn who stood up at this._

_"See? So can I go home now? Oh, okay, I won't," Glenn was pushed back into the chair a second time by the suited man._

_"Just listen to me. Okay, whoever hacked into your military system downloaded a file, all right? It was something about- about someone named Witwicky and, uh, some- some government group, right," Maggie spoke, looking at Glenn who gave a little nod, "Named Sector Seven. You have to let me talk to Defense Secretary Keller before you go to war with the wrong country!"_

_Maggie was right, but will they listen. More than that, the government now had her name. They would be looking for her. But she wouldn't be at her house._

_But her Ron and Judy might be. Abelia wondered what would happen when the government went to her house. Grinning, Abelia knew what she wanted to do._

_*I want to see what happens when the government comes for me,* Abelia said._

_White and then nothing._

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Witwicky Home**

_Abelia blinked, finding herself sitting on a couch. She looked around, finding herself in the living room of her 'house'. And look who was home, sitting on the couch._

_Abelia huffed getting up and walked towards the clock, reading the time. 7:57 pm. She looked at the T.V. that her Ron and Judywere watching, reading the date down at the bottom. It was today, but later tonight._

_"_ _Whatever fell out of the sky ended up right behind-"_

_Channel switch._

_"_ _Still no official word as to what happened. You can see the fire_ _-Meteor or something came over._ _"_

_*The Autobots crash landing,* Abelia spoke, knowing her parents didn't hear her. Ron and Judy were watching the T.V., talking about what was going on, glasses of wine of the table._

_"_ _What did he say," Judy asked, her gaze not turning from the T.V._

_"_ _Huh? What," Ron asked, the talk he was having over the phone getting his attention._

_"_ _Did he hear it, too?"_

_"_ _Yeah, Jack heard it, too. Huh. Yeah."_

_"_ _What does he think it is?"_

_"He thinks it's a military experiment," Ron grinned, looking at Judy at this._

_Judy scoffed and shook her head, "_ _Pfft. What a knucklehead."_

_Ron nodded but talked into the phone as he said, "_ _Yeah, well, I think it's a plane."_

_This went on for a couple of minutes more before there was a knock on the door. As her parents turned their heads to look at the door in confusion, Abelia walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. Seeing a guy in a suit at the door, Abelia sighed._

_And so it begins._

_Abelia stepped to the side as Ron opened the door, looking at the suited man outside._

_"_ _Ronald Wickety," the suited man who appeared to be in charge asked._

_Ron looked annoyed, "_ _It's Witwicky. Who are you?"_

_"_ _We're the government. Sector Seven. I'm Agent Simmons, I'm in charge here," Agent Simmons said, showing his badge._

_Sector Seven, Abelia's eyes widen and gulped. Sector Seven put her grandfather in the looney bin. And now they were at her house, most likely looking for her._

_"_ _Never heard of it," Ron said, looking at the badge._

_"_ _Never will,"_ _Agent Simmons said, putting his badge away and continued, "_ _Your daughter's the great-granddaughter of Captain Archibald Wickity, is she not?"_

_Ron seemed to be surprised and a little defensive? No, it looked like he was in an odd state between relieved and surprised. What? Ron snapped out of it and looked annoyed even more at the wrong pronunciation of his family's name, "_ _It's Witwicky."_

_"_ _May I enter the premises, sir,"_ _Agent Simmons asked, stepping forward and getting into Ron's face before walking into the house, Agents walking in behind him. Abelia followed_ _Agent Simmons, staying close._

_"_ _Ron, there's guys all over the front yard,_ _" Judy stated._

_"_ _What the heck is going on here,_ _" Ron asked, looking confused and angry his home was being invaded._

_"Your daughter was arrested yesterday for driving around a train yard and her belongs were found at the power plant, which has several destroyed buildings and equipment. We_ _think it's involved in a national security matter,"_ _Agent Simmons explained._

_Abelia flinched, her stuff. Her things, how did Sector Seven know where to- reports, the people at the power plant called in the police, which alerted Sector Seven. Sector Seven was after her. And National security? More like aliens-and-your-daughter-appears-to-be-with-them-but-we-aren't-going-to-tell-you-that security._

_Abelia watched as Judy flipped over her flowers being torn out of the ground and Ron yelling at the Agents to stay off the glass. Judy grabbed a bat and started to storm out to the back door._ _Agent Simmons intercepted her, grabbed the bat and stood in her way._

_"_ _Drop the bat, ma'am,"_ _Agent Simmons ordered._

_"Hey, hey, hey, that's my-" Ron started, only being stopped by another Agent._

_"I'm carrying a loaded weapon,"_ _Agent Simmons continued._

_"_ _But you'd better get those guys out of my garden or I am gonna beat the crap out of them," Judy told_ _Agent Simmons, pointing a finger at his face._

_Abelia couldn't help but laugh when_ _Agent Simmons responded by pointing a light in each of her eyes like he was checking to make sure nothing was in them._

_"_ _Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms? Aching joints? Fever,"_ _Agent Simmons asked._

_Judy looked angry, annoyed, and confused, "No!"_

_An agent walked down the steps that led to the second floor and up to_ _Agent Simmons, "Sir, we looked anywhere. Abelia Witwicky is not here!"_

_Abelia gasped, shocked and yet, knowing it shouldn't be because they had to look for her at some point. At some point being tonight. She watched as Agent Simmons looked disappointed before cleared his face as Ron spoke._

_"What is going on here?! And why are you looking for Abelia," Ron finally yelled out._

_"Listen sir, your daughter is believed to be in the hands of very dangerous_ _individuals and since she's not here, it's obvious she's with them. I don't think they will let her go. Now, when was the last time you saw her," Agent Simmons said._

_"Uh, last night, she left this morning," Ron lied._

_"Yeah, we didn't see her," Judy played along._

_Abelia glared, hissing. Ron and Judy were lying like always. That made her paused, a thought coming to her. She wasn't referring Ron and Judy as their parents anymore, just by they're names. When did that happen?_

_Agent Simmons stared at them, not falling for the quick lies with raised eyebrows._

_"Oh, really? Well, our search concluded that you two were out of town for almost a month and only got back this morning, and neighbors state that they saw Abelia leave yesterday, but never came home. So, wanna try lying again," Agent Simmons said._

_Ron and Judy looked stunned._

_"Well," Agent Simmons taunted, a frown gracing his face._

_"We don't know," Judy said._

_"Really, and when was the last time you've known where she was?"_

_Ron and Judy didn't answer, and that was enough for Agent Simmons, who groaned and shook his head. He turned to look at the Agents standing in the room, "Okay, listen up. We are gonna set up a trace in case little Miss Witwicky decides to call. I've got to get going, but some agents will be here with you. Be nice and don't tell anyone about this, unless you wish to spend the rest of your lives in an unknown prison."_

_Agent Simmons walked away, another Agent following. Abelia followed after them, wanting to know what they will say out of earshot of Ron and Judy. The two Agents looked over their shoulders and seeing that the two were occupied, spoke._

_"Sir, what happens if Abelia Witwicky has direct contact," the Agent asked._

_"Easy, bring her to Hoover Dam along with the survivers from Qatar. She must know them or at least one since her credit card number was used by one of them_ _," Agent Simmons said_ _._

_"But sir, Project Iceman and the Crown Jewel are there. Are you sure it's safe?"_

_"_ _Protect Iceman is the reason her family is honked up on money, she might as well find out the truth where her dough comes from. Plus, if she has direct contact, we can found out things from her. Crown Jewel? Well, she'll never know about that."_

_Hoover Dam. That's where Megatron was being held. And Crown Jewel- it couldn't mean the Allspark, right? But if it was, then that would put the Allspark in danger of being taken by the Decepticons._

_Wait for a- Hoover Dam. The Hoover Dam was in Nevada and that's where Optimus said the Decepticon signal was. Crap. The Decepticons were already on their way there if they weren't already. Shoot._

_Abelia saw enough, she had to warn the Autobots. She wanted out so she blinked and everything vanished._

* * *

**Earth  
Location: ** **Missouri**

Abelia gasped, blinking her eyes and sat up straight. The Autobots were now on some highway that Abelia didn't bother wondering about.

_"Abelia, are you-"_ (Ratchet)

"Pullover. Now."

_"Abelia, what did you-"_ (Ratchet)

"Ratchet! Tell the others to pull over someplace right now! I know where the bloody Cube is!"

Ratchet did what was asked, though it took minutes longer then Abelia would have liked. She tapped the seat as the Autobots took the exit and drove around until they were under the highway bridge and transformed. Abelia practically flew out of the door, allowing Ratchet to transform. Abelia didn't care, she matched right up to Optimus and stood at her feet, glaring up at him.

"Use the glasses. Find the Cubes location," Abelia practically ordered the Prime.

Optimus looked confused but took out the glasses and shot a beam of light out of his optics.

"The Cube is someplace at a place humans the Hoover Dam. I'm right, aren't I?"

Optimus's optics dimmed for a moment before they brighten. He looked down at Abelia and nodded, placing the glasses back in his subspace.

"Yes, you are correct. The Cube's location is where you human call the Hoover Dam," Optimus paused, taking in Abelia's appearance and the way she seemed tense and tense up at the same time, "Are you alright? What did you see?"

Abelia sighed, holding her head, "Optimus, it's more like what I heard then what I saw. The Hoover Dam is in Nevada, and Nevada is where the Decepticon Signal is."

Harsh intakes from above let Abelia know the Autobots saw the stakes at this. The Decepticons were so close to power while the Autobots were still far away. If the Autobots didn't get there soon, then they would lose.

Not only that, but there was also the problem of finding the Cube and getting it out of the Hoover Dam. But from her Vision, Abelia knew that the Cube was big, maybe bigger than her new friends. Going in to get it out would just be like walking in to let yourself get captured if you couldn't move the very thing you were after.

No, someone had to go in, make sure it was safe. Someone had to give the Autobots the all-clear. Someone knew that Will and his team were going to be there. And that someone was forming a plan right at that second.

"I know what to do," Abelia said, looking up at the Autobots, "but you're going to have to let me finish."

"What youngling," Ironhide asked.

Abelia took a breath and let it out. They weren't going to like this.

"I'm going to hand myself over to Sector Seven."

And she was right. They didn't.

_"No way!"_

"Ain't happening, younging!"

"Kid, there be a lot o' risk fo' yo'! We don't want dat!"

"Your health is not in the best interest, you could get hurt if you do!"

"I will not let you let yourself be captured because you wanted to help us get the Cube. If Sector Seven finds out about the Energon in your blood, who knows what will happen."

Abelia laughed, shaking her head, looking at her friends with big eyes and a big smile.

"Guys, this is the only way. I'm the only one who can get in. I'm the only one who can even walk inside. If any of you go, you'll risk being captured and experimented on. Ain't no way am I letting that happen. I go in, make sure it's safe, send a signal to you guy's to come once I convince Sector Seven that they need your help."

"I refuse to let you go alone," Optimus said, voice frim but with a hint of fear.

"That's the thing, I won't be, " Abelia grinned, "Will and his team will be taken to Sector Seven. With their help, we'll be able to get you guy's inside, or at least one of you. They trust me, I saved their lives."

"They trust you, but will they trust us? The only thing they saw of our kind is the death we bring," Ironhide pointed out.

"So did I. My visions showed me how much death the Decepticons can cause and bring. But I will not let it become something that defines your entire race. I refuse to. Bumblebee had chances to hurt me, to kill me, to force me to help you, but he didn't because he didn't believe in that, you don't believe in that. Trust me when I say that I know what I am doing. Let me do this, let me help in a way I know I can."

The Autobots looked at each other and Abelia suspected they were talking through their Comm-Link, but not letting her hear them. Letting them talk it over, Abelia waited for a good five minutes before the Autobots looked down at her. Optimus knelt down, holding his hand out for Abelia to climb on. Once Abelia was on, Optimus brought her up.

Optimus smiled down at her.

"I have many Autobots under my command and many of them are brave. But your strength and courage to help us, your drive to protect us, it shows how strong your spirit is. You suffered through neglect, but all it did was made you stronger. I am honored to see it with my own optics. And while I don't want you to let yourself be taken, I understand the need to help, to prove that you can and aren't just something to protect. I won't stop you."

Abelia had tears falling down her face, Optimus's words triggering something in her. She did expect to feel like this like her world had just flipped, but it did. Optimus was one of the few that had anything good to say about her, but he said it to her face and meant it. She could barely hear the Autobots voicing their own words, her eyes staying on Optimus.

She could barely let out the words, "Thank you."

* * *

**Earth  
Location: ** **Atlantic**

Will stared at the tail of Scorponok, which laid on the table. If he could, he would have burned holes into it with his glare. That thing nearly killed him and killed one of his friends, whose body was being taken back home to be buried. And Abelia was inside his head and if he died he had no way of knowing if she could feel it.

Abelia, she saved their lives. She was also in danger now for it and she was still so young. Not only that, but she was with more of those things that attacked the base and tried to kill his team. He knows she said that they were friendly, but he still worried. That and the fact that she was now with more and he had no way of making sure if she was okay.

"It's like a self-regenerating molecular armor," a soldier said.

Will glanced up at him, his thoughts interrupted. Remembering what they were going over, Will pointed to a hole in the armor has someone inspected it.

"Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through," Will looks up and turns his head to Epps where he stood at the heads of the table, " Hey, aren't sabots hot-loaded for like a six thousand-degree magnesium burn?"

Epps gave a shallow nod, "Close to it. It melts tank armor."

"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat," Will stated.

At that moment, like what he just said was true, the tail moved! Shouts filled the arena as the tail moved like a wave. Epps jumped back with a shout, his hands nearly being impaled by the spikes.

"I thought you said that thing was dead, man," Epps shouted out to no one in particular.

The tail fell back onto the table and Will took the chance, lodging at it to hold it down followed by others.

"Strap it down! Strap it- this thing is wicked," Will stated, pointing down at the thing and moving back, walking over to Epps, "All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go."

Epps nodded, moving to do what was ordered. Lennox sighed moving to sit down, putting his head in his hands. Epps comes back within minutes, sitting down next to Will. Will looks up at his friend and noticed how he looked worried and shocked.

"What is it," Will asked, keeping his voice low.

Epps lifts his hand, Will seeing the phone used to call the Pentagon for help when battling Scorponok. That was a message from an unknown number. Will took the phone and read the message.

"Sector Seven is coming for you. Let them take you. With Autobot friends, they're here to help and they're protecting me from Decepticons. Autobots enemies of Decepticons. Decepticons attacked base and want me. Tell you more when I see you. Going to let Sector Seven take me. Going to see you soon. - Abelia."

Will looked at Epps, now knowing the reason he was acting.

Decepticons attacked their base, meaning Scorponok was also a Decepticon. Abelia was with friendlies, he knew that now, being protected. But she was leaving that protection to hand herself over to Sector Seven, who was coming for them. The same Sector Seven who placed her grandfather in the loony bin. Decepticons were also after her, Will feels shivers going down his spine cause he knew what they could do and what they wanted with Abelia could not be good.

But she was coming to them. He was going to finally see her face-to-face. Not just him, the entire team. She was faceless to them just like they were to her. But soon they won't be. And she had to talk to them, something she wanted to do face-to-face.

Will looked at his team, which was scattered throughout the plane.

"Better tell them," Will muttered, slipping the phone into his pocket, "We need to be ready when we land."

* * *

**Earth  
Location: ** **Missouri**

Abelia sighed, the noise of the restaurant getting to her but she pushed the number of Ron and Judy's home phone number in. She just messaged Will and Epps and she hoped they got the message.

It was around the time after Agents would go to her house so Abelia knew they would be there. Ringing and someone picking up drew Abelia's attention.

_"Hello? Who is this,"_ Judy asked.

Abelia snorted, knowing why his 'mother' was answering.

"I'm having a hard time believing you actually picked up the phone," Abelia commented.

_"Abelia, sweetie, where are you? We got a call you've been arrested so we came to get you, but you are were already gone,"_ Judy said.

If Abelia didn't know them as she did, she would have believed the tone Judy was using. But it was one used when they were at parties and commenting on her beautiful daughter.

"Yeah, right. Like you cared enough when I was having nightmares and calling your name," Abelia snarked.

_"That is no way to talk to your mother young lady, didn't we raise you better,"_ came Ron voices.

"No, actually. I think I raised myself pretty well since you were always gone. The both of you."

_"Honey, the government said you were taken by a dangerous group. Is it terrorists? Is it an anti-rich people group? Anti-government? Tell them we are willing to pay for your safe return,"_ Judy spoke.

Abelia desired the urge to groan, checking a clock to see if a minute has passed.

"Uh, no actually. I'm safer with the group I'm myself. They are protecting me."

_"Protecting you from what? What worth are you to them to protect,"_ disbelief clear in Ron's voice.

Now that hurt. Shallowing the need to let tears come down her face, Abelia glared at the phone by her ear, hoping that somehow Ron would feel it on the other end.

"Everything. They care about me in a few shorts minutes than you ever did. Now I'm going to get something to eat," Abelia said, a minute passing on the clock, "Bye."

Abelia hanged up and exited the restaurant. Jazz was there and Abelia got in the passenger side door to keep up appearances. Seeing her look, Jazz was about to ask if she was alright but Abelia gave a sharp glance at the radio not to.

"Go. We'll come back later, thirty minutes or something," Abelia said.

Jazz took the hint and left her alone. They got back to where the others were when Abelia spoke up.

"Why do you guys protect me? What worth am I to you?"

Jazz stopped suddenly, Abelia thanking the seat belt so her head didn't get bashed. Jazz opened the door, letting Abelia get out so her could transform. He kneeled down so his face was closer to hers, his face etched with concern.

"Naw what brought dis on," Jazz asked.

Abelia huffed, "Ron wondered why I was worth being protected by the group I was with when I said I was being protected."

Jazz growled, angry, but calmed down so he could speak to Abelia.

"Bcuz' we care. We care 'bout yo'. Somethang 'bout yo' drew us in n' we want ta make sure yo'r okay. Yo'r somethang different, someone different. Yo' r' worth it fo' us. Yo'r goddamn kind, caring, n' protective, not ta mention strong. I know Optimus said all dis already, but yo''re worth dat it. Optimus be havin' Ratchet built a tracka fo' yo', which be also an alarm fo' yo' ta press yo''re in danga or when yo' want us ta come ta git yo'. He's havin' dat built so yo' would have a way o' lettin' us know when yo' need us.

Abelia smiled, "Thanks."

Jazz smiled, nodded and walked for to the others, letting Abelia have time for herself. Abelia grins, looking up at the sky. Laughing looks over at the Autobots, this ragtag team from another planet.

Abelia made her over to them. She was just about to speak when she heard them speak, promoting her to stay silent.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize," Ratchet said.

"They know it's there, as well," Ironhide pointed out.

"What 'bout Abelia? We can't just leave her ta die from a coma or become some human experiment! Or a Decepticon one," Jazz spoke.

"She'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission. Abelia is a brave girl. This is what she wants. Plus I will not let her die from a coma. If it's anything like going into an Energon deprived stasis then it would be worse. I also promised her and I will not break that promise," Optimus stated.

"Why are we fighting to save the humans? They're a primitive and violent race. Abelia seems to the only one who doesn't use violence unless she needs to. Not to mention humans would want to know what makes us tick," Ironhide said.

Abelia felt for the Autobots. She was touched that they were worried about her. On the other hand, she knew the Autobots were facing dangers from being captured, what humans would do. Humans were a violent bunch, very violent at times. History has proved that.

"Were we so different," Optimus said, Abelia walking closer, quieter so she could listen to them talk.

"They're a young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will unite it with the Spark in my chest," Optimus told his Autobots.

"That's suicide. The Cube is raw power. It could destroy you both," Ratchet objected, shocked.

Abelia felt herself freeze. Optimus could die and he would gladly if it meant the end of the war. She remembered his kind optics looking down at her when she came back from a vision, when she fell asleep in his cabin, when his promise to her, and when his words to her from earlier.

"A necessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans or Abelia pay for our mistakes... It's been an honor serving with you all," Optimus said, smiling at his Autobots, little sadly.

Realizing this has gone long enough, Abelia coughed, getting their attention.

"Everything's in place, the Agents will be here soon to be me up," Abelia spoke carefully, hoping her voice won't betray the emotion she was feeling, "You'll follow from a safe distance until you can't anymore. When I need you, you'll come right?"

Optimus nodded, getting down one knee.

"Yes. Here, this is a tracker and can also be used to let us know when you need us," Optimus said, holding out his large hand. Abelia walked forward and spied what was on it. Grabbing it, she looked at it. It was a black choker, the Autobot symbol embedded on the front.

Abelia smiles and puts it on. It fit perfectly.

"I used the scans I took of you to make it fit," Ratchet said.

Abelia smiled up at him, nodding her thanks as she fingered her new neckwear.

"On Cybertron, your name means 'Source of Life'. Humans are close with their definition of 'Breath, Vapor'. I will not let you lose your source of life, Abelia. I will not let you die so young when there's so much for you to do," Optimus told her.

Abelia smiled, looking at Optimus with thankful eyes, "Thank you Optimus. Thank all of you."

_And I will not let you lose yours_ Abelia thought as she looked at Optimus before looking at the other Autobots. _Any of you_ Abelia vowed to herself.

It's funny, ironic even. Optimus said her name meant a source of life, besides meaning her favorite color. It was ironic that her name would mean such a thing when she was running out of it.

She could only hope the Autobots kept their word to save her because yeah, here she is heading right into danger, could be heading right into the hands of the Decepticons or human scientists or whatever. She didn't want to die when something finally happened in her life, something more than her boring lonely life. Something for her to fight for, that needed her.

But she was brave and would keep going because that is what she wanted to do. She was human, and she was scared, but humans can draw courage from their fear. As scared as she was to die, Abelia knew she would if it meant it would help her friends.

Because they are doing the same for her, risking everything to make sure she's saved, risking being captured by humans. She will not let any of them die, not now. No way. She wouldn't let Optimus sacrifice himself, won't let any of the Autobots die in the upcoming battle if there is one and most likely there will be.

Remembering the plan, Abelia grew determined, knowing that she had a huge part to play. Get in, find Will and his team, find the Allspark, contact the Autobots, and hope the Decepticons are far behind.

Abelia's friends were counting on her just how she was counting on them.

And she would not fail.

* * *

**Me: So? Anybody like it?**

**I hope you did because things are about to pick off even more.**

**I'm excited about that because that means I can do more now.**


	11. Face-To-Face & All Spark

**Me: So, how is everyone taking to the story?** **Let me know! I want to know if I'm doing good!** **Do you like the fact I'm doing things differently?**

**One of you commented about letting one of the bots sing to Abelia before she leaves and while that is a good thought, I can't fit the idea in because I have no place to put it, but I hope you'll the chapter regardless!**

**I also have a poll coming up. It's about if I should add Sam and Mikaela into the story.**

**I've planned three different paths:  
** **One: They are not in the story.  
** **Two: Sam and Mikaela are young children under ten and Abelia is Sam's sister, their parents kept them a secret from each other.  
** **Three: They keep their teenage ages, Mikaela is Sam's girlfriend, and Sam finds out that he has a sister his parents hidden from him after Abelia sees him with Ron and Judy.**

**I don't know which one to pick, but I'm leaning toward the second one and the third one. Only because it gives me some ideas and I rather like them.**

**After letting that into your mind, enjoy the chapter! I don't mind Transformers, only any OC's.**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - " _talking"_

* * *

**Earth  
Location: ** **Missouri**

Abelia got out of Ironhide's cabin but didn't shut the door all the way. She just closed it enough to hide the fact no one was inside. She just sighed and rested her head against the window.

"Ironhide, you guy's will be careful, right?"

Ironhide took a moment to respond, " _Yes, youngling, we will be alright."_

"I heard you guy's talking about the Cube and Optimus suggestion to, well, sacrificing himself," Abelia revealed.

_"Oh."_

"I'm not going to let him. You guys aren't walking into my life only to die. I don't think I can handle that."

Abelia shut the door and walked into the diner, she went over to an open corner seat that didn't have a lot of people around and sat down, right next to a window. The diner was right across the place where she placed the call home. No, not home, just walls and a roof.

She watched as Ironhide left, driving off to join the Autobots in another hiding place. She had a feeling that Ironhide was already telling the others about what she revealed. She sighed and fingered her choker.

"Hi there, can I take your order," a waitress asked her as she walked up.

Abelia jumped, looking up at her and smiled, "I would like a bacon, cheese, burger with fries. No contaminants. And some brisk, if you have any and if you don't, Pepsi would be just fine. Make that two orders. I'm expecting someone."

The waitress smiled and nodded. Abelia smiled as the waitress walked away. It was about ten minutes later when the waitress came back with her food. Abelia just starting eating when blacks van pulled up.

Abelia grinned has she chewed, watching. The blacks vans drove away, but one stayed. A man got out of the van, Abelia recognizing him to be Agent Simmons.

Agent Simmons spoke to the agent in the passenger seat before entering the diner, making his way to Abelia. He wary watched her as she leaned back, taking a sip of her brisk.

Agent Simmons was prepared to grab Abelia when she exited or when she was alone. However, she just stared at their vehicles with a smile on her face, making Agent Simmons realize that she knew they were coming and that she set them up. The second burger, fries, and drink that she pushed to him was enough as well.

"You set us up. I'm impressed," Agent Simmons said, reaching toward the burger, checking it.

"I knew you would that moment I called home. My 'parents' don't act that way when I call. They either ignore it or start saying I'm wasting their time. When I was younger they didn't mind, but when I got older, they minded," Abelia explained.

"They sound charming," Agent Simmons said dryly.

Abelia grinned, "Abelia Witwicky, but you already knew that."

"Agent Simmons from Sector Seven."

"Sector Seven, huh," Abelia said, finishing her burger before going for the fries, "You know about my grandfather."

She would love to draw this out, but time was important here and the less time she wasted, the more time she had to get to the Cube. And to Will.

Agent Simmons tensed at the question. This girl knew more then she should. For a second, he thought about who told her these things when he remembered they talked about her having direct contact.

"Yes, we know about him."

"And you gather I'm like him, right? You guy's put him in the loony bin. How do I know you're not going to do the same thing to me?"

Agent Simmons shallowed, "Before my time, but I do know about that. I won't do it to you."

As Agent Simmons started on his fries and drink, Abelia finished her fries and started on her drink. Abelia tapped her fingers on the table.

"Big words from someone who probably doesn't exist. How do you get jobs like that anyway? Don't answer that. Tell me what you know and I just might let you in on what I know," Abelia said, going back to her drink when she was done.

Agent Simmons shrugged his shoulders, discovering he didn't have much of a choice.

"A couple of nights ago, you were arrested for driving wildly and a train yard. After that, you disappeared. Before that, your school reported that you fainted in class. But after you disappeared, your backpack was found in a power plant, which was destroyed after what looked like a battle. So, you tell me, what happened? Enlighten me."

Abelia put her empty cup on the table, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Well, I won't disclose anything until I know I can trust you, but I can tell you this. My Grandfather, Arctic Circle, Project Iceman."

Agent Simmons's eye went wide. Abelia smirked and leaned in close.

"My new friends are great with computers and naturally, at hacking. Besides that, it was because of who my grandfather was, bloodlines and all, that I was attacked by an unwanted party. My friends protected me. I've been with them up until this point."

"Your friends," Agent Simmons said, looking out the window.

"Not here, but they did drop me off. However, I would like to tell you this."

"And what is that?"

"An attack."

"Attack," Agent Simmons grew alarmed.

"To revive project Icemen."

"How do you know this, kid?"

"What I know is what I know. Until I decide I can trust you if that, you're stuck in the unknowing space."

"Really?"

"Yes. By the way, how're the Qatar survivors?"

Agent Simmons looked at the black van where his fellow agent was. He was shocked and a bit spooked. Abelia Witwicky was smarter then he gave her credit for, and she knew more. He had to know what she knew because she was right. The virus was shutting communications down, signaling to another attack, one she might know about. He figured there was one way to ger her to talk and that was to take her to Hoover Dam.

"Kid, come with us. There's something you need to see. I won't drag you out in cuffs and we can even act like we're family on the way out."

Abelia smirked and that is when Agent Simmons knew she set him up, again. She really did know her cards and which one to pull out.

"You wanted me to ask you that," Agent Simmons said, making Abelia shrug.

"Yes, I did. Agent Simmons, I'm doing what I'm doing because my friends are also in danger, not just other people. I'm doing this for them, while I still can do something," Abelia paused, remembering her pending life-in-danger coma, "But since you asked, yes, I'll go with you."

Agent Simmons had to hand it to her, Abelia was smart. He watched as she fingers the black choker on her neck, something he realized wasn't there when he reviewed her school's camera. There was a strange face on the front, kinda like the face on Project Iceman.

"I only have one thing to ask."

He looked at her, surprised, "What is that?"

Abelia pointed to the bathroom, "May I relieve myself before we go? My drink and food have suddenly betrayed me."

After Abelia went to the bathroom, she went with Agent Simmons, acting like she was his niece on the way out of the building. Before she got in the van, out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of yellow, black, and silver. Abelia grinned, knowing that Bumblebee and Jazz were making sure she was okay before they joined up with the others.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Pengaton**

"The Chinese and the Russians are nearing our area of operations in the western Pacific. We feel like this could get out of hand real fast," Brigham explained to Keller.

"But the next couple of hours may just define his presidency," Keller told before walking out of the room. Some people followed him.

"US and Chinese task forces approaching 100 nautical miles of cruise missile range," an Officer said.

Keller wanted to bash his head against something, but they would only make his headache even more. And that was not what he wanted right now. Everything was falling into chaos. To try to find out who did the attacks and the hacking and to figure out what they got and what they were going to do with it. And he to deal with this as well.

"Tell the strike group commander that he's not to engage unless fired on first," Keller ordered.

"Yes, sir," the Officer said, going off to do that order.

"Mr. Secretary," Keller turned, the group turning to look with him at the man, "Tom Banachek. I'm with Sector Seven, Advanced Research Division."

The man was holding a metal suitcase in his hand. Keller gave a glance at a man and gave him a smile that was just there to be polite.

"Never heard of it. I'm a little busy, Tom. I think you can see that."

Keller turns, starting to walk away, but then the computers started going nuts, glitching. Keller watched with wide eyes at the mayhem, looking left and right to see if anything was working. Officers were chatting, trying to fix the computer problem.

"What's going on here?"

"I don't know."

"Sit rep! Talk to me," Keller shouted, looking at the officers in command.

"The whole room's gone down, sir."

"I can see that!"

"The virus was coded to shut us down. General?"

Banachek resisted the urge to sigh. He got a message from Agent Simmons that they were taking the Witwicky girl to Hoover Dam, that she knew about an attack, and knew a lot more then she should. Which she was right about is happening.

Agent Simmons told him about the possibility of her having direct connected. He didn't care, Miss Witwicky knew things they did not and she knew it. He had to know what she knew.

So, he smiled, lifting his hand and walked to the left, where some seats were, "I'll take a seat."

Keller had walked up to Brigham and some officers. He asked the question, "What do you mean, shut us down?"

"They used our network to spread out to the whole world. The blackout's global. We have no communications, satellite, and landlines are dead," Brigham told him.

Keller stood in front of them, behind some desks, hand on the side of his face. He walked around, grabbing the phone and started pushing some buttons, bringing the phone to his ear.

"You mean to tell me that I cannot pick up this telephone and call my fam-?"

Keller stopped when he heard the dial tone. He dropped the phone on the table and pulled out his phone. He opened it and when nothing happened, he tossed that one on the table as well. He had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Mister Secretary? I'm here under direct order from the President," Banachek said, getting Keller's attention, who narrowed his eyes at him as the group looked at him. Banachek looked at Keller as he brought the suitcase on his lap and tapped it, "You really need to see what I have in the case."

Minutes later, Keller and Banachek were sitting in a room, only each other inside. Keller had his hand close to his face as he watched Banachek open the case and pull out a hard-drive.

"You'll have to accept that there are certain things you won't understand right away. Sector Seven is a special-access division of the government convened in secret under President Hoover eighty years ago. You may remember NASA JPL lost the Beagle 2 Mars Rover. We told them to report the mission a complete failure. It wasn't. Beagle 2 transmitted thirteen seconds. This was classified above top secret."

Banachek shook his head and pushed the laptop to Keller. Keller looked at it as the screen as it turned on.

He watched as the rover exited the little station, camera looking all over the place. The first couple seconds, this was all there was. Then there were these trumping sounds that the rover picked up. The cameras turned to find the source.

Keller watched with a hidden shock that was barely kept together as a shadow appeared on the screen and over the rover. The camera turned and large metal being was there. It reached down and grabbed the rover, the screen going black. Keller stared at the blackened screen, face devoid of any emotion.

That thing was similar to what attacked the soldiers in Qatar. That thing wasn't human-made. It was alien. And why Banachek was here. Whatever was happening was tied to whatever that thing was in the video.

Keller looked at Banachek, who was watching the man.

"More than just a pile of Martian rocks. This is the image from Mars. Here's the image your Special Ops team was able to retrieve from the base attack," Banachek handed Keller the photos, letting him compare them, "We believe they are of the same exoskeletal type, and obviously not Russian or North Korean."

Confirming Keller's thoughts.

"Are we talking about an invasion," Keller asked. It seemed surreal. Alien invasions were something many people talked over, feared even.

"We intercepted the message from your Special Ops team. These things can be hurt by our weapons and now they know it. That's why the virus shut us down. So we can't coordinate against their next attack, which I would bet my ridiculous government salary is coming. Soon."

Keller then remembered that analyst, Maggie, he believed, who talked about living computer DNA based organisms.

"I have an analyst who mentioned something about computer-based organisms. We have her in an interrogation room because she took a copy of the signal that hacked the base in Qatar. She took to a friend, who managed to break the code. I now remember that she mentioned you, Sector Seven, some Project Icemen, and a Captain Witwicky."

Banachek looked at him sharply.

"Really."

"Yes."

Banachek looks at him for a couple more seconds before speaking again.

"Captain Witwicky found Project Iceman, but because something happened to him and we had to put him away to keep him silent. His family receives money for his discovery, as well as his crew's family. His eighteen-year-old granddaughter, Abelia Witwicky went missing for a while, but she contacted home, leading us to her. However, she set us up, somehow knowing we were there. She knows a whole about what's going on but refuses to tell us. She seems to know your survivors, her credit card number, that belongs to her parents, was used by them. We believe she had direct contact with these beings, who she calls friends, but she won't talk about that either."

"Is she in any danger," Keller asked, worried for the girl.

"We don't know. She's being brought to a base, one that I would like you to come with and see what is there. They're stopping here to pick us up."

Keller thought about for a second, "I'm bringing my analyst but before I do anything, I'm stopping all movements to other countries."

Banachek nodded. Keller got up and walked out of the room. Men came up to him, wondering what the was going to say to them.

"Get word to our fleet commanders over the National Guard frequency. It's a shortwave radio channel. It might be still working. Tell them to turn their ships around and come home. ASAP," Keller said to one man.

The man nodded and left to do that, Keller walked the other way.

"And inform all commands to prepare for- imminent attack," Keller informs the men still following him.

Once he got his black overcoat back on, he walked over to the interrogation room, where Maggie was.

"She's in here," an FBI Agent said.

Maggie and Glen sat up, either lifting their head off the table or taking their legs off the table.

"What's going on," Maggie asked.

"You're coming with me. You're going to be my advisor," Keller said, looking at Maggie.

"Me too," Glen asked, wondering what's going to happen to him.

Keller looked at him, confused, but remembered Maggie's friend was brought in as well. Still, he asked, "Who's this?"

Maggie looked at Glen for a short second before saying, "He's my advisor."

Keller looked at Glen, the one who broke the code embedded in the signal. He would be great to bring along.

"He comes, too," Keller said, walking out of the room. Maggie and Glen followed after him, wondering why they were needed.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Nellis Air Force Base**

Will and Epps walked away from the plane that just landed, their team waiting for them. It looked like they were all ready to head home, but they knew that was not going to happen.

Will looked behind him when screeching tires were heard, some black van's coming to a halt. Will looked at Epps, who gave him a nod. Doors were opened and voice started shouting.

"Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go," an Agent yelled, coming up and grabbing Will's bag.

Will shot another look at Epps, displeasure shown on his face, but followed anyway. Abelia was waiting for them and was the only reason he was going. Why any of them were going.

* * *

**Earth**   
**Location: Nevada**

Abelia had a smirk playing on her face. They had stopped at the Pentagon to pick up some people, Glen, Maggie, Keller, and some other guy. She saw the looks of shock on Glen and Maggie, but Keller and other guy didn't. So they must have known or they were really good at hiding their facial expression.

Abelia chose to seemingly look at them for a while before closing her eyes.

She sighed. Despite the appearance she put up, Abelia was actually very nervous. She was about to meet Will face-to-face soon. She knows some of the soldiers face, like Epps, but not the others. It has been a couple of hours since she entered the plane and at first, they were on their way to Hoover Dam, but they got a call and then they were changing course to pick up some people from the Pentagon.

She had bit her lip to tell them to keep going, but thinking of the few short people they could bring on the chopper, so she said nothing.

Opening her eyes, Abelia did what has been keeping her sane on the chopper ride, looking down as the scenery passed. She noted that if it crashed it couldn't protect her as the Autobots could have.

"What's your name?"

Abelia blinked, turning to look at Maggie, who asked that question. Deciding to get names out of the way so she didn't accidentally call them by name when they didn't tell her, she responded.

"Abelia Witwicky."

Maggie blinked, remembering another named Witwicky.

"Witwicky, as in, Captain Witwicky," Glen asked, clearly remembering to.

"Yes. And thank you, for saying my last name right. And your names are?"

"Glen Whitmann, hacker."

"Maggie Madsen, analyst."

"John Keller, Secretary of Defense."

"Tom Banachek, Sector Seven."

"Ah, other guy has a name and you're with this secret group as well," Abelia grinned, Maggie and Glen laughed, "Nice to meet you, all. Pretty oblivious why you're here."

"Girl, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know. We need to know it now," Banachek seriously said.

Abelia frowned, "Jeez man, lighten up, your way to serious. Besides, I ain't telling you anything yet. And your right, people can die, but whose fault is that? I was brought into this about three days ago, you've known for how long about that thing in your basement?"

Banachek frowned at her, "You got a problem with authority, girl?"

Abelia grinned at him, "Nope. Just you and people like you. I don't care much for people in authority who don't care about others."

Keller, Maggie, Glenn, even Agent Simmons and the pilot laughed. Banachek only frowned harder.

"Girl, we want-"

"My name is Abelia Witwicky, if you can't say my last name, call me by my first name. And I don't care what you want. I want to get to Hoover Dam, see what you guy's got there, and if it's good, I won't go all 'boy who cried wolf' to everyone I can. Besides, you can't risk me, otherwise what I know will be gone to you. Like, forever."

"Kid, did I tell you that you're an extortionist," Agent Simmons said.

Abelia laughed, "No, but thanks for the comment."

"What did they get you for," Maggie asked, curious as to why a teen was in the chopper with them and what info she had.

Abelia grinned, "Well, I basically bought a car. Turned out to be a cute and friendly alien robot who blushed at comments was sent to guard me."

Banachek, Agent Simmons, and Keller looked at each other. Miss Witwicky just admitted she had direct contact. Glen mouthed 'wow', Maggie's expression following that."

"Who knew," Abelia shrugged and looked outside, seeing that they were close to Hoover Dam and to landing.

"Guard you," Keller asked.

"From the ones that will surely kill me. Qatar base ring a bell?"

Keller looked at Banachek, their conversation about Abelia knowing a lot more then she should, added to the fact she was in danger. But why would she leave the protection? Before they could ask, they landed, exiting the chopper to be lead someplace else.

However, they weren't the only ones to arrive. Frenzy hitched a ride as Abelia's phone in her bag that she left behind. So he was now inside Hoover Dam, no thanks to the Agents that brought her stuff in as evidence. He looked around, crawling from little legs under his head. He wanted to make Abelia pay and he knew how: Wake up Megatron.

**"Insect will rue the day she fought the Decepticons,"** Frenzy said, crawling into the base.

While this happened, Abelia and company were being led to the bridge of Hoover Dam. Abelia stopped in her tracks when she saw the line of soldiers. She had no doubt who they were. Will and his team.

She gulped. Time to meet them face-to-face for the first time. She stood alone, Maggie and Glen going with Agent Simmons and Banachek to wait by the doors, Keller going to the soldiers. She walked forward and a lot slower than the pace she had before.

"Team attention! Present arms," came a voice that was all too familiar. It belonged to a face she never saw, a face she was just about to connect a name to the face. The soldiers presented their arms in a salute.

"At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work," Keller said, giving his own salute. Captain and Sergeant, Will and Epps.

Abelia walked past some soldiers, noting that they were looking at her. She gave them a smile they returned, before steeling her, looking at the man Keller was speaking to. She recognized Epps, and no doubt the man that was standing next to him was Will. This was proved when she heard him speak.

"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships," Will asked.

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But, uh, it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up," Keller admitted, walking away to the others by the door.

Will turned, ready to follow when he heard the voice he only heard in his head, stopping him cold.

"Will?"

The voice was not in his head. Will turned, looking at Epps, who was staring at something in front of him. Will turned his head, seeing a girl dressed in black and lavender standing in front of them.

Lavender. Abelia.

"Abelia," Will asked, looking at the girl.

Abelia smiled, nodding. Will smiled as well, stepping forward to Abelia. He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. Well, eye, since her bangs covered one. Abelia looked up into his. They knew people were looking at them, but they didn't care.

"You didn't have to come," Abelia said, "You could have gone home."

Will shook his head, "No. Not when one of our own needed us here. You helped us, and now, we're helping you. We weren't going to leave you on your own. Besides, I did promise to meet you face-to-face. Wasn't going pass up on a chance."

Abelia couldn't help it. She started laughing. Will laughed as will, tightening his grip on her shoulders before pulling her in close, drawing her into a hug. Abelia hugged him back, just as tightly.

"I'm glad your here," Abelia muttered.

"Me too," Will brought his hand to her head, cupping it as Abelia pressed her face into Will's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't hog her! We want to see her too," Epps shouted, clapping Will on the back. Abelia grinned and moved to look at Epps.

"Epps!"

"Hey, kid. Nice to see you!"

"You too!"

Epps raised his hand for a high-five which Abelia gladly did. The other soldiers came over, each giving Abelia their own greeting. While this happened, Abelia noted that Will didn't leave her side, nor did he removed his arm from around her shoulders.

The rest of the group was watching the interaction, shocked to see how happy the soldiers were to see the kid. They watched the interaction for another minute and two before Agent Simmons cleared his throat.

"As much as this reunion is great, we got things to do."

The soldiers and Abelia looked at him and nodded. They joined the rest and entered Hoover Dam. They took an elevator down and started walking, Agent Simmons leading the charge.

"All right, here's the situation. You've all had direct contact with the NBEs," Agent Simmons said.

"NBEs," Epps asked from where he was to Abelia's left. Will was to her right, his arm still around her shoulders.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms," Agent Simmons told him.

Abelia huffed, "Now how can we keep up with the acronyms if it's supposed to be a secret, Agent Simmons?"

Agent Simmons's cheeks went a little pink as people laughed at the little roast, "Just called me Simmons, kid."

"What you're about to see is totally classified," Banachek said as they walked into a hanger. Everyone got a couple of feet in when they saw it. The giant frozen metal being at the other end of the room. Maggie and Glen froze in place, Keller stared with an open mouth at the being. The soldiers froze, remembering Blackout and Scorponok. However, is was Abelia who was the worst.

She froze, eyes going wide. She knew he was gonna be here, but seeing him was another thing. She could practically feel the evil coming from Megatron. She felt like he was watching them, even if he was frozen. She clutched Will's clothing, refusing to move forward.

"Abelia," Will whispered softly.

"Please don't make me step closer. I feel like he's watching us," Abelia whispered back, shaking slightly.

"I won't," Will pulled Abelia closer, lifting a hand up to cover the side of Abelia's head like he could protect her from Megatron's gaze.

"Dear God. What is this," Keller spoke in clear shock.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934," Banachek said.

That's an understatement.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age. The microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. We call him NBE-One," Simmons said a bit proudly.

Abelia glared at him. He had no idea the danger that was standing right in front of him. She wanted to speak, but she couldn't not with Megatron's gaze. She felt frozen in place, just like Megatron seemed to be.

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind," Banachek said, looking at Abelia. Greatest discovery? More like the greatest threat.

"And you didn't think the United States military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement," Keller asked, looking angrily at Banachek.

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

"Well, you got one now."

Keller walked away from Banachek, remembering the Qatar base attack.

"I don't think you realize the danger standing in front of you," Abelia, refusing to look at Megatron and instead fingered her choker. The Autobots were just a call away.

Everyone looked at her.

"Danger," Epps asked.

Abelia pointed in the direction of Megatron, "That's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons. Decepticons were the ones who attacked the base and the hacking. They're the ones planning the attack. Megatron is a tyrant. You think the human tyrant's of our history are bad? Megatron is a gladiator and he started a war the consumed his entire planet, Cybertron, in a civil war. Megatron believes other races to be inferior. He wants to kill us or enslave us.

Blackout and Scorponok attacked the base in Qatar, but Barricade and Frenzy were the ones who attacked me. Blackout's a chopper, Scorponok's a scorpion, Barricade is a police car, and Frenzy is small enough to be a boom box, though, I chopped him to pieces with a buzz saw so all he is is a head. I don't know how many are not Earth. The Autobots are the only thing that stands in the Decepticons way and if it wasn't for them, I would be dead."

The Agents of Seven Sector paled, as well the Keller, Maggie, Glen. The soldiers were looking at Megatron warily, realizing why Abelia called him a danger.

"Autobots," Will asked, looking down at Abelia.

Abelia smiled this time, "There five Autobots on Earth at the moment, but they are the best, although annoying when they ask for the meanings of expressions."

Abelia is a mix of a groan and a giggle.

"Bumblebee is a scout, he was the one sent to guard me until the other Autobots got here. He's the yellow and black one. He's mute, but he speaks through the radio. But he is deadly, he took out Barricade when he came for me. Jazz is a saboteur, and he loves music. He's silver, and he actually adopted Earth slang, calling it interesting and similar to one of his own. Ironhide is a weapon specialist, and a bit trigger happy. But under all that temper, he's awesome and kinda soft. Ratchet is the mostly green one and the medic. He checked me over when we met to make sure I'm okay, among other things."

Abelia paused, rubbing her chest. Freaking coma. Shaking her head to get out of her thoughts, she continued.

"Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots. He's colored red and blue with flames. He's kind, compassionate, and a wise leader. He refuses to let us humans pay for his kinds mistakes. He sees goodness in us. I even overheard him choosing to sacrifice himself to end the war and save us if he has to."

"They sound great. I would love to meet them," Will said, seeing that Abelia was genuinely happy.

"All Spark? What is that," Keller asked.

"Well, it looks like sort of cube-looking thing," Abelia said, "It's their source of life. It's raw power. It's what both sides are after. Autobots to bring their planet back to life and Decepticons to have complete control."

"And you're sure about that," Simmons asked, looking nervous at Banachek.

"Yeah," Abelia nodded, taking in the nervous looks from Banachek and Simmons, "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

Banachek looked them all over before walking to a tunnel to another hanger, "Follow me."

Abelia sighed in relief when Megatron could no longer be seen on when she looked back. They followed Banachek until they came to a door. Upon entering the room, there was a line of windows and on the other side was something Abelia only seen in her vision.

"You're about to see our crown jewel," Simmons said, gesturing to the massive cube in the room.

"Whoa," Abelia said, pressing her face against the window to look at the Cube, the All Spark. She could practically feel the raw power from it and she didn't know if it was because of the Energon in her veins or something else. She heard Will and Epps let out gasps of shock as they looked at the Cube with wide eyes.

Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside," Banachek explained.

And that probably saved their lives. Why the Decepticons and the Autobots couldn't find it, why her grandfather's glasses were sought for.

"Wait, back up. You send the dam hides the Cubes energy. What kind exactly," Maggie asked.

"Didn't I say it before," Abelia said, not looking away from the All Spark, "The All Spark has the power of Life. It's raw power. It's life. It will give tech life. For example, if its energy touches a phone, the phone will become like the Cons and Autobots, a living being capable of feeling and emotions."

"Wow," Maggie said.

"Yes, and that's why we need to get the All Spark to the Autobots before the Decepticons do. The Autobots will know what to do with it."

"And you trust them? When they are the kind species as these 'Decepticons'," Banachek asked in disbelief.

Abelia glared at him. "The Autobots protected me. They told me I was worth protecting when my own father believed me not to be. They cared more about me in minutes, Will and the soldiers as well, than other people in the most years of my life. They see me as one of their own, a friend, someone they trust. I planned this entire thing, you know. Letting you take me in, bringing me here, was all so I could get inside. I wasn't going to risk the Autobots, who are well on their way here. The Autobots objected, not wanting me to risk my life for them, but they couldn't talk me out of it. But guess what, the Decepticons are too. Why? You have something they want and you have their leader. You brought the enemy here."

Everyone stared at her and Abelia knew she spoke too much, but it was too late. Banachek angered her deeply with his comment. Abelia walked towards him, finger-pointing at Megatron all the while.

"Megatron will kill us all. And he'll enjoy it. He'll laugh. He's a harbinger of death! He will tire you apart limb from limb if he finds it enjoyable. He wants to use the All Spark to transform our technology into more of his kind to take over the universe. That's their plan. So you don't get to downgrade the Autobots for their race when they're trying to protect us from your mistake!"

Abelia had walked until she was shoving at Banachek, hard. Hands-on her shoulders pulled her away, she turned, glaring, but soften her gaze when she saw it was Will. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a cough. Followed by more and more.

Closing her eyes, she gripped Will tightly. For about a minute, Abelia coughed. When it was over, her chest ached and her throat was sore. Ratchet's words about coughing fit as a sign of her coma triggered into her head.

"Damn it, no. It's so soon," Abelia groaned, holding her throat.

"Are you okay," Will asked, looking down at Abelia with worry. Abelia looked at Will. He looked worried. That's when she realized the position they were in.

Will was sitting on the floor, and she was sitting in his lap. His arms were around her, one hand pressing against her back while the other was holding her hand to his shoulder. Epps and the other soldiers were standing around them, like a shield.

Abelia smiled at this, realizing that they were protecting her. They deserved to know. She slowly got up, Will joining her.

"I'll tell only you and your soldiers. No one else. Sorry, but I don't trust you," Abelia said, looking at Keller, Maggie, Glen, Simmons, and Banachek.

Abelia pulled Will to the other end of the room, his team following him. They formed a small block, huddling close so they could hear what Abelia had to say, while also keeping an eye on the others, making sure they don't get to close.

Will looked at Abelia, worry flooding his body. Abelia had stayed next to him throughout the entire tour, refusing to go more then a couple of feet. Her anger at Banachek's comment showed deeply on her face, making Will realize that Abelia cared for these worldly beings. She trusts them like how she trusted him and that was good enough for him. Something about Abelia told him that she didn't trust easily when it comes to certain people.

But hearing her cough when he had pulled her away from Banchek unsettled him, especially when Abelia clung to him in a panic. The Agents tried to get to her, but Will refused to even let them get close, backing up into the wall. His team, led by Epps, stood around him and Abelia like a shield, making him love his team even more.

Hearing Abelia speak after she was done coughing made him realize that she knew it was gonna happen, but the fact she sounds so resigned to it and hating it at the same time, made him worry for her even more.

But her explanation for it left him grasping for straws.

"Energon is blood for Cybertronians. Energon is like acid for us humans, it's harmful to us. The thing is, I have Energon in my body. My body is used to it and I need it to live. Ratchet discovered that it was dormant inside of me, but for some reason, it woke up a couple of days ago. I'm running out of it and I need fresh Energon, which none of the Autobots have. If I don't get fresh Energon soon, I'll slip into a coma and I'll die. The Autobots are trying to help me, Optimus even promise"

Die? Abelia, dead? No, she was too young, way too young to die. He looked at her, seeing that she fingering the choker around her neck, a strange symbol embedded in the middle.

"Why are you here and not with them," Epps asked.

Abelia looked at the Cube and the dots alined for Will.

"You came to get the Cube," Will stated.

Abelia nodded, "They didn't want me to, the Autobots, but if Sector Seven got their hands on any of them, they would be experimented on. I couldn't let that happen. They didn't want me to go alone, but I told them you guys would be here. They knew I trust you guys, but they wondered if you would trust them after what you saw what they could do. Please help me. I need to get the All Spark to the Autobots. I need your help. Please."

Will looked at Abelia. She was looking at him pleadingly. She needed him. She needed them. Will looked at his team before looking back at Abelia, giving her a smile and a nod.

"We'll help you."

"You will," Abelia said, her eyes wide.

Will nodded, "Yes. You trust the Autobots. Said they protected you and that they are trying to save you. That's good enough for me. I will do all that I can to help you. What do you need us to do?"

Abelia smiled she looked over at the Cube and her smile vanished, her eyes going wide. She pushed herself to the windows, looking down at the Cube.

"Damn it! No," Abelia shouted, her eyes landing on a familiar form of a Symbiot.

"What," Keller exclaimed, as everyone ran towards the windows. Abelia pointed down to the floor below the Cube.

"That's Frenzy! He's here! He's gonna lead the Decepticons here," Abelia said, Frenzy turning and running down a tunnel, "And wake up Megatron!"

"That's not good," Glen said. No kidding.

Abelia looked at Will.

"You asked what I wanted help with? Help me get the Cube out of here."

Will nodded and looked at Simmons and Banachek, "Do you have an arms room?"

* * *

**Me: Yeah, I know, I stopped at a bad place, horrible cliffhanger.**

**But I can't write anymore without the chapter becoming too long.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And don't forget my poll!**


	12. Get The All Spark & Get Outta Of Here

**Me: Glad to see the comments on my last chapter. I was gonna throw the Autobots in that one but figured not to.**

**Also, I'm not going to keep doing the "Earth, Location" thing anymore, it's getting kinda exhausting trying to do that. But instead, I'll do something different and a bit easier for me.**

**And to the person who asked me to have one of the Autobots sing to Abelia, well, I have a perfect moment where something happens you all will love. Now that I've said that, I'm glad my poll is getting looked at. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - " _talking"_

* * *

**Decepticons**

Frenzy crawled closer to the Cube, looking up at it with wonder and greed. Energy surged out and touched Frenzy, rebuilding his body. Frenzy was ecstatic, glad that he was no longer just a head and had his body back.

He had to let the others Decepticons know.

**_"All Spark located. Megatron is here as well,"_** Frenzy commed, sending the coordinates. The answer was instant. Finally, Witwicky could get what's coming to her.

**" _This is Starscream: All Decepticons, mobilize." (Starscream)_**

Starscream called forth his holoform, looking at the puny humans walking around as he gave what he knew would be his last order. He knew the Decepticons would kill him if he didn't let Megatron be revived.

_**"Barricade en-route." (Barricade)** _

Barricade drove through the streets of the insect filled town he was in.

_**"Demolisher reporting..." (Demolisher)** _

Demolisher plowed down the fence as he drove off.

_**"Bonecrusher rolling..." (Bonecrusher)** _

Bonecrusher was at the same base Starscream was in, he drove past the towards the exit of the place.

_**"Blackout incoming... All hail Megatron!" (Blackout)** _

Blackout was in the air. He changed his flight course, turned to the direction that was sent.

Frenzy let out a little laugh, turning to look down a tunnel. Megatron needed to wake up and he knew just where the systems keeping him in stasis were.

He found the room and killed everyone there. Grinning, he pressed a couple of buttons, chuckling when the pressure was decreasing and Megatron was heating up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Megatron! Megatron! Megatron! Oh! Megatron melting!"

Starscream flew, taking a matter of minutes to get to Hoover Dam. He went under the bridge, transforming and landing right on the bridge.

"Go! Go! Go! Move!"

Starscream merely glanced at them before aiming his missiles at the power lines of the base. People looked up as the lights flicked, knowing that wasn't good before running around.

* * *

**Abelia & Company**

Everyone paused in their run to the arms room as the lights flickered and thumping only could be described as footsteps were heard.

"They're here," Keller said, looking grim. Abelia whimpered, clutching tightly on Will's hand, terrified. The Decepticons were here and the Autobots weren't.

Banachek ran towards a small device. He pressed the black button, face expressionless.

"Banachek. What's going on," Banachek ordered the Technician to tell him.

_"Well, the NBE-One hangar has lost power-"_

_"_ What," Banachek yelled, as what was said made everyone freeze. That meant Megatron was close to waking up.

_"-and the backup generator is just not gonna cut it."_

"If something doesn't happen soon-," Abelia trailing off.

"Come on, let's go," Will shouted, making the group snap into attention to continue their run. People were running around.

Banachek stopped for a moment, shouting an order of, "Get everyone to the NBE-One chamber now!"

"Move it! Move it! Let's go," Will yelled, following Simmons into a small tunnel.

Banachek took the lead, turning and looked back at them, "They're popping our generators!"

* * *

**NBE-One Chamber**

"16502. We're losing pressure," an Announcer yelled out.

"Stand by! Set," a Technician yelled.

"We're losing pressure! The cryogenic system is failing! We're losing NBE-One," the Announcer yelled out, provoking a panic within the workers, who ran around to prevent Megatron from waking up. But it was far too late.

* * *

**Abelia & Company**

"Forty-millimeter sabot rounds on that table," Simmons yelled out, grabbing his gun and starts putting bullets in it.

"That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it," Will ordered, watching his men and S7 Agents filled up their guns and the jeeps with what they needed.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Will turned and saw Epps, who pointed something out behind him. Will turned and watched as Abelia opened the door and walked into the connecting room.

"Go. Take care of her. We got it here," Epps said. Will nodded his thanks and walked over to the door ABelia went through.

Abelia paced around in the room, hands in her hair. She could do this, she could do this, she could do this, she had to. The Decepticons were here, Autobots could be here any minute, she had Will and his team backing her up. She could get the Cube away from the Decepticons.

She just had to find out how to remove the GIANT CUBE from a room! HOW THE HECK WAS SHE GOING TO DO THAT!?

She started breathing heavily, her chest felt like it was constricting, it was getting harder to breathe. A panic attack. Could a panic attack be a side effect of losing Energon inside her body?

Breathing in gaps, Abelia fell to her knees, hands on her chest. Breath, she had to breathe. She was trying to hard to get her breathing under control she barely heard the door open.

"Abelia? Abelia!"

A door slammed opened and familiar hands were coming around her.

"Abelia! It's okay! I'm here! It's okay. It's okay," Will said, pulling Abelia to his chest, resting his head against his heart.

Coming aware of people watching from the doorway, Will glared at them, reaching out and grabbing something from a table and throwing it at them.

"Go away! This isn't a show! Shut the door!"

They listened, taking in the rage in Will's eyes. Will breathed, calming himself down. He had to help Abelia and he had to be calm to do so.

"Abelia, hey. I know you can here be. Breath in sync with my heartbeat. Follow the beat."

Abelia did hear him and hearing the calming heartbeat in her ear, slowed her breathing to match with the heartbeat. Minutes passed before Abelia was breathing normally again, but she didn't move.

"A panic attack. I had a panic attack," Abelia said.

"Did you ever have one before," Will asked.

Abelia shooked her head.

"No. Then again, I was never in a position to panic like this before. But it could be a side effect of me losing Energon."

"I don't know which one I would prefer."

"Me either. I got to call the Autobots."

"How are you gonna do that?"

Abelia reached up and pressed the Autobot symbol on her choker. Will watched, not really understanding what she was doing until a voice came from the choker around Abelia's neck.

_"Abelia, we were getting worried. We haven't heard from you since last night." (Optimus)_

"I'm fine, Optimus. Took a couple of hours to get to Hoover Dam. I didn't have a chance to call you. I met Will and his team. They've agreed to help us."

Optimus, that was the name of the Autobot Leader. Will let out a breath of disbelief, making Abelia grin up at him.

_"You sure about that, youngling?" (Ironhide)_

_"As we said, they'll trust you. Trusting us is another thing." (Ratchet)_

_"How do yo' know dat they'll trust us?"_ _(Jazz)_

_"Nothing against you!" (Bumblebee)_

It was easy for Will to tell Optimus was the first voice he heard because Abelia said his name, Jazz because the way he talked, and Bumblebee was easy because of the radio voice. Ironhide and Ratchet he had no idea, but he was leaning on the gruff voice who called Abelia 'Youngling' to be Ironhide and the other Ratchet.

And Abelia was right about the Autobots thinking Will and his team didn't trust them.

Abelia laughed, "Well, why don't you ask Will himself? Will?"

Seeing that Abelia wanted him to speak, Will said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uh, hi?"

Abelia burst into laugher as Will blushed. Will could've sworn the Autobots were laughing as well, quieter through.

"That's the first thing you say, Will," Abelia teased.

Will rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, what else was I suppose to say? It was the first thing that came to mind."

Abelia shook her head. Will cleared his throat and spoke again, looking at the choker, which Abelia's fingered.

"As Abelia said, I'm Will. She told us about you. For the record, we do trust you," Will said.

There was a moment of silence on the other end before Optimus came through.

_"You do?" (Optimus)_

"You protected Abelia. You want to help her. I fully believe that Abelia doesn't trust some people easily, so her trusting you is good enough for me."

_"I..don't know how to thank you." (Optimus)_

"You already promised Abelia something. Make sure that happens. That's good enough."

_"That I can do. We can do." (Optimus)_

Will grinned but frowned as the lights flickered. Abelia gasped, looking around in alarm as thumps were heard.

"As much as I like you guy's talking, we've got a problem. The Decepticons are here no thanks to Frenzy, who is currently waking Megatron up. The Cube is also here, but it's so gigantic I have no idea how to move it."

_"I_ _knew one o' us should have gone wit' ya!_ _" (Jazz)_

_"We're heading your way as fast as we can. (Ratchet)_

"You won't get here in time. As it is, every minute is closer to Megatron waking up. And when he does, we can't be here and neither can the Cube," Abelia said.

Will frowned, "Abelia, your forgetting to mention something."

_"What is she forgetting?" (Ironhide)_

"She had a coughing fit after getting angry at Banachek for insulting you guy's and she just had a panic attack moments before she called you."

_"ABELIA!" (Autobots)_

Abelia flinched, pushing herself closer to Will who covered her with his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't like the fact he insulted you with knowing you and I've never had a panic attack before."

_"I'll go through my findings, but be careful. These are signs and the more they happen, the closer the coma is. Panic attacks are sometimes induced by stress. What's going right now must have caused one." (Ratchet)_

_"Everythings gonna be alright." (Bumblebee)_

"I had a panic attack because I have no idea how to get the Cube out of here. It's big, bigger than any of you! How can I get the Cube out of here!? My plan to get it, get the Cube, and get out was a major fail," Abelia cried out, clutching Will's uniform.

"No, Abelia, your plan worked, but something things happen that change things. You just got to improve," Will said.

Abelia closed her eyes, believe her plan did fail and she had no way of fixing it. What can she do? This never happened to her before, she would have remembered it if it had. Abelia was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a voice coming through the choker.

Only, it wasn't talking but singing.

Optimus- _  
I know your troubled story._  
 _A tale that's full of sadness and woe, but I believe you'll smile again._  
 _You see I know the pain you're feeling cause I was there just like you before._  
 _And I know where it's leading._

Abelia gasped, eyes going wide. She reached up and touched the choker. Optimus did know; most newbie leaders always had doubt when they first start out. Optimus knows what it's like, and she just knows some of the Autobots do as well.

Optimus & **Will** - _  
Hold on **(There's nothing standing in your way. You can-)**_  
 _Be strong **(So show the world what you can do and just-)**_  
 _Walk on **(Don't ever doubt the inner voice in you.)**_  
 _Life's long **(They'll live to see what you've become.)**_

Abelia looked up as Will joined Optimus in singing. Optimus would start and Will would continue. Will placed a hand on Abelia's chest, giving her a smile. He nodded at her, looking at her like she was something to protect like the Autobots did.

Will-  
 _You feel like you're the outcast._  
 _Sometimes it's better to be alone than to be with the bad crowd._  
 _Preserve your mind and feed it, nourish what it is you have inside._  
 _Use it in the right way._

With his other hand, Will grabbed Abelia's hand. Will closed his eyes like he was remembering something, Abelia guessing it had to do with his past. Will opened his eyes, bringing Abelia's hand up so she could see it as he closed her fist in a fist. She looked up at him in wonder.

Will & **Optimus** -  
 _Hold on **(There's nothing standing in your way. You can-)**_  
 _Be strong **(So show the world what you can do and just-)**_  
 _Walk on **(Don't ever doubt the inner voice in you.)  
**_ _Life's long **(They'll live to see what you've become.)**_

They switched, singing each other's parts. Abelia listened as they sang softly. Her inner voice, her spirit is what they're talking about. What could she become if she lives on?

_They'll live to see what you've become!_   
_Nothing standing in your way!_   
_Show the world what you can do!_   
_Don't doubt the voice that's in you! (They'll live to see what you've become!)_   
_They'll live to see what you've become!_

They sang together now. The man and the mech who cared about her within minutes. They were strengthening her. They believed in her. They knew she could become something great.

_Nothing standing in your way!_   
_Show the world what you can do!_   
_Don't doubt the voice that's in you! (They'll live to see what you've become!)_   
_They'll live to see what you've become!_

Optimus, a leader from another planet. He'd seen many things in his long life, been in countless battles. But told her that her spirit was something he'd seen few times in his life as Autobot Leader. She will never forget those words.

_Nothing standing in your way!_   
_Show the world what you can do!_   
_Don't doubt the voice that's in you!_   
_They'll live to see what you've become!_

And Will, he was a soldier, a human. He had every right to not believe that her voice was all in his head when they first met. But he didn't, he believed her and trusted her. He saw her as a soldier, but also saw her as a kid who needed someone there.

_Nothing standing in your way!_   
_Show the world what you can do!_   
_Don't doubt the voice that's in you! (They'll live to see what you've become!)_   
_They'll live to see what you've become!_

Will protected her like she was a daughter and Optimus watched over her like a brother. Family, they saw her like family and she saw them like family too. This was her family, the Autobots and Will, and the soldiers. And she will not let her most wanted wish down.

Sniffing, Abelia looked up at Will, seeing his warm smile at her.

"Thank you, Will. Thank you, Optimus."

"Anytime, kiddo," Will said, moving to stand up and pulling Abelia with him, "But we got a Decepticon Leader waking up and a Cube to get out of here."

_"Your welcome, Young One, but yes, Will is right. Abelia, talk to the Cube. It's sentient. Tell it what you need it to do and why and it will listen." (Optimus)_

"Got it."

"We're gonna get the Cube out of here and get it to Mission City. Meet us in route," Will said.

Abelia blinked and saw white. She gasped and fell towards Will, who caught her. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong when he saw her eyes were glowing.

"Uh, you guys? Do you know why her eyes are glowing?"

_"She's having a vision. Will, protect her. She's vulnerable to anything." (Ratchet)_

Will nodded but realizing that they couldn't see him, he said, "Got it."

The lights flickered, making Will nervous. Knocking on the door made Will turn towards it as it opened, Epps popping his head in.

"Hey, it everything..."

Epps trailed off, seeing Abelia's glowing eyes. Will grew alarmed, looking over Epps's shoulder.

"Epps! The door! Don't let those Agents see," Will whispered harshly, covering Abelia's glowing eyes. Epps walked in and shut the door, allowing them privacy.

"Will," Epps questioned.

"It's a vision, that's what the Autobot's said," Will told his friend.

"Autobots," Epps said.

Will gestured to Abelia choker, "Her choker. The Autobots are talking to us both through it."

"Really?"

"Yep. Hey guys, mind saying hello to my friend, Epps?"

_"Hello." (Optimus)_

_"Hi." (Ironhide)_

_"Greetings." (Ratchet)_

_"Hi, hi, hi!" (Bumblebee)_

_"Pleasure ta meet ya"_ _(Jazz)_

"Uh, cool," Epps said, "Hi, uh, Autobots."

"That was my reaction. Only, I just said 'hi'."

Epps snorted, "Of course."

Abelia let out a breath and shook her head, blinking the glow in her eyes fading. Will helped Abelia stand up, Epps lending a hand.

_"What did you see, Abelia?" (Optimus)_

"Mission City is attacked. Decepticons followed us and people die. We can't go there. There must be someplace else," Abelia said.

"Okay, we'll change it. We're going to go out now, people are waiting for us. Autobots, don't disconnect, but stay silent," Will said.

_"We hear you." (Ironhide)_

They exited the room. Abelia nodded at Will before making a beeline to Simmons. He seemed to have more reason than Banachek. However, all movement in the room stopped when the lights flickered more heavily than the last couple of times that was joined by a loud echoing bang.

Everyone stopped, looking up before slowly going back into it.

"You got to take me to the Cube," Abelia said, stopping in front of Simmons, he glanced up at her, "You have to take me to the Cube. I know what to do with the Cube."

"The Cube? It's confiscated," Simmons said, shaking his head.

Abelia narrowed her eyes, "Then unconfiscate it!"

"Do you know what you're going to do if we let you near this thing," Simmons exclaimed back at her.

"No! But I have to try! What else can we do? Wait for the Decepticons to take the Cube? You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens? I told you what's going to happen!"

Simmons paused, looking up at her. Abelia Witwicky seemed so sure of herself. Whatever happened in the room with Will, he didn't know, but Abelia knew more then anyone about anything and if she could get the Cube someplace away from the Decepticons, beyond millions of lives could be saved.

"I have people's lives at stake here, young lady. Don't let me down."

Abelia grinned, thankful Simmons was listening to her. Simmons smiled back, turning to lead her out of the room and of course, Banachek intervened.

"Hold up! No! We aren't letting some teenage girl close to our Crown Jewel! No matter what she claims to know," Banachek shouted.

Abelia growled, masking the growl of the Autobots of their Cube being called someone's 'Jewel' and Abelia being denied. They weren't they to make them listen and they hated that.

But Will was.

"Take her to the Cube," Will growled, grabbing Banachek and shoving him against a jeep. Abelia gasped when a young-looking S7 Agent pointed his gun at Will. Will grabbed the handgun from his waist, pointing it at the S7 Agent with a look that clearly said: Don't even.

"Drop it," Will ordered, glaring at the Agent. One of Will's soldiers came up behind the Agent, pointing his gun at his head. Burke elbowed two Agents in the face, making them fall to the ground. Epps elbowed another Agent to the ground, pointing his gun at him.

Maggie, Keller, and Simmons watched with alarm and Glen, Abelia noted with a hidden grin, held his hands up in the air.

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Banachek ordered, "There's an alien war going on our planet and you're gonna shoot me!?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox glared at him, "Not for you. We're here because we chose to come here. For her. For Abelia."

Banachek tossed Abelia a look, "Her? A child?"

"This child saved my life during the Qatar base attack and the second attack. Right now, she's our only hope and your throwing that away. I'm not listening to you. Not of us are."

"I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction," Banachek said.

"S7 doesn't exist," Epps quipped, looking at Banachek

"Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist," Will slyly grinned.

"I'm gonna count to five," Banachek said.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three," Will said, moving the gun to Banachek's heart, "Mm?"

Banachek froze, seeing that Will was serious and that he would shoot. Abelia looked at the nervous-looking S7 Agents and realized something and laughed.

"Here's something for ya," Abelia started, "Will and his team have killed before, they know how to pull the trigger. Your Agents, it seems, never pulled that trigger besides in training, least of all at a person. Who do you think is gonna win?"

Banachek glared at Abelia, who just gave him a mock sweet smile.

"Banachek," Keller said.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys. Plus, Abelia is right and so it Captain Lennox."

Banachek, seeing that he was outnumbered, looked back at Will.

"All right. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on a teenage girl? Fine. Go ahead."

Will pulled his gun away, turning to look at Abelia. Abelia smiled and nodded at him before turning to look at Simmons.

"Anyone who wants to come, come along. Simmons, take me to the All Spark."

* * *

**All Spark Chamber**

Abelia stood on the platform, the only thing closest to the Cube, close enough to touch. She took a deep breath, looking down at the group watching her below. Workers also watched her, waiting to know what she was going to do.

Will smiled at her, giving her a nod. Abelia smiled back.

_"You can do it, Abelia." (Optimus)_

_"Believe in yourself." (Ironhide)_

_"Count on yourself." (Ratchet)_

_"I know yo' can do it!"_ _(Jazz)_

_"You can...succeed!" (Bumblebee)_

Abelia nodded and took the last couple of steps to the All Spark. Raising her hands, she muttered a quiet, "please listen to me". She placed her hands on the Cube.

Energy surged out, making the hair on his arms stand up. Energy surged around her, making her hair move back, she was sure the bangs covering her one eye were blown up.

Abelia could feel the power of the Cube. It was raw, it was wild, its energy was flowing around her. It was checking her out, it was judging her, wanting to know why she was touching it, what she wanted with it. Optimus was right, it did have a mind of its own.

"All Spark, I need to get you out of here. Decepticons are coming and they want to use you for evil purposes," Abelia spoke to it.

Energy reached out, touching her face, her head, her chest, her mind, her heart. It was seeing if she was telling the truth.

"Please, let me get you out of here. I will not let you be used for destruction by those with evil purposes when you're supposed to be used for life. I'll die before I let that happen."

The All Spark sparked with energy before it called back the energy flowing around Abelia. Abelia watched as the All Spark turned its power to itself.

"Ah, okay, here we go. It's doing something. It's doing something," Epps said, stepping towards Will.

"Whoo. Oh my God," Abelia said in awe.

Abelia watched as small squares appeared in a grid on the All Spark for a second before disappearing. Then, from one corner right to Abelia, the All Spark shifted smaller and smaller until Abelia could carry it with her hands.

She pulled it to her, pulling her hand back when it shocked her. Abelia waited a second before putting her hand on it. Nodding she walked down the steps.

"Guy's, I got it," Abelia to the Autobots.

_"Great job. Now get out there." (Ironhide)_

"Got it. Go silent."

Abelia pressed the Autobot symbol on her choker, ending the communication. She walked up to Will, letting him brush her hair back into place.

"Message from the Starfleet, Will. Let's get to it," Abelia said, turning serious despite the victory at getting the All Spark.

Will nodded, looking around at everyone else, "She's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Simmons said there's an abandoned city is twenty-two miles away, the opposite direction of Mission City. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the abandoned city."

"The Autobots will meet us on the way there," Abelia said, "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Good! Right," Keller said, pointing at Will.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force," Will said, putting his foot down at that.

Abelia nodded, "He's right. The Autobots are all vehicle based, more of a ground type. The Decepticons mostly have jets and choppers, flying based. The Air Force is most needed. Few Autobots can fly and they are not on Earth."

Keller turned to Simmons.

"This place must have some kind of radio link!"

"Yes!"

"Shortwave, CB!"

"Right! Yes!"

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get the word out to them," Will said to Keller before grabbing Abelia's arm, pulling her towards a jeep, "Let's move!"

Soldiers ran to their vehicles, getting into them. Abelia raised a hand to the Autobot Symbol on her neck.

"You guy's heard that," Abelia asked.

_"Yes, Abelia, we did. We r' headin' dat way. We should meet yo' at a turnin' point if yo' leave naw." (Jazz)_

Looking around, Abelia noted that Banachek was ordering the workers to leave as soon as possible. Guess he wasn't much of an idiot. Turning her gaze, Abelia watched as Simmons and Keller spoke.

"In the alien archive, sir!"

"The alien archive-" Keller echoed, confused.

"There's an old army radio console."

"Will it work?"

"I don't k- Anything's possible! Did you see that? Poof!"

Abelia laughed as Simmons gestured back to where the Cube used to be before using his hands to mimic the shrinking. Will opened the back door of the jeep.

"All right, Abelia, get it in the jeep," She got into the back, Will got into the passenger seat, and Epps got into the driver's seat. Will still was shouting orders, "Mister Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay!"

"Affirmative," Keller yelled. He, Glen, and Maggie followed Simmons down a smaller tunnel, probably to where they needed to go.

"Epps, go, go, go," Will said as Epps started the jeep and drove down the tunnel, the rest of the men following.

It was a tense couple of minutes as they drove in the tunnels before they hit daylight. Abelia breathed out a sigh as they got further away from the base.

"Hey, Autobots, still there? Were out," Will spoke, looking back at Abelia.

_"We are. There's great. Like we told Abelia, there's a turning point where we'll meet up." (Ratchet)_

_"Don't shoot!" (Bumblebee)_

Abelia smirked, "They won't shoot you, Bee. I'll get mad if they do."

_"Be careful. Decepticons might try and follow you." (Optimus)_

Abelia opened her mouth to speak, but that is when a vision decided to pay a visit. Clutching the Cube tighter, Abelia was swipe away.

Will turned to check on her but seeing she was having a vision, only reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"She's having another vision. Does she normally get them back-to-back," Will asked. Epps looked into the rearview mirror, seeing Abelia's eye's glowing

"Kinda freaky, the way she just goes expressionless like that," Epps commented, looking back at the road.

"I suppose to humans it can be a little 'freaky'. But yes, Seers sometimes do get visions right after another one." (Optimus)

* * *

**Vision**

Abelia was inside a body. She could feel the cold all around her. She saw a familiar hanger, one she was in only about an hour ago.

Megatron's Hanger. And from the height of everything, she was in.

Oh crap. No. No. No.

But it was true, she was inside Megatron's head in the present time. She didn't want him to know about her so she stayed silent, despite she was screaming. If he heard that, she hoped he thought it would be from the people running away from him.

He could hear them. He probably heard everything. That meant he heard her talk about the Autobots. Double crap.

"Warning! NBE One cryo-tainment failing."

"Check that backup system!"

"The cryo's failing! You got to bump up the cryo! The cryo's failing!"

"Come on! Get out of here!"

"Heads up! Look out!"

"Up there! Let's go!"

Megatron moved! He growled, annoyed as he broke the ice and the cables that were holding him up off. He looked around, Abelia noted with horror, at the humans tunning away from him.

"I am...," Abelia shivered, hearing Megatron's voice startling her, Megatron brought out a weapon, something attached to some chains, "Megatron!"

Abelia watched with wide eyes as Megatron swung, killing the people who were unfortunately in the weapon's path. She watched as Megatron destroyed what he could of the hanger he was kept in for years.

"Look out! Look out!"

"Pour it on him!"

Megatron growled as some S7 Agents tried freezing him again. Megatron jumped up, transformed, turning into a jet and flying out of the hanger and into the open world.

Megatron transformed and landed on the walkway that Abelia and everyone else walked to enter Hoover Dam. Another Decepticon landed not too far away, looking at Megatron.

"I live to serve you, Lord Megatron," that Decepticon said.

"Where is the Cube," Megatron growled, clutching his sharp fingers together.

"The humans have taken it," the Decepticon said, gesturing in a direction and led away from Hoover Dam.

Megatron growled deeper than the previous times he growled, Abelia barely keeping herself silent form making a noise. Megatron wasn't happy about that.

"You fail me yet again, Starscream," Megatron sharply turned to Starscream, the other Decepticon, "Get them!"

Leave. She had to leave. She had to go. She wanted to go right now.

Her vision went white, taking her out of there.

* * *

**In The Jeep**

Abelia shot up with a finally realized scream, knocking the Cube to the floor. Breathing heavily, she noted Will's hand on her wrist. Abelia grabbed at the wrist, breathing heavily.

She heard Epps talking to the others, who heard Abelia's scream and radioed if she was alright, that she was okay, just having a small vision.

The Autobots were talking over each other, asking her what was wrong, what did she see.

"Go faster. Now," Abelia said, "Megatron's up. I was just in his head, but I don't think he knew I was there."

Seeing why Abelia screamed, Epps and Will glanced at each other and nodded. Epps grabbed the radio on his shoulder, speaking into it.

"Guy's were going faster, Megatron is most likely up by now."

Abelia looked down, grabbing the Cube.

"Cube's okay," Abelia placed the Cube on the seat next to her. Abelia sighed, grabbing her head, shaking it.

"That was scary. Being in his head. I had to stay quiet even as he destroyed the hanger in was in. Not everyone made it out. He just started killing the moment he woke up."

"You did the smart and brave thing to stay quiet," Will said.

_"He's right. Megatron would want you dead the moment he discovered you were a Seer." (Optimus)_

Abelia smiled, "Thank you."

Will chuckled, making Abelia look at him with an eyebrow raised. Will shook his head at Abelia, "Well, it's just that- Your parents basically said you not nothing, right? Well, to me, you are something. More than that. The Autobots saw you worth protecting, and so do I. You survived your parents not being there and became this young powerful teen. And through this hour, I saw more than enough that we were right."

Will gave her another smile before turning in his seat, checking his gun.

Abelia looked out the window, watching everything go by. She smiled. She turned, looking at the Cube. She placed a hand on it, rubbing the surface of the Cube. She placed her head on the Cube and closed her eyes. Not able to help herself, she started to sing.

_No one never made me feel as small as you did._   
_No one made me feel as cursed._   
_I'd lie awake in bed just staring at the ceiling, wondering if things would get worst._

Epps paused in talking to the other soldiers as Abelia sang, allowing the rest to hear her. Will paused in checking his gun to look at her. The Autobots were silent, listening to their friend sing.

_I was trapped under your thump, believing when you called it love._

Abelia opened her eyes, looking at Epps and Will, smiling and fingering her choker.

_But I will forgive myself and start to let it go._   
_Accept that who you chose to be was out of my control._   
_And though it might be hard to begin again._   
_I'll write myself a brand new story with a happy end._

Abelia looked out the window, smiling slightly. Her parents became distant on their own choice and Abelia will not let her heart become shielded from love from those around. She will not become cold and distant as they did. Abelia's story as a girl all alone ended and this Abelia's story with people who care has only just begun.

_I survived so tonight I am taking back my life._   
_And I'll show you that I am not nothing._

Abelia's face lite up when she saw familiar forms of the Autobots come around a corner, right at the turning point. Grinning, Abelia stood up in her seat, and since the jeep had an open-top, her upper body showed out of it.

_I kept my head above the water 'till the moment._   
_When all the elements aligned._   
_And I could fly away to heal my broken spirit and leave my demons far behind._

Optimus hocked his horn as they pasted before he sharply turned. Abelia and the soldiers watched as all the Autobots turned and joined in the line, each car filled with humans having an Autobot in front and the back. Abelia held her hands up, waving at the Autobots wildly, who all hocked their horns in response.

_You always said that I was weak, but the bravest thing I did was leave._

Abelia looked at her friends, Bumblebee in front of them, Jazz behind them, Ratchet was behind the other jeep, and Ironhide and Optimus were behind the last one. She was so glad she chose to leave home.

_So I will forgive myself and start to let it go._   
_Accept that who you chose to be was out of my control._   
_And though it might be hard to begin again._   
_I write myself a brand new story with a happy end._

Abelia jumped up, sitting on the jeep roof, locking her legs in the jeep so she wouldn't fall. She waved at the soldier manning the machine gun on the jeep behind them. The soldier waved back, making Abelia grin. She looked at her Autobots friends; they deserved a happy ending for once.

_I survived, so tonight I am taking back my life._   
_And I'll show you that I am not nothing._

Abelia looked at her hands and then down at the Cube. She looked back at her hands and made them into fists, clutching them tightly.

_Looking up at the sky, I think I see the start of a sunrise._

Abelia looked up when the sun peaked out from behind the clouds.

_And I will forgive myself and start to let it go._   
_Accept that who you chose to be was out of my control._   
_And though it might be hard to begin again._   
_I'll write myself a brand new story with a happy end._

Abelia closed her eyes, letting the sunlight hit her face. She brought her head down and turned, looking at the soldiers and Autobots who were all listening. She raised a fist in the air and ao one, the Autobots and the soldier hocked their horns. Abelia clapping, smiling widely and she saw many smiles on the soldiers she could see and just knew the Autobots were smiling.

_I survived, so tonight, I am taking back my life._   
_And I'll show you that I am not nothing._   
_I'll show you that I am not nothing._

She waved one last time at the soldiers and Autobots before locking her legs. Abelia carefully pulled herself back into the jeep, sitting down. She looked up at Epps and Will, smiling at them.

"Damn, kid. You sing good," Epps said.

Abelia laughed, the soldiers and Autobots listening in laughed as well. Will looked at Epps with a raised eyebrow.

"Good? Abelia sings better than that. If that's your definition of 'good', then it's bad," Will said.

Epps glanced at his friend, "Okay, maybe it does. But what do you call Abelia's singing?"

Will smirked, "Goddess."

Abelia blushed, "WILL!"

"It's true!"

Everyone laughed, Abelia couldn't help join in. Here they were probably being chased by Decepticons, heading to an abandoned city to a fight they might die. But this felt good, the laughing before the fight.

"I thought you said your wife Sarah had Goddess singing," Epps teased.

Will rolled his eyes, "They both do."

Abelia giggled, reaching out to pull the Cube towards her. However, as soon as she touched it, it shocked her, making her let out a small yelp.

"You okay," Will asked.

"Yeah, the All Spark just shocked me," Abelia said, touching the All Spark again and nothing happened.

_"Here we...are now!" (Bumblebee)_

They all looked up. The city was in their sights. Abelia breathed out a sigh as everyone braced themselves. The fight was going to happen.

Abelia let out a breath, pulling the All Spark close to her.

It was almost time for the battle, and Abelia knew only a few things.

She won't let the soldiers die.

She won't let Epps and Will die.

She won't let the Autobots die.

She won't let Optimus sacrifice himself.

She won't let the Decepticons get their hands on the Cube.

She will die, making sure that didn't happen.

As Abelia swore these things to herself, she missed the All Spark softly glowing at Abelia's desire to protect those around her and who she cares about, even to lay down her own life to do so.

It liked that.

When Optimus said the All Spark was sentient, he wasn't kidding. How else was it going to choose its Vessels? It not only read their minds but their sparks, their souls and their desires. The more selfless the desire, the more likely that person would be chosen. It has been close to a Millenium since it picked a Vessel, the war clouding desires and the Autobots trying so hard to protect it.

But this strange girl, her drive. It hasn't felt that for a long time. She would make a great Vessel. But not yet. The girl had to voice it. Had to voice her drive and once she did, it would be ready.

Ready to claim a new Vessel of the All Spark.

* * *

**Me: So, did anyone like it?**

**Simmons was kinda a jerk in the beginning, but he was better in the second movie, so I decided to make him nice. Meanwhile, Banachek shows up just in the first movie, and I needed someone to be a jerk, so, he took it.**

**And since Abelia saw Frenzy, there were a few extra minutes then in the movie.**

**The song Optimus and Will sang was "Tom Robertson - What You've Become" and Abelia sang "Beth Crowley - I Am Not Nothing".**

**I hope you guy's liked the chapter and the poll will end when I post the next chapter so if you didn't vote, go ahead and do so!**


	13. Battle For The AllSpark

**Me: Hi everyone! Glad to see everyone loves my story!**

**On another note, as for my month-long absence, I was taking a break. I got burned out and writer's block and needed a breather.  
** **So, I read some Sonic stories after watching the Sonic the Hedgehog movie and now have a new favorite. I also uploaded some video's on my Youtube account, Faith Scarred.**

**But I'm back on and ready to write again.** **Now, let the chapter begin!**

**I don't own Transformers, I only own Abelia.**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - " _talking"_

* * *

**Hoover Dam**

Simmons grunted as he opened the metal doors to the archive room. The room was empty and dusty, not to mention the cobwebs. But the group couldn't care any less when their lives were at stake.

"Over here, sir," Simmons said, running over to a cobwebbed and cluttered desk.

The doors shut and the metal lock slides down, locking them in. Simmons sat down at the desk, reaching out and grabbing at the nobs.

"Give me a minute. Give me a minute," Simmons said, looking around for the right nobs. Keller watched as Simmons tried turning the thing on, "Come to me, Maxwell, come to me. Plugged in there... We're hot! We're live!"

Simmons grinned, listening to the transmitter hum with life. Glen noticed something wrong instantly that proved to be a big problem.

"Where are the mikes," Glen asked.

Everyone froze. Simmons grin disappeared, "...Mikes?"

"This doesn't work without mikes, Simmons," Glen yelled as he, Keller, and Maggie started moving around to find the lost mikes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO NO," Simmons yelled, trying to find the Mikes on the table, hoping that they were under something.

"Let's find them," Keller said, looking around. Maggie went over to the computers to see if they had any Mikes. Simmons got out of the chair and pushed Glen to sit, "Kid, get in the chair! Just get in the chair, all right?"

"Okay, I'll sit. I'll sit."

"They steal everything out of this place," Keller muttered, knowing the people will scavenge for anything they could get their hands on.

"How do we get the signal out? How do we call the Air Force," Glen said, realizing that Abelia and the Soldiers were screwed without Air Support.

Maggie at this time was looking at the computer, an idea coming to her. She raised her hands and snapped her fingers, calling out to her friend, "Glen?"

"Huh," Glen turned, turning to look at his friend who was tapping the computer and pointing at the transmitter.

"Can you hotwire this computer to transmit a tone- through the radio?"

"What good is that?"

Glen was confused. What good would transmitting a tone from a computer would do and how will that help the people counting on them to get the signal out?

"Morse code! You can use this to transmit it through that," Maggie said, gesturing frantically at the transmitter and the computer. Glen saw the idea in this and that it was worth a shot and could work. It was their only bet.

"Okay, I'll do it," Glen exclaimed, getting up and running over to Maggie, turning the computer around, "Turn it around. Okay, let's see," Glen turned to Simmons, "Uh- Si-Simmons, I need a screwdriver!"

Simmons looked around before looking at Keller. How were they going to find a screwdriver in this mess?

"Find a toolbox," Keller said as he and Simmons both search for one.

* * *

**Abandoned City**

The city was in their sights, drawing relief that they were close. However, that ended when they were on a bridge that Abelia heard sirens, making her turn in her seat to look out the back window. She climbed drew herself out of the open roof of the jeep to see where the sirens were coming from.

"No, no, no, no, no, oh great," Abelia said, spying a familiar cop car in the distance. She spied a couple of other vehicles that looked out of place.

"What," Will asked.

"Tell your men to get ready, the Decepticons are here," Abelia looked down at Will. Abelia fingered her choker, looking at the Autobots, "Did you mech's hear me?"

_"Yes, we heard." (Ironhide)_

_"I'll slow them down the best I could. Get to the city. I'll meet you there as soon as I could." (Optimus)_

"Be careful, Optimus," Abelia called out, worried for the Autobot Leader.

_"I'll be fine. Just get to the city. (Optimus)_

Abelia watched as Ironhide and Ratchet covered Optimus as well as blocked the jeeps filled with humans. Optimus hit his brakes, slowing down.

Bonecrusher transformed, using his wheels on his feet to slide to them, growling. He glared at the small convoy of humans and Autobots.

 **"I'm coming for you,"** Bonecrusher growled.

"Not if I can help it," Optimus said, transforming. He slides across the paved road, using his left hand to brace himself as he got balance. He got to his feet and jumped a little, hunching down to slow down his speed.

"Oh my God," Will said, looking at Optimus with shock. The shock at sensing Optimus transform combined with his size had that shocked and awed effect. Epps looked at Optimus through the side mirror on the jeep.

"He is one big mother-" Epps didn't get to finish as Abelia turned to him.

"No cursing."

"What?"

"No cursing."

"Are you serious?"

Epps was looking at Abelia with shock. Abelia gave him a deadpanned stare that said, 'I'm-totally-serious'. She spoke with a simple voice and said, "No cursing. I hate it."

Epps paled, turning back to look at the road. He made a note to not curse when he was around Abelia.

Abelia looked back at Optimus one at a time before she went into the jeep, grabbing the All Spark.

 **"PRIME,"** Bonecrusher roared as Optimus turned around. Optimus brought up his battle mask as Bonecrusher came closer. While he still had time, Optimus brought his blaster out and fired a shot at the other Decepticons. This forced the Decepticons to swerve and crash, buying the others some time to getaway.

However, this left Optimus open. Bonecrusher used this chance to lunged at Optimus, wrapping his arms around him, bring him to the ground. Optimus grunted as they rolled on the ground and off the bridge. As they fell. Optimus punched Bonecrusher on his neck plates, making the Decepticon release him.

Optimus kicked Bonecrusher away, landing on his feet and ducking into a roll to dodge an attack from Bonecrusher's claw hand when he landed a couple of feet away. Optimus took cover behind a pillar, bringing out his Energon Blade.

 **"I got ya,"** Bonecrusher yelled, grabbing Optimus's arm.

The thing is, Bonecrusher underestimated Optimus because he was an Autobot. He should have been careful when messing with the Autobot Leader but that wouldn't have mattered.

Optimus slipped out of the hold Bonecrusher had on his arm, swinging his Blade down and cutting Bonecrusher's arm off.

**"Slagging Pit- NO!"**

Bonecrusher had no time to say anything more as Optimus stabbed him in the neck and with a quick jerk, took off Bonecrusher's head. Bonecrusher's body fell to the ground. Optimus kicked it as he stepped over the dead Decepticon, calling back his blade.

He looked around, trying to find a way back up. He was needed and he had no time to waste. Megatron was coming and he knew his Autobots wouldn't last long against him.

* * *

**Hoover Dam**

"Almost done," Glen said, pressing some buttons. Keller and Maggie were next to him, watching. Simmons was sitting on the table at the other side, holding up a wire. They were all relieved. Soon they would contact the Air Force and the jets would be sent to others.

Then their luck seemed to change when something banged against the metal doors. They all froze, looking up at the doors.

"What the world was that," Simmons said what's on their minds.

 **"I'll stop your interface,"** Frenzy said in Cybertronian, having been alerted to the humans meddling when he hacked the database.

Fear took place in their hearts when they heard the unfamiliar language, suddenly remembering that there was a Decepticon in the base, the one who woke up Megatron. The one Abelia called Frenzy.

Frenzy grunted as he banged against the doors again, trying to get in. This time it broke the four out of their fearful gazes.

"Barricade the door," Keller shouted, as he, Maggie, and Simmons all ran towards the door, leaving Glen by the computer, who started working faster now that they had company.

Keller and Simmons grunted as they pushed back against the doors, fighting against Frenzy's strength. Maggie stopped short of helping them holding the doors back, getting an idea. She ran towards a table, pushing it over to the doors. Keller and Simmons saw what she was doing and started helping, Simmons going over to help push the table to the door while Keller pushed a metal filing cabinet to block the doors.

**"You're only delaying the inevitable!"**

Frenzy could hear things moving and assumed that they were moving things in front of the door since it put up more resistance in moving.

"Get something. Watch out," Simmons said as he brought over a chair.

"Six, five, four, six, three," Glen mumbled as he typed numbers into the computer.

As Maggie and Simmons barricade the door, Keller ran over to a weapons case, grabbing something heavy and smashed the glass. He grabbed the guns that laid inside, putting on a metal cart along with some shells.

"Here," Keller exclaimed, pushing the metal cart over with the guns and shells on it. He handed a gun to Maggie, "Put some rounds in!"

Meanwhile, Glen was pressing some computer keys, breathing heavily as he listens to the commotion going on. He was just a computer hacker living in his grandma's house, not someone in a fight to save the planet and everyone on it.

"Master search...," Glen stopped when he heard the computer make a sound. He would have grinned, but instead, he turned and to the others, lifting a hand out to them.

"I- I got it! We're transmitting," Keller turned at Glen's words, moving over to him as Maggie and Simmons tried to keep Frenzy from getting in.

"Send exactly what I say," Keller ordered as Simmons got an idea, moving over to a bigger looking gun with black tubing and picking it up.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way," Simmons yelled at Maggie, who ducked out of Simmons's path as he moved closer to the open gap Frenzy managed to create to get in.

"Burn, you little sucker! Burn!"

Frenzy shouted as the fire hit him. It was enough to hurt him, but the shock of it and the heat was enough that it would if he got hit for too long.

**"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Stupid insect and its flaming torch!"**

Frenzy moved away from the door in surprise but started attacking with more strength than before and faster too, trying harder to get in.

Meanwhile, Keller was telling Glen what to send.

"This is Defense Secretary Keller."

"Uh-huh?"

"Get me NORTHCOM commander."

Maggie was shooting at Frenzy with a shotgun as Simmons blasted Frenzy with more fire when Frenzy tried slipping through the door. Frenzy noticed Glen typing at the computer and saw that he was the one sending the message for help.

**"Die bug!"**

However, as Frenzy his disc-blades at Glen, Simmons and Maggie hit him with the shotgun and flamethrower, throwing his aim off.

One disc-blade nearly got Glen's fingers while Simmons and Keller ducked out of the path of the second one. Maggie ducked down during the shock, not wanting to get hit.

Simmons and Keller both yelled, "Whoa!"

Everyone froze in shocked silence, looking at where the blades landed before looking back at Frenzy when he bashed against the doors.

"What was that," Glen exclaimed, pausing to look at his fingers that were nearly sliced off to look at the others before looking back at his fingers.

Instead of answering, because he didn't know how to answer, Keller continued with what he was saying, "Authenticate emergency action. Blackbird 1195-"

* * *

**NORTHCOM Command**

A NORTHCOM Officer has his hand on the Morse Code key as the beep and tapped as he wrote down what was being said. When he finished, he turned behind him at his superior.

"Sir, I have an authenticated air strike order from Sec Def," the NORTHCOM Officer said.

* * *

**Hoover Dam**

Frenzy growled at being barred entry. He looked around to see if there was another way in when he noticed the vent above him.

 **"If I can't get in this way, then I guess I have to go another way,"** Frenzy grinned.

The humans inside the room heard Frenzy stop bashing against the door. The silence was the only thing they heard for a minute and they thought Frenzy gave up. Then they heard a noise above them. Looking up, they saw that the noise was coming from the vents.

 **"I'm gonna get you,"** Frenzy said, peeking down at them from the vent cover on the side of the vent, sharp fingers slipping the cover bars like it was a creepy movie.

Maggie let out a scream, aiming her shotgun at Frenzy and firing, hitting Frenzy on the face. Frenzy crawled away from the vent cover, going into the vent even more.

**"Urgh! I'll kill you first glitch!"**

Simmons grabbed the shotgun from Maggie and stood next to Keller. Both of them looked up at the vent with grim expressions as Frenzy dents the vents cover.

"This is so not good," Simmons said what was on all their minds. Keller and Simmons cocked their shotguns and shot at the vent, hoping to get rid of Frenzy before he burst through.

That hope was dashed away when Frenzy suddenly broke through the vent, landing on a big pipe with a growl. Maggie shouted as she took cover, Glen moving out of his seat and crawled away on the floor. Keller and Simmons hunched down in case they had to move and started firing at Frenzy.

**"You retched humans don't quit do you!"**

Frenzy slipped off the pipe, landing on a glass gun casing, breaking the glass. He climbed out of it, Keller and Simmons firing all the while until they had to reload. They grunted as they ducked down behind the desks. Maggie bravely peeked out of the desks to see where Frenzy was at as the two government men reloaded.

**"I'll take care of you!"**

Frenzy's hands transformed into his guns, his guns humming as they were loaded with ammunition. Maggie ducked back when she saw the guns peeking out.

"Ah! He's behind the pillar," Maggie said to Keller. Glen grabbed the keyboard and the computer, pulling them to the floor while he still could so he wouldn't have to worry about being shot.

Good thing too, because Frenzy turned and fired. The machine gun weapon fired bullets as Keller and Simmons fired their shotgun shells.

**"Take this!"**

Frenzy switched sides from the pillar, firing from another angle. Keller and Simmons took turns firing and ducking, trying to make it harder for Frenzy to take aim. Frenzy shot some disc-blades from his chests.

"Shoot that mother- whoa," Glen exclaimed as he and Maggie stared at the disc-blades which appeared on the pillar in their line of sight.

Maggie stared at the blades, remembering the reports of the Air Force One Hacker who killed the Agents who shot at him with blades. Blades like these disc-blades.

"Oh god," Maggie breathed, turning to Keller, "Sir, Air Force One, the Hacker, it was Frenzy! He's using the same blades!"

Keller looked at the blades, then back at Frenzy, "Simmons, this got even more serious."

Simmons nodded, remembering the report. The disc-blades killed the men instantly. This really changed how things are going to be. Simmons looked towards the flamethrower. Frenzy didn't like fire.

Simmons nudged Keller and pointed to the flamethrower. Keller nodded, turning to Maggie.

"Maggie, cover fire!"

Simmons tossed Maggie his shotgun as he went over to the flamethrower. Keller changed his position, firing at Frenzy at a different angle.

Glen shouted as glass shattered nearly him. He looked up at the computer, rising a hand and wiping up the dust so he could see the screen. He looked at the computer, at the words appearing on the screen.

"It's the Air Force! They're responding!"

Frenzy moved out of the cover of the pillar. Keller saw an opening and fired, hitting Frenzy dead on. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to make him jump back behind the cover of the pillar, only for Keller to shoot at him from another angle.

**"STOP SHOOTING ME YOU STUPID WORM!"**

Frenzy had enough, he fired many disc-blades, hoping one of them could hit the humans shooting at him. Most of them hit the walls of the floor. The ones in the air flying around.

"Burn you, Sucker! Burn," Simmons yelled, using the cart the flamethrower was on as cover as he pulled the trigger. Frenzy shouted as he looked at Simmons before looking back at Keller. They were closing in on him.

Keller saw one of the last flying discs-blades, moving back on reflex. Maggie also saw and ducked with a shout. Simmons heard Maggie's shout, leading him to see the blade coming at him. Simmons ducked, the disc-blade missing his head.

However, because the disc-blade went behind the pillar, Frenzy did not see his own weapon coming until he turned his head to look at Simmons and instead saw one of his own blades. It was too late to move as Frenzy only turned just when the blade was coming at him. This resulted in Frenzy's head getting hit by his own weapon.

Frenzy twitched, raising his hands, one blue eye remains attacked to the neckpiece of Frenzy's body.

**"Oh, slang."**

Maggie, Keller, and Simmons stared at the body of Frenzy, praying he would not get up again and also glad he was taken out, even more that it was his own weapon that did it.

"Yes! They're sending F-22s to the abandoned city," Glen shouted, excited and overjoyed.

"Yeah," Simmons said, raising a fist.

"Thank god," breathed Maggie as Keller let a sigh of relief.

Simmons walked over to Frenzy's body, picking up his head. He looking around before grabbing a case and putting Frenzy's head in it. Seeing his companions looking at him, Simmons explains.

"Abelia said she cut off his head. How I'm going to ask her, but I'm not going to risk his head moving away from his body on its own."

"Good call," Keller said, nodding his agreement.

Simmons grinned before turning towards the metal doors.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Got to make sure everything going right and that Banachek isn't planning anything," Simmons said before he frowned, "And find out why no one in the dang base heard the blasted gunshots or screams!"

* * *

**NORTHCOM Command**

Jets are on the runway, moving down. An F22 Pilot spoke into his mic as he relayed orders, "Raptors, let's scramble, scramble, scramble."

More F22 Pilots ran to their jets as another F22 Pilot said, "Strike and Dark Star roll call."

One F22 Pilot was in his Jet, looking around, "Looking out the right side."

"Push to Kill Box One Alpha," another F22 Pilot spoke as the cover of the Jet's closed and the engines powered up for take-off.

* * *

**Abandoned City**

They finally made it to the base. It was just Abelia, Will, Epps, and the rest of the soldiers because the other Autobots fell back to cover them in case any Decepticons got close to act as a buffer.

They stopped and got out, Abelia clutching the Allspark as the soldiers looked around the abandoned city. Abelia didn't understand why it was called a city because it went on only for a couple of blocks. Maybe a small town, but Simmons called it a city so, city.

Abelia leaned against the jeep, watching Will give orders to his team. Epps was standing next to her, acting like a sentry.

"Come on, let's go," Will ordered. Will noticed the guns on the jeeps and pointed to them. "Mount up!"

As the soldiers that were strong enough grabbed the machine guns hooked to the jeeps, Will walked up to the jeep, grabbing some radios out of the seat. He handed them to Epps, who looked at them in confusion.

"Here, I got shortwave radios."

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with these," Epps asked with utmost confusion, looking at Will who was looking at the road to the city. Will looked back at Epps, looking at him with a so-done look, "Well, use them! It's all we got!"

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things," Epps said, fiddling with the radios until he was satisfied with the radios.

Abelia laughed. "You guys are great!"

Epps and Will smiled at her and at that moment, an engine cut through the air. Well, more like a couple of engines. Abelia and the soldiers tensed and turned to look at the road, only to un-tense when they saw the Autobots, minus Optimus.

Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee stopped a couple of yards away from the humans. Abelia grinned holding the Allspark under her arm, walking up to the Autobots. She stopped a couple of feet away from them and placed the Allspark on the ground gently.

"Well, are you just gonna stay in vehicle mode all day," Abelia stared when the Autobot did nothing, "Or are you gonna transform?"

The four Autobots moved away from each other to give each other room. Then each of them transformed exactly they did when they first met Abelia. Abelia looked over her shoulder, giggling at the faces of the soldiers, Will, and Epps.

"Guy's, I like you to meet four of the five Autobots, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Ironhide."

 _"Hello from the other side,"_ Bumblebee's radio played as he gave a little wave.

"Greetings once again," Ratchet said as he looked the soldiers with a critical eye.

"Hi human soldiers," Ironhide grinned, looking at the weapons the holdings.

"What's sup," Jazz smirked, winking at them.

Abelia turned to the soldiers, seeing that they were all standing still, looking at the Autobots. Abelia frowned, remembering the interactions the soldiers had with Decepticons and hoped it wouldn't cause a problem. The Autobots were worried about that too, for they were moving nervously and giving each other unsure glances.

This didn't go unnoticed by Will, who saw the Autobots in front of him were indeed nervous. Will breathed slowly, trying to get rid of the feeling to run because he promised Abelia and reassured the Autobots he could trust them. That didn't get rid of the feeling of terror from Blackout's or Scorponok's attacks. His men were just as scared as he was.

He didn't want to scared of the Autobots just because of the Decepticons.

Will placed his gun down on the ground and walked over to stand next to Abelia. He rubbed his head as he looked up at the towering metal giants standing of a couple of yards away from him.

"Hello back," Will said. Deciding that talking was going to be the best thing, he pointed a hand at Jazz, "From the way you speak and the silver color, your Jazz."

Jazz grinned, nodding his head, "Yep! I'm Jazz alright!"

Pointing at Bumblebee next, Will continued, "Black and yellow, you're Bumblebee." Bumblebee clapped and made cheering come out his radio. Will laughed a little, feeling more at ease.

He pointed at Ironhide. "From the color black, I'm gonna say your Ironhide."

Ironhide smirked, "You are correct. I'm going to ask if I can bring my cannon out in case we are suddenly attacked."

When Will nodded, Ironhide brought out his cannons but made sure to have them pointed to the ground. Thankful for that, Will pointed to Ratchet, "Then the ambulance would only have to be, Ratchet."

Ratchet nodded, thankful that the soldier's heartbeats were going down. He turned to Abelia, scanning her. Abelia stood still, not wanting to give Ratchet a hard time. When he was done, he got down on one knee.

"Abelia, when all of this is over, I want to do a more in-depth scan of you. In the meantime, be careful. I don't you any more hurt."

Abelia nodded, understanding Ratchet's concern. She turned to Will, smiling at him. Will nodded at her, rubbing her head before going back over to his gun, following Ironhide example.

"I'm Will Lennox and that's Epps. The rest of my team are ready to fight."

Jazz took a small forward.

"Are yo' humans sure yo' want ta do dis? Much less fo' us? Tha moment yo' start fightin' tha Decepticons be tha moment yo' start fightin' 'em in tha long run. They won't let yo' git away wit' attackin' 'em."

Will grinned darkly this time, "The Decepticons injured one of my men and killed another. I'm not letting them get away with that. My team is my family and you don't mess with family."

Ironhide grinned, "I like the way you think! Let's give those Decepticons a fight!"

"Ooo-rah," the soldiers shouted in agreement as Jazz, Ratchet, and Bumblebee brought out his cannons.

"Alright, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube," Will ordered.

Abelia picked up the Allspark, "And what if we can't?"

"Then we hide it and protect as long as we can," Ratchet said, buzzing saws spinning for a second.

The Autobots moved, each going to different places. Jazz and Ratchet stayed behind the group with Epps while Bumblebee and Ironhide moved to the front with Will and Abelia, helping the soldiers in the jeeps and out of them as they scouted for a place to get ready for battle.

With their nervousness gone, the soldiers felt protected as the Autobots stood in front of them, ready in case any Decepticons decided to pop out. Abelia was glad that the soldiers were able to get rid of their fear. They wanted to trust the Autobots, not be scared of them because of their enemies. Abelia watched them with proud eyes as she held the Allspark close to her as she walked alongside the jeep.

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city," Epps spoke into the radio. Hearing jets, they all looked up, seeing some jets in a triangle formation.

"Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke," Will ordered. Some soldiers tossed green smoke bombs to the jets in the sky can see them.

 _"Enemies...fly,"_ Bumblebee said.

It took a second for Epps to understand what Bumblebee was saying, "And our human allies can't see us without it. It's a risk to take," Epps told Bumblebee before he spoke into the radio, "Raptor, Raptor, do you copy?"

"We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction," came the voice of an F 22 Pilot.

Another jet flew in from another direction, flying close to a building as it flew over them. This brought Ironhide to a stop as he recognized who just flew over them.

"It's Starscream," Ironhide shouted, humming up his cannons.

"Please tell me you copy," Epps spoke into the radio as the jet, Starscream turned around. Jazz used a setting in his visor to look at the jet identified as Starscream from a distance. His optics widen when he saw missiles being fired at them.

"Missiles incomin'," he yelled and he gestured for the humans to move.

Abelia gasped in horror, squeezing the Allspark close.

"Move back! Take cover," Ratchet yelled, moving out of the way.

"No, no, no! Move," Abelia screamed, running away from the jeeps with Will.

 _"Move back! Move back,"_ came from Bumblebee as the soldiers ran to the buildings to take cover.

"Retreat! Fall back," Will shouted. He grabbed Abelia's arm as he pulled her with him. Ironhide, Jazz, and Ratchet used their bodies to shield the soldiers of the debris. Bumblebee was running over to Will and Abelia, who didn't have any cover.

"Incoming," Ironhide excalimed.

Bumblebee picked Abelia and Will up in his hands, pulling them close to his chest just as the missiles hit the ground and the jeeps. The missiles sent debris everywhere and the jeeps exploded. Bumblebee hunched his body close over Will and Abelia, letting out a cry when the force of the sent him flying. He used his arms to protect Abelia and Will. He rolled, crashing into a pole. Abelia landing on her side and Will on his back landing on the ground, Will rolling to cover Abelia and Bumblebee hunching over them to protect them from the debris and shrapnel.

Will rolled off Abelia when he heard her and looked her over. She had rolled to her back slowly. She had a cut on her cheek and her forehead, her bare shoulders had their own cuts and her clothes were dirty, her skirt had a tear down its side.

Abelia groaned, pain following through her side, the side she landed on. Her ears were ringing and there a sharp pain in her right leg. She was breathing slowly through the pain. She opened her clutched eyes, seeing Will on the ground near her and Bumblebee hunched over them. The All Spark was laying on the ground a couple of feet from her.

She slowly moved her hand across the ground towards Will. Will moved his own hand, grasping hers. She smiled at him, glad that he was okay, making Will give her his own smile. Both of them looked up at Bumblebee when he moved, looking down at them with a concerned warble. Abelia slowly got up, looking around.

The Autobots were moving from their spots from shielding the soldiers, weapons at the ready. Soldiers were getting off the ground, pushing stuff off them that got past the Autobots.

"Anybody hurt?! Everyone okay?!"

"Clear the area!"

Abelia placed her free hand on the ground, moving her legs to get up when she felt a hot sharp pain coming to her right thigh. She shouted, wrenching her hand from Will to hold her thigh. Looking down at it, she saw that a metal piece of shrapnel had entered her leg, staining her pants with blood.

"Oh my God. Your leg," Will said in horror, not having on seeing it when Abelia was on her back. Bumblebee whined, looking at Abelia with horror and sadness.

"If you start blaming yourself Bee, I'll throw something at you," Abelia said through gritted teeth.

Will looked over Abelia's leg, seeing that the shrapnel was near the side of Abelia's leg and that it was through the other side. A blessing that it wasn't closer to the center of the thigh, but a curse because it will still hurt.

"Medic," Will shouted to his men.

 _"Child in...pain,"_ Bumblebee radioed.

The Autobots and soldier ran over, standing guard as the medic and Ratchet crouched down near Abelia, Bumblebee reluctantly moving to guard so Ratchet can look Abelia over.

"That didn't take long for me to get hurt," Abelia said to Ratchet.

"Jake, how bad," Will asked the human Medic.

"Not bad. I just need to pull it out and wrap it," Jake said. Ratchet nodded his agreement, hating the fact he couldn't do much of anything.

Abelia grasped Will's hand, burying her face in Will's shoulder. Epps came over to Will. Will glared at him.

"What the hel- in the world was that," Will exclaimed to Epps, changing his choice of words when Abelia glared at him. Abelia bit into the shoulder part of Will's vest to muffle her scream as Jake pulled the shrapnel out.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

"It was Starscream. He shot at us," Ratchet told them, watching as the Medic some alcohol to Abelia's wound to stop the infection, Abelia hissing at the burn. Jake the Medic, mumbled his apologies at the pain, grabbing some gauze to cover the wound as he wiped away the dirt and grim.

"Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over," the voice of a Black Hawk Pilot came over the radio.

"Alpha two seven three degrees, ten miles. November Victor, one point two clicks north," Epps spoke into it.

Everyone jumped when a loud shot filled the air. Ironhide saw the tank bullet and fired his own shot at it, destroying it.

"It's Demolisher," Ratchet stated, bring his buzz saws out, "Ironhide, Jazz, with me!"

Ratchet, Ironhide, and Jazz all ran towards Demolisher. Will helped Abelia up, Abelia reaching down to grab the Allspark off the ground as the soldiers took cover in an alley, Bumblebee standing guard over them as Jake set out to finish wrapping Abelia's thigh.

Demolisher started moving towards them, crushing an abandoned car under him as he made his way towards them. Ironhide, not wanting the Decepticons to get any closer, transformed into his vehicle mode driving towards the Con. Jazz and Ratchet followed his lead, transforming and drove down another road to attack Demolisher from the side.

Demolisher ired two rounds at Ironhide, which the Bot dodged by moving to the left. However, this was followed by two more rounds bring fired. Seeing no way to dodge the way he was going, Ironhide transformed, using his hands and feet to push himself into a jump over the two rounds. Seeing that Demolisher had fired another round, Ironhide blasted the ground with both his cannons, the force pushing him a little bit more in the air. Coming back down, Ironhide pushed himself into a jump over the last round, letting a little grunt as he rolled back onto his feet.

Jazz made the last turn before Demolisher was in his sights and transformed, leaping onto the top of the Decetipcons tank form. Jazz grabbed the barrel, pulling to the side as he growled, "Come on, Decepticon punk!"

Demolisher growled, transforming with Jazz moving so he would be on the Con's shoulders. Jazz saw the four missiles being held up on Demolisher's shoulders and decided to take them out, kicking the one of the left off. However, when he went to pull his foot back, Demolisher grabbed it, pulling Jazz off him and throwing him into the building across the street.

Demolisher turned to Ironhide, seeing him too close for comfort. Demolisher fired rounds at him, but Ironhide jumped, spinning in the air to dodge them as he fired his own blast at him.

Jazz and Ratchet both ended from opposite sides as Ironhide came in from the back. Ratchet jumped, turning in the air using his buzz saws to cut off Demolisher's left arm. Demolisher growled, optics burning with hatred.

Not wanting their new allies and friends to fight alone, Will had grabbed his grenade gun and took some soldiers with him to follow the Autobots, leaving Epps with Abelia. He took aim, ordering his men to, "Concentrate your fire!"

The soldiers fired at Demolisher, hitting him on his shoulder and chest. Demolisher roared, turning to look at the humans firing at him, allowing Ironhide to punch him in the face and Jazz to tear off the other four missiles from his shoulder. Ratchet brought out his own cannon, blasting Demolisher in the chest until the Con flew back, landing in a rundown store.

Abelia grinned before she gasped, her head suddenly spinning with images. She clutched at her head as the images flowed through it. They were like pictures, showing one thing and they were fast, but she saw them all.

Megatron landing in an alley. Jazz yelling at them to fall back and retreat. Ratchet yelling at the humans to move. Will yelling at them to fall back. Jazz staying behind to buy them time. Megatron shooting at Jazz, Jazz shielding the soldiers. Megatron grabbing Jazz. Jazz trying to get away, shooting at Megatron. Megatron tearing Jazz in two. Jazz's optics going out.

Abelia snapped her head up, ignoring her injured leg to get up and run out of the alley, holding the AllSpark close and screaming at her friends three blocks down.

"RUN," Abelia screamed, getting their attention, "MEGATRON'S COMING. ONE OF YOU DIES! GETAWAY FROM THERE NOW!"

The Autobots took heed to the warning, herding humans back to the others. They got about two blocks close to them when they heard a loud noise enter the battleground, not far from where Demolisher laid.

When Will was close enough, Abelia hugged him in compete terror as the Autobots looked back at the fallen Con. Will held Abeila close, also looking back at where he was about a minute ago.

Sure enough, Megatron walked out of the alley, looking at Demolisher before turning his gaze to them. Abelia froze at the merciless gaze Megatron had when he stared right at her and she knew why.

She was holding the Allspark.

"Megatron! Fall back," Ironhide ordered.

Ironhide blasted at the buildings above Megatron, hoping the debris would give them some time. Megatron growled, covering his head from the falling debris before jumping, transforming and flying up. Megatron transformed, landing on top of a high building.

Meanwhile, the Autobots, Abelia, and the Soldiers were running, taking cover as Barricade came out of nowhere, firing a blast at them and jumping at Bumblebee. Bumblebee saw this, leading to the side and kicking his leg out, hitting Barricade in the face before blasting at his chest.

Ratchet looked up, seeing another problem incoming.

"Starscream, take cover," Ratchet yelled.

Jazz, as gently as he could, pushed the humans to the building, covering them as Starscream flew past, firing missiles and bullets. Epps grabbed the radio at his side, realizing that they needed help.

"We need air cover down here, now," Epps shouted into the radio as Ratchet and Ironhide fired at Starscream. Bumblebee ducked a swing from Barricade's spiked weapon before shooting Barricade in the chest with both of his blasters, sending him flying.

"Sir! That tank thing's getting back up," Burke yelled, pointing at Demolisher.

"Oh, they just don't die," Will breathed.

Hearing the sounds of chopper blades and a roar, Will turned, looking up at a building as the familiar form of Blackout landed on the top. Abelia also saw this and gulped. Things were turning for the worst for them. The Decepticons had them cornered from the front, back, and above.

"Oh, we're so dead," Will said, looking at Blackout with shock.

Abelia looked at Will at that. Will didn't notice as he was busy leading his men to some debris to use as cover. Bumblebee and the soldiers were pointing their weapons at Demolisher, Jazz watching the skies for Starscream as a rifle-looking gun appeared from his gun and was now in his hands, and Ironhide and Ratchet were watching Blackout.

"Epps, get those Black Hawks here," Will shouted, "We got to get the Allspark out of here or a lot of people are going to die!"

Epps lifted the radio but lost his grip. Abelia reached out, grabbing the radio before it could hit the pavement. Abelia groaned as her head was suddenly filled more images, dropping to her knees.

"Abelia," Epps shouted, kneeling down in front of her.

 _"What's wrong,"_ Bumblebee radioed.

"I think she's having a vision," Epps said, unsure because Abelia's eyes were closed tight as she held on tightly to the radio.

Abelia saw more images, this time showing her running to the top of a building. Her lightening a flare. A Black Hawk Pilot reaching out for the Allspark. The Black Hawk is shot down. Her screaming as she ducked from the tail blades of the chopper.

Abelia gasped, opening her eyes as she looked at Epps. Epps caught the radio as it fell from Abelia's hand.

"It won't work. The Decepticons shot down the chopper. Gonna find another way," Abelia said, looking at Will.

"Decepticons," Megatron shouted, getting everyone's attention, "Get the Allspark!"

Abelia widens her eyes, bring the Allspark close to her. She could feel the Decepticon's eyes moving to her. They glared at her, watching her as she moved out of sight into another alley. She pressed the Autobot symbol on her choker, yelling, "Optimus, hurry!", before pressing it again to end the transmission, hoping Optimus would get the message to hurry to catch up.

"Abelia, we will protect you," Ironhide said to Abelia, looking at her.

Abelia looked at Ironhide, narrowing her eyes. She looked down at Allspark, thoughts slowly processing. She ran a hand over the top of it, feeling the little symbols that belong to her friend's race.

"Epps, where are those jets," Will asked, holding his gun at the ready.

Abelia looked around. She saw the soldiers who were ready to lay down their lives in a battle for two worlds. Wil and Epps, two men who had given their all help to help her. The Autobots, who wanted to protect her from the battle, save her from the coma, and save Earth of the Decepticons. They were all risking it.

She had to do something. She couldn't sit here, she couldn't put them at risk. She was the one holding the Cube. It was her turn to do more risking for her friends. Ignoring her fears telling her to stay where she was, Abelia backed up even more into the alley.

"I can't stay. I have to get the Allspark away from here. I have to hide it; I have to protect it. I'm putting you in danger if I stay here with the Allspark. The Decepticons are focused on getting the Allspark and I won't let them take it."

Abelia backed more, turning so part of her body was facing the inside of the alley.

"Everyone, no matter what happens," Abelia started, looking at all her friends, "I'm really glad I got to meet all of you."

Will's eyes and the Autobot's optics widen, realizing what Abelia was planning. They shouted, "Abelia, no!"

"Decepticons, attack," Megatron ordered.

Abelia turned, running down the alley, away from her friends and away from the Decepticons coming for the Allspark.

"I'm sorry guys! But I rather die then get you all killed! Trust me! I know what I'm doing," Abelia yelled back to her friends as she ran off. Abelia ran out of the abandoned alley and down the street.

"Optimus, hurry," Abelia said, her thoughts going to the Autobot Leader, "We need you."

At the moment in time, Optimus was racing as fast as he could to the abandoned city. He got Comms from his Autobots saying Megatron was there and speed up his pace to get there, but is was Abelia's three-second transmission that was making him push everything he had into getting there as soon as possible.

However, he had to go a different away because the Decepitocns destroyed the bridge to slow him down.

"Hang on," Optimus said as he entered a different part of the abandoned city, "I'm almost there."

* * *

**Me: One of my favorite parts in this movie besides Frenzy bashing his head against the computer on Air Force One is Simmons yelling, "Burn, you little sucker! Burn!" I love that part.**

**And can we appreciate Maggie for picking up a shotgun and shooting at Frenzy and trying to block the door, in heels, I might add, and not standing around and being useless? I can never to that.**

**How do you like the changes in the story compared to the story?** **Let me know! And if any of you think I'm giving up on this story, think again. I thought about this story so many times I actually couldn't wait to start it again!**

**Now, some of you are hesitant about me adding Sam and Mikaela into the story. Please know that if I do, I am going to try and change them a little bit, Sam mostly and Mikaela not so much. Sam because I think he went through three stages. First being: Aliens, cool! Gonna protect them. Second beings: I want to be normal. Gonna cut ties. Third: Autobots are known. Do they need me?**

**If I'm going to add Sam, I want to at least change his personality a little bit.**

**Stay tuned to the next chapter!**


	14. Chosen Vessel

**Me: Glad everyone liked my come back.**

**As for the Sam and Mikaela thing, I recently have a new poll up on fanfiction. I was thinking of Transformers** **Generations, which got me into Transformers besides the film, and thought, "What if I replace Sam with Spike? People like Spike better than Sam. And then Mikaela can be his girlfriend instead?" So, a new poll, either add Sam and Mikaela or replace Sam with Spike. I would like to know what you think.**

**Let's get one with the story! I don't own Transformers, I only own Abelia.**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
**Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - " _talking"_

* * *

"Hit it," Burke yelled, leading the other soldiers to fire at Demolisher.

With the battle going on, Will and the Autobots were forced to fight back and not chase after Abelia liked they hoped. Still, that didn't mean they would let her be on her own. But they couldn't run after her with the Decepticons firing at her.

"Cover fire," Ratchet yelled, shooting at Demolisher, allowing Ironhide to back up and shoot his cannons at the Con.

Ironhide turned from shooting Demolisher, seeing Blackout flying close and shooting one of his missiles at them. Ironhide growled, grabbing a rusted truck and throwing in the path of the missile with a shouted warning to the soldiers, "Watch out!"

The soldiers took cover, Ironhide grunting as the force from the missile hitting the rusted truck knocked him back. He got up quickly through.

Epps got out of his cover, looking up, catching sight of Blackout and Starscream flying away. Epps realized with horror that they were going the way Abelia ran, most lucky to try to catch her. He turned to alert his friend.

"Will! Blackout and Starscream are after Abelia!"

Will cursed in his head, looking around. He spied Ironhide and Ratchet.

"Ratchet, Ironhide! Abelia's being chased by Blackout and Starscream," Will shouted, pausing to fire a couple of rounds at Demolisher's face, "I can't go after her! You two must!"

 _"We got this...Handled,"_ Bumblebee said.

"Get tha lil' missy safe," Jazz shouted, bringing out his Cyber Rifle.

"Got it," Ironhide said as he ran ahead. Ratchet looked at them, "Be careful. I believe Abelia will be upset to hear any of you got injured."

Ratchet followed Ironhide, shooting his gun at Demolisher one last time before running off. Will watched them go, hoping they would get to Abelia before the Decepticons do. Seeing Abelia hurt was enough, knowing she was in threat of a coma and Decepticons pushed it.

When all of this was said and done, he was gonna make sure Abelia was treated the way she deserved.

A BANG brought Will out of his thoughts and back out to the battlefield. He gritted his teeth, took aim at Demolisher, and fired.

* * *

**With Optimus**

Optimus drove out of the alley, entering the fray. Spying his enemy Megatron of top of a building, Optimus drifted to a stop, something almost impossible to do with a real rig. Optimus transformed, entering a battle stance, hunched down and fist out with battle mask drawn.

 _Hopefully, this will buy Abelia some time until I can find her,_ Optimus thought.

"Megatron," Optimus called out.

Megatron turned, looking at Optimus with narrowed optics. He growled, turning away from the fight below to look at the Autobot Leader down below. He yelled out at him, roaring, "Prime!"

Megatron jumped off the building, transforming into his jet like form and flying towards Optimus. Optimus braced himself before running at Megatron, jumping on him and grabbing his wings. Optimus grunted as they flew into a building, trying to knock him off. Optimus held on even as Megatron went through the middle of another building.

When they got to the other side, Megatron transformed, grappling with Optimus as they fell to the ground, rolling to a stop with Megatron on top of Optimus, landing a punch to his head. The two fought for control, Optimus trying to push Megatron off him as Megatron tried keeping Optimus down.

"Humans don't deserve to live," Megatron growled, finding the race human disgusting creatures of filth and completely inferior to his race.

Optimus narrowed his eyes, angry that Megatron believed that the human race should be killed. He remembered Abelia's courage and her will to help them and Will's bravery and that of his men. Megatron had no right to assume that. Optimus pushed Megatron's head back, trying to force him off as he moved his body left and right to knock him off.

"They deserve to choose for themselves," Optimus exclaimed.

"Then you will die- with them," Megatron growled, getting the upper hand and lifting Optimus up, tossing him to the ground a couple of feet away. Megatron stared at Optimus with anger and hatred.

"Join them in extinction," the tyrant growled.

His arm plates shifting back as he put his hands together, the large barrel of his Cybertronian Cannon appearing. Optimus picked himself up, running towards Megatron while his back plates shifted, pulling out his Ion Blaster. He fired a shot, hitting Megatron on the shoulder.

The force had Megatron spinning, but he was able to get his footing, using the spin to land back in a kneeled position with his Cybertronian Cannon out. Before Optimus could do anything, he was thrown back when the plasma blast hit him.

Optimus grunted as he flipped in the air. He hit the building behind him, his foot lodged itself into the window. For a couple of seconds, Optimus was upside down before his weight and gravity pulled him down. Optimus landed on his back, groaning.

As this was happening, Abelia ran, the sounds of the battlefield following her. And just she was where the battle was, she knew it wouldn't be long before it caught up to her. She just had to get away from the Decepticons, from Megatron. She won't let them after the Cube.

However, her luck ran out when she ran around the corner just in time to see Optimus fall from building, landing on his back with a groan.

Abelia gasped, getting Optimus's attention.

His optics widen, terror for her safety increasing drastically. Optimus looked back at Megatron as the Warlord approached him, whirling his Cybertronian Mace deadly in the air. Optimus stood up, ready to defend Abelia at a moment's notice.

Hearing the extra footsteps, Abelia turned her head, freezing in horror as she looked at Megatron, clutching the Allspark close to her.

"Wrong way," Abelia squeaked, fear flowing through her as she stepped back.

Megatron paused, his alert system telling him that the Allspark was nearby and that an Energon signal was near it as well. Turning his head, Megatron spied the Allspark within the hands of a human girl, the Witwicky girl if the reports if his Decepticons said were true. Barricade's report said that she also had an Energon signature.

And she was looking at him in terror. Megatron grinned, enjoying the fear the fleshy had towards him.

"Abelia, run," Optimus shouted, taking Megatron's distraction to launch an attack. Megatron looked back at Optimus just to see the Autobot Leader pull back his fist. Optimus punched Megatron in the face, hoping to give Abelia some time to escape.

Abelia turned on a dime, running back the way she came. She glanced behind her, hoping to see if Optimus was alright, but she couldn't see him through the building. Hearing blades cutting threw the air, Abelia turned, she gasped.

Blackout was coming towards her, partly transformed enough to have a hand reaching out to grab her. Abelia did the quickest thing she could think of: sliding her feet and falling to her back, holding the Allspark close. Abelia gritted her teeth as pain shot through her thigh wound.

Abelia watched as Blackout flew over her, getting back up only when he passed. Abelia breathed heavily, watching as Blackout stopped, turning around, hitting the building he was closet to as he turned back to her.

Seeing Blackout come at her again, Abelia got ready to duck down once again.

However, this time, Ironhide came out of nowhere, pushing Blackout into a building. Ironhide shot his cannon at the building, making some of it collapse on Blackout. Abelia panted, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Abelia," Abelia turned to see Ratchet, worriedly looking at her, "Are you alright?"

Abelia nodded, getting up as Ironhide turn to her, anger in his optics. He walked up, Pulse Cannons out, and pointed to the ground, looking like a weapons specialist.

"Why did you ran off like that," Ironhide exclaimed, "I said we will protect you."

Abelia breathed heavily, narrowing her eyes, "At what cost? I saw one of you die protecting us humans. Besides, if I stayed there, you wouldn't stand a chance! You would've been overwhelmed. You can't blame me for doing something you would have done!"

Ironhide sighed, seeing the point, "Just...don't run off like that again. Not unless we tell you. We got worried."

Shots fired from a weapon that could only be made by a Cybertronian weapon knocked the three back to their senses to what was going on around them.

"Optimus is fighting Megatron," Abelia said, looking at where the shots came from.

"We gotta go," Ratchet stated, running away from the fight between the leaders.

Abelia looked back at Optimus one last time before following Ratchet, Ironhide following behind her. Ratchet and Ironhide moved so that Abelia was running in front of them as well as between them; her legs and speed making up for her lack of size to keep ahead of the two Autobots.

 _When all this is over_ , Abelia thought, running passed some rusted cars, _I'm not running anywhere. I'm going to walk until I'm in the mood to run._

"Keep moving, Abelia," Ironhide shouted, "Don't stop!"

Abelia huffed, "Easy for you to say."

Ratchet looked behind them, seeing Blackout fire a missile. Ratchet grabbed a rusted car as he ran past it, throwing it back into the missile. Blackout fired another one, through this time, it was Ironhide to acted.

When the missile was close enough, he grabbed it, throwing it back at Blackout. Ironhide laughed as the missile hit. Abelia, who glanced back enough, also laughed, even though it was breathlessly.

A jet engine had Abelia look in front of her in alarm, seeing a jet flying right at them. Gasping, Abelia slides on her feet as Starscream transformed.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Abelia slowing to a stop as Starscream landed, sliding to a stop as well as right towards them.

Abelia hunched her body down into a roll, rolling to the left to take cover behind a rusted truck. She held onto the truck as she heard the crashing sounds of the cars Starscream knocked into as they fell back to the ground, sometimes on each other.

Starscream lifted his arm, firing missiles at Ironhide before turning his aim at Ratchet, using his machine gun on him. Abelia let out a shout as she covered her face from glass coming from the rusted truck she was hunching against. She gained some cuts on her bare fingers and her sleeveless glove got some tears, her bare shoulders gaining some cuts from the glass, joining the scratches Frenzy gave her.

Abelia looked over her shoulder, staring at Starscream as he fired at her friends, Ratchet fell after a bad hit.

"No," Abelia yelled as Ironhide fell when Starscream fired a missile at him, Ratchet getting up and shooting his Machine Gun at Starscream.

Starscream seemed to have enough for he jumped, transforming mid-air back into a jet before flying off, Ratchet and Ironhide falling to the ground. Abelia gasped, getting up and running over to them.

"Abelia, remember what I said about running? Well, run! Find a place to hide," Ironhide shouted.

Abelia panted, catching her breath and also hesitating, wanting to stay and help her friends somehow. There had to be a way for her to help her friends.

"We'll be fine in a few minutes, but they are minutes you don't have. Run," Ratchet added.

Abelia hesitated once more, eyes burning with tears of frustration. She felt so helpless, so useless. She wanted to help her friends when they were hurt, yet how can she help them with their wounds? Still, she gritted her teeth and turned, running down the street.

Meanwhile, the battle between Megatron and Optimus took to the rooftops. Megatron growled, blocking a hit from Optimus as he threw a punch of his own. Optimus fell back, but caught himself and brought out his Energon Blade, swiping at Megatron.

Megatron stepped back as Starscream flew past.

_"Letting the Allspark get away to deal with Prime? With the Allspark in enemy hands?" (Starscream)_

Megatron growled, sneering at Starscream's form as he flew around the abandoned city.

_"Watch your words Starscream. I won't hesitate to shoot you down." (Megatron)_

_"Humans are approaching in choppers and jets. I'll take care of them when they get here." (Starscream)_

Megatron narrowed his eyes at Starscream. As much as he wanted to stay here and fight Optimus, the Allspark was getting further away. Megatron snarled, jumping off the building and transforming into his Cybertronain Jet and flying off.

Optimus watched him leave for a second before realizing where Megatron was going.

"Abelia," Optimus said, jumping roofs to chase after Megatron quicker so he won't have to go around buildings. He Commed Abelia, hoping to give her some warning.

Abelia gasped for breath, running as fast as she could, looking for a place to hide. Beeping drew her attention to her choker, Abelia slowing to a stop to catch her breath as she pressed the button.

"Abelia here," she said, breathing heavily.

_"Abelia, Megatron is coming for you. Run! Hide." (Optimus)_

"I'm starting to hate running," Abelia stated, running once more as she looked for a place to hide, "Get to me as fast as you can."

_"I am. Be careful." (Optimus)_

"I already got a piece of shrapnel taken out of my thigh, so there's that."

_"What?" (Optimus)_

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

_"Abelia." (Optimus)_

"Tell you lat- OH SCRAP!"

Abelia heard the roaring engine of Megatron's Alt Form. She realized she was in true danger as she heard the engine noise fading, followed by transforming sounds and a landing. A harsh growl and running of a large metal titan is what she heard next.

"Give me the Allspark, girl!"

Abelia shook her head, "NO!"

_"ABELIA!" (Optimus)_

Optimus felt helpless, hearing Megatron find Abelia and her refusal to handover the Allspark. And he was still trying to catch up. He speeds up, trying to catch sight of them from the rooftop he was on.

Abelia made a sharp right down an alley. Megatron growled, the sudden turn making him slide and crash into a building. Abelia grinned, hearing the pause of Megatron chasing her. She ran towards a large building with states on top, running pass the metal fence, entering the building easily because it had no doors.

"Optimus, look for a large building with statues. I'm there."

_"On my way!" (Optimus)_

Abelia cut the connection so Megatron wouldn't hear her or Optimus talking. She stopped, looking behind, turning pale when she saw Megatron in the alley's entrance. Megatron grinned, his optics catching sight of Abelia. As he started forward, Abelia turned around, running deeper into the building.

"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me!"

Abelia heard glass shatter and concrete break as Megatron entered the building through its window with a triumphant shout, "Surprise! I smell you girl!"

Abelia snorted, "Do I smell? I must smell. I haven't had a shower since the Car Dealership and Bumblebee."

Spying some stairs, Abelia ran up them to the second floor, hoping this would slow down Megatron. She was going to go to the third, but there was stuff in the way, forcing her to run through the second floor to find another set of stairs.

Megatron looked around, trying to find the girl. He grabbed onto a pillar, peering around it in case she was hiding. However, he paused, picking up running from above him. He grinned, turning to look at the ceiling. Ceiling to him, but floor to her.

Abelia screamed as the floor behind her broke apart, pieces flying past her, some hitting her. She kept running even has Megatron destroyed the floor and some unlucky statues with it. Megatron growled and roared, reaching towards Abelia to grab her only for her to slip from his grasp when she entered a small hallway.

Finding some stairs, Abelia grabbed onto them, leaning her body against them. She was tired, tired of running. It felt like she had no energy left. A little break wouldn't hurt, right? Get some energy back?

"I can't keep running," Abelia said, out of breath.

A growl and a "Maggot!" made Abelia gasp. She shook her head and started jogging up the stairs and ignoring Megatron growling.

"I have to keep going. I can't now," Abelia stated, seemly refueled with adrenaline to run. Because she was so focused on running up the steps, she missed the Allspark glowing slightly.

* * *

**With Will**

The battle on Will's end was doing great at first, with Jazz and Bumblebee helping the soldiers shoot at Demolisher. The Con was forced to stay away from their area, reduced to shooting from his regular cannon, not being able to power up a stronger blast because Jazz and Bumblebee stopped him every time by firing at the building above him or by his feet.

However, their luck ended when Barricade showed up.

Barricade attacked Bumblebee from the side, forcing the young scout to stop firing at Demolisher to protect himself from getting killed as Barricade pinned him to the ground, taking out his clawed blade and thrusting it at Bumblebee's face.

Bumblebee grabbed Barricade's wrist, glaring back at Barricade through his battle mask as he pushed back at the Con's wrist. These actions also distracted Jazz, making him look back at Bumblebee in alarm.

"Bee," the saboteur shouted, ceasing his firing to aim at Barricade to get him off Bumblebee.

Demolisher took his chance and fired, hitting Jazz on the back. Jazz yelled, hitting the ground heavily as electric blue Energon followed out of his wound. Jazz groaned, his systems shutting down briefly to take in the damage before turning back on.

"Jazz," Will shouted, giving Epps a signal to take the lead as he ran over to check on the silver bot. Will kneeled down next Jazz's face, tapping his hand on the metal cheek. Jazz groaned again, weakly turning his optics to the human in front of him.

"You alright," Will asked, looking at Jazz's wound.

"I'm...good enough ta live," Jazz spoke after a pause before speaking in a sorry tone, "But I'm down fo' naw. My nanobytes need ta heal me enough fo' me ta move on my own. I can provide some aid once I git up a bit, but I won't be able ta help until I'm fully healed. My build n' armor r' fo' speed n' quick movement, not fo' endurin' high powa hits as da one Demolisher sent me."

A crash and a bang brought the two's attention to Barricade and Bumblebee, who were now shoving each other against buildings. Bumblebee managed to uppercut Barricade, sending the Con to the ground. Barricade swung his legs out, taking Bumblebee's feet out from under him. Bumblebee rolled to escape the Cybertronian Mace Barricade swung at his head.

Bumblebee ran down an alley, Barricade on his heels.

"Will Bumblebee be alright," Will asked.

"Da kid gotta be fine, as will I. Right naw, yo' men need yo'. If yo' can handle one battle against Scorponok, then yo' can handle anotha one wit' Demolisher. Naw take dat con down," Jazz spoke, giving Will a smile to show his belief.

Will was floored. Mouth hanging open slightly. Here was a being from another planet skilled in battle telling him that he and his men can take down a Decepticon. How was Will suppose to respond to that?

"Fall back! Take cover," Epps ordered, making Will turn and look at his men. He saw them take cover in an abandoned coffee cafe. Will hardened his gaze, looking back at Jazz, giving him a nod.

Bumblebee can handle Barricade, Jazz will be fine, but Demolisher will die. That's how Will is going to respond.

"No, no," Epps shouted as Demolisher powered up another blast. Will ran up, taking aim at Demolisher's face, interrupting the charge. Epps gave Will a thankful look to which Will nodded at.

"Let's take him down guys," Will shouted.

Jazz watched as Will lead his men against Demolisher. He was amazed when Will told them to shoot Demolisher in the face if he powered up another blast and to keep shooting. They were brave for something that could die so easily. They reminded him of some other Autobots, they sure acted like Autobots despite being human.

When his systems told him he was repaired enough, Jazz lifted himself with one hand, raising the another to fire at Demolisher, giving the human some aid, but he let the Soldiers do the main work. He wanted to see if they could do it, defeat Demolisher when some skilled Autobots couldn't.

As this was going on, Bumblebee dodged a hit from Barricade, rolling and shooting at the Con with his Plasma Cannon. Barricade growled, losing his temper and that was his downfall. He rushed at Bumblebee, hand outstretched and Cybertronian Mace ready to be swung forward. Bumblebee fired a quick series of shots at Barricade's chest, cartwheeling out of the way to dodge Barricade falling on him.

Barricade muffled a groan, holding his chest as he stood back up. He saw Bumblebee standing ready with his Plasma Cannon. Thinking quickly and knowing he wouldn't live from the hit he couldn't dodge, Barricade transformed, driving away, intent on leaving the city.

Bumblebee let him escape, only playing a recording of _"The cowards always run."_

Bumblebee turned, running back to the others to help them with Demolisher. He Commed Jazz, hoping the Bot was alright after the hit he took. He was thankful for the fact talking through Commed was easier than out loud.

_"Are you alright? How are the soldiers?" (Bumblebee)_

_"I'm okay. Da humans r' takin' down Demolisher. I'm recordin' it." (Jazz)_

_"They are? Do they need my help? I'm on my way back." (Bumblebee)_

_"Barricade taken care o'?"_ _(Jazz)_

_"He ran when it became the only option besides death." (Bumblebee)_

_"Well, come n' help like I am. But I'm only shootin' ta distracted Demolisher. If yo' have a shot, take it, but tha soldiers r' doin' a great job n' shootin' tha armor off him."_ _(Jazz)_

_"I'll keep that in mind." (Bumblebee)_

Demolisher fired his machine gun at the soldiers, them hunkering down to avoid the weapon. Jazz had taken cover in the alley the Cafe was next to, crawling into it as he spoke with Bumblebee.

"Aah," one of the soldiers yelled, looking behind him as he shields his face from small rocks from the new hole a shot from the machine gun made. It was at this time Bumblebee ran around a building corner, spotting the battle a couple of blocks away.

Bumblebee grunted, bringing out his second Plasma Cannon and charged both of them up.

Will grabbed a grenade launcher, using that instead to do more damage. Demolisher was getting close to the Cafe, doing a lot more damage to the building. Will and several soldiers ducked down after a couple of bad bits shook the building. Jazz looked at the soldiers, they were doing fine even with his help.

Will glared at Demolisher and at how close he was getting.

"Oh, this isn't going well," Will admitted the truth, knowing that their weapons, while loaded with rounds that can do damage, they weren't good enough.

 _"Time...To end...This,"_ Bumblebee played, getting into a running stance before running at Demolisher, arms raised so he could fire blast after blast at the Con.

The first blast missed, hitting the building behind Demolisher, but making the con look at the scout, only to receive a well-placed hit to the shoulder. Bumblebee kept running, bringing out his shoulder missiles to help with bringing Demolisher down.

Will smiled at Bumblebee's return, sparking a new wave of attack as he fired at Demolisher, intent on helping bring down. Demolisher took aim at Bumblebee, but Will motion at Butch to shoot at the cannon on Demolisher's arm. Will and Butch shot at the cannon, taking it out and forcing Demolisher to endure getting hit by Bumblebee.

With all the firing from the soldier, Jazz, and Bumblebee, Demolisher was forcibly turned by the impacts, not able to fire back one hit. Demolisher growled, ignoring the warning he was losing, the Energon leaking from his body. This was his undoing.

For Bumblebee fired a shot from his Plasma Cannon, hitting Demolisher square on his weakened chest. Demolisher let out a weaken growled. He spun on his feet, the soldiers shouting and moving away as Demolisher fell into the Cafe, aiming their weapons at the fallen Con.

Jazz stood up, holding onto the wall of the Cafe as Bumblebee slide to a stop, calling back one of his Plasma Cannons as he peered at his comrades, both old and new, using a finger to lift his battle mask before calling that back as well, letting out a small chuckle. Some soldiers dared to call it cute.

Jazz looked Demolisher, taking the still form and darken eyes. He nodded at Bumblebee, "He's dead."

"Nice shot," Burke commented, looking at the dead Con.

 _"Okey-do,"_ Bumblebee radioed.

"That tank is definitely dead now," Will said.

 _"I don't...Take...All credit,"_ Bumblebee said, looking at the soldiers.

"I'm pretty sure to lay the killing blow," Jake said, looking his fellow soldiers over, looking for injuries. Jazz shook his head in disagreement.

"Bumblebee may have done da killin' blow, but yo' r' da ones who weaken da armor. Yo' helped take down Demolisher like I believed yo' would," Jazz stated, winking.

The soldiers grinned but the sound of more battling snapped them back into gear. Jazz and Bumblebee brought their battle mask back down.

"All right, let's go! We got business," Will ordered, wanting to get to Abelia as fast as he could. This feeling he felt, he didn't know, but he felt it towards Abelia that he did know. He would worry about that later.

"Are Ironhide and Ratchet with Abelia," Epps asked.

Jazz winced, "They were, but Starscream attacked 'em. Ironhide n' ratchet had ta heal n' Abelia did not have time, so they told her ta go without 'em."

"So she's alone," Will exclaimed.

 _"Big Boss...Knows Where...Girl...Is,"_ Bumblebee said.

"Optimus will keep her safe," Jazz stated.

Will sighed, nodding his head, turning to his men, "Come on men, let's go! Move out!"

* * *

**With Abelia**

Abelia panted, slamming into the roof door, resting against it for a second, ignoring the wound on her thigh. She tried the knob, twisting it back and worth and she bashed against the door until it finally swung open with the force Abelia had.

However, with the force and the sudden door opening, Abelia stepped right into the concrete short wall. Abelia gasped, eyes going wide as she peered down at the ground that was far away.

She pushed herself away, back hitting the wall next to the door. Still holing the Allspark in one hand, Abelia rested the other one over her heart, her fast-paced beating heart.

"Okay, that's high," Abelia meekly said, "Autobot hand I can handle. This high? Maybe."

Abelia stayed where she was, resting her head against the wall behind her. She stayed there for about close to two minutes before she heard whirling blades.

She opened her eyes, afraid a Decepison found her, only to see two choppers. Two familiar Blackhawk choppers being joined by another chopper. Abelia gasped, looking around, realizing she was on the same building as her vision. Spying a latter, she climbed up them, looking at the Black Hawks.

"No, I thought I stopped that from happening. Wait what," Abelia gasped looking up when she saw Starscream land on a building.

Abelia looked at the men in the chopper in a panic, running and waving her free hand, "NO, GET AWAY! LOOK OUT!"

Abelia pointed to Starscream, who was taking aim at one of the Black Hawks. One of the pilots turned his head, catching sight of Starscream and moved the Black Hawk away, much to Abelia relief. But the other one wasn't so lucky as Starscream fired.

"WATCH OUT," Abelia screamed.

"Missile," a man inside the Black Hawk yelled. They couldn't move fast enough and were hit by the missile.

Abelia screamed, falling to the floor as the Black Hawk spun in the air, clutching the Allspark to her chest and covering her head as the tail and its blade flew over her. When the chopper fell beneath the building, Abelia pushed herself up, staring at where it once was.

Right next to the building Optimus looked up, spying the chopper falling and Abelia screaming. He ran across the building rooftop, hoping to get a close as he could before he had to climb, "Hang on, Abelia!"

She ignored Starscream flying away, listening for the chopper. She heard it, a distant crash from somewhere below. She gasped, tears burning in her eyes.

No...she stopped it...didn't she? But she still ended up in the same building as her vision showed. She thought she saved them, but they still died. Could she...not be able to stop...everything she sees?

She felt the start of a panic attack coming along and she tried to calm herself, knowing this was not the time to have a panic attack when the fortunate but most unfortunate distraction happened.

The floor a couple of feet away broke apart as something hit it made Abelia gasp, turning to look at the metal hand coming up from the floor.

Abelia shot up, grabbing the Allspark and running from the danger coming through the floor, "No!"

Megatron growled, getting a hold and pulling himself up through the floor. Abelia looked around, trying to find a place to hide. Seeing no other option but a statue on the building edge, Abelia climbed up, carefully moving until she was no longer on the side where there was ground, but on the side on a certain free-fall.

Abelia closed her eyes, slowing her breathing to calm herself down. Panic in a situation like this would not be good. She glanced downward a little bit before snapping her eyes upward.

"Ooooh...no bad idea," she whispered, "Couldn't I have found a better place to hide?"

Hearing Megatron coming out of the hole he made, Abelia peeked out, looking at the Decepticon Warlord as he stood up, looking at her hiding place.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshling," Megatron asked, grinning as he caught Abelia peeking out. Not that it would do her any good. He saw her hide there.

Narrowing her eyes, Abelia glared. She was afraid, filled with fear. She was afraid of the coma and dying. But she was also brave and courageous enough to help her new friends. Other people might have run away. No, not her, not when she felt a connection with them, one that she could not explain.

"I would tell you, " Abelia snarked, "But it would go over your head."

**"She's got spunk just like those Autobots."**

Abelia looked over, spying Starscream on another building just like those Autobots. Abelia huffed, holding onto the statue so she would fall. She looked around, wondering if there was any place for her to hide or run to.

 **"So she does, too bad, it won't last,"** Megatron spoke to Starscream before speaking to Abelia, "Give me the AllSpark and you may live to be my pet."

Megatron said this while he stepped forward, grabbing onto another statue, clutching his other sharp-clawed hand.

Abelia blanched. Oh, heck no! She would rather jump off right now then let Megatron keep her as a pet, especially when so many lived were at stake. Lives of two planets. Besides, "pet" could mean anything, and she would not rather find out what the Decepticons would do to her, much less Megatron.

"I'm never giving you the AllSpark! I will never let you have it!"

This time, with how close she was, Abelia saw how the Allspark glowed. She gasped, looking at the glowing blue symbols. Did the Allspark just react to her words?

Because she was looking down, Abelia saw a flash of blue and red, making her look down below. She could have cried when she saw Optimus, climbing up a building. He looked up and saw her. His optics widen, seeing she was in danger and moved so he was using both buildings to hold himself up.

Abelia set her jaw, knowing that there was only one way to safety.

"Oh, so unwise," Megatron snarled, taking out his Cybertronian Mace.

Abelia let out a breath, watching his Megatron reared his hand back. She let out one last breath, readying herself for what she was about to do.

"One."

Abelia looked at Optimus, who nodded his head, showing he was ready.

"Two."

She looked back at Megatron who swung at the ground around, breaking it apart from the building.

"THREE!"

Abelia jumped, letting out a small scream. She was falling, hearing the growling of Megatron fading, wind replacing him in her ears. Her eyes shut, holding the Allspark close to her chest, gritting her teeth.

Optimus will catch her, Optimus will catch her, Optimus will catch her, Optimus will-

He caught her.

Abelia gasped, opening her eyes as a metal hand wrapped around her, stopping her fall. She looked at the hand that saved her, the gentle grip of Optimus as he tightens his grip so she wouldn't fall.

"I got you, Abelia," Optimus deep voice rang in her ears. She looked at him, using her free hand to hold onto one of his metal fingers. She panted, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her, glad that she was alright. She smiled, glad that she with Optimus again.

"Optimus," Abelia said and couldn't say anymore, she didn't need to. Optimus already knew what she wanted to say. He nodded, glad that she was alright. He moved his head closer to his chest, holding Abelia close to it.

"Hold on to the Cube!"

Abelia held tightly onto the Allspark as Optimus brought his battle mask out. Optimus started going down, letting gravity work, jumping between buildings, and shielding Abelia from any flying debris. They were near the halfway point when Abelia glanced up, eyes widening when she Megatron jump off the building towards them.

"Watch out, Optimus," Abelia exclaimed.

Optimus braced himself, spying Megatron when he looked up and knew he could doing anything without risking Abelia. Megatron crashed into Optimus, sending them both falling to the ground. Abelia screamed, holding onto Optimus, ducking her head.

They hit the ground, Optimus bring up both hands to protect Abelia from anything, landing on his back. Abelia grunted at the impact. A couple of seconds after impact, the hands holding her moved, placing her on the ground. Optimus removed his hands from Abelia, allowing her to settle on the sweet beloved ground.

"Abelia?"

She looked up at Optimus, who removed his battle mask to speak to her, looking at her with kind loving optics, "You risked your life to protect the Allspark."

Abelia smiled despite the danger they were in, "Optimus, I was also protecting you and the others. I sacrificed the life I had for you guys and I don't regret it. No sacrifice, no victory."

It was then what Abelia remembered what Optimus planned to do if all else fails. Her throat burned.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron-" Optimus began only for Abelia to interrupt.

"It will not come to that. You made me a promise. I told Ironhide I won't be able to handle it. I know what I just said, but I will," Abelia spoke, shielded fear lightening up her eyes.

Optimus looked Abelia in the eyes and knew she meant it. They were the first to ever show care for Abelia. If she lost one of them so soon, she won't be able to handle it. He couldn't die, not when he might bring Abelia down with him.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, I will do my best to stay alive for you. But run back to the others, they will protect you," Optimus rumbled, turning his body to the side so he gently rubbing Abelia's head with his finger. Optimus noticed Megatron getting up and used his finger to push Abelia back, "Get behind me."

Optimus got up, Abelia taking cover in a ditch that was created when they all landed.

"It's you and me, Megatron."

"No, it's just me, Prime!"

Optimus and Megatron stood up, staring at each other. Optimus spoke again, "At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall."

Megatron shot forward, raising a hand in a punch and hitting Optimus. He then picked Optimus and threw him. "You still fight for the weak! That is why you lose!"

Will led the soldiers and along with four Autobots, Ironhide and Ratchet met up with them, to the battle between Megatron and Optimus, the both of them tossing punches at the other. However, all of them stopped when Blackout landed right in front of them.

Ironhide reacted, jumping at Blackout and grabbing his arm. Blackout growled, aiming his missile launcher only for Ratchet to buzz saw it off. Jazz and Bumblebee shot at Blackout's chest, knocking the armor off.

Ironhide looked at the soldier, remembering what Jazz and Bumblebee told him about them fighting Demolisher.

"Shoot!"

"Aim low. Armor's weak under the chest," Will said, aiming at Blackout's chest, "Let's avenge our comrades!"

The soldiers shot Blackout, hitting him again and again in the chest. This was their chance to get the fallen soldiers in Qatar. Blackout screeched, pain him as the Autobots held him in place.

Will took aim, hitting Blackout square in the chest, followed by Epps. Will's shot weakened him and Epps shot finished him.

Blackout let out a dying growl, falling to the ground. The soldiers looked at Blackout fallen form for a second, taking in the fact that the Decepticon who tried to first kill them was dead. The Autobots stared at Blackout as well, knowing Blackout had his fair share of Autobots killed.

Epps checked the radio, eyes turning on his Captain, "Fighter jets in sixty seconds. We got friendlies mixed with the big bad guy. Target will be marked."

"Aeriel support," Ratchet comment, "Haven't had that in a while."

"Bring the rain. All right? Let's kill these Decepticon creeps," Will stated, bringing out a laser pointer, "Let's go!"

They ran at the battle between the two leaders, Will shooting the green laser at Megatron, other soldiers following suit so there could be more than one. In the air, the F22 pilots saw that the target was marked.

"Weapons armed. Status green," a pilot said, getting ready to fire.

The soldiers and Autobots all moved to try and help Optimus. Megatron backed up from a kick Optimus sent him, raising his hand, only to see the green laser light on his hand. He looked down at it before following its path right to Will, therefore, seeing everyone else.

Megatron growled, bringing out his Fusion Cannon to aim at the humans, mostly Will. Optimus saw this and knew he could not let Will or anyone near him get hurt.

"No," Optimus shouted, rushing forward and grabbing Megatron's arm, pushing it up. This set of a chain reaction. Megatron's gun went off, hitting the building above the others, the debris fell, forcing the soldier to take cover under some overhang rocks or covered by the Autobots.

Will mostly made it to Ironhide when the ground under him broke apart under the weight of falling debris. Will yelled, losing his grip on the green laser as he hit the ground.

"Will," Epps shouted from the concrete overhang he was under. Ironhide rushed to protect the dazed Will, who tried getting his bearings.

Megatron pushed Optimus away from him, shooting the ground in front of the Autobot Leader which made him fly back. Optimus grunted, pushing himself up with one hand, looking around for Abelia. It wasn't safe for her here.

"Abelia, run!" Optimus crawled away, trying to get up and when kicked him in the face, knocking him back down. Megatron threw a large heavy truck at Optimus, pinning his legs under the weight.

Abelia saw all this and realized she couldn't move. She felt numb, like nothing she felt before. Run. Run. Run. That's all she was doing.

She basically ran away from the place the should be her home, ran from Barricade and Frenzy, ran the Decepticons attacking the Dam, ran from her friends to protect him from Decepticons, and ran from Megatron.

No, she was not running. She would not run.

"I will not flee. They will keep coming. I will protect the Allspark so I can protect my friends. All my life I've been waiting for a family, some friends even. All my life, I've waited and not some tyrant will come and take that away from me. I will not lose what I've just gained. I will not let the same people suffer! I will not let my friends, my family suffer! I will not! I will not go speechless," Abelia spoke, yelling in a whisper at the end.

The Allspark glowed brightly, so brightly that everyone looked at the ditch it was coming from. Abelia looked at the shine, the glow, and felt something flow into her, making her feel unstoppable. Looking at her hands, she saw bright blue flowing from the Allspark into her. Suddenly, she knew just what to do.

She stood up, letting the Allspark go. It floated around her, power flowing into her. She didn't know what was happening, only that it was right. She called out to something, what he didn't know, but she called out to it, seeking it.

Abelia climbed out of the ditch, letting everyone look at her as she looked at all of them. She didn't know it, but the power flowing into her made her glow a bright blue. Not only that, but her hair seemed to float into, moving back and forth, her bangs floating up, letting everyone see her other eye. Both her eyes were glowing blue, a blue that the Autobots had.

The soldier's and Epps jaws dropped, the sight of Abelia and the Allspark flowing around her. It felt like they were staring at being filled with power and strength. Her eyes were looking them over, making them feel safe and healed within the gaze.

Will looked at the girl he grew to care about. Abelia looked at like a heroine in a comic book, with all the bright blue glow and the Allspark floating around her, seemly the source of the glow. When he caught her gaze, he felt safe, even the dizziness he felt seemed to go away.

The Autobots were having the same reaction, however, they knew what was going on, something that happened only in stories they heard. The Allspark was transferring its power as it faded away, going right into the human they came to adore. They felt their wounds healing as she looked at them, and saw that the injuries the soldiers also healed. But to witness this, something so rare and so powerful, they never thought of. For their friend had proven herself worthy.

Optimus looked at Abelia, feeling the wounds he carried healing. The girl who wormed her way into his spark in such a short time was the new Vessel of the Allspark. And she didn't know what power she could receive: calm, mild, wild, raw, eta.

Or what it meant now for him and for her.

Who they were now and the bond they now have. Even now, he felt the bond appearing fast, much faster then what he'd been told. Was it because he knew her when previous Vessel's and Primes didn't? But that didn't matter to him at the moment. The only thing that mattered at the moment was that Abelia was the new Vessel and he was the Prime. And they were now family.

Megatron only looked shocked and horrified. The power that could have been his was going into the girl. A wretched, weak, disgusting human girl. She had looked at her fellow humans and his enemies with such kindness but when she looked at him, she glared, hard and cold. Megatron felt himself freeze in place, much like how he was frozen by those insects from Sector Seven.

"NO," Megatron bellowed, realizing the more he waited, the more he would lose the power. He aimed his Fusion Cannon at Abelia and fired. The soldiers and Autobots let out their own shouts, but Abelia just smiled.

She held up her hand, a shield appearing in front of her, protecting her from the blast. Megatron didn't gasp but he made a sound of disbelief. Abelia let out a laugh which seemed to echo, making Abelia even more majestic. She opened her mouth and started doing something she only did for the Autobots and the soldiers. She sang.

_Here comes a wave meant to wash me away._  
_A tide that is taking me under._  
_Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say._  
_My voice drowned out in the thunder._

Abelia looked at Megatron, dropping her protection shield as she didn't need it up at the moment. She looked at up at the sky, a ball of sparking energy appearing in her hand which she threw up into the air when the F22's flew by, the sparking ball hit one of them, the F22 transforming due to the shock, revealing Starscream to the other F22's, who began firing at the Con. Everyone wondered how she knew he was there.

Abelia looked back down, closing her eyes as she remembered everything that happened since she got Bumblebee and the journey. Her life will never be the same again and she didn't care about that, not when this new life seemed a whole lot better. But there was something she had to do first.

_But I won't cry a_ _nd I won't start to crumble._  
_Whenever they try t_ _o shut me or cut me down._

Abelia opened her eyes, locking them on Megatron and started walking towards him, and that's when the change began. Her skin began metal, her clothes stayed the same but became metal like armor, her eyes seemed to glow brighter, and her brown hair became thin pieces of metal to give the appeared of hair. Power sparked around and she grew, stopping only when she as tall as Ironhide.

_I won't be silenced, y_ _ou can't keep me quiet._  
_Won't tremble when you try it._  
_All I know is I won't go speechless.  
_ _'Cause I'll breathe w_ _hen they try to suffocate me._  
_Don't you underestimate me._  
_'Cause I know that I won't go speechless._

Abelia raised her hand as she got down onto a crouch as a blade appeared, attached to her wrist and a cannon appeared on the other one and a battle mask appearing over her face. Abelia launched herself at Megatron, slashing at him. Megatron had enough sense to moved back, tossing a punch at Abelia, to which she ducked, firing from below. Abelia then planted a foot on the ground, bringing her leg up and kicking Megatron in an upward angle.

Megatron growled, swiping at her. Abelia knew she was no match when Megatron started fighting back, so she backflipped out of the back. She kept doing it until she was safe, next to Optimus. Megatron charges at her, but he forgot Optimus, who used his arm to knocked Megatron's feet from under him. Abelia looked at Optimus and seeing him still pinned, grabbed the truck, and lifted it off him. He could have done it but that whole thing with Abelia distracted him.

Abelia helped Optimus up, pointing at Megatron when she sang the word 'underestimate'. She glared at Megatron as the Allspark fully disappeared.

Abelia stopped as the power finally settled into her and that was when she remember Optimus telling her about the Allspark and it's Vessels. She realized what just happen as she looked at her hands, the unstoppable feeling disappearing as well as the cannon and blade.

"I'm the Vessel of the Allspark," Abelia said, looking at Optimus who smiled at her, pride and happiness in his eyes.

"Yes, you are," Optimus said, placing a hand on Abelia's metal shoulder. She started at his hand and her shoulder for a second before saying, "Is it bad or weird that I just realized I'm metal, reach your shoulders, and just took a couple swipes at Megatron?"

Optimus shook his head, glancing at said Decepticon, "No. It's understandable. I'll tell you later."

Abelia nodded, looking at the chest as she rubbed it, "And I feel happy. I'm happy yes, but this type feels weird."

"I'll also tell you about that later," Optimus stated, feeling a certain someone's confusion. He looked at his Autobots, waving his hand to snap them back into the living world. The Autobots shook themselves out of the daze they were in, which brought the soldiers out of theirs.

"I'll kill you!"

Abelia gasped, looking at Megatron ran at her, clawed hand raised with a crazed looked in his optics. Abelia raised her hands, trying to call a shield, but nothing happened, much to her confusion. Optimus grabbed her, moving her away from Megatron. The Autobots and soldiers got ready to fire when Optimus stopped them.

"Wait," Optimus called out, gesturing to the F22's flying in the sky. Getting the idea, Will turned to Epps.

"Epps, radio the jets. Marking another target!"

Will pointed his newly recovered green laser at Megatron as Epps radioed the jets for a second wave. The jets came around and realizing they were in the line of fire, Abelia reacted. She thought of the shield and raised her hands, the blue shield appearing around her and Optimus. Optimus nodded his head, giving the signal.

"Take him out," Will and Ironhide shouted.

At once, the jets, Autobots minus Optimus, and the soldiers fired at Megatron. Megatron let out growls and shouts as the different hits made him twisted and turn and stumble. However, a downside was that Abelia wasn't used to making a shield with her newly gained powers. So when one of the missiles from a jet hit the shield, it broke. The throwback knocked Abelia and Optimus down, Abelia landing on her back as Optimus landed a few Cybertronian feet away.

Abelia grunted, letting out a shout as Megatron's face bared over her, snarling. She felt fear, but that was weird as well. She didn't know Optimus was looking at them.

"Abelia," Will shouted, shooting for Megatron's face but realize he was out on grenades, "No! Why now?!"

Abelia panted, crawling backward to try and get away from Megatron, who growled and snarled at her, grabbing onto one of her arms and pulling her back towards him. Abelia landed on her back as Megatron snarled, "Mine! AllSpark!"

All at once, Abelia felt rage. Rage at Megatron. Boiling hot fury, sheering furious. She glared at Megatron, her optics turning red.

"THE ALLSPARK WILL NEVER BE YOURS. IT'S MINE TO HAVE AND PROTECT," Abelia screamed.

Abelia raised her hands, ripping the arm Megatron had out of his grip, and a beam of raw power shot out of them, hitting Megatron right in the chest. When the beam finally vanished, Megatron had melted crater in his chest.

Megatron yelled, leaning back touching his chest. His dying throes were echoes as he twitched. Megatron fell on his back, hand on his chest, the other on the ground. His red optics went black.

Abelia gasped, her optics turning back to their normal blue, which was followed by the rest of her body until she was human again. Everyone was silent, taking in the fact of what just happen.

"You left us no... choice, brother," Optimus said, looking sadly at Megatron.

Brother? Oh, man. Oh, man! Abelia looked at Megatron and scurried away from him, eyes wide at what she just did. She shook, distressed. She killed him.

"I killed him," Abelia said, wrapping her hands around herself.

Optimus looked at Abelia, feeling her distress. Seeing her in a shaking state, he was reminded of some Autobots who killed their first Decepticon and their reactions and realized Abelia was in a state of shock. Will also noticed this as he walked around Megatron, and seeing Abelia so distressed made him put his weapon away and run to her.

Feeling the start of a panic attack coming on, Abelia clutched her chest, breathing at a fast pace.

"Abelia, look at me, look at me," hands appeared on her face, making Abelia look at Will. He looked at her, worried, "I'm here, it's okay. We're all here. It's okay, breath."

Abelia could here something large kneel down close to them before something metal was gently running her back.

"It's alright Abelia. Calm yourself," came the voice of Optimus.

"I killed him," Abelia shook, "I killed him! I didn't even mean to do it!"

"Abelia, look at me. Do you trust us? When we say it's alright, it's alright," Will said, making Abelia look at him. She nodded.

"Now listen to me, alright," Will said, "I know what your feeling. The first time I killed someone, I felt so sick, I puked right then and there. When I became a soldier, it took me time to actually land a shot to kill and when I did, I can't help but feel sick for taking a life."

"When I first started out as the Autobot Leader, I knew that killing was something I would have to do. When the time came that I actually did, I had to take time to process it. What you are feeling right now is normal. It is alright. Besides, your new instinct will be hard to control."

"New instinct," Abelia asked. Optimus smiled.

"Yes, Vessels of the Allspark are protective of the power they wield. So much so that if one were to voice their intent on harnessing it for themselves, the Vessels will react in anger. The more intent, the more rage the Vessel will feel. You merely reacted on what you felt."

Abelia calmed down, feeling calm waves coming from somewhere, "So, it's okay."

"Yes. We said it's alright."

Abelia glanced down, "You called Megatron brother."

Optimus frowned, "There was once a time Megatron and I were brothers, not related, but close enough to be. When the war began, our views tore us apart. Whatever we had, isn't there anymore. But do know this-"

Optimus lifted Abelia's head gently with his finger so she was looking at him, "Today, you saved us. I owe you my life. We are in your debt."

Abelia smiled, feeling herself again, "There is no dept. You already have one promise. You all being alive is good enough."

She looked at Will, smiling at him. Will smiled, helping Abelia stand up. Optimus stayed kneeling so the soldiers wouldn't have to crang their necks to look at him. Abelia paused, looking down at her wound, feeling no pain. She removed the cloth and was shocked to see her pant leg as no leg and using her hand, she felt no wound through the pants.

"Gone? What?"

"You healed us, youngling. Healing yourself shouldn't be a problem," Ironhide said, smiling done at her.

"I did," Abelia blinked.

"You sure did. By the way, you one of us was supposed to die during the battle? You shouted it just before Megatron arrived," Ratchet asked.

Optimus looked at Abelia, this being new to him. Abelia rubbed the back of her neck.

"It was like a paper picture book. I didn't hear anything, and everything was still. But it was Jazz. He distracted Megatron long enough for everyone to get away, but Megatron got him and...tore him in two," Abelia spoke. Jazz blinked, realizing that he would have done that.

"Oh man kid, yo' saved me! Thanks! I gotta do somethang fo' yo'," Jazz said.

"You don't have to."

"I want ta' n' yo' can't stop me."

"Fine."

"We nearly lost a great comrade," Optimus said, looking at Jazz. He then looked down at the soldiers, smiling at all of them, "But we've gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

The soldiers grinned, happy to honer the Leader of the Autobots, someone Abelia spoke highly about. She spoke highly about all of them and fighting with them was a great honor.

"Man, it was an honor to fight alongside you," Epps spoke, looking at the Autobots, "But what about the other Decepticons?"

"Barricade and Starscream are still alive," Ironhide said.

"No doubt they know they lost and left, but they will be back, most likely with other Decepticons," Ratchet said, "We'll talk about what we will do once we check on the others

Bumblebee looked at Optimus and did something that shocked his fellow Autobots and Abelia, "Permission to speak, sir?"

Optimus grinned, "Permission granted, old friend."

"You got your voice back, Bee," Abelia exclaimed, happy for her yellow friend.

"Thanks to you," Bumblebee said to Abelia, his voice sounding just like a teen's voice would. Bumblebee gestured to Abelia, "I suggest we all stay with Abelia."

The Autobots smiled, looking at Abelia. The soldiers looked at her, wanting to know her reaction and choice. Will wrapped his arm around Abelia's shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"If that is her choice," Optimus stated.

Abelia laughed, "No doubt about it. Yes!"

"And everyone, human and Autobot can come to my house in the countryside. No one will be around to see our new friends and a victory like this deserves a celebration. And you can bring your families," Will said. Epps and the other soldiers cheered. Sarah Lennox threw great parties if you let her have control.

"Are you sure," Ironhide asked.

Will waved at him, "Of course. We're allies now and on our way to being friends. What better way than this?"

Abelia giggled, happy that her friends were getting along and liking the fact Will's arm hadn't left her. She was still confused about the feeling she felt, but she didn't have time to worry about it for she coughed.

And wouldn't stop.

She coughed, holding her chest and Will. She squeezed her eyes shut, hearing cries of her name, from everyone. Feelings of alarm shot through her. It felt like a minute went by until it finally stopped.

She sighed, resting her head against Will, suddenly very tired, the events of today, becoming the new Vessel, and the coughing fit made her very tired.

"Abelia, are you okay," Bumblebee asked, looking worried for his friend just like everyone else was.

"I'm fine, just tired. With everything today and the coughing fit, I just want to sleep," Abelia said, yawning.

"Your not the only one," Epps said, Abelia's yawn making the soldiers realize how tired they were.

"We need to get back to Hoover Dam," Butch said.

"How? Our jeeps exploded," one of the soldiers, a dark-skinned man stated.

Abelia laughed, peering at the Autobots who all chuckled. Will looked from Abeloa to the Autobots and realized why she was laughing and started laughing as well. Oh, they had a way back alright.

"Um, hello? Got friends that transform into vehicles? We don't mind giving you a ride," Bumblebee stated, gesturing to the Autobots. At that, the Autobots transformed their vehicle forms. The soldiers looked excited.

Will and Abelia got in Optimus because he has bed's in his cabin, Jake got in Ratchet mostly because Ratchet wanted to talk to a human medic, Epps got in Jazz mostly because of music, the dark-skinned soldier who said the jeeps explode went with Bumblebee, and Butch went in Ironhide and the last two soldiers sat in the flatbed.

Abelia claimed the bed she had slept in before, Will took the one above her.

 _"Sleep. I'll wake you when we get there,"_ Optimus told the two.

"Optimus, the thing with Abelia being Vessel of the Allspark? What about that," Will asked as he rested his head.

_"I'll tell both of you later. Right now, both of you need rest."_

Not arguing with that, Abelia and Will went to sleep, listening to the sound of Optimus driving, confident that he would alert them to anything that happened.

* * *

**Me: How did you like it? How you did. It's about 3,000 words longer than most of my other chapters.**

**The song Abelia partly sang was "Speechless" by Naomi** **Scott.**

**Hope you like how I did everything! Leave a review, please!**

**Also, I need names for our soldiers! There's about ten of them and we know, Will, Epps, Butch, Jake, Figs (injured), and Donnely (dead). So I need four more names, male names! Help me out!**

**See ya!**


	15. Aftermath

**Me: Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with filling scholarships, drivers test, and other things.**

**So, this is the next chapter. T** **here's a review in the first chapter from a guest on Fanfiction saying, "The Mary Sue energy is strong in this one."**

**Let me tell you something: this story is an AU, Alternate Universe, it's gonna be different and not the same. I think reading different stories with the same plot can get boring even with different characters. Gotta change something things up.**

**Now that's out of the way, hope you enjoy the chapter! And t** **hank you for the names!**

* * *

Vision or Dream - * _Talking*  
_ Cybertronian speaking - **"Talking"  
** Comm Link Bot/Con/Human - " _talking"_

* * *

**Outside Abandoned City**

Starscream couldn't believe the outcome. Of all things to happen, the Allspark choosing its Vessel was something he'd never thought he'd see. Seeing Megatron get killed by the human girl turned Vessel, who also became a Cybertronian for a short time, was something he never thought of. Witwicky girl, she was more then what she seemed to be. Getting shot with the energy ball she shot at him which revealed him to the F-22 pilots also annoyed him, where he was hit aching.

And it was just great as well, that he would be the last Decepticon alive on this planet to report back. Starscream grumbled. This was just...wait...an Energon signal, a Decepticon Energon signal. Alive.

Starscream turned, flying in the direction the signal was coming from. Away from the abandoned city, was a familiar Decepticon who was leaning against a rock, looking up at him as he held his wounds. Well, at least some con was also alive beside him.

Starscream transformed, landing in front of Barricade. Barricade narrowed his optics at him, glancing back in the and behind him like he was expecting someone else to follow him.

"No one else is coming," Starscream huffed.

Barricade gave him a look, "And why is that?"

"They're dead," Starscream stated, crossing his arms, "You and I are the only two alive."

Barricade paused, taking in what Starscream just said. When he did, his optics wide before he shot up, grabbing Starscream's throat with a clawed hand. He growled in the second-in-command's face.

"Dead?! Last two?! Megatron died?! How?!"

Starscream shoved Barricade off him, aiming his missiles at him.

"It was the human girl! She killed him!"

"How can the human brat kill him?! She's weaker, smaller, and easily killable!"

"Not anymore! She's the Allspark now!"

"WHAT," Barricade couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Starscream off spouting lies again?

"The Allspark or Cube chose her! She used her power to kill Megatron! I saw it happen!"

"Your lying!"

"Does this wound look like I'm lying?! Add on to the fact to the fact we can't sense the Allspark anymore?!"

Barricade paused, taking in Starscream's wound and point. As much as he didn't want to believe it, the wound wasn't made by a Decepticon or Autobot weapon. And if the human girl was indeed the Vessel, then...

Barricade sighed, shaking his head as he forced himself to calm down. Starscream lowered his arm, taking a look around and seeing someone who wasn't there.

"Frenzy," Starscream asked.

"Dead as well. Our connection is broken," Barricade revealed, dropping his hands.

Starscream winced. That meant that he and Barricade truly were the last ones sent here. If that was the case, then it meant giving the report would be easier, but taking it on the other hand.

"We gonna give our report," Starscream told Barricade.

Barricade shuddered, imagining and knowing how that will turn out. "I almost rather stay here on this dustbowl of a planet, but I don't want to be here any longer. That and if we don't leave, others will come for us. And we might not make that out unscathed."

Starscream nodded, "Let's not waste time. Sooner, the better."

Starscream jumped and transformed, but didn't take off, staying in place. Barricade grabbed on, holding on tight as Starscream flew off into the sky, past the clouds and Earth's asthenosphere. Starscream normally wouldn't give rides, but the more people giving the report meant less anger focused on him. But it still didn't change the fact that-

 **"We are so doomed. I hope my memory banks are enough proof about what happened,"** Starscream groaned.

* * *

**Hoover Dam**

Abelia groaned as something shook her, feeling the warmth on her shoulder and a voice near her ear.

"Abelia, wake up. We're back at the Hoover Dam."

Opening her eyes, Abelia looked around. Spotting Will, she rubbed her eyes and yawned, sitting up. She stretched, looking out the window. Indeed, they were back at the Hoover Dam, the other soldiers and Epps were standing in front of Simmons, who looked glad that they were alive. Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide seemed gleeful about something as they looked at the soldiers. She looked over the soldiers and noticed that some of them looked queasy.

Looking at Will, she raised an eyebrow, "Why do some of your soldiers look like they are sick? Is it because of the battle?"

Will grinned, shaking his head. "No, apparently while you and I were asleep, the others wanted to know how fast the Autobots can go."

Abelia sniggered, "And?"

"We got here faster than how we left, well, they did, Optimus only went a little faster since we were sleeping."

 _"My Autobots were only faster because we reduced our speed to keep up with the jeeps you were in,"_ Optimus's voice came. Abelia giggled, feeling slightly mischievous for an odd reason.

"At least Ecker doesn't need to worry about injuries, only upset stomachs," Will commented.

Abelia raised an eyebrow, "Ecker?"

"Jake, the medic who wrapped your leg," Will stated, pulling Abelia up, "Come on before the others start wondering if we were taken hostage."

 _"I wouldn't take you hostage,"_ Optimus exclaimed. Abelia choked at the miffed feeling going through her.

"It's an expression in a way," Abelia told Optimus, rubbing her chest, "Any reason why I should feel strange feelings?"

 _"I'll...tell you when everyone is together,"_ Optimus said as Will stepped out of his cabin, Abelia following. Honestly, Optimus was a little worried about how Abelia would take it since in his race's history, Vessel's or Primes would deny the bond. It wouldn't break, but neither side would feel a thing.

When Abelia and Will were far enough away, Optimus transformed. The three of them made their way over to the rest. Simmons looked at them, waving his hand with a grin.

"Glad to see you in one piece," Simmons looked at them some more before giving a little frown, "Where's the Cube thing?"

"Umm, it dissipated," Abelia slowly said, rubbing the back of her head, "Tell you when we get to Keller."

Simmons nodded, waving his hand, "Follow me, there's a hanger we can talk in. Glen and Maggie managed to help Keller get word to the Pentagon. Keller said he's gonna talk to the Autobots, enemies of the Decepticons who attacked us, first before you guy's plan anything. Keller says he has something to say to the soldiers that that will make their day."

The hanger was big, big enough for Optimus to stand fully and not hunched over as he did in the tunnels because his head almost hit the ceiling. It had a platform so the larger bots like Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet could stand without hunching over. Next to the platform were some old looking trailer trucks and a tank.

Maggie, Glen, and Keller were sitting around a table on top of the platform. Food and drinks all over the table. Maggie was eating a sandwich, a bottle of water next to her. Glen had some donuts and a hoagie, also with bottled water. Keller was eating a sandwich as well, a cup of orange juice next to his plate as well as a folder.

When they saw the Autobots, the three of them stopped eating, which made Abelia laugh since Maggie and Keller had food in their mouths and Glen dropped his hoagie. Abelia's laugh snapped the three out of their dazes.

Maggie, Glen, and Keller introduced themselves to the Autobots and since they were in battle anymore, Abelia learned Butch's last name was Wenn, the dark-skinned soldier who said the jeeps exploded was named Trevor Davey, the two soldiers who were in Ironhide's cabin were named Chad Devin and Andy Zue. The last soldier, Abelia didn't see, but he was with Epps with Jazz was named Michael Jeeves.

After the Autobots introduced themselves, the standing humans each took a spot at the table, grabbing something to eat and drink. Abelia taking a seat close to the railing, Will and Epps sitting next to her. Optimus was standing close as he could to the platform, Ironhide leaning against the wall, Ratchet was looking at the computer on his arm, Jazz was standing on the trailer of a truck so he could be seen, and Bumblebee was sitting on a tank.

The silence that filled the room wasn't uncomfortable, it was just one people didn't know how to start. Abelia, not liking tension, spoke up.

"You know, this reminds me of going to school for the first time. The other kids were young and were wondering why a kid two years older than them was in the class with them instead of with the older kids," Abelia stated.

"Why were you," Maggie asked, looking at the teen.

Abelia paused before she was about to take a drink, looking over at the analyst. She huffed, shaking her head, "My parents didn't let me go to school when I supposed to. I wasn't as smart then I was now. I got smarter before I have moved up two grades, the one I was supposed to be in."

"Why didn't they let you go to school," Glen asked, confused.

Abelia looked down, taking a quick drink before setting down her cup, "I overheard them saying I don't deserve in class with other kids cause my circumstances. In fact, I think that's when I started rebelling a little bit before outright started doing things my way instead of the way they wanted me to do. I realized that they were holding me back."

Will grumbled, displeased. Epps shook his head. Everyone else was looking at each other, taking this in. The Autobots were mad but hid it well. Abelia, however, felt anger coursing through her. She rubbed her chest once again.

Simmons looked uncomfortable when Abelia mentioned her parents, looking at his pocket. He clapped his hands, getting attention.

"Well, the four of us managed to get the word out, but Frenzy attacked us," Simmons told them.

"Are you alright," Ratchet asked, looking up from his computer.

"We're fine," Keller waved his hand, "He shot these disc-blades at us, but he lost track of one and it took off his head. We found out that Frenzy was the Hacker who attacked Air Force One. Simmons placed his head in a case to prevent him from doing anything else. Abelia mentioned she cut Frenzy's head off, which how did you?"

Abelia giggled, "I found a buzz-saw."

The Autobots looked up what a buzz-saw was before letting out their own laughs. The soldiers, Maggie, Glen, Simmons, and Keller had a hard time trying to keep their laughter in. But everyone made a little note not to get on Abelia's bad side.

"Well, Banachek was placed under arrest for trying to stop you and for making sure no one came to help us while we were under attack by Frenzy. He's got his own little room," Maggie told, smiling a bit.

Keller opened the folder and grabbed a pen from his pocket, "Now, what happened on your end? I gotta write this down."

"What happened to the Cube and Megatron," Simmons asked.

"I'll tell you. When I woke up, the Autobots filled me let on the battle," Will sat straight up. He took a quick look around at his team, the Autobots, and then finally, Abelia. He looked back at Keller.

"After leaving with the Cube, we rendezvoused with the Autobots on route to the abandoned city. Optimus fell back to buy us more time and to take care of a Decepticon closing in. Minutes passed once we entered the city, but the Decepticons ambushed us. Abelia ran off with the Cube to protect it and us since Decepticons were closing in and Megatron just arrived. Ironhide and Ratchet ran after her as Bumblebee and Jazz stayed with us. Optimus was on his way."

Keller took notes, paying attention to what Will was saying. The Autobots were as well, letting Will take the reins and waiting for him to cue them in if he did.

"Ironhide and Ratchet found Abelia being attacked by Blackout, the...same Decepticon who attacked the Qatar base," Will paused, looking down a bit. Abelia placed a hand on his should, feeling bad for Will and his men who lost their fellow comrades.

Will shook his head, lifting it again, "After Ironhide and Ratchet saved Abelia from Blackout, the three of them were attacked by Starscream. Abelia was forced to run off alone again. She came across Optimus and Megatron fighting and ran off to escape Megatron. I think this part Abelia can tell."

Abelia looked surprised but understood. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I ran inside a building to escape Megatron, who left his fight with Optimus to get me and the Allspark I was holding. I ran up the stairs to the second floor, but the stairs to the third floor was blocked so I had to run across the second floor to find another set of stairs. I can remember the floor behind me shattering as Mehatron broke through it. He tried to grab me, but I slipped away. I got to the roof and saw some choppers, but I also saw Starscream. I tried yelling at them to go away and look out, but...it didn't matter."

Abelia sniffed, rubbing her nose. She couldn't save them, even after trying to change it, they still died. Everyone looked at Abelia in pitty, but the Autobots even more-so.

 **"Seers can't stop everything. You're not the only one who tried,"** Optimus spoke in his language so only Abelia could understand him. Abelia weakling smiled at him.

"After that, Megatron broke through the ceiling and Starscream was watching me. I took cover behind a statue, but those statues are at the top of the building and on the edge. Megatron told me if I handed over the Allspark, I would live to be his pet."

The Autobots didn't hide their growls or their anger this time.

"Disgraceful," Ironhide stated.

"Megatron," Optimus simply said, holding and shaking his head.

"I refused and Megatron tried to knock me off the building with his Mace, but Optimus was there so I jumped. Optimus caught me and started making his way down. Megatron jumped and pulled us down the rest of the way. Optimus shielding me. Optimus and Megatron fought and I hide, watching the fight. The F-22's helped and by that time, Will and his men and the other Autobots caught up and we worked together trying to defeat Megatron. During all this, I got tired."

Keller nodded, "I can understand that. You were probably running for long periods of time."

Abelia shook her head, "No, not sleepy. I was just tired of running away, of people getting hurt. I didn't want to do that anymore. What happened after that, I didn't expect."

"What was it," Keller asked, finishing on writing a note.

Abelia looked at Optimus, wondering if it was alright. Optimus nodded, raising his hand and placing it on the railing. Abelia looked back at Keller.

"The Allspark started glowing. It felt like it reacting to what I was saying. Its energy flowed around me and went inside me. I could feel the power coursing in me. Suddenly, I was taller and metal. I'd somehow become a Cybertronian as tall as Ironhide. I shot a ball of energy, taking him down. Megatron flew into a rage. He tried attacking me, not stopping as everyone fired at him. He grabbed me, said the Allspark was his and...and..."

Abelia couldn't get the words past her mouth. She bit her lip, ignoring the shocked looks Maggie, Glen, Simmons, and Keller were giving her.

It didn't matter Megatron was a tyrant who could have killed her, who killed many before that. She killed him in anger. She wasn't a killer. She bowed her head, placing it in her hands.

"Abelia got mad," Will took over, "She shot some energy at Megatron's chest and killed him. After that, we all made our way back here."

Maggie, Glen, Keller, and Simmons looked shocked at Abelia. Abelia could feel their stares but didn't look up at them.

"Are you alright? Do you feel different," Simmons asked, looking concerned.

Abelia sighed, "I'm fine and no, I feel normal. The Allspark became part of me. I don't feel any different, but I do feel it inside me. I know it's there."

"I don't understand. The Allspark belongs to your kind. Shouldn't the Allspark go inside one of you instead of Abelia," Epps asked.

Jazz shook his head, "The Allspark doesn't work like dat. It has a mind o' it's own. Dat's how it chooses its Vessel."

"What," came the most received response. Bumblebee stepped up.

"From what I was told, the Allspark chooses it's Vessel's based on their soul and spirit. The more they want to protect others than themselves or protecting the Allspark from those who would misuse it, the more likely the Allspark would choose them. Vessel's also become protective of the Allspark inside of them. As it protects them, the Vessel will protect it. If anyone voices their intent on using the power for themselves, based on how much intent will decide how angry the Vessel gets. Megatron had a lot of intent, and Abelia's anger got him killed. Did I get it right," Bumblebee looked at his friends at the last bit.

"Yes, Bumblebee, you did," Optimus said.

"But Abelia's human, not your kind," Maggie said, "How was she able to become a..." Maggie stumbled over the word, "Cyber-Cybertrona-Cybertra-"

"Cybertronian," Ironhide rumbled, "And we don't know."

"Actually, we do," Ratchet said, pressing a final button on his computer, "Abelia is part Cybertronian."

Abelia gasped, snapping her head over at Ratchet. Everyone else also looked at Ratchet, shock and disbelief in their eyes and optics.

"What," Abelia choked out.

Ratchet raised a hand to his version of a tumble, a hologram appeared in front of him. It was Abelia, only one half of her looked human while the other was the Cybertronian form she took in the abandoned city.

"Abelia is a Hybrid between a human and Cybertronian. How? I do not know. But Abelia had been a Hybrid all her life, probably where the Energon inside her came from or why it doesn't hurt her. The first time Abelia had a vision was most likely caused her Cybertronian half to awaken."

"What," Simmons asked, looking at the eighteen-year-old in question. Abelia looked at Optimus, who nods his head that it was alright.

"I'm a Cybertronian Seer. It's how I know things people don't expect me to know," Abelia says, "I passed out in my classroom, only to wake up in Colonel Sharp's head. But that was the future, I could only watch as Blackout started his attack. Then, I end up in Will's head, which is how I meet him. After a couple of visions, including one where Sector Seven comes to the house, I found that in past or future visions, I was in my own body, but in the present vision, I was in someone's head. So far, when I wanted to see something, I saw it."

"Shocked me a lot," Will stated, "But when I saw Abelia was just as confused as I was, I realized that she had no idea how she ended up in my head. We started talking after that."

"As for the Energon," Ratchet started, "It's like acid for humans. If any of you were to accidentally touch Energon, you would get burned or it could go right through your skin. It's how Bumblebee found Abelia in the first place, the Energon signal she gave off. We thought if we could find her, Decepticons would as well. When she had a connection to the location of the Allspark, we knew she had to be protected. Only, we didn't expect her to make the move and contact us after having a vision of Blackout attacking the base in Qatar."

"Please note that we are trusting you with this information," Optimus said, "This is not to be handed to anyone for in the wrong hands, Abelia could end up hurt or worse. We are telling you and trusting you not to tell anyone else, including your superiors."

Keller nodded, "I understand. I swear on my life I will not tell anyone."

"Me too," Simmons said, "Abelia deserves it at that very least."

"I will to," Maggie said as Glen raised his hand saying, "Count me in."

Abelia looked down at her hands, flexing them. Now that Ratchet said that, she could feel the other side of herself. She could feel her other half. She transformed into her other side when she got the power of the Allspark. How about now?

She kept an eye on her hands, thinking about transforming. At first, nothing happened. Then, her hands shifted, changing from flesh to metal. She looked down, feeling her clothes and found they were metal now. Moving hands though her hair showed that were tiny metal taking the sharp of her hair.

She looked up, seeing everyone was watching her.

"I just.. thought about it," Abelia stated.

Abelia looked at her left hand and moved it her away from the table, pointing in down at the floor. She thought about the blade or the blaster appeared before. Nothing happened at first. Abelia had to struggle to call them forth and even then, the blade and the blaster disappeared only after a second. Abelia sighed heavily, feeling weak, and held her head.

"My head, it's killing me."

"Killing you," Bumblebee said, alarmed.

"It means I feel weak," Abelia spoke.

"Transform back to your human self," Ratchet ordered, "Right now!"

Abelia transformed back into her human self. She breathed heavily, leaning back into her seat. Her other form took a lot out of her. Will handed her drink to her, Abelia taking a drink.

"Your other form needs Energon. Your human half is keeping you awake, but as I said, you need fresh Energon or you'll slip into a coma," Ratchet said.

"She was fine earlier," Jake said, "When she changing the first time."

"That's because she was getting the Allspark's power. Now, Abelia can create Energon as previous Vessel's could, but that takes years of practice. Abelia doesn't have that much time. We can make it, but the time it's on our side," Ratchet stated.

"Coma," Glen asked, "You could end up in a coma?"

Abelia nodded, finding the strength to sit up again, "Yeah. Without Energon, my body will shut down. Without it, I can't live. The Autobots promised to help me."

"I can see that Abelia needs to stay with the Autobots," Keller says, "This is a good reason."

"You would try and help Abelia," Maggie asked, looking at the Autobots.

"Yes. Abelia is a friend n' we want ta help her. We've otha Autobots fall from da lack o' Energon n' die. Dat's a painful way ta go. We don't want Abelia ta share their fate," Jazz spoke.

"Honorable," Butch said and his friends agreed.

Optimus sighed, remembering Autobots who fell because of the lack of Energon. He did not want Abelia to share their fate. His spark just got used to their new bond.

Abelia rubbed her chest, feeling sadness plague her. Deciding that now was a good time to ask, Abelia looked at Optimus.

"Optimus, why do I feel emotions that don't seem to be mine," Abelia asked.

Optimus looked at Abelia, knowing that she deserves to know the truth about it. He could only hope she took it well and not freak out.

"After Prima, the Goddess of Life, Vessel's and Prime's started having bonds. It was a sibling bond. Even though they weren't true Primes, they still bonded. When Abelia became the Vessel, our bond came to exists. We were already friends which sped up the process. We feel what each other feels. The bond can be rejected if one or both don't want the bond. But in human terms, Abelia and I are brother and sister now," Optimus said.

Abelia looked at Optimus, shocked, "I was feeling what you were feeling."

Optimus nodded, keeping his optics on Abelia only. He only wanted to know what she was thinking. If she accepted the bind, then everything is fine, but if she rejected the bond, then he didn't know.

Abelia was silent, taking in what Optimus told her. A brother, she had a brother now. She could feel the nervousness coming through from Optimus's end. He was nervous about telling her. But why would he be worried about her rejecting the bond? He cared about her, more then Ron and Judy did. If anything, she was happy.

"Optimus, I'm glad that we're siblings now. But I believe even without this bond, we would have been on our way to that," Abelia stood up, pointing her finger at Optimus, "But if you thought I wasn't gonna accept this bond, you're so wrong!"

Optimus smiled, laughing. He was glad that Abelia accepted the bond. Abelia walked over, placing a hand on Optimus's metal hand. Optimus brought his head down a bit, letting Abelia place a hand on his face and lean her head on his.

"Thank you," Optimus said.

The Autobots cheered, clapping their hands. They were clearly happy at this. The humans, while not knowing as much, smiled for the clearly happy two. Abelia backed up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Optimus did the same thing, wiping the coolant from his optics.

Seeing the alien leader cry of happiness made the humans see just how like the Autobots were, considering the fact the other Autobots were hiding their faces. Abelia turned to Will.

"This okay with you," Abelia questioned.

Will chuckled, "Abelia, this is something important I'd tell you. Family isn't an important thing, it's everything."

"That, I agree with you," Optimus nodded his head to Will.

Keller smiled, looking down at the notes he made, some of which he crossed off and wrote on the other paper, planning on burning the original after to prevent the wrong hands getting it.

"A peace treaty will have to be set up, but is there anything you Autobots don't want to share with us or want done? It will be easier for tomorrow when we talk to the World Council."

Optimus nodded, knowing what he wanted.

"We will not share our weapons. We will not share our weakness unless to those we trust. If we don't want to tell humans about something of our history, respect that and leave it be. Unless they choose not to, the soldiers and humans who helped us can be with us. We will not be experimented on in any way or form. The power of the Allspark will no longer be researched unless the Vessel says otherwise. Abelia Witwicky is to stay with us, no questions about that. These are the important ones, the rest and can wait."

The soldiers were shocked that Optimus wanted them to stay. Abelia wasn't for she knew the last part was coming.

"You want us to stay," Will asked, looking at the Autobots.

"Of course we do," Ironhide exclaimed, "It's not everyday Autobots make new allies from different worlds"

"Even more when they surprise us. You all showed that we can trust you on the battlefield, so we can trust you off it," Ratchet placed his hands on his hips.

"After all, trusting you will be a lot easier than trusting people who are not you," Bumblebee stated, smiling as he waved his hand.

"So unless you want to go, you're stuck with us," Jazz gestured to his comrades.

"Unless you want to leave, we won't stop you," Optimus added.

Will looked at his men. They all shared and silent conversation before smiling, letting out laughs and chuckles. Epps looked back at the Autobots, giving them a thumbs up.

"And it's not everyone you team up with beings from another world! We're staying," Epps exclaimed.

Keller nodded, "I understand your points. I'll also tell the World Council that the only team you'll work with is the one you fought alongside with. I guess Maggie, Glen, and, Simmons are also in?"

Optimus nodded. Maggie and Glen looked trilled, smiles so big Abelia was worried that their cheeks would hurt. However, Simmons shook his head, declining the offer to join.

"As much as I like to, and believe me I do, I think going home to my mother is what I'm gonna do. I haven't seen her in years. Sector Seven isn't gonna last and I'll be out of the job. Going home is my plan, I'm sticking with it," Simmons said.

"I understand. I wish you luck," Optimus stated. Simmons smirked.

"Well, if that is all, then we can-" Keller started putting the notes away but was interrupted by Abelia, who moved away from Optimus and was now standing near the table again, raising her hand.

"Hold on a moment," Abelia spoke, looking at Keller, "The Autobots are gonna need a speaker, a liaison, an ambassador; someone to bridge them with humans. I'm human and I'm Cybertronian and I've known the Autobots longer than anyone else. I want to be the one in that role."

The Autobots let out sounds of surprise, not expecting that. Keller thought it over, rubbing his chin. After about a minute, he spoke up again.

"It won't be easy. The World Council will want someone they would choose, but if the Autobots say they want you to be, then I guess they will have no choice but to accept that. But you will need to prepare yourself to prove that you can do it without the Autobots help or the World Council will think you're just letting them do everything," Keller said.

Abelia smirked, crossing her arms, "Let them try and tell me not to. I'm gonna be the liaison for the Autobots and humans. Nothing they say will stop me from that."

"You're sure about this, Abelia," Will asked, worried for the girl, "I know it will be stressful."

"And stress can cause a coughing fit or something else while you are like this," Ratchet said, reminding Abelia of the danger.

Abelia huffed, "If I ran from things that can cause me stress, that alone will give me stress. Yes, I want this. Let me do this."

Will sighed, smiling a little. He looked at the Autobots and shrugged, "We know her enough to tell that we can't stop her. The best thing we can do is stand by her side."

"I agree," Optimus said, turning his gaze from Will to Abelia, "But on the condition that Abelia will be careful and we'll tell us when she is feeling stressed, no matter how small."

Abelia sighed but nodded, "If that's the only way to ease you all, then yes, I agree."

"Then it's settled," Keller said, putting the folder away, "My only question now Abelia is what are you gonna tell your parents?"

Simmons coughed and grimaced, pulling a laptop out from under his seat, grabbing the hard drive from his pocket and plugging it in. A play button appeared on the black screen of the laptop, but Simmons did not press it. Simmons hated to ruin the good mood everyone seemed to have. Oh, this was not gonna go well and from how close Captain Lennox and his team and Autobots were to Abelia, it will not be good. Or how Abelia was gonna take it.

"I hate to ruin the good mood everyone seems to have, but Abelia, there's something I got to tell you," Simmons said, "It's about your parents."

Abelia froze, dropping her arms. She did not like the way Simmons said that or the way he's face closed off. Neither did everyone else, shifting uneasily.

"What is it," Abelia says uneasily.

Simmons sighed, raising a hand to his head.

"We brought them in after you called the house. We thought they might know something and how they acted when you called got our attention. We asked them questions about you, to see if we could find you. When they were being questioned, they had enough and said something."

When Simmons didn't speak, Abelia yelled at him, not able to take the tension and discomfort, "What did they say?!"

"They disowned you."

Abelia choked, stumbling. Will caught her before she fell.

Disowned. Ron and Judy disowned her. Why? What did she do? What had she done that made them disown her? Why did they disown her? Don't they care that she's technically without parents now?

"What does disowned mean," Bumblebee asked, "Why does sound so bad?"

"Because it is," Will growled, holding Abelia close, "Disowning means refusing to acknowledge or maintain any connection. By disowning Abelia, her _parents_ no longer declare themselves her parents."

"What," Ironhide growled, optics flashing red.

In fact, all of the Autobots optics were flashing red. They looked truly angry now.

"Why are your eyes flashing red," Epps asked.

"Our optics change color with what we feel. Most of the time, their blue, but when we're angry, they turn red," Ratchet explained, clutching his hands, "When they flash, it means that we are trying not to lose control. If we do, we'll go on a rampage."

Abelia looked at the Autobots, seeing their anger and feeling Optimus's, "Don't lose it for me."

It took a couple of minutes, but the Autobots calmed down enough for their optics to stop flashing. Abelia, turned back to Simmons, looking at the laptop.

"Why the laptop?"

"I believe you deserve to know the reason they disowned you."

Abelia stared at the laptop, the very thing that held her answers. Does she dare find the truth? But if she doesn't, it will haunt her.

"Play it."

Simmons pressed play and the video started. Abelia held onto Will, watching the recording of her former parents play.

_"Listen, your daughter is out there and you might be targeted as well," Simmons said._

_Judy placed her other hand on top of Ron's._ _Ron huffed, holding his wife's hand as he glared at Simmons, "We didn't ask to take care of her."_

_"We didn't mean for her to come into our lives," Judy stated._

_Simmons blinked, "Are you saying you regret giving birth to your daughter?"_

_"She's not our daughter," Ron yelled, "She fell out the sky!"_

_Simmons looked weirdly at Ron, "Fell out of the sky?"_

_"It's true, " Judy said, "Abelia was never ours. We were just driving and stopped the car for a picnic. As we were eating, a comet came down and landed on our car. We ducked for cover, getting covered in dirt and grim. We went and checked it out and saw the comet. It destroyed our car."_

_"We watched as the comet shifted, becoming a small metal form. After pouring water over it and having it cool down, both of us touched it, " Ron looked at his hand as if he was remembering it, "It zapped us both. Next thing we know, its metal is changing. One second, we were staring at an alien, the next we were staring at a human baby."_

_"Police arrived and brought us and the baby alien to the hospital. As we were getting checked out, we tried telling people that the baby wasn't ours. But the doctors and nurses thought we hit our heads because the baby alien's blood matched ours. I think that happened because we touched it," Judy explained._

_"Since it was a newborn, we thought about handing the baby over to an orphanage. But word got out and our business associates wanted to see our baby, to see how cute they were. The nurses named the baby Abelia after some flowers on their desks. Next thing we know, we're raising an alien girl," Ron said._

_"We raised her well, but after a certain age, we started distancing ourselves from her. We wanted a normal human child, not an alien child. We tried raising her as human as we could, but she was different and we could see that," Judy spoke._

_"So you can have her. We don't want her anymore. She is no longer our daughter. In fact, she never was," Ron stated._

_Simmons stared at the two for a couple of seconds before getting out of his seat and walking to the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at the two._

_"Both of you are monsters."_

_Simmons left the room._

The video stops right there. Silence reigned in the room, all parties shocked at what they've just seen and disgusted by Ron's and Judy's actions.

"Reports from eighteen years ago prove that a comet did strike their car," Simmons stated.

"No one followed through," Will asked, looking furious.

Simmons shook his head.

"If Abelia came to Earth as a comet, then that means she was sparked on Cybertron and somehow came to Earth," Optimus rumbled, "Still, it doesn't change the fact what...those two did...was wrong on many levels."

Abelia looked at Optimus, remembering what he said about his past, one he didn't tell anyone but her. She didn't know why he didn't tell anyone, but the similarly brought her some comfort that Optimus knew what she was feeling.

Still, knowing she was Cybertronian born didn't help that she was taken in because there was no choice. Now she knows why Ron looked at that way in her vision. But what does that matter? She has people who are worth more than anything else now.

"It will take time for me to deal with it," Abelia pushed herself away from Will, "But I don't are. I got people who cared more about me then Ron and Judy have in years. I'm upset, but I'm happy that I know the truth now."

Abelia smiled, wiping her eyes from the tears inside them. She could feel the calming waves coming from Optimus, feeling him trying to calm her down.

"I'm staying with the Autobots. Makes sense because the Decepticons might come after me now, " Abelia stated.

"Shez right," Jazz stated, "Starscream n' Barricade r' still alive. They probably left ta git mo' Decepticons."

"But human records say that she means to have a human guardian," Maggie stated, "Eighteen or not, people who don't know about all this will want a record."

"You can put me down," Will says.

"You sure," Abelia asked.

Will nodded, "Abelia, I don't mind and I know for sure my wife won't mind it either. I feel close to you and I know you deserve to have someone human in your corner."

"We can create fresh Energon for Abelia, to hold her over for a while," Ratchet said.

"Sir, what about their families," Glen asked, pointing to the soldiers. The soldiers looked at each other, wondering about that as well.

"I'll send word to your families, let them know that you're alive. We still need to go over things and you guys will need to stay about two days for some more debriefing as we go over the peace treaty," Keller said.

Will hummed, looking around. He was looking back and forth between the Autobots and his men, thinking something over. He tapped his chin before looking over at Optimus, walking up to him.

"Optimus, would you oppose to working with humans," Will asked.

Optimus shook his head, "I wouldn't oppose. We worked well together during the battle."

"I was thinking about making a taskforce, Autobots and humans working together. We can work together to stop Decepticon threats. And before you say we can't, we already fought against Decepticon," Will said.

Optimus blinked, looking Will over. He hummed, bring a hand to his chin as he tilted his head down. He looked over at his Autobots. They looked between each other. After a moment, each Autobot grinned.

"They did fight against the Decepticons as other Autobots would," Ironhide said.

"They r' stronga then what they seem ta be," Jazz grinned.

"I wouldn't mind working alongside them," Bumblebee added.

"This would prove to be interesting," Ratchet stated.

Optimus nodded, turning to look at Will, "We'll be happy to work alongside you."

"That's great," Will clapped, glad his idea was approved by the Autobot Leader.

Abelia grinned as she watched two different races come together. This is something she will never forget. She will always remember this moment when these two groups came together.

And maybe these two groups she's grown to care for can come closer as one big family.

"Hey! Figs will never believe this when we tell him," Epps suddenly yelled out, "He's sure missing out in his hospital room!"

Everyone laughed.

Oh, yeah. She could totally see everyone getting along. And she would be able to watch all happen. And she couldn't be happier seeing it happen.

* * *

**Me: I've decided that before we start going through the second movie, we're going to do through four sagas starting after this chapter.**

**First Saga: Life, Creation, and Destruction**   
**Second Saga: New Home and Survivors**   
**Third Saga: Recruits and Lost Deadlock**   
**Four Saga: Sibling Found**

**Some will be shorter then others and some will be longer.**

**I may not be able to update as much as I would like because I'm gonna be busy now between college and my job, but I will update when I have time.**


End file.
